


Can't Stop Feeling

by katarina_the_sheep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarina_the_sheep/pseuds/katarina_the_sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк - автор слов и музыки, гитара<br/>Брюс Беннер - автор слов, синтезатор<br/>Тор - автор слов, ударные<br/>Стив Роджерс - бас-гитара<br/>© «Jotunheim Records»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Репетиционная лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Blato
> 
> Это рок-группа!ау, поэтому здесь нет супергероев. Стив в своем "скинни" виде. Также по тексту можно будет обнаружить всякие забавные штучки: тексты песен группы (которые написаны как нерифмованный перевод), плееры с любимой музыкой персонажей, обложки их EP и студийных альбомов и всё такое прочее.

[Первая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Стоял дождливый июль такого-то года, который запомнился аномальной погодой, парочкой фильмов про супергероев в кинотеатрах и попойкой в баре «Flamingo», но, в общем и целом, не запомнился никому и ничем.   
Мы с Тони заперлись в его гараже, где обычно было невыносимо жарко, но не в этот пятничный вечер, и принялись репетировать наш единственный хит «That's my secret». Однако что-то, как и всегда, не клеилось.  
\- Мы слишком стары для этого, - сказал я, наигрывая похоронный марш на синтезаторе.   
\- Нельзя быть слишком старым для чего-то крутого, - привычно возразил Тони, открывая пиво об угол стола и делая первый глоток. – Просто нам нужно что-то еще. Свежая кровь, возможно.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, но, наткнувшись на отсутствие воодушевления на моём лице, махнул рукой и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Твою фотографию надо было бы поместить в Википедии рядом со словом «уныние».  
Это не было смешно, потому что Тони так шутил постоянно (мне уже принадлежали статьи «безнадежность», «неверие», «ужасная игра на синтезаторе», «немотивированная агрессия», «трусость» и, выбивающееся из общего ряда, «терпение»), но я всё же хмыкнул. В конце концов, подобные шуточки и возвращают нас домой, как бы далеко мы не находились.  
\- Так что за странная история насчет свежей крови? – переспросил я.  
\- О. Я тут познакомился с…  
\- Одной девушкой? – предположил я.  
\- Не отгадал, - усмехнулся чертов Старк. – С одним парнем. В музыкальном магазине. Он, знаешь ли, покупал ударную установку.  
\- Он круто играет?  
\- Понятия не имею, - Тони пожал плечами. – Но выглядел он круто. Все девочки округи прибежали бы на него посмотреть и, это уж я гарантирую, закидали бы сцену мокрыми трусиками.  
\- О’кей. И как же зовут нашего героя?  
\- Пока не знаю. Но ты мне поможешь это выяснить.  
«Как можно использовать слово «познакомился», если не удосужился узнать даже имени?» - подумалось мне. Я был настроен скептически, но разве это могло остановить самоуверенного Тони Старка? Мы вытряхнулись из гаража, кстати, тут же промокнув до нитки, и отправились по адресу, который был вбит у Тони в айфон.  
\- Откуда ты взял адрес? – подивился я.  
\- Сказал девушке, что хочу пригласить его на ужин.  
\- Ты сказал ей, что гей?  
\- Нет, - немного поразмыслив, отозвался Тони. – Но, наверное, она так и решила.  
\- Почему нельзя было просто сказать правду?  
\- Тогда бы у нас сейчас не было этого адреса!  
Я не сказал об этом Тони, но подумал, что как раз это бы и сделало меня счастливым. Ненавижу непонятных людей, которых откапывает Старк, и их адреса. Ненавижу переться неизвестно куда в отвратительную погоду. Есть достаточно много вещей, которые я ненавижу, и я стараюсь не забывать об этом.  
\- Не кипятись, - Тони хлопнул меня по плечу, будто почувствовал, что я неожиданно оказался на взводе. – Уже почти пришли.  
К моему удивлению, это оказалось правдой, и уже в скором времени мы стучали в белую дверь, стоя на белом же ухоженном крылечке. Дождь, словно подчиняясь неведомым законам Мёрфи, прекратился как только мы оказались под укрытием навеса. После пятого нажатия кнопки звонка, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге оказался молодой мужчина. У него была фигура человека, который не пренебрегает спортзалом и бегом по утрам, светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Короче, Старк опять оказался прав. Даже не будучи ценителем мужской красоты, я смог прикинуть ценность такого приобретения. Девицы бы выстраивались в очередь просто, чтобы посмотреть на него. Музыка уже не имела бы значения.  
\- Привет. Меня зовут Тони Старк, мы с вами встречались в магазине.  
Мой друг прямо сама вежливость, не так ли?  
\- Привет, - удивился парень.  
\- Мы, - Тони показал пальцем сначала на себя, потом на меня, - играем в рок-группе. Хочешь играть с нами?  
\- Пока не знаю, - рассмеялся он. – Меня зовут Дональд, кстати. Тут есть бар через улицу. Хотите выпить?  
Мы с Тони кивнули.   
Вот так глупо и незатейливо началась эта история.]

Донни Блэк позволял жизни быть странной, и та не разочаровывала его. Однако существовал ряд вопросов, которые начинали тревожить любого, когда до тридцатилетия оставался всего год. Теперь Донни хотел знать: «кто он?» и «зачем он тут?». Творчество по определению давало неплохие ответы на эти вопросы, поэтому в день своего двадцатидевятилетия он пошел в музыкальный магазин, что располагался в нескольких кварталах от дома, и купил себе ударную установку. Когда-то давно, еще в старших классах, он был ударником в группе с названием «The Return», но теперь об этом остались только смутные воспоминания.   
Не прошло и пары часов с момента спонтанной покупки, как в его дверь постучала пара престранных и промокших парней, которые представились как Тони и Брюс. Они играли в группе, по крайней мере, так сказал Тони, и предложили ему тоже стать одним из участников. Донни справился с первым порывом захлопнуть дверь у них перед носом. В конце концов, может быть, именно так приходит судьба – в виде двух помятых мужиков чуть за тридцать. Он предложил им выпить, чтобы не впускать их к себе в дом, но вместе с тем, чтобы познакомиться с ними поближе. Была и еще одна причина, что не лежала на поверхности, – Донни не хотел проводить день рождения в тотальном одиночестве.   
Уже в баре Тони расспрашивал его обо всем с преувеличенным интересом, а Брюс сидел рядом молча и внимательно слушал их разговор.  
Так, всего лишь к концу второй кружки пива, Тони знал биографию Донни во всевозможных душещипательных подробностях. Донни вырос в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Он ценил спокойствие и тишину небольшого городка, любил природу. В школьные годы он никогда особо не был сконцентрирован на учебе, если не считать биологии и препарирования лягушек, ему прочили спортивную карьеру. Донни действительно играл в футбол, но фанатичного интереса, который необходим, чтобы достичь успеха на этом поприще, не проявлял. Было принято считать, что он упустил свой шанс поступить в колледж по спортивной стипендии. Донни скорее считал, что ничего не потерял, но зато приобрел свободу выбора.  
В колледже он изучал мутно-экономическую специальность. Его учебное заведение штамповало по сотне-другой менеджеров в год. Донни отработал менеджером по работе с претензиями где-то полгода, а потом менял занятия в зависимости от времени года, настроения или необходимости. Пару раз у него была возможность реального карьерного роста, но он просто сбежал из этих душных офисов. Последним его прибежищем стало консультирование покупателей подержанных роялей. Пока этот магазин не обнаружился недалеко от его дома, Донни даже не подозревал, что такие существуют. Помимо продажи роялей, единственным возвращением к музыке за эти годы были походы в караоке по пятницам. Они упивались с друзьями в хлам, орали хиты в микрофон, цепляли симпатичных девушек, а потом всю субботу мучились головной болью.   
\- Тони у нас тоже любитель девушек, - заметил Брюс, поправляя очки.  
Донни уставился на него с легким удивлением, так как уже успел забыть о его существовании. По сравнению с шумным и уверенным голосом Тони, Брюс говорил тихо и немного застенчиво, но сейчас он казался чем-то раздражённым.  
\- Да не, - протянул Донни. – Я не то чтобы в этом плане. Просто так вот.  
\- «Просто так вот»? – передразнил Тони.  
\- Я не стремлюсь уйти домой с кем-то, - рассмеялся Донни. – Так выходит само.  
Это было правдой. Донни, пожалуй, хотел серьезных отношений, но самое главное – хотел, чтобы все было красиво. На деле выходило как-то глупо и скомкано. Последняя девушка Донни преподавала физику в университете. Ее звали Джейн, и она была чудо как хороша собой. К тому же очень умная - Донни мало что понимал из книг, которые она читала. Он действительно был влюблен в нее, но по неизвестной причине какие-то дела или люди всегда оказывались важнее нее. Они расстались незаметно. Просто сначала перестали видеться, потом созваниваться. Донни говорил, что они расстались друзьями. Что говорила по этому поводу сама Джейн – никто не знал.  
\- Красиво, это как? – поинтересовался Брюс.  
\- Цветы дарить.  
\- Кто тебе мешает их дарить-то? – хмыкнул Тони.  
\- Никто не мешает! – возмутился Донни. – Но все не так как-то выходит все равно.  
\- Что же, - Тони радостно вскочил со своего громоздкого деревянного стула, подбежал к Донни и хлопнул его по плечу. – Считается, что участие в крутых группах очень помогает взаимоотношениям с противоположенным полом! Сможешь позаимствовать у меня гитару и петь им серенады под окном. Так ты согласен?  
\- Тони, я не знаю. Вы мне так ничего и не рассказали про вашу группу.  
\- Мы репетируем в пятницу и по выходным, - сказал Брюс.  
\- И нам надо срочно придумать крутое название. Может быть, «Barbonville»?  
Донни невольно скривился и боковым зрением заметил, что Брюс был с ним солидарен.  
\- «Sold!».  
\- Тони! – возмущенно воскликнул Брюс. – Мы же уже обсуждали, что нет.  
\- «Nodorum»?  
\- А может быть… - начал Донни, но Тони перебил его.  
\- «The Avengers».  
\- Почему у тебя утвердительна интонация? – подозрительно спросил Брюс.  
\- Это окончательное решение, - нагло заявил Тони и направился в сторону уборной, таким образом демонстрируя, что отвечать на какие-либо вопросы он не намерен.  
\- Он всегда так? - уточнил Донни.  
\- Девяносто процентов времени, - серьёзно отозвался Брюс.  
Донни почувствовал необходимость выпить что-то покрепче пива. В конце концов, сегодня его день рождения. Внезапно телефон в кармане просигналил смской. Донни полез за аппаратом и открыл сообщение. Там было поздравление от Джейн.  
\- Что-то срочное? - поинтересовался Брюс.  
\- А? Нет, - Донни поймал себя на том, что хмурится.  
Джейн, похоже, была единственной, кто вообще вспомнил про этот праздник. С другой стороны, Донни не мог сказать, что обзавёлся большим количеством друзей. Все ребята, с которыми он проводил время - просто приятели.  
\- Так на чём ты играешь? - поинтересовался Донни у Брюса, убирая телефон обратно в карман.  
\- На синтезаторе, - Брюс прокашлялся. – Не тот состав, чтобы создавать музыку, что хочет Тони, поэтому мы в постоянном поиске новых участников. Обычно Старк откапывает полных кретинов.  
«Тони Старк», - отметил про себя Донни.  
\- Но ты, вроде бы, приятное исключение. Узнаем на репетиции.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Донни.  
Он отметил, что иногда в глазах Брюса, например, когда тот говорил о кретинах, мелькает что-то противоположное внешней мягкости. Слова «размазанность», хотя оно и подходило Брюсу, Донни избегал из соображений корректности.   
Бармен поставил рядом заказанное Донни виски со льдом. Он обычно не заморачивался на всю эту дрянь, но отчего-то решил, что сегодня день экспериментов.  
\- И давно вы с Тони... - он замялся.  
Сказать «вместе» было бы несколько странно. «Играете вместе?» Донни попытался представить самодовольного наглого парня с каким-нибудь инструментом в руках. Чуть ранее Тони предлагал одолжить ему гитару, но, может быть, это была просто уместная подколка. Брюсу, например, шёл синтезатор. А Тони не шло ничего - или - шло всё сразу. Странный тип.  
\- Что вообще делает Тони? Тоже играет? - решил уточнить Блэк.  
\- Он не удосужился сказать? Он играет на гитаре. К тому же постоянно пишет музыку и тексты, но большая часть оказывается в мусорном ведре, не достигнув даже моих глаз.  
Донни подумал, что надо бы покопаться в этом мусорном ведре. Наверняка у подвижности Старка есть обратная сторона – нервность. В таком случае, ведро может оказаться настоящим кладом.  
\- Завтра суббота, - сказал Брюс. – Тебе нужно будет прийти на репетицию. Я напишу адрес.  
Донни проследил, как Брюс берет визитку бара, где они сидели, и пишет адрес. У него оказался мелкий, но четкий почерк.  
\- Держи.  
\- Спасибо.  
Донни припрятал карточку в карман, очень надеясь, что он ее не посеет.  
\- Тебе надо будет перевезти в гараж ударную установку.  
\- Я… - начал Донни, который совсем не хотел расставаться с инструментом, который, считай, только обрел, но его перебило появление Старка.  
\- Занудничаете?  
\- Брюс рассказывал мне про вас, - счёл нужным отчитаться Донни.  
\- Звучит так, как будто мы с ним женаты, - хмыкнул Старк, усаживаясь на место. – О, я смотрю, ты перешёл на виски. Эй, бармен! Налей мне того же, что в стакане у этого парня.  
Брюс привлёк к себе внимание деликатным покашливанием.  
\- Нам не стоит здесь засиживаться, если мы хотим завтра нормально отрепетировать.  
\- Он всегда такой, - доверительно сообщил Тони, обращаясь к Блэку.  
\- Я вообще-то тоже не собирался долго сидеть, - чуть смущённо сообщил тот, вспоминая, что дома его ждёт некормленый кот.  
Тони демонстративно вздохнул.  
\- Вам придётся пересмотреть свои взгляды, когда мы станем знамениты. Ладно, ребята. Выпьем за знакомство. И начало «The Avengers»!  
«И мой день рождения», - добавил про себя Донни, чокаясь.  
До дома Донни добрался без происшествий. Старк и Брюс проводили его почти до дверей.  
\- Так ты придёшь завтра? – на всякий случай уточнил Тони.  
\- Да. Брюс написал мне адрес, - Блэк на всякий случай проверил наличие бумажки в кармане.  
\- Какой к чёрту адрес! Мы за тобой заедем. Поможем перетащить ударную установку.  
\- Я вообще-то…  
\- До завтра!  
\- Если не заедем, то приходи к одиннадцати, - предусмотрительно уточнил Брюс.  
Донни помахал рукой удаляющимся Старку и Брюсу и вошёл в дом. У порога его уже поджидал кот, подозрительно щуря жёлтые глаза.  
\- Сейчас, Мистер Кот, - вздохнул Донни, - я помню, что тебя надо кормить.  
Кот потёрся о ноги Донни и скрылся в глубинах комнат. Донни проследовал за ним, на ходу скидывая ботинки, ветровку и чёрные перчатки-беспальцовки. Выпитый алкоголь мутными мыслями оседал в голове, позволяя Донни представлять происходящее лишь призраком настоящей реальности. Осознание того, что завтра у него репетиция с двумя малознакомыми, и, откровенно говоря, малость странными парнями, просачивалось в голову, как кисель сквозь плотную марлю. Пожалуй, единственное, что не давало Донни убедить себя в том, что всё ему приснилось, была ударная установка, удобно загромоздившая собой центр гостиной.  
\- Ну что, Мистер Кот, - Донни опустился на диван, и накормленный зверь одним прыжком оказался у него на коленях, - как ты думаешь, я пожалею об этом?  
Кот равнодушно потёрся о руку Донни и заурчал.  
Старк и Брюс казались Донни разными, примерно как огонь и вода. Ему было интересно и непонятно, что свело вместе таких людей. Если Тони и был как-то похож на рок-музыканта, то Брюс больше походил на профессора какой-то консерватории. Что могло ждать его в такой компании?  
«Ничего», - устало решил для себя Донни. Но попробовать стоило. Тем более, он уже согласился, да и делать больше было нечего.  
\- Потусуюсь с этими ребятами, пока не найду нам с тобой нормальную работу, - уверенно сообщил он коту. – Ты извини, если буду возвращаться поздно. Не думай, что я про тебя забуду.  
Мистер Кот посмотрел на Донни большими жёлтыми глазами и осуждающе мявкнул.   
Донни спал крепко. Под утро он будто вернулся в свои школьные годы. Ходил по длинным коридорам, он знал их как свои пять пальцев, и ускользал от праведного гнева учителей. Чаще всего его убежищем становилась узкая и забытая кладовка под лестницей. Та хранила множество секретов: начиная от клятв в вечной дружбе малолеток и заканчивая тяжелым и сладким запахом противозаконного секса выпускников. В этом сне он поджег кабинет химии, а очнулся, когда чья-то рука дернула его прочь от эпицентра взрыва.  
Несмотря на то, что спать больше не хотелось, ощущения от ночи остались мутные.

В отличие от предыдущей недели, удушающая жара снова вернулась в город. Хотя часовая стрелка не доползла даже до полудня, Тони чувствовал себя вымотанным. Он уже успел съездить на встречу с мистером Смитом, который, как и обычно, не сообщил ничего полезного. Говоря откровенно, Тони очень сомневался, что «мистер Смит» это настоящее имя, очень уж это напоминало детективы или «Матрицу». На всего его вопросы плюгавый Смит отвечал, что старается, как может. Дескать, на этой неделе он ненавязчиво опросил всю прислугу в доме, но толку чуть. Тони только махнул рукой.  
\- Вознаграждение? – с ухмылкой спросил Смит.  
И Тони привычно положил пятьдесят долларов на стол: за выпивку, Смит не гнушался опрокинуть в себя пойло поутру, и за услуги. Наверное, рано или поздно ему надоест и этот неумелый шпионаж, и бессмысленная трата денег, но пока его обида была слишком сильна, чтобы остановиться.  
Горячий воздух, вырвавшись из гаража и обдав лицо Тони, заставил его вынырнуть из воспоминаний и вернуться в реальность, на первую репетицию «The Avengers». Размахивая руками перед лицом, Тони зашел внутрь.  
\- Не закрывайте дверь! – крикнул он Брюсу и Донни, которые следовали за ним. – Пусть хоть немного проветрится.  
\- Просто это улучшит слышимость, а Тони любит, когда его соседи страдают, - улыбнулся Брюс. – Теперь еще и ударные!  
\- Ага, - крякнул в ответ Донни.  
Старк проигнорировал подколки Брюса, и бросил взгляд на Донни Блэка. (Тони неожиданно обнаружил фамилию владельца дома на почтовом ящике, пока они ждали, чтобы Донни загрузил установку в багажник.) Блэку приходилось нелегко. Пусть они и воспользовались машиной, но перетаскивать ударную установку – дело тяжкое в прямом смысле. Сначала Донни уперся рогом и сказал, что оставит свои инструменты дома, но в итоге Тони удалось уболтать его. Теперь у них была электрогитара, синтезатор и ударные. По мнению Тони, до бешеной популярности им оставалось совсем ничего.  
Многие знакомые считали его глупым и наивным, но Тони таким не был. Он не позволял себе сомневаться не оттого, что был недостаточно умен, но потому что знал, как важна уверенность. Если даже он не будет верить в их успех, то кто? Брюс явно не подходил на роль вдохновителя, а Донни, хотя и был до крайности жизнерадостным, слишком легко впадал в отчаянье. О последнем они узнали, когда в магазине не оказалось его любимого мороженого. Трагедия усугублялась тем, что градусники показывали температуру за сто.   
К тому же Тони любил ту музыку, которую делал, и считал, что она имеет право быть по-настоящему популярной. Для него не было даты, после которой все должно было быть кончено. Так же, как он верил в свой успех в двадцать лет, как продолжал верить в тридцать, в той же мере Тони собирался верить в него и в сорок. Даже если обстоятельства и люди не всегда благоволили ему.  
Впрочем, он не считал нужным демонстрировать, что и в его голове происходит множество мыслительных процессов. Вокруг и без него хватало людей, которые любили все усложнять. К примеру, Брюс.  
\- Я установил! – крикнул Донни, прервав раздумья Тони.  
\- Итак, сейчас мы впервые услышим, как играет Донни. Поприветствуем! – Тони зааплодировал, а Брюс выдавил из себя пару унылых хлопков.  
\- Мне кажется, что и я сейчас услышу себя впервые, - рассмеялся Донни. – Со школы не играл на публике.  
\- Мы не публика, - хмыкнул Тони, усаживаясь на стол. Вместе со стульями и диваном эта была вся мебель, остальное пространство занимала техника. – Мы твои коллеги.  
\- Братья по несчастью.  
\- Ладно, - серьезно кивнул Донни.  
Тони хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, какое сокровище Донни, но с того момента, как тот ударил по тарелкам, о ценности Блэка узнали и уши Старка. Чувство ритма, очевидно, было у него в крови и никуда не делось со временем, проведенным на скучных работах.  
Даже с лица Брюса пропало скептическое выражение. Он подошел к своему проклятущему синтезатору и начал наигрывать часть мелодии, которую они обсуждали во время последней репетиции.  
Наконец, Донни звонко ударил последний раз, откинул светлые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, и выжидающе уставился на Старка и Беннера.  
\- Молодец, - хмыкнул Тони, спрыгивая со стола. – Наша ритм-секция тебе в подметки не годится.  
\- Ты здорово играешь, - согласился Брюс.  
\- Только один момент… - коварно улыбнулся Старк.  
\- Какой? – настороженно спросил Донни.  
\- Тебе нужно прозвище.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, - утвердительно кивнул Старк. – У нас есть.  
Тони решил, что надо подтвердить свои слова, и полез в огромную коробку, что стояла за столом. Там обнаружился старая афиша.  
\- Вот, смотри, - сказал он, разворачивая плакат.  
На постере были изображены они с Брюсом в духе шестидесятых, Беннер тогда искал «новое звучание», откопав вместо этого хорошо забытое старое, а над их головами красовались надписи: Тони «Айронмен» Старк и Брюс «Халк» Беннер. Шрифт напоминал о представлениях в кабаре.  
\- Что значат эти имена? – улыбнулся Донни.  
\- Мы тебе как-нибудь потом расскажем, - решил пока не распространяться Тони. – Тебе тоже нужно второе имя. – Брюс, с чем у тебя ассоциируется Блэк?  
\- Ни с чем, - пожал плечами Брюс. – Не хочу говорить просто так.  
В этот момент Тони обратил внимание, что на шее Донни висит кулон. Он замечал веревочку и раньше, но само украшения пряталось под одеждой.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, подходя к Донни вплотную и зацепляя пальцами железный кулон.  
\- Подарок.  
Тони сощурился и уставился на подвеску. Когда-то он её определенно видел, но память никак не хотела признаваться, где именно.  
\- Это Мьёлльнир, Старк, - не выдержал Брюс муки, что отразилась на лице Тони.  
\- Оружие бога грома, - протянул Тони.  
\- Тора, - улыбнулся Донни. – Меня так называли в школьные годы.  
\- Что же! Тогда мы тоже будем, - решил Тони.  
В дальнейшем Тони оставалось только удивляться, как намертво прилипло прозвище. Если их продолжали в основном звать по настоящим именам, то когда возникал вопрос, как же зовут чувака на ударных, никто не мог назвать ни имени, ни фамилии. Зато прозвище «Тор» звучало всегда. Не просто так оно нагнало Донни дважды.  
С новым составом «That's my secret» звучало и лучше, и жестче, что значительно подняло Тони настроение.  
\- Это мне нравится.  
Новоназванный Тор довольно кивнул и улыбнулся. Тони в который раз позавидовал этой улыбке. Не только белым зубам, но и удивительной открытости. Он бы располагал к себе гораздо больше, если бы тоже мог так лыбиться. Но некоторые вещи нельзя сделать по заказу. Для некоторых вещей надо на самом деле быть жизнерадостным любвеобильным придурком.  
\- А что еще вы играете? – уточнил он.  
\- Много всего, - пожал плечами Тони.  
Он за свою творческую карьеру успел поиграть слишком во многих бэндах, оставив там часть своего таланта, музыки и текстов, чтобы однозначно ответить на этот вопрос. Ему самому были близки мат- и пост-рок, но порой приходилось играть и кантри. Казалось бы, проще всего объяснить не то, что он делал, а что хочет в будущем. Но на деле вышло, что нет. В конце концов, Тони пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления:  
\- Я тебе поставлю пару записей. Мы должны звучать немного иначе, но это будет то, что мы играем сейчас.  
Тони подошел к колонкам в углу, присоединил к ним проигрыватель и включил EP, который они с Брюсом выпустили год назад, когда только начинали играть вместе. Брюс, кстати, звал это устройство омерзительным пережитком прошлого.  
Старк любил свою старую технику.  
На полу располагалось несколько спортивных матов, куда Тони и завалился вместе со своим ноутбуком.   
\- Посмотрим, что новенького у нас на сайте.  
\- У вас есть сайт? – удивился Тор.  
\- Мы не настолько убоги! – возмутился Тони. – Конечно, у нас не очень много активных поклонников…  
\- Один, - буркнул Брюс.  
\- Что?  
\- Один поклонник. И то, - пояснил он глядя на Тора, а не на Тони, - скорее поклонник Старка. Пишет ему любовные послания.  
\- Они не любовные. Просто чувак разбирается в хорошей музыке, - закатил глаза Тони.  
\- Прочитай.  
\- Ты опять будешь потешаться над ребенком, - заупрямился Тони.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Тони, - добродушно улыбнулся Тор, - почитай.  
\- Черт с вами. Слушайте.  
Тони пощелкал мышкой, открыл архив и зачитал самый первый пост, который он получил от Стива:  
«Сегодняшний концерт был просто потрясающим! Мне и моей девушке очень понравилось! Мы только что вернулись, и теперь пишем вам этот отзыв… Точнее, я пишу, а она сидит рядом. Её зовут Пегги, и она большой ваш поклонник! И я, наверное, теперь тоже! Потрясающая музыка, очень тонкие, прочувствованные тексты! Никогда не думал, что мне может понравиться такая тяжёлая музыка, но всё было потрясающе! Кажется, я повторяюсь, извините. Обязательно придём на следующий концерт!  
Стив и Пегги»

\- Слышите? Потрясающая музыка. Парень знает, о чем пишет.  
Тони тут же поймал на себе ироничный взгляд Брюса.  
\- Ты больше слушай его. Он самодоволен сверх всякой меры. Любые подростковые сопли готов считать подтверждением своего таланта.  
\- Как жестоко, - рассмеялся Тор. – А в отзыве Стива я ничего такого не увидел.  
\- В нем ничего такого и нет, - кивнул Брюс. – Если не считать, что он единственный пишет в нашу гостевую книгу и к тому же весьма регулярно. Давай дальше.  
Тони вздохнул, но продолжил:  
«Здравствуйте, уважаемый мистер Старк! Я не так давно был на вашем концерте (о чём я уже писал вам тут, но, к сожалению, был слишком перевозбуждён, отчего отзыв получился сумбурным, извините!). После него я заинтересовался Вашей музыкой, купил и послушал ваш первый альбом «Morice Lipsi» и очень впечатлён! Вы очень талантливы, и я признателен Вам за те эмоции, которые Ваша музыка принесла в мою жизнь. Вы очень творческий и гениальный человек, особенно меня восхищает тот образ, что вы создаёте на сцене, и ваш голос так прекрасно гармонирует с мелодиями, которые вы пишете! Теперь я буду внимательно следить за Вашим творчеством и концертами. Спасибо за всё!  
С уважением, С.Р.»

Тони дочитал и приготовился слушать насмешки Брюса с каменным лицом. Он знал, что многие замечания Стива, - чего только стоило это «перевозбужден» и «ваш голос так прекрасно гармонирует», - немного слишком. С другой стороны он и сам был фанатом нескольких групп и понимал, какие эмоции может вызывать музыка. Во всем творчестве было кое-что от безумия.  
\- Теперь никто не покупает альбомы, - подивился Тор.  
\- Он еще и периодически какие-то гроши переводит Старку на счет.  
\- Каждый вносит тот вклад, который может.  
\- А Тони всегда так его защищает? – улыбнулся Тор.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Брюс. – Тони, ну скажи, что и тебе самому все это кажется несколько…  
\- Возможно, - сдался Тони. – Все это немного напоминает сталкерство.  
В этот момент страница обновилась, и на ней появился свежий, утренний отзыв.  
\- О. Вам это понравится. Пока мы тут болтали о Стиве, он кое-что еще нам настрочил:  
«Привет! Давно о Вас не было слышно, надеюсь, у вас ничего не случилось. Очень жду обещанного нового проекта! Ни в коем случае на вас не жалуюсь и не тороплю, я ведь знаю, что хорошее творчество требует времени и вдохновения. Я сам занимаюсь творчеством, правда, в несколько иной области... Хотелось бы побольше новостей: как вы? Собран ли состав новой группы? Можно ли надеяться на концерт в ближайшее время? Вы, Ваш голос и Ваша музыка всегда поднимают мне настроение, даже в тяжёлые времена. В любом случае, желаю вам удачи и успехов!   
С уважением, всегда ваш, С.Р.»

\- Всегда ваш… Хоть кому-то ты, Старк, поднимаешь настроение, - тут же проехался Брюс.  
\- А каким творчеством он занимается? – заинтересовался Тор.  
\- Я не знаю. Обычно он не пишет о себе.  
Тони вздохнул. Было в этом Стиве что-то такое, что тревожило его. Может быть, его старомодность, которую не скрывали даже попытки общаться на форуме, может быть, излишняя восторженность. Иногда, читая эти опусы, Тони ловил себя на мысли, что будь Стив девушкой, то он бы уже давно с ним познакомился и провел ни к чему не обязывающую ночь. С другой стороны, похоже, Стив был совсем молод, так что, возможно, и нет. Сесть в тюрьму за подобную глупость Тони совсем не хотел.  
\- Ответишь ему что-нибудь? – спросил Тор.  
\- Он никогда не отвечает, - хмыкнул Брюс.  
\- А сегодня отвечу. В кой-то веки у нас есть новости.  
Тони открыл форму ответа под общим администраторским аккаунтом и набил:  
«Привет, Стив!  
Рад сообщить, что у нового проекта появилось название - «The Avengers». В нём примем участие не только мы с Брюсом Б., но и еще кое-кто, но это пока секрет. В скором времени новость появится и на главной странице сайта.   
Надеюсь, что у тебя сейчас не «тяжелые времена».  
Удачи в творчестве!  
Тони С.»

\- Не поощрял бы ты его, Старк, - мрачно протянул Брюс.  
\- А то случится?..  
\- Как был идиотом – так и останешься на всю жизнь, - пожал тот плечами.  
Тони решил, что проще проигнорировать последнюю реплику, чем выяснять отношения, и повернулся к Тору:  
\- Как тебе наша музыка?  
Тор улыбнулся, что могло означать, как «я ваш фанат», так и «выключите это немедленно, мои уши кровоточат».  
Тони вздохнул. Он пока не стал говорить Брюсу и Тору, но, похоже, ему почти удалось назначить дату следующего концерта. Необходимо было работать в полную силу.

[Вторая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Время проходит гораздо быстрее, чем кто-либо из нас, живущих здесь и сейчас, может вообразить. Мне казалось, я недавно открывал эту тетрадь и вносил запись, но на деле прошел почти месяц. Не то чтобы за него успело произойти много событий, но, кажется, сейчас мы стоим на пороге чего-то нового. И, кажется, именно это не дает уснуть мне этой ночью.  
Я остановился на том, что мы с Тони познакомились с Дональдом Блэком. Я вношу его имя и фамилию сюда для исследователей нашего творчества и потомков. Старк уже выдумал Дональду прозвище – Тор, и теперь сделает все, чтобы стереть с лица земли его паспортное имя, данное ему при рождении любящими, или не любящими, родителями.  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям парень Тони, в том смысле, что Тони откопал его, а не в том, что они встречаются (интересно, а Тони интересуется представителями своего пола?), оказался очень даже ничего. Тора, кажется, больше занимает сам акт соприкосновения палочек и тарелок, чем музыка. Однако это неважно, пока он и его ударная установка помогают нам звучать лучше.  
Сначала мы, теперь уже втроем, репетировали, как и раньше, в пятницу и по выходным, но потом Старк сообщил о предстоящем концерте. Он так и не поделился с нами, как ему удалось этого добиться. Из милого парня, - хотя кого я обманываю? – Старк превратился в настоящего деспота. Вскоре мы проводили в гараже все свободные, и часть несвободных, вечеров, «оттачивая наше мастерство». Меня начинало медленно тошнить от музыки и песен. Я уже был совсем не рад, что показал Старку «Childhood memories». От каждого исполнения у меня что-то стопорило внутри (и такой эффект гребаная песня оказывает до сих пор).  
К тому же бесконечные репетиции, и пьянки после, окончательно испортили мои отношения с Бет. Хотя какое ее дело?  
(Об этом писать не хочу и не буду. Нервы итак уже ни к черту.)  
Если отсчитывать от сегодняшнего дня, то до концерта остается меньше недели. Мне необходимо прекратить думать об этом и начать спать. Иначе я вырублюсь прямо на сцене, рожей в синтезатор.  
Удачи нам!]

Тебе кажется, я не реагирую  
Но на самом деле просто  
Я держусь из последних сил  
И скоро изменения станут заметны всем  
Тебе кажется, это лишь слова  
Но я ведь отвечу за каждое  
И тогда как черное на белом  
Пугающие изменения станут заметны всем  
(с) That’s my secret

 

Обстановка дома Тора представляла собой смесь минимализма и коллекции различного хлама, из которого Тор со временем собирался сделать что-то полезное. Из-за финансовых проблем в один период своей жизни, он продал значительную часть мебели, рассудив, что много ему не нужно. Но без мебели в доме было пустовато.  
Однажды в руки Тора случайно попал журнал по креативному интерьеру. Впечатлённый чужими идеями, он подорвался таскать домой всякий хлам. В проекте были лампы из пластиковых бутылок, коврик из старого тряпья, журнальный столик из шины и покрышки и кресло из железной бочки. Однако это всё были лишь планы, а до их исполнения у Тора никак не доходили руки. Он откладывал всё на потом, убеждая сам себя, что ему просто не хватает деталей. Нужного мусора и, правда, было не так много. Старая шина валялась в углу гостиной, и пока что играла роль убежища для Мистера Кота.  
Но сегодня утром Мистера Кота не оказалось на месте. Тор задумчиво почесал кончик носа и решил пока не отправляться на поиски. Он включил кофеварку, та издала характерное пофыркивание, и взял в руки чашку. Несмотря на то, что он играл в группе меньше месяца, это уже становилось тяжело выдерживать. С тех пор, как Старк узнал о предстоящем выступлении на разогреве у куда более популярных «Parotosuchus», он будто с цепи сорвался. Репетиции три дня в неделю превратились в ежедневные. Часто они сидели куда дольше, чем за полночь. В такие дни Мистер Кот обязательно либо гадил под дверью, либо оставлял новую царапину на мягкой обивке дивана. Тор понимал его. Никто не любит оставаться голодным и одиноким. Тони так верил в их успех, что Брюс опасался за его здоровье.   
«Если что пойдет не так, у Старка нервный срыв, наверное, будет», - с усмешкой говорил Беннер и поправлял очки. Но за кажущимся равнодушием скрывалось настоящее беспокойство. Они оба, и Брюс, и Тор, знали, что Тони проводит в репетициях и размышлениях куда больше времени, чем они. Он еще что-то делал со старыми записями и бесконечно копался в компьютере. Их в подробности Старк не посвящал.  
Тони обещал им грандиозное шоу. Иногда Тора подмывало сказать Старку, что они любят его итак – старым неудачником, но вряд ли тот смог бы по достоинству оценить данное замечание.  
Белая кофеварка фыркнула и плюнула последний раз, и Тор налил себе крепкий и ароматный напиток. Немного подумал, залез в холодильник и добавил лимон. Когда он сделал первый глоток, раздался хлопок – Мистер Кот прибыл.  
Тор прошел в коридор, подхватил кота и уселся с ним на диван.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Мистер Кот, у нас все получится?  
Кот посмотрел на него с недоумением, потоптался на коленях, а потом улегся и принялся вибрировать.  
\- Надеюсь, что да, - вздохнул Тор, почесывая Мистера Кота за ухом.  
Стояло начало августа, и погода была на удивление хороша. Тор решил, что можно доехать на велосипеде. Выяснилось, что расстояние между его домом и гаражом Старка не такое огромное, как казалось, когда Тони вез его на машине. Кажется, тот любил окольные пути. На репетицию он приехал почти вовремя. Обычно Тони игнорировал опоздания меньше часа, но сегодня в гараже висела тяжелая атмосфера. Тор понял это сразу.  
\- Привет! Извините, я опоздал, - сообщил он сразу.  
\- А почему? – раздраженно спросил Старк.  
Это Тору не понравилось. Он был не маленьким и того, что он извинился, было более чем достаточно. К чему еще дополнительное обсуждение?  
\- Просто, - буркнул Тор. – Начнем?  
\- Неужели так тяжело просто приходить вовремя? – закатил глаза Тони.  
\- Старк, - неожиданно для Тора осадил его Брюс, - ты сам все время твердишь о том, чтобы мы готовились к известности. Ты встречал когда-нибудь звезд, которые бы приходили к назначенному часу?  
\- Иди к черту, - буркнул Тони, но от опоздания Тора отвлекся. – Наше выступление уже в этот вторник. Сегодня воскресенье и осталось всего три дня, чтобы подготовиться.  
\- Тони, - улыбнулся Тор, собирая волосы в хвост на затылке, - мы уже давно готовы. Нам предстоит сыграть всего семь песен.  
Он бросил взгляд на их трэк-лист:  
1\. Avengers   
2\. Hammer on a string  
3\. Such things happen (to men)  
4\. One-sided disarming  
5\. Childhood memories  
6\. Weird Science  
7\. That’s my secret  
Тор чувствовал гордость за то, что тоже приложил руку к созданию этих песен, хотя по большей части «приложение» было весьма косвенным. Тексты первой и третьей песни он вытащил из мусорного ведра, куда их не задумываясь отправил раздраженный Старк. «Hammer on a string» был его текст, хотя Брюс и Тони внесли значимые коррективы. Музыку ко всем песням писал Тони. Конечно, они потом работали над композициями вместе, но само возникновение мелодии было для них таинством. Старк появлялся с всклокоченными волосами и больными глазами и радостно сообщал, что теперь все готово.  
Они играли «Childhood memories», когда вдруг сначала синтезатор стал звучать слишком громко и отрывисто, а потом Брюс просто ударил по клавишам и прекратил играть.  
\- Что случилось? – встревоженно спросил Тор, останавливаясь.  
\- Прекрати эту блажь! – вместе с ним воскликнул Тони, небрежно мазнув по струнам. – Сейчас не время.  
\- Отвали, Старк. Мне надо на улицу.  
С этими словами Брюс снял очки, положил их на стол рядом с ноутбуком, и вышел.  
\- Что это с ним? – удивился Тор.  
\- Да так, - поморщился Тони. – Я не знаю. Может быть, какие-то проблемы в семье. Лучше не приставай к нему сегодня.  
Тор удивился. Последние дни Тони только и говорил о том, что им нельзя отвлекаться, а теперь так легко относится к тому, что Беннер срулил и неясно, когда собирается продолжить работу. К тому же был еще один момент:  
\- Семье? У Брюса есть семья?  
\- Бывшая жена и дочка, - кивнул Старк. – У них сложные отношения.  
Тор чуть отвернулся, чтобы спрятать свою улыбку от Тони. Если Старк говорил об отношениях, то всегда прибавлял слово «сложные». Видимо, других у него не было, и представить их он не мог.  
\- Что улыбаешься? – неожиданно рассмеялся Старк. – Действительно сложные. Ты поймешь, когда лучше узнаешь Брюса.  
\- Я с ним поговорю, - неожиданно даже для себя решил Тор.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Я поговорю.  
Он схватил очки со столика и пошел искать Брюса. Тор и сам не знал, зачем спорит со Старком. С ним такое бывало, когда он упирался рогом и никакие доводы рассудка уже не достигали мозга. Он выполз на улицу. К полудню стало еще жарче, а на небе по-прежнему не было ни облачка. Беннер нашелся за гаражом – курил.  
\- Я думал, ты не куришь, - удивился Тор.  
Сам Тор не курил и, пожалуй, негативно относился к никотину. Пусть он и не во всем придерживался здорового образа жизни, особенно в последнее время это касалось режима дня и сна, но зачем наносить себе чрезмерный вред?  
\- Я и не курю, - усмехнулся Беннер.  
Обычно, когда Брюс оказывался без очков, он бесконечно щурился и натыкался на предметы, но не сегодня. Казалось, что он напротив видит мельчайшие детали. Тор с удивлением обнаружил, что глаза у Беннера не просто карие, а с каким-то зеленоватым оттенком. Почему-то от этого открытия по коже пробежался мороз.  
\- Старк тебе не сказал, чтобы ты меня не трогал?  
\- Нет, - соврал Тор. – Пойдем обратно.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Пойдем, - Тор ощущал себя так, будто он снова ребенок и канючит, чтобы ему купили леденец, - ты же знаешь, что Старк там с ума сходит. Пошли!  
Тору надоело уговаривать, он схватил Беннера за рукав и резко дернул за собой. То, что произошло дальше, Тор не ожидал никак. С силой, которую сложно было заподозрить в худощавом и часто сутулящемся Беннере, Брюс резко дёрнул руку назад, с треском порвав рукав и рявкнул:  
\- Отвали!  
Тор инстинктивно отшатнулся, но Брюс, продолжая всё больше и больше его удивлять, не успокоился и не попытался уйти, а пошёл в атаку. Первым делом в Тора полетела полупрогнившая деревянная крышка от бочки, стоявшей за гаражом, судя по виду, уже много лет. Скреплённая железными обручами древесина пребольно ударила по рукам, которые Тор поднял в защитном жесте. Очки Брюса в руках хрустнули, и Тор почувствовал, как точечно защипали мелкие порезы от стекла.   
\- Брюс, что ты… - попытался вставить Тор, но Беннер даже не слушал.  
Он ринулся с кулаками на Тора, который слишком медленно осознавал ситуацию, чтобы вовремя среагировать. Обычно нескладный и не страдающей хорошей координацией движений, Брюс с необычайной скоростью и точностью впечатал кулак Тору в скулу.  
\- Да что с тобой такое?! – заорал Тор, чувствуя, как начинает злиться.  
Второй удар Беннера он перехватил, и попытался зафиксировать его, вывернув руку, но тот врезал ботинком ему по ноге, а когда Тор ослабил хватку, внезапно сильно укусил. Тор стиснул зубы и ударил в ответ, попав под рёбра. У Беннера на секунду перехватило дыхание, но пыла своей атаки он не убавил. На секунду Тору показалось, что Брюс всерьёз хочет его убить – такой яростью сверкали его глаза, когда он наносил удары.  
Это была совсем не красивая драка: каждый бил как попало, они пихали и толкали друг друга, периодически сшибая редкие предметы на пути. Тор пытался уворачиваться от ударов или блокировать выпады Беннера, к тому же где-то на задворках сознания оставалась мысль не навредить ему. Брюс же, судя по всему, об этом даже не задумывался, от чего Тору приходилось несладко. Он почти пропустил удар в челюсть и оттолкнул Брюса в кучу мусора, так что тот споткнулся и упал. Однако он тут же поднялся и накинулся на Тора с разбега, от чего они оба повалились на траву и сцепились там, как дикие коты. Не известно, чем бы это закончилось, но внезапно Тор почувствовал, как ледяная вода льется на его голову и попадает за шиворот, и услышал вопль Тони:  
\- Прекратите немедленно, оба!  
Тор не знал, вода или крики подействовали, но Брюс отцепился от него, и они раскатились в разные стороны, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Тор, не трогай его, - неожиданно спокойно сказал Тони, поставив ведро на землю.  
\- Но я… - Тор тяжело дышал.  
\- Просто не трогай. Отойди.  
Тор много всего мог сказать сейчас и Тони и Брюсу, но лёгкие требовали воздуха, и Тор послушно сделал шаг назад. Брюс стоял, чуть согнувшись, словно дикий зверь и несколько мгновений переводил взгляд с Тора на Тони, а потом резко развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону дома.  
\- Что с ним? – наконец спросил Тор, отдышавшись.  
Брюс скрылся за углом дома.  
\- Спроси у него сам, - туманно ответил Тони, смотря Беннеру вслед. – Только чуть позже. Я жду вас в гараже.  
После этих слов Тони тоже удалился, оставив мокрого Тора в компании опустошённого ведра и кучи вопросов. Первым делом Тор направился к умывальнику на улице и довольно долго плескался, хотя и без того вымок с ног до головы. Но хотелось немного остыть, да и привести мысли в порядок.  
\- Извини, - услышал он сзади, когда уже начал замерзать от холодной воды.  
Неподалёку от него стоял Брюс – потрёпанный и слегка сгорбившийся, такой, каким Тор обычно привык его видеть, не считая нескольких ссадин, порванной мокрой одежды и отсутствия очков. Тор повернулся к нему и смерил взглядом. Он не злился, скорее был очень озадачен и более чем удивлён.  
\- Полагаю, просто «извини» недостаточно, - хмыкнул Брюс, потирая переносицу. – Некоторые вещи, - Брюс тяжело вздохнул, - по-настоящему выводят меня из себя. Моё детство. Мои отношения с семьей. Больные темы, так, кажется, это называется? Я знаю, что это ненормально. Моя ярость, как раздвоение личности. Только гораздо хуже, потому что ответственность все же полностью моя.   
\- Понятно, - отозвался Тор.  
\- Песни, которые я пишу…  
\- Об этом?  
\- В некотором роде, - кивнул Брюс.  
\- А сегодня что-то случилось или?..  
\- Все сразу. В этом и суть психических заболеваний, - Брюс снова потер переносицу. Видимо, он делал так, когда нервничал. – Утром разговаривал с бывшей женой и дочкой. Потом мы начали исполнять…  
\- Может, тогда исключить эту песню из трэк-листа?  
\- Да нет. Все хорошо, просто давно не исполняли. Так ты меня простишь?  
Тор кивнул. На самом деле он был просто неспособен долго злиться на кого-то. Хотя объяснения Брюса была весьма туманны, он действительно уловил суть, но как распорядиться новой информацией, понятия не имел. Это было немного необычно, но с другой стороны – у всех свои проблемы. Новая информация не делала Брюса хуже, разве что чуточку страннее.  
\- Я тебе очки сломал, - сказал Тор, заметив согнутые дужки на траве неподалёку.  
\- Я сам их сломал, - констатировал Беннер.  
\- Ну… - повисла неловкая пауза. – Тони ждёт нас в гараже, - наконец нашёлся Тор.  
\- Пошли, - согласился Брюс. – Разозлённый Старк, пожалуй, будет похуже разозлённого меня, так что не будем испытывать судьбу.  
Тор рассмеялся и они отправились в гараж, навстречу праведному суду и гневу Тони Старка.  
\- Явились? – спросил Старк, как только они вошли в гараж.  
Сейчас он выглядел куда более раздраженным, чем когда окатывал их водой из ведра. Тор сделал вывод, что Тони просто подавил свои эмоции в ситуации, которая показалась ему критической. Зато явно собирался оторваться за нервотрепку теперь.  
Пока Тони и Брюс пытались привести свой внешний вид в порядок, Тони с осуждением смотрел на них. Тор поймал на себе этот взгляд и, от греха подальше, уставился в пол. У него было полное ощущение, что они с Брюсом нашкодившие малолетки, а бедный Старк - их мать-одиночка. Несмотря на всю абсурдность подобных размышлений, да и Старка в роли какой-либо матери, избавиться от этого чувства не удавалось.  
\- Тони… - виновато начал Тор, - прости, а?  
Он глянул на Старка исподлобья. Тот демонстративно смотрел в стену. Несколько минут в гараже висела неловкая тишина.  
\- Ладно, - в итоге выдохнул Старк. – Черт с вами.  
Потом подсмотрел на них внимательно и уже с ухмылкой добавил:  
\- Вы бы видели себя! Нам теперь надо написать, пожалуй, восьмую песню «Фингалы под глазами».  
\- Лучше «Синяки на теле», - задумчиво отозвался Брюс.  
Тор с удивлением посмотрел на Беннера. Тот, в отличие от самого Тора, ничуть не был смущен произошедшим. К тому же явно не чувствовал перед Тони никакой вины. Тор запоздало сделал вывод, что подобные коллизии этим двоим не в новинку.  
\- Как вы выйдите в таком виде на сцену? – вопрошал Тони, кидая каждому в руке по пакетику со льдом, что он добыл из небольшой морозилки. – «Как» я вас спрашиваю!  
\- Пройдет! – решился Тор вставить свою реплику.  
Он ощущал, как лед тает, и капли холодной воды текут по лицу.  
\- Да ладно? – поднял правую бровь Старк.  
\- Да. А если не пройдет… - Тор задумался, что же он будет делать тогда. – Тогда я замажу фингал тональным кремом?  
\- Тональным кремом? – с подозрением покосился на него Брюс.  
\- Да! А что? У меня остался от бывшей подружки…  
\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Тони. – Этому психопату тоже принеси.  
Когда прикладывание льда уже потеряло всякий смысл – они продолжили репетицию.  
После репетиции они переместились в дом Старка. Тор тут был уже не первый раз, но все равно с любопытством смотрел по сторонам. Дом Тони, те его части, которые были известны Тору, напоминал музей музыки. Причем нельзя было сказать, что Старк зациклился на кумирах своей молодости, тут было много кассет и дисков, что вышли в последние пару лет. Большинство названий Тору ни о чем не говорили. В прошлый раз, в ответ на это замечание, Тони радостно сообщил, что следит с большим вниманием за инди-сценой и врубил что-то абсолютно жуткое и унылое. Тор бы сам попросил выключить, но Брюс опередил его.  
Кроме бесконечных завалов музыкального характера и звукозаписывающей техники, ничего примечательно больше в доме обнаружить не удавалось. Мебель стояла потертая и старая, не всегда удобная. Микроволновка была новой, Старк опасался тех волн, что может создавать старая, зато холодильник поистине допотопный. Тут было два этажа, но Тор никогда не поднимался по лестнице наверх. Ему было любопытно, и он собирался предпринять вояж, когда Тони и Брюс опять напьются и вырубятся. Но это выйдет только в том случае, если сам он много пить не будет. Был возможен еще один вариант – спросить у Брюса, что там на втором этаже. Тор подозревал, что Беннер имел более полное представление о жилище Старка. По неясным причинам, спросить у самого Тони Тор не решался.  
Они начали с коктейлей. Тор с Брюсом всегда ненавидели Старка на утро за эти девчачьи замашки. Однако красиво жить не запретишь. Во время посиделок в баре, обычно с пивом, Тони выписывал все названия напитков, если они показались ему глупыми или забавными, или он никогда до этого их не слышал. Потом он находил рецепты коктейлей в интернете и поил ими друзей. Старк никогда не признавался, что намешано в стаканах. Цвет был неизменно ядреный, а вот вкус мог оказаться любым.   
Сегодняшний день не стал исключением и скоро в гостиной появился Тони с подносом, где стояли разноцветные бокалы. Это всё напоминало Тору конфетки «Эм энд Эмс».  
\- Что на этот раз, Тони?  
Тор каждый раз пытался выпытать состав и каждый раз безуспешно.  
\- Попробуй – узнаешь.  
\- Я не пью крепкие напитки.  
\- Водка с соком уже не крепкий напиток, - хмыкнул Старк.  
\- То есть, там есть водка? – сделал еще один заход Тор.  
\- Возможно, - только и улыбнулся Тони в ответ.  
Если бы Тор составлял список причин ненависти к Тони, то коктейли бы занимали первую строку. Он сообщил об этом Брюсу, но тот только пожал плечами.  
Брюс пил молча. После дневной драки Тора подмывало спросить у него, не делает ли алкоголь его агрессивным, но он сдержался. Алкоголь, может быть, и не делал, а подобные вопросы – точно.   
Тони рассказывал байки, от которых могла разболеться голова не хуже, чем от его пойла.  
\- И тогда мы с… как же его звали? Хотя неважно. Будем называть его Дрю. Хорошее имя? Нет?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Тор.  
Просто, чтобы Старк отстал.  
\- Так вот. Мы с Дрю решили добраться до места выступления автостопом. Нечасто никому не известную группу приглашают выступить на таком мероприятии! Но Дрю проиграл в карты все наши деньги на дорогу, так что мы встали на трассе и принялись ловить машину. Выглядели мы ужасно. Будто неделю бухали под забором. В некотором роде это так и было. Не под забором, правда, а у Дрю в подвале, но…   
И так до бесконечности.   
Ближе к полуночи Брюс поднялся с дивана, вырубил музыкальный центр, и поставил пластинку в граммофон. Раздалась «Лунная соната» Бетховена. Это означало, что Брюс пьян в хлам.  
\- Мне надо домой, - заплетающимся языком сообщил Тор.  
\- Нее, - протянул Тони. – В таком виде ты никуда не поедешь. Еда у Мистера Кота есть?  
\- До завтра хватит, но мне бы не хотелось оставлять его одного.  
\- Если ты сейчас куда-то поедешь, то рискуешь навсегда его оставить одного, - отрезал Старк.  
Они еще какое-то время послушали классическую музыку, комната была, как в тумане, а потом решили, что пора бы лечь спать. Тор надеялся, что, так как все вместе на диване они не поместятся, он все же увидит второй этаж дома, но этого не случилось. Тони разложил диван, на который они и завалились втроём.  
Было чуть-чуть дико сейчас, когда ему уже давно не двадцать, снова спать вповалку на одном диване, но чужое тепло неожиданно успокаивало. Последнее, что почувствовал Тор перед тем, как вырубиться, это была рука Брюса, что легла на его талию и тёплое дыхание Старка, что оседало влагой на шее.

Наши шалости становятся наскальной живописью   
Опасным примером для подражания   
Только для избранных и отчаянных   
Было темно, лишь швабры и мы, прячущиеся от наказания   
Вынужденно соприкасались телами   
Вернись все вспять, как бы я поступил?  
(с) Hammer on a string

 

Утренний, едва просыпающийся Питтсберг, стремительно удалялся по мере того, как самолёт компании «United Airlines» плавно набирал высоту. Локи не смотрел вниз, - за время, которое ему пришлось провести в перелётах из штата в штат, вид уменьшающейся земли поднадоел и перестал казаться таким завораживающим, каким был поначалу.  
Соседей у Локи не было, да и во всём салоне пассажиров оказалось мало. Из-за раннего рейса большая часть из них дремала или сосредоточенно читала книги и газеты. Сам Локи расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, обитого белой кожей. Полёт до Нью-Йорка занимал всего полтора часа: слишком мало чтобы спать и слишком много, чтобы время в полёте прошло незаметно.   
На вчерашней пресс-конференции Локи впихнули демо-диск какой-то «многообещающей» неизвестной группы. Локи попытался послушать это ещё в такси, но ню-металл до зубовного скрежета не сочетался с тихим пенсильванским утром, поэтому он отложил диск до лучших времён, едва поборов желание выкинуть его в окно. Немного подумав, он вставил в плеер старый диск «U2» и заткнул уши, отключаясь от реальности.   
Локи стоял во главе звукозаписывающей компании «Jotunheim Records» без малого год, и успел неплохо влиться в нужный ритм жизни. Он поддерживал старые связи, завёл парочку новых, и компания продолжала успешно выпускать музыку в свет. Сам Локи к музыке имел весьма косвенное отношение. Он не считал себя обделённым вкусом, но со всеми тонкостями и нюансами, связанными с раскруткой и выпуском дисков, а так же с оценкой качества и перспективности тех или иных исполнителей, он начал сталкиваться совсем недавно. Обычно технической частью занимались сотрудники фирмы, и Локи порой испытывал замешательство, когда его просили высказать своё мнение на разных встречах или закрытых вечеринках. Он стандартно просил дать диск с собой или выслать позже, а потом поручал кому-нибудь написать рецензию и отправлял её по е-майлу. Локи не мог заставить себя разбираться в музыке, которая ему не нравилась, и не считал это недостатком. Компания, которая досталась ему от предыдущего, более опытного и, пожалуй, увлеченного владельца, приносила свою пользу и прибыль. Теперь Локи управлял ей, и, кроме управления, других задач перед собой не видел.  
За окном открывался вид утреннего неба. Совсем не такой, каким его можно было разглядеть с земли. Небо из иллюминатора самолёта казалось Локи совсем мёртвым и неподвижным. Он раздражённо задёрнул шторку и прикрыл глаза. Мысли бродили где-то вокруг ближайших планов. Больше всего не нравился Локи завтрашний день, отмеченный в ежедневнике приглашением на вечеринку. Хотя различного рода мероприятия с присутствием большого количества людей, в том числе нужных людей, не являлись для Локи чем-то отталкивающим или напрягающим, были места, куда он не хотел ходить, и дни, когда ему хотелось остаться одному. В связи с этим можно было констатировать, что обещания – поганая штука, ведь дав слово не так просто от него отвертеться, не подпортив при этом отношений и репутации. Локи достал телефон и раздражённо набрал смс: «Во сколько начало завтра?» Нажав «отправить» Локи подумал, что в Нью-Йорке сейчас ещё нет шести утра, так что он наверняка поднял человека с постели. Впрочем, в своих секретарях Локи не сомневался, а угрызения совести были слишком далеки от его миропонимания. Ответ пришёл ровно через три минуты: «В 6:00 pm. Шофёр заедет за вами в 5:30 pm. С возвращением в Нью-Йорк, босс».  
«Я ещё не вернулся», - хмыкнул про себя Локи, однако, посмотрев на время, отметил, что границу штата самолёт уже пересёк.  
Завтрашний вечер был одним из тех, куда можно пойти только от сильного отчаяния, или же от того, что тебя туда позвал один из ведущих спонсоров. Локи вздохнул. На самом деле, он уже смирился. К тому же у него оставался целый день, когда его никто не должен был трогать. И Локи собирался провести его в своей квартире, где действительно не было никого. Даже мух.  
«Очень хорошо», - набрал он в ответной смс, - «до завтра все дела оставляю на вас. Не увлекайтесь, особенно в моём кабинете».  
«Как можно, босс :)» - ответил телефон через минуту. Локи слегка улыбнулся и убрал аппарат в карман.   
До посадки оставалось ещё полчаса.

Дополнительные материалы к первой части:

«That's my secret» («Это мой секрет»)

Я наступаю себе на горло  
И упорно делаю вид  
Что ничего не происходит  
И да, ты можешь взять с меня пример  
Меня толкнули в грязь  
И потом сбили машиной  
Я пожал плечами и встал  
И да, ты можешь переехать меня еще раз

Всё тайное становится явным  
И мой секрет уже почти на поверхности  
Все тайное  
О, я вижу, что ты уже в курсе  
Становится явным  
И мой секрет уже почти на поверхности

Я оставляю зарубки на руках  
А по ночам пересчитываю их  
Вот он список, тех, кто ушел  
И даже не оглянулся (да, и ты тоже тут)  
Но однажды мои руки  
Сомкнуться на чужой шее  
И это я буду за рулем той машины  
Вокруг останутся лишь трупы (да, и ты тоже тут)

Всё тайное становится явным  
И мой секрет уже почти на поверхности  
Все тайное  
О, я вижу, что ты уже в курсе  
Становится явным  
И мой секрет уже почти на поверхности

Тебе кажется, я не реагирую  
Но на самом деле просто  
Я держусь из последних сил  
И скоро изменения станут заметны всем  
Тебе кажется, это лишь слова  
Но я ведь отвечу за каждое  
И тогда, как черное на белом,  
Пугающие изменения станут заметны всем

Всё тайное становится явным  
И моя злость уже почти на поверхности  
Все тайное  
О, я вижу, ты заметила  
Становится яростью  
И моя злость уже совсем на поверхности

«Hammer on a string» («Молот на шнурке»)

Наши шалости становятся наскальной живописью   
Опасным примером для подражания   
Только для избранных и отчаянных   
Было темно, лишь швабры и мы, прячущиеся от наказания   
Вынужденно соприкасались телами   
Вернись все вспять, как бы я поступил?

Ты из тех, кого я буду помнить  
Даже когда потеряю память  
Ты из тех, кого я буду знать  
Даже когда не узнаю в зеркале себя  
Времена меняются, а люди уходят,  
Но молот на шнурке все еще со мной

Пустые школьные коридоры остались в прошлом   
Мне больше не держать тебя за руку   
Делая вид, что это ничего не значит   
Старые обещания уже бесконечно падают в колодец   
Но им никогда не достигнуть того дна   
Где я оказался совсем один, без тебя

Ты из тех, кого я буду помнить  
Даже когда потеряю память  
Ты из тех, кого я буду знать  
Даже когда не узнаю в зеркале себя  
Времена меняются, а люди уходят,  
Но молот на шнурке все еще со мной


	2. Встреча в «Jude»

Привет, дорогие слушатели! С вами «The Avengers»!  
(Это наше новое название.)  
За те несколько месяцев, что наш сайт не обновлялся, в составе и планах группы произошло множество изменений.   
Прежде всего, я хочу представить вам нового участника – Донни «Тора» Блэка. Теперь наша устаревшая ритм-секция наконец-то отправлена на помойку, ведь вместе с Тором мы получили прекрасную ударную установку. Спасибо ему за это!  
Кроме того, 30 августа мы будем выступать на разогреве «Parotosuchus» в клубе «Jude». Билеты, как и всегда, можно приобрести через наш сайт, а также на сайте или в кассах клуба.  
И, наконец, мы решили, что нам просто необходим еще один участник группы. Тот, кто смог бы играть на бас-гитаре. (Я пытался убедить Брюса Б. бросить свой устаревший синтезатор и взять в руки электрогитару, но потерпел неудачу.) Запись на прослушивание будет проводиться после нашего выступления. О датах самого прослушивания будет объявлено позже.  
До встречи в клубе «Jude»!  
Ваш Тони С. и Ко.

Утро Стива началось с громкого топота. Сначала Стив подумал, что его соседи сверху привели к себе компанию молодых антилоп, но потом решил, что это было бы абсурдно. Будильник показывал без пяти семь – ещё пять минут до звонка. Стива немного раздражало, когда его будили раньше положенного, но, с другой стороны, при жизни в общежитии подобные эпизоды неизбежны.  
Стив не жаловался. Более того, он считал, что ему крупно повезло: он поступил в колледж, имел стипендию и отдельную комнату, был на хорошем счету у преподавателей. Хоть он и не был гением, более того - учился весьма средне, но всё это компенсировала его старательность и дисциплинированность. А то, что некоторые люди вели себя неподобающим образом – это мелочи и проблемы воспитания.  
Стив потянулся и сел на кровати. Он старался придерживаться правильного образа жизни. И, хотя до сессии еще было далеко, и вставать так рано не было никакой необходимости, Стив не хотел сбивать режим. Он быстро ополоснулся в душе – на холодный его ещё не хватало, но он честно старался делать температуру с каждым разом всё ниже – вытерся, набросил на себя одежду и пошёл наверх. Там всё ещё раздавался непонятный шум, топот и слишком громкие голоса. Стиву пришлось постучаться несколько раз, прежде чем на него обратили внимание.  
\- Чего тебе надо, Роджерс? – усмехнулся здоровый светловолосый детина, смотря на Стива сверху вниз.  
\- Сейчас семь утра, выходной. Ты не мог бы вести себя потише, Флеш?  
В ответ Стив услышал нестройный ржач Томпсона и его друзей.  
\- Вали отсюда по хорошему, Рождерс, - отсмеявшись, сказал Флеш, - твоё счастье, что мне сейчас не до тебя.  
Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом Стива, с такой силой, что окна в коридоре слабо задребезжали. Стив нахмурился. Умом он понимал, что связываться с Флешем – главным заводилой всего курса, да и спортсменом в придачу – себе дороже. Но с другой стороны ситуация была неприемлемой. Из-за двери снова раздавался смех и шум, явно превышающий допустимый в столь раннее время. Стив постучал ещё раз.  
\- Ты что-то забыл? – Флеш смерил его раздражённым взглядом.  
Стив успел рассмотреть за его спиной разношёрстную компанию из парней и девушек с разных факультетов, а так же полусобранные походные сумки. Видимо, Флеш с друзьями собирались устроить себе небольшой отдых на природе, и выезжали с раннего утра.  
\- Я прошу вас вести себя тише, - снова завёл свою пластинку Стив, - ещё рано, и я бы хотел поработать над курсовой.  
\- Эй, ребята, кажется, этот парень не понимает намёки.  
Обратно на его этаж Стива буквально доставили, нацепив на голову какой-то пакет, пропахший скисшим молоком и хорошенько пнув под зад, так что с последних ступенек лестницы Стив скатился кубарем. Пока он поднялся, резким движением стянув с себя пакет, отдышался, потёр ушибленное плечо и отряхнул брюки, Флеш и его приятели уже ушли. Видимо, им сейчас действительно было не до Стива, поскольку обычно стычки с Флешем заканчивались не столь безобидно. Стив не боялся его, но подобная несправедливость возмущала. Флеш задирал не только Стива, жертвой его внимания становились и другие студенты. Плохое здоровье не позволяло Стиву всерьёз заняться спортом, чтобы иметь возможность дать сдачи на равных, а разговоры с преподавателями ни к чему не привели. Стив вздохнул и вернулся к себе в комнату. Ситуация требовала отмыться, причём не только от прокисшего молока, но и от ощущения собственной беспомощности. Стив никогда не стремился быть сильнее кого-то, он просто хотел справедливости.  
В любом случае, настроение было безнадёжно испорчено. Переодевшись, Стив попытался занять себя написанием курсовой. Обычно ему нравилось искать и отбирать информацию по истории живописи, но сейчас всё, что он видел, были смазанные картинки и незапоминающиеся даты. Из-за тонких стен и потолков Стив хорошо слышал, как компания Флеша прошествовала по коридорам, подобно стаду спешащих слонов, и вскоре всё стихло. Стив ещё немного пощёлкал по сайтам, в которых упоминались популярные течения эпохи ренессанса, и закрыл вкладки. Взгляд упал на постер, висевший на стене. Плакат был довольно старый и уже местами потрёпанный. Он достался Стиву почти как эксклюзив и как прощальный подарок от бывшей девушки.   
«Слишком напоминает тебя», - так она сказала, отдавая ему плакат и пару старых дисков.   
На постере была изображена малоизвестная, а сейчас уже не существующая группа – один из проектов Тони Старка. Несмотря на отсутствие общей популярности, группа тогда имела своих поклонников. Стив никогда раньше не увлекался музыкой всерьёз, и концерт группы «Сontinuous movement» был для Стива первым так же, как и свидание. Потом он начал их слушать – в основном ради Пегги, и через некоторое время ему даже понравилось. Стив сходил ещё на два концерта. Один раз с Пегги, а последний – уже без неё. К сожалению, группа распалась, но Старк не бросил музыку, и Стив довольно ревностно следил за его творчеством через сайт.  
Стив залез в закладки и открыл уже знакомую страницу. Обновлений не появилось, последней новостью являлось мутное обещание Старка о каком-то новом проекте.  
Стив не мог полностью определиться со своим отношением к этому человеку. Пегги считала Старка гениальным, и Стив со временем с ней согласился – музыка и тексты цепляли за душу, заставляли задуматься. Однако в остальном Тони Старк оставлял Стива в недоумении. Поначалу Стив пытался искать какие-то причины в его легкомысленном, самоуверенном, и отчасти даже наглом поведении. Со временем, изучив творчество и биографию, Стиву начало казаться, что Старк просто очень одинок. Несмотря на внешнюю весёлость, Стив был уверен – он страдает. Возможно от того, что его таланты так и не признаны. По сути, несмотря на некоторое количество подписчиков на сайте, гостевая книга всегда пустела. Стив пытался внести какой-то свой вклад: он приобрёл экземпляры имеющихся в продаже альбомом и синглов групп, в творчестве которых когда-либо принимал участие Тони, пару раз переводил немного отложенных денег на их электронный счёт, – почему-то анонимно, – писал отзывы.   
Стив поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут смотрит на пустую страницу гостевой книги. Время от времени Старк обновлял её, убирая старые отзывы в архив. Сейчас в гостевой было всего два отзыва, и оба писал Стив.  
«Возможно, следует написать ещё», - решил он, щёлкая на «быстрый ответ». Стив был уверен, что это принесёт немного радости в жизнь Тони и Брюса Беннера – второго участника группы, которую сейчас создаёт Старк. В конце концов, не у всех же сегодняшний день должен был не задаться, как у Стива.  
«Дорогой мистер Старк» - напечатал он, и тут же стёр. Подобное обращение должно было показаться смешным в кругах рок-музыкантов. Но писать короткие «Круто!» или «Жду ещё!», как позволяли себе некоторые случайные посетители, Стив не мог. Он вздохнул, собрался с мыслями, и снова застучал по клавиатуре:  
«Привет! Давно о вас не было слышно…»  
Когда Стив писал редкие комментарии в интернете, он старался очень тщательно подбирать слова, чтобы не быть неправильно понятым, ненароком не оскорбить и не обидеть кого-нибудь, не показаться смешным. Интернет-общество и люди в нём были порой крайне непонятны Стиву, а все тонкости общения казались дикостью. Пытаться подстроиться под них и при этом остаться собой требовало усилий, поэтому Стив никогда не был завсегдатаем форумов или чатов. Но комментарии в гостевой Тони Старка Стив писал с особой тщательностью. Отчасти потому что был уверен - его поддержка действительно нужна.  
Стив перечитал написанный текст, поправил несколько опечаток и остановил курсор рядом со словом «отправить». Он боялся, что его отзыв может прозвучать как недовольство, или претензия. Но, с другой стороны, он был предельно искренним.   
Долгие размышления не могли к чему-либо привести, поэтому Стив просто нажал на кнопку и пошёл заваривать себе зелёный чай.  
«В конце концов, это же просто музыкальная группа. У них множество таких же поклонников, как и я».  
Стив никогда не ждал ответов на свои комментарии, но всё же время от времени проверял страничку. На сайте его никогда не разочаровывали – ответов ожидаемо не было. Разумеется, Стив всерьёз не думал, что Старк будет писать ему лично, но очень надеялся, что новый комментарий сподвигнет вывесить на сайте свежие новости. Поэтому, когда он снова сел за ноутбук и обновил страницу, он не сразу осознал, что к его небольшой записи что-то добавилось. Почему-то тело среагировало быстрее, чем мозг. Стив выпустил из рук чашку – к счастью, ей оставались считанные сантиметры до поверхности стола, и она приземлилась ровно на донышко, расплескав лишь немного чая, - а пульс участился, стуком отдаваясь в висках. Стив даже дышать забыл на несколько секунд. Он опустился на стул и попытался сфокусировать взгляд.  
Позже Стив приписывал подобную реакцию сильному удивлению. Как ни крути, люди со сцены воспринимались им как нечто далёкое и запредельное. И, хотя Стив и осознавал небольшую популярность Старка, а, следовательно, его возможность уделять поклонникам время, он всё равно испытал нечто сродни восторженному экстазу.  
«Вот это да», - пронеслось в голове, когда он прочитал ответ Тони.  
Смысл всего ответа пришёл к Стиву не сразу. Первым, за что зацепился взгляд, было пожелание удачи. Он справился с порывом тут же написать «спасибо» и уставился на первую часть текста. Название «The Avengers», информация о новом участнике и обещание новостей в ближайшее время, хоть и должны были больше заинтересовать Стива, никак не могли вклиниться в поток его мыслей. Тони выражал надежду, что у Стива сейчас не «тяжёлые времена». Это означало, что он как минимум внимательно прочитал его текст! Стив задумался, а потом грустно усмехнулся. У него сейчас был разгар сессии, недописанная курсовая и головная боль с утра в лице Флеша Томпсона. Навряд ли это можно назвать тяжёлым временем. Хотя Стиву порой и приходилось нелегко, его проблемы казались мелочны, по сравнению с тем, какие трудности должен был испытывать Старк и его команда, пытаясь выбиться в мир со своей музыкой. Стив много всего слышал про музыкальный шоу-бизнес и искренне надеялся, что большая часть этого – только слухи.  
«У меня всё хорошо, спасибо», - набил он в форме ответа. – «Очень рад был узнать новости. Даже чашку из рук выронил».  
Он ещё раз взглянул на строчки, которые набрал для него Тони Старк, вдохнул, нажал ctl+A и delete. Разумеется, он не будет отвечать такие глупости. Это же серьёзные люди, а не какое-нибудь там знакомство по интернету.  
Биение сердца медленно начало приходить в норму. Стив закрыл крышку ноутбука и задел локтём чашку, опрокинув на себя оставшийся чай.  
Выходные прошли под эгидой курсовой работы, но не принесли ни новых страниц текста, ни удовольствия. Голова Стива постоянно была занята посторонними мыслями, хотя он и сам не мог толком сказать, откуда они берутся. Он все думал о Старке и обещанных новостях, но запрещал себе слишком часто обновлять страницу. Стив пытался сказать себе, что это всего лишь музыкальная группа, что она не должна значить для него больше, чем учеба, дела и разговоры с родственниками, но самовнушение не особо хорошо работало. Каждый раз, как только он позволял себе отвлечься, фантазии заменяли реальность. Он думал о том, как придет на концерт «The Avengers» и какие песни услышит. По какой-то причине Тони больше не пел своих старых песен, но наверняка сейчас они с группой написали что-то новое. Также в планах, или, скорее, мечтах, Стива было подойти к Старку и взять у него автограф. На сайте примеров росписи не было, и ему оставалось только гадать какой почерк у Тони. Стив думал, что стремительный и резкий.   
Стив тяжело вздохнул, сворачивая вордовский документ со своей курсовой, открыл страницу сайта и нажал F5. На этот раз, спустя два дня после того, как Тони упомянул об изменениях, наконец-то появилось обновление. Стив еще раз прочитал о том, что и так знал, а потом увидел дату концерта. Вторая упомянутая группа его не интересовала абсолютно, но, конечно, выступление Старка он пропустить не мог. Достаточно было нескольких кликов мыши, чтобы приобрести билет. Теперь ему оставалось просто подождать.  
Терпеть больше месяца поначалу казалось Стиву невероятным, но потом повседневные дела все-таки перебили нервную эйфорию ожидания. 

Спустя три дня после обновления на сайте, Стив вернулся к себе в комнату, неся подмышкой завёрнутую в потрёпанный чехол бас-гитару, которую он приобрёл у уличного торговца по дешёвке. Сама гитара была едва ли не старше своего чехла, и, возможно, старше Стива. Зачем он это сделал, Стив не знал. Догадывался, конечно, но думать всерьёз о том, чтобы пойти на прослушивание и попытаться стать бас-гитаристом «The Avengers», он не мог.   
«Это испортит всё», - говорил Стив себе, когда читал «Краткое руководство начинающего бас-гитариста», - «Учёба, оценки, время, образ жизни – всё полетит к чертям».  
«Они ни за что не возьмут меня к себе», - думал Стив, когда предыдущие аргументы не действовали. Однако вещь была приобретена, и Стив не видел причин не научиться играть хотя бы для себя.   
Жизнь в общежитии – не только привилегия, но и ответственность. Первые дни Стив штудировал всю литературу по игре на гитаре, а потом начал тренироваться, не втыкая шнур в розетку. Просто чтобы попривыкли пальцы.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – однажды полюбопытствовал приятель Стива с параллельного курса, заглянув к нему после пар.  
С момента покупки Стивом гитары прошла неделя.  
\- Ничего особенного, - смутился Стив, пропуская его.  
Гитара лежала на кровати, заваленная распечатками с инструкциями.  
\- Ты играешь? Не слышал музыки.  
\- Её и не было. Здесь стены как из картона, если буду играть, подниму всех на уши. Думаю, научусь держать это в руках и найду место, где можно тренироваться.  
\- Ну, ты даёшь, приятель! Ты так в жизни не научишься.  
\- Неважно, - насупился Стив, - ты-то зачем пришёл?  
\- Да так. Мы тут делаем газету, межфакультетную. Для новичков. Хотели представить небольшие работы лучших на курсе. Я вот и подумал, может, поучаствуешь, если будет время? Нарисовал бы нам что-нибудь.  
\- Хорошо, я постараюсь, - кивнул Стив.  
\- И ещё… Когда надоест играть без звука, заходи ко мне. Тётушка Мэй, скажу тебе по секрету, любит рок, да и мне ты не помешаешь.  
\- Спасибо, но… Понимаешь, мне надо научиться играть меньше чем за месяц. Или не надо вообще.  
\- Тогда приходи прямо сегодня, - улыбнулся Питер.  
\- Я… спасибо. Если я действительно не помешаю…  
\- Вовсе нет! До встречи!  
Дверь за Паркером захлопнулась, а Стив так и остался сидеть, теребя в руках гитарный шнур. У него был шанс, и пора было принять решение: пытаться ухватиться за него или же выкинуть гитару в окно и вернуться к учёбе и своим повседневным делам.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - выдохнул Стив, рассматривая инструмент, - если ты будешь мешать учёбе, я верну тебя туда, где была, - строго сказал он гитаре.  
Гитара ответила ему равнодушным молчанием. До концерта оставалось двадцать пять дней.

[Третья запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Тони хлестал вискарь из горла. Мы с Тором осиротевши сидели на стульях в гримёрке, будто нам было надо гримироваться, и молча наблюдали за этим процессом.  
\- Старк, тебе хватит, - наконец сказал я, видя, что бутылка опустела более чем наполовину.  
\- Не тебе решать, - усмехнулся он. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у меня похмелье прямо на сцене началось?  
Несмотря на это заявление, бутылку на столик Тони все же поставил.   
Правда заключалась в том, что мы чувствовали себя потерянно с самого утра. Уверенность в своих силах испарилась, после статьи в журнале «Poster». Там говорилось, что сегодня вечером в клубе «Jude» будут представители различных звукозаписывающих компаний и музыкальные продюсеры, а, значит, будет и шанс наконец-то перестать репетировать в занюханном гараже, - прости, Тони, но гараж и впрямь такой, - и стать богатыми и знаменитыми.   
Уже по дороге в клуб мы заехали в круглосуточный супермаркет, где Старк приобрел две бутылки – одну для меня и Тора, а вторую для себя.  
\- Старк, ты ссыплешься со сцены.  
Я говорил не просто так, прецеденты были.  
\- Ничего не произойдет, - закатил глаза Тони, снова взял бутылку и отпил еще раз.  
По плану нам нужно было выходить на сцену через пару минут, но инструменты и оборудование никогда не оказываются настроены вовремя.  
\- Брюс, можно тебя на пару слов? – неожиданно серьезно, будто и не пил вовсе, спросил Старк.  
\- Давай, - кивнул я.  
Мы вышли в коридор. Мимо нас непрерывно бегали люди с вытаращенными глазами. По безумному виду всегда можно узнать тех, кто хочет, чтобы все вышло идеально. Идеала не бывает – это можно зарубить себе на носу.   
\- Я хотел сказать… - Тони на секунду отвернулся от меня, но потом поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Ты уверен, что нам стоит исполнять «Childhood memories»? Это хорошая песня, но нам не обязательно играть её.  
\- Ты жалеешь меня? – спросил я с лёгким раздражением.  
\- Ну, - пожал плечами Старк, - конечно. Я все-таки живой человек. Но исключить песню я предлагаю не из жалости, а из здравого смысла. Если ты впадешь в припадок ярости, то мы можем забыть о каком-либо будущем группы.  
\- Брось, - махнул я рукой. – Тогда ты просто скажешь, что я больше не могу быть участником группы и продолжишь без меня.  
Тони задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Да. Но, честно говоря, я порядком устал начинать сначала. Так что давай без скандалов. О’кей?  
\- Ты считаешь, что я не могу контролировать себя?  
\- Считаю, что не можешь.  
От этого ответа, хотя он и был унизителен, мне сразу стало легче. Будто вся ответственность, что давила мне на плечи, больше не существовала. Старк не ждал от меня ничего хорошего, но, значит, и разочарование было ему неведомо.  
\- Мы можем вернуться? Тор наверняка недоумевает, куда мы пропали.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - улыбнулся Тони, а потом добавил: - Всё будет круто. Расслабься.  
Когда мы вернулись, Тор посмотрел на нас с любопытством и недоумением, но ничего не спросил. Вскоре к нам заскочил взъерошенный парень и сообщил, что выход через три минуты.  
\- Мы уже почти знамениты, чуваки! – воскликнул Старк.  
Он допил остатки виски и подхватил свою сигарету, которая тлела в пепельнице. Прежде чем мы оказались на сцене, Тони поцеловал меня в лоб, а Тора в щеку. Это был странный поступок, но мне не удалось рассмотреть, какие эмоции отражались на лице Старка. Я смог полюбоваться лишь его спиной и уже через секунду услышать его голос:  
\- Добрый вечер, Нью-Йорк!  
Даже вялые и редкие аплодисменты показались мне громом. Вечер только начинался.]

Мы очень повзрослевшие дети,  
Ненавидим мамочку и папочку,  
Не берем трубку, когда они звонят,  
И, завидев их, переходим на другую сторону.  
Они сильно постарели, не так ли?  
Мы очень затравленные взрослые,  
Ненавидим мамочку и папочку,  
Погрязли по уши в воспоминания,  
Хотя давно сильнее и нам не навредить, ведь  
Они сильно постарели, не так ли?  
(с) Childhood memories

Прохладный, очищенный воздух кондиционируемого салона и чёрная с бледно-голубыми узорами обивка создавали атмосферу, контрастную душному августовскому вечеру, опустившемуся на Нью-Йорк. Локи вылез из машины и поморщился - приезжающие к клубу автомобили создавали тошнотворную смесь запахов бензина и выхлопных газов. Глава «Jotunheim Records» хлопнул дверью и устремился к входу, где стоял, методично проверяя приглашения, безликий секьюрити.  
\- Вы будете один? - равнодушно поинтересовался он, разглядывая пометку «+1» рядом с именем Локи.  
Локи смерил его взглядом, но наткнулся на тёмные стёкла очков.  
\- Вы видите рядом со мной кого-то ещё? - скривился он.  
Секьюрити пожал плечами и отступил, пропуская Локи в здание.  
Изнутри «Jude» выглядел так же, как Локи себе представлял: большие пространства, заполненные людьми, от чего становилось тесно, слишком громкая музыка и шум голосов, сливающихся в единый неразборчивый гул. Локи хмыкнул и улыбнулся - его положение не позволяло быть хмурым и забиваться в угол при виде неприятных личностей.   
До начала концерта было достаточно времени, чтобы Локи успел найти и поприветствовать всех, с кем обязан был поддерживать хорошие отношения. Добравшись наконец до своего места в VIP-ложе на втором этаже, Локи опустился в кресло рядом с круглым стеклянным столиком и постарался слиться с обивкой. Люди, которых он встречал, задавали ему слишком много вопросов, на которые он предпочитал отвечать, находясь в своём офисе. А ещё лучше, поручать ответы одному из своих секретарей. Словно отозвавшись на воспоминания, телефон Локи провибрировал смской. Локи достал его и открыл сообщение.  
«Для справки:» - гласила первая строчка.  
\- Что вы думаете о «Parotosuchus»? - раздалось с боку.  
\- Мм. Неплохая музыка, но, похоже, группа достигла своего предела в развитии.  
Через год исчезнет с рынка, если не сменят продюсера, - отозвался Локи, не отрывая взгляд от телефона.  
\- О, - казалось, собеседник немного смутился, - а вы ведь мистер Лафейсон, верно?  
Локи кивнул и, наконец, посмотрел на человека, который с ним разговаривал. Тот был одет в невзрачный серый костюм. Внешность соответствовала одежде - встреть его Локи спустя пять минут после расставания, мог бы и не узнать.  
\- А я представляю другую, менее известную звукозаписывающую фирму. «Nihasa Records», может, слышали о такой? Меня зовут Натан Саммерс.  
\- Очень приятно, - отозвался Локи.  
К счастью, хоть они с мистером Саммерсом хоть и сидели рядом, но в разных креслах и за разными столиками, что не способствовало рукопожатию. Локи вернулся к смске.  
\- На разогреве будет какая-то новая группа, - предпринял ещё одну попытку его собеседник. - Не помню названия...  
\- «The Avendgers», - подсказал Локи.  
\- Точно! Вы что-нибудь слышали о них?  
\- Совсем новый проект, собранный из новичков и участников других неизвестных проектов. Скорее всего пустышка, хотя всё зависит от того, как они покажут себя сегодня.  
\- Вы так хорошо информированы, - улыбнулся мистер Саммерс, - мне до вас расти и расти.  
«Конечно», - хмыкнул про себя Локи, - «так оно и есть». Он не стал уточнять, что информация поступила к нему всего минуту назад.   
Свет в зале мигнул и начал гаснуть, а значит концерт вот-вот должен был начаться. Локи закрыл сообщение и положил телефон на стол.  
В детстве Локи, как и многие мальчишки его возраста, часто мечтал побывать на концерте любимых групп. Музыкальные пристрастия менялись, а желание так и оставалось. К сожалению, городок, в котором он рос, был небольшим, с гастролями туда не заглядывали, а в большой город его не отпускали. Однажды, в старшей школе, он сбежал из дома, потратив всю карманную мелочь на проезд, добрался до Нью-Йорка и попытался попасть на презентацию нового альбома не очень популярной в мире, но искренне обожаемой тогда Локи группы «Alice in Chains». На дворе стоял душный июль, и Нью-Йорк встретил Локи пылью, толпами людей, шумом автомобилей и яркими вывесками. Таким он и остался в памяти надолго, и хотя на одни воспоминания наложились другие, а из памяти понемногу выветрились события того ужасного дня.   
Музыка и город, словно птица и клетка, сочетаясь, всё ещё создавали в голове тоскливый и безнадёжный образ.  
На презентацию в тот день Локи так и не попал – заблудился в хитросплетениях незнакомых улиц и недружелюбии спешащих куда-то людей. Первый свой концерт Локи увидел гораздо позже, уже расставшись с детством и перебравшись из пригорода в тот самый Нью-Йорк, который столь холодно принял его первый раз. Однако воспоминаний о том нелепом и отчаянном путешествии у Локи осталось больше, чем о следующей за этим череде выступлений, клубов и концертных залов. Локи не умел и не хотел отличать хорошую музыку от плохой. И хотя со временем он научился делать вид, что умеет, оглушающий шум инструментов, назойливая светомузыка и неистовство фанатов у сцены, протягивались тонкой ниточкой к воспоминаниям, рождая в сознании мутною тошноту с запахом травки и дешёвого виски.  
\- Добрый вечер, Нью-Йорк! – раздалось со сцены.  
Локи вздрогнул, выныривая из своих воспоминаний и посмотрел на сцену. Из зала раздался недовольный гул – толпа хотела видеть своих кумиров, но, похоже, готова была дать новичкам шанс.  
\- Как настроение?!  
Зал мало внимал словам со сцены, скорее люди были заняты своими делами: открывали банки с пивом, курили, обсуждали свои темы, готовясь к настоящему отрыву.  
«Хочешь вежливой аудитории – играй в симфоническом оркестре», - припомнились Локи чьи-то слова. По всей видимости, лидер группы был солидарен с этим мнением, поскольку поведение публики его ни сколько не смущало.  
\- О’кей. Тогда сначала мы сыграем вам кое-что, а потом попробуем познакомиться еще раз.  
Старк – Локи сверился с телефоном, именно так звали вокалиста – ударил по струнам и сильный гитарный звук затопил все помещение. Локи ощутил, как кровь начинает пульсировать в теле в такт ударным. Когда-то, когда он только начинал ходить по концертам, подобная синхронизация с музыкой случалась каждый раз, но последнее время все реже и реже. Если бы Локи доверял своему музыкальному чутью, то одного этого чувства ему хватило бы, чтобы сказать, что «The Avengers» делают стоящую музыку. Слов было практически не разобрать, но быстрая мелодия заставила танцпол шевелиться. Локи скользнул взглядом по залу и обнаружил, что многие начали подпевать, хотя и вряд ли знали слова. Группу приняли на удивление хорошо, учитывая, что это был всего лишь разогрев.  
В конце песни стихли все инструменты, кроме гитары, на который продолжал потихоньку наигрывать Старк:  
\- И еще раз! Как дела?  
На этот раз зал отозвался более или менее довольным улюлюканьем.  
\- Мы хотели сыграть второй песню, что написали все вместе, но для вас она кажется слишком медленной, - сказал Старк в микрофон. – Так что следующей мы исполним «Such things happen (to men)».  
К гитаре присоединился синтезатор, повторяя незамысловатую мелодию и постепенно ускоряясь.  
\- И познакомимся. Меня зовут Тони Старк!  
Раздались аплодисменты. Локи предположил, что часть аудитории была знакома с «Тони».  
\- На синтезаторе уже широко известный узкой публике Брюс Беннер!  
Несколько прожектеров съехали с Тони и осветили мужчину, который был на клавишных.  
\- И, наконец, наш новый участник – Тор!  
Прожекторы снова сместились и оказались направленны на третьего участника группы. Тот широко улыбнулся – Локи было видно это даже со своего места – и тряхнул головой с длинными светлыми волосами. Зал загудел, и Тор ударил в крэш, предвещая начало новой песни. Музыка полилась снова, но Локи ощущал, что шипящий звук удара какой-то пенистой кислотной массой оседает в его голове, одним своим наличием разъедая ту стройную пирамиду мыслей, что Локи строил весь этот вечер. Все эти годы.  
Локи думал, что забыл, или, - что более вероятно, - хотел так думать. Но, разумеется, он узнал Тора с первого взгляда, на большом расстоянии, сквозь лёгкую табачную дымку. Рука машинально опустилась в карман, нащупав пачку. Локи достал сигарету и прикурил – слабый язычок пламени перед глазами заставил отвести взгляд от сцены, и Локи не хотел смотреть туда снова.  
Конечно, он не мог не узнать. Одна из нелепых случайностей жизни, встреча, которой не должно было состояться, паршивый привет из паршивого прошлого. Пустота, которая образовалась внутри в первые секунды медленно начала заполняться, словно в стакан наливали вязкий тягучий кисель.  
Первым пришёл страх, что Тор его увидит. Локи ещё сильнее вжался в высокую спинку кресла и прищурился. Через туман и вспышки светомузыки детали на сцене различались плохо, но Локи видел, что Тор на него не смотрит. Тор вообще не смотрел в зал, и Локи немного успокоился. Музыка продолжала играть, толпа внизу шумела, раскачиваясь в такт, но Локи мало замечал происходящее. Вслед за страхом Локи почувствовал злость. Память о старых обидах, похороненная где-то глубоко внутри, всплыла на поверхность в одно мгновение. Последний раз, когда он видел Тора, они были ещё детьми, едва выбравшимися из-под родительского крыла. И, не знать, что происходило с ним всё это время, было намного лучше. Тор мог исчезнуть куда угодно: уехать в другую страну, просиживать дни в душных конторах, или работать на какой-нибудь фабрике простым рабочим, он мог, в конце концов, просто сдохнуть – Локи бы не узнал. Но теперь он там, на сцене, прямо перед Локи, сидел как ни в чём не бывало.  
«Он там», - пронеслось в голове, - «а я здесь».  
Локи затушил сигарету и улыбнулся, игнорируя внутренний голос, который сообщал, что его улыбка сейчас ломкая и фальшивая.   
Можно было сделать вид, что ничего не видел. Можно было сбежать, как он сбежал тогда, почти десять лет назад. Забыть об эмоциях, которые пробудила эта нелепая встреча. Была тысяча путей, которые вели прочь от Тора, и только один – прямо к нему. Локи далеко не всегда гордился своими решениями, но такого провала не припоминал давненько.  
Сдавая, он взял телефон со стола.  
«Достань мне информацию по всем участникам «The Avengers»» - быстро набрал он. Держаться в стороне оказалось выше его сил.  
Трек «Such things happen (to men)» подошёл к концу.  
\- А теперь можете достать зажигалки и телефоны! – крикнул Тони.  
Дальше Локи слушать не хотел. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Голова шла кругом, словно от крепкого алкоголя. Локи встал.  
\- Вы уже уходите? – удивился мистер Саммерс.  
\- Надо сделать звонок. Ещё вернусь, - буркнул Локи и вылетел вон.  
Холодная вода из-под крана оказала благое влияние на сходящую с ума от мыслей голову. Локи ненавидел своё прошлое, ненавидел любые воспоминания о нём. Хотя сейчас была совсем иная жизнь и иные правила в ней, Локи боялся вернуться в свои восемнадцать так сильно, будто машина времени существовала. Он потратил много дней, месяцев и лет, чтобы стереть ту, далёкую часть своей жизни, а теперь он снова видит человека, который знает о нём больше, чем кто угодно на этой планете.  
\- Если ситуацию нельзя исправить, её необходимо взять под контроль, - прошептал он своему отражению в зеркале.  
У Локи было преимущество. Он знал, что Тор здесь, а Тор о Локи ещё нет. Конечно, все заинтересованные лица могли получить информацию о том, какие именно представители каких звукозаписывающих компаний ошивались сегодня вечером в клубе «Jude», но Локи был уверен, что Тор не из их числа – он слишком хорошо его помнил. И судя по тому, что Локи застал его в какой-то малоизвестной группе с сомнительным будущим, Тор не изменился. Осталось лишь проверить, насколько помнит о Локи Тор.  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Локи смог вернуться в зал. Группа сыграла еще пару песен, но Локи до конца выступления так и не нашел в себе сил сосредоточиться. По сути, он вдохнул полной грудью только тогда, когда «The Avengers» под одобрительные крики и аплодисменты ушли со сцены.  
Еще утром Локи не был уверен, что поедет на вечеринку после концерта, но теперь обстоятельства не оставили ему выбора.

Тони трясло от дикой смеси алкоголя, никотина, адреналина и эндорфинов в организме. Сейчас он бы не смог восстановить события, начиная с того момента, как он оказался на сцене и до этой минуты, когда они с Брюсом и Тором вновь попали в гримёрку. В памяти остались лишь эмоции. Часто группы, что выступали на разогреве, потом оставались послушать и сам концерт, но Тони определённо был не в состоянии сделать что-то подобное.  
\- Мы охуенны! – сообщил он и рухнул на ближайший стул. – Это было круто!  
\- Точно! – согласился с ним Тор, хлопнув по плечу.  
Тони вздрогнул. Он не очень любил, когда его трогали без разрешения, но сейчас ему было почти всё равно.  
\- Теперь они просто обязаны нам что-то предложить.  
\- А ты кого-то видел в зале? – уточнил Брюс.  
\- Не-а, - мотнул головой Тони. – Но мне так подсказывает интуиция.  
Брюс недоверчиво покивал, но Старк проигнорировал это. Он был поражен, что на Беннера, похоже, выступление не оказало никакого воздействия. Конечно, прекрасно, что он не вышел из себя и не разнес всё в клочья, но совсем ноль эмоций? Это было удивительно. Тони вытащил очередную сигарету из пачки, затянулся и осмотрел помещение в поисках остатков алкоголя.  
\- Старк, - Беннер всегда просекал такие вещи, - может быть, нам перенести запись на прослушивание? Ты пьян.  
\- Шутишь? Там же даже играть никто не будет. Пошли.  
\- Обычно мы просим особо подозрительных что-нибудь сыграть, - пояснил Беннер, поворачиваясь к Тору. – Так что Старк нам просто лапшу на уши вешает. Как и обычно.  
Тор только кивнул.  
Тони видел, что Тор не в восторге от происходящего. Кажется, хотя выступление уже и закончилось, он все еще переживал, что Старк или Беннер отмочат что-нибудь.   
\- Эй! – Старк подошел к нему, двигаясь по лёгкому зигзагу. – Все в порядке?  
\- А? Ага, - Тор ослепительно улыбнулся, и стало не разобрать, какие там на самом деле мысли о происходящем в его голове.  
Они спустились в подвал клуба, где было темновато и сыро. Под потолком висели две лампочки, что распространяли бледный свет. Зато наличествовал стол и пара стульев. Тони, ни у кого не спрашивая, уселся в центр и закинул ногу на ногу. Потом вспомнил, что сел на пачку сигарет, приподнялся, выцепил её из кармана и шмякнул на стол.  
\- Это невежливо, Старк, - заявил Брюс.  
\- Заткнись, - отмахнулся Тони.  
Брюс на это рассмеялся, чем немного удивил Тора. Тот всё еще никак не мог привыкнуть к их резковатой манере общения.  
Первого потенциального бас-гитариста они послали сразу. Понятное дело, что четырнадцать лет прекрасный возраст, но для них это было слишком. Второго записали, но стоило двери за ним закрыться, все трое покачали головами. Потом было несколько человек, что пришли взять автографы.  
Потом в дверь постучали.  
\- Кто это такой нерешительный? – удивленно вскинул брови Тони.   
\- Войдите!  
В подвал проскользнул худенький и невысокий мальчик со светлыми волосами. На нём были брюки и рубашка – изрядно помятые. Видимо в таком виде он присутствовал на концерте в танцполе.  
\- Добрый вечер, - уверенней, чем можно было ожидать, заявил странный посетитель.  
\- Ты записаться на прослушивание или за автографом? – дружелюбно спросил Тор.  
Тони усмехнулся. Тор всегда приходил на помощь униженным и оскорблённым.  
\- И за тем… и за другим. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс.  
Брюс присвистнул, за что тут же получил пинок от Тони под столом. Это было неожиданное развитие событий. Хотя Тони примерно так и представлял своего рьяного поклонника – смущающимся мальчиком. Только вот он что-то не припоминал, чтобы Стив играл на музыкальных инструментах.  
\- Ага. Стив, - Тони кивнул.  
\- А ты можешь нам сыграть что-нибудь прямо сейчас?   
\- У меня нет с собой гитары, - растерялся Роджерс.  
\- Я тебе дам свою, - хмыкнул Старк.  
Он вскочил со своего места, схватил одну из своих гитар и в несколько прыжков оказался напротив Стива.  
\- Держи.  
Тони пихнул бас-гитару в руки Стива. Ему показалось, что тот чуть не выронил инструмент. Стив огляделся вокруг, подключил гитару к комбику и начал играть. Сначала Старк скривился от не шибко умелой манеры и издевательского обращения со своей гитарой, но потом вздрогнул чуть ли не всем телом. Эту песню он вряд ли бы смог забыть, даже если бы захотел. «We ain't gonna wait» Тони написал, когда ему было примерно столько же, сколько Стиву сейчас. Было и приятно, и жутко, что кто-то помнил о существовании этой песни. А ещё катастрофически тоскливо от того, сколько воды утекло с тех пор.  
Когда Стив закончил играть первый куплет и припев, он остановился и поднял взгляд на Тони и компанию.  
\- Ну, как? – спросил он и улыбнулся.  
\- Так себе, - честно ответил Тони. – Стив, я помню из твоих комментариев, что ты не занимаешься музыкой. А как давно ты играешь на гитаре?  
Стив выглядел так, будто его ударили. Не говоря уже о том, что он покраснел. Тони мимоходом подумал, что честность не всегда лучшая политика.  
\- Эм-не, - вместо извинений добавил Тони.  
\- Месяц, - наконец ответил Стив.  
Тони закусил губу. В такой ситуации стоило пересмотреть свою оценку. Месяц это крохотный срок, чтобы говорить о каких-либо успехах или умениях.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Старк.  
\- Он хочет сказать, что для столь непродолжительных занятий у тебя неплохие результаты, - пояснил Беннер.  
\- Обязательно приходи на основное прослушивание! – дополнил картину Тор.  
\- Спасибо, - с каким-то излишним, на взгляд Старка, облегчением выдохнул Роджерс.  
Потом он поставил гитару, покопался в карманах и извлёк оттуда блокнот:  
\- Вы могли бы расписаться? – спросил он, подходя к Тони.  
\- Положи на стол, - попросил тот.  
Когда бумага оказалась на столе, Старк с некоторым недоверием пододвинул ее к себе и поставил свою небрежную роспись. Его примеру последовали остальные. Почему-то на секунду, когда он пододвигал блокнот обратно к Стиву, Старку стало стыдно, что от него разит алкоголем.  
Когда Стив уже оказался в дверях, Тони крикнул:  
\- Эй! А чем ты занимаешься, если не музыкой?  
\- Живописью!  
С этим заявлением Стив скрылся за дверью.  
\- Злые вы, - неожиданно заржал Тор. – Мальчик сбежал, даже не попрощавшись.  
\- Главное, чтобы на прослушивание пришёл, - заявил Тони.  
\- А что он играл? – поинтересовался Брюс, но Старк сделал вид, что вопроса не услышал.  
Когда очередной кандидат зашёл в подвал, то на чём-то поскользнулся. Это оказалось чёрное портмоне.  
\- Эй, - протянул он, - кто-то из вас потерял?  
Никто из троих явно ничего подобного не терял.  
\- Наверное, кто-то из твоих предшественников, - хмыкнул Старк. – Положи на стол.  
Оставшуюся часть вечера Тони очень притягивал этот прямоугольник из чёрной кожи. Сначала он просто смотрел на него, потом незаметно пододвинул поближе к себе. Раскрутил пальцем и наблюдал, как вращение замедляется, пока вовсе не остановилось. Тони вздохнул. Не было смысла держать портмоне не тронутым. Очевидно, что если покопаться в отделениях, то можно будет обнаружить владельца гораздо быстрее. Игнорируя очередного возможного бас-гитариста, Тони взял портмоне в руки и раскрыл. Внутри оно было таким же скучным, как и снаружи. Отделение для купюр, небольшой отсек для монет и стандартные кармашки для карточек. Тони знал не так много людей, у которых хватало карточек заполнить все пустующие кармашки. У него самого была только зарплатная карта и несколько скидочных, которыми он никогда не пользовался. Впрочем, неизвестный владелец воспользовался этим пространством так, как никогда бы не пришло в голову Тони – туда была запихана фотография. Тони вытащил потрёпанный прямоугольник и уставился на лицо симпатичной, но маленькой и какой-то излишне властной на вид девочки. Он бы с такой не стал встречаться, даже если отбросить тот момент, что он был лет на двадцать старше.  
Помимо этой занимательной находки, в портмоне также обнаружились деньги – сущие копейки – и несколько записок. Их Старк прочитал, хотя уже понимал, что владельца определить не удастся. Первая, видимо, была перепиской с этой самой девочкой на фото. Одним почерком было написано: «Пойдешь со мной вечером в кино?», а другим дан ответ: «Да». Вторая записка была списком продуктов для магазина: молоко, хлеб, сыр, яйца и арахисовое масло. Последнее как-то резко выбивалось из общего ряда и заставило Тони почесать в затылке. Так и не придя к какому-либо выводу, Тони сунул находку в карман. Почему-то сообщить о ней администратору и повесить объявление ему даже в голову не пришло.  
Очень скоро, смерив презрительными взглядами еще несколько горе-музыкантов, они погрузились в машину и направились за город. На ту самую вечеринку, о которой Тони прожужжал своей группе все уши.

Что нам делать, когда время течёт так быстро  
Вечер проходит за вечером,  
А утром не продрать глаз?  
Нас ждут дома,  
Но мы не готовы ждать,  
Двигайся быстрее и только вперёд!  
(с) «We ain't gonna wait»

Оказавшись за дверью, Стив стремительно пролетел вперёд, минуя редкую очередь записавшихся на прослушивание фанатов. Кажется, его пытались остановить и что-то спросить, но он осознал это только когда оказался на прохладном ночном воздухе. Стив ощущал необычайный подъём настроения, и, вместе с ним, немалое смущение. Надо ли говорить, что к предварительному прослушиванию он готовился так же тщательно, как к вступительным экзаменам, и, тем не менее, допустил немереное количество ошибок. О первом своём промахе Стив догадался, когда на его вежливый стук в дверь поблизости раздались смешки. Стив очень боялся, что Тони и его друзья примут Стива за глупого мальчишку. Он был готов на многое, чтобы доказать им обратное, но беда заключалась в том, что он не знал как. Он старался держаться уверенно, но неопытность и волнение, как он предполагал, были нарисованы яркими красками у него на лбу. И поэтому ещё более волнующим, радостным и волшебным казался тот факт, что его всё-таки записали на основное прослушивание. Кровь бурлила, а избыток адреналина требовал совершить что-нибудь безумное.  
\- Ю-ху! – выкрикнул Стив, подпрыгнув вверх и взмахнув руками.  
Редкие прохожие не обратили на него внимания. На тёмном Нью-Йоркском небе начали появляться звёзды, и Стиву показалась, что он только что достал рукой до одной из них.  
Уже по дороге домой, когда прохладный ночной воздух остудил голову, Стив сумел прокрутить в голове все события своего небольшого прослушивания. Ещё утром он и представить не мог, что всё же решится пойти, а теперь у него появился призрачный шанс оказаться участником группы, музыка которой вызывала в нём смешанную бурю чувств. От нового звучания группы и текстов Тони Старка Стив был в восторге. Он ожидал чего-то необычного, и, несомненно, крутого, но даже представить себе не мог, насколько глубок и неисчерпаем талант Старка. После стольких лет творчества у него оставались силы на новые идеи, и с каждым разом они были круче предыдущих.  
Говоря откровенно, перед самой дверью Стив уже собирался взять автограф и исчезнуть, и только приветливый вопрос Тора помог ему справиться с собой. Второй неожиданностью было то, что Старк узнал в нём человека, писавшего отзывы в гостевой книге. Это было так удивительно, приятно и волнующе. И это же заставляло переживать о том, как неудачно Стив себя показал.  
Помимо всего прочего, его сильно смущала мысль о своём возрасте. Всё же и Тони, и Брюс, и даже новенький ударник – Тор, который очень понравился Стиву и игрой, и своим дружелюбием – все они были сильно старше него самого. Возможно, никто не захочет брать в группу такого сопляка, который к тому же ещё занят учёбой. Бросать институт Стив не намеревался, но, представляя, как будет совмещать репетиции и занятия, впадал в отчаяние. Последний месяц дался ему нелегко: он посвящал все свободные минуты попыткам овладеть инструментом, очень переживал, что надоел Питеру и его тёте (хотя последние всегда радушно принимали Стива, и даже кормили ужином), но всё равно едва успевал сводить концы с концами. О том, что он так и не нарисовал ничего для стенгазеты Питера, Стив вспомнил, когда случайно заметил её уже висящую в холле, и теперь ему было очень стыдно. Хотя Питер, похоже, великодушно его простил.   
И всё же, несмотря на все мытарства, кажется, сыграл он плохо. Хоть его и пытались утешить тем, что за месяц у него неплохой результат, Стив отчётливо помнил выражение лица Старка, когда он слушал его игру. И, похоже, выбор песни Стива ему не понравился, хотя Стив думал, что произведёт обратный эффект. Стива очень огорчало то, что Старк доверил ему свою гитару, а он всё же разочаровал его.  
Теперь его единственный шанс заключался в том, чтобы не облажаться на основном прослушивании. Неважно как, но за оставшееся время он должен научиться играть так, чтобы его взяли. Просто обязан.  
Занятый своими мыслями Стив не заметил, как добрался до общежития. Он машинально свернул к подъезду и врезался в чью-то широкую грудь.  
\- Блядь! – выругался голос.  
\- Доброй ночи, Флеш, - устало сказал Стив, потирая ушибленный нос.  
\- Роджерс? – удивился Флеш, - ты откуда так поздно?  
\- С концерта, - честно признался Стив, которому не очень хотелось начинать выяснять отношения среди ночи. – Пропусти, пожалуйста. И не ругайся матом так громко.  
\- Нифига себе, - хмыкнул Флеш.  
А потом схватил Стива за плечи и оттащил в сторону.  
\- Слушай, Роджерс, дело есть… - Флеш, к удивлению Стива, замялся, - одолжи доллар. Я верну, честно!  
Раньше Флеш у Стива денег не требовал, но, несмотря на неприязнь к Томпсону, Стив был приятно удивлён, что тот просит в долг, а не просто пытается отнять, как поступают многие самоуверенные в себе верзилы с недалёким умом.  
\- Флеш, я не уверен…  
\- Очень надо! – в голосе Флеша было такое отчаяние, что Стиву даже стало его жаль.  
\- Я не уверен, что у меня есть, Флеш, - закончил фразу Стив, машинально опуская руку в карман.  
\- У меня там девушка, понимаешь? – шёпотом начал объяснять Флеш, хотя Стив ни о чём его не спрашивал, - я сказал, что выйду за пивом, но у меня мелочи только на пиво и осталось! А презервативы закончились, понимаешь? Вся ночь псу под хвост, если я…  
\- Вот чёрт! – ругнулся Стив, немало удивив Флеша.  
\- Где? – тупо переспросил он.  
\- Похоже, я где-то потерял бумажник, - расстроено пробормотал Стив, проверив все карманы.  
\- Дерьмо, - согласился Флеш, расстраиваясь вслед за Стивом.  
«А ведь там были все деньги до конца недели», - грустно подумал Стив, прикидывая, где он мог потерять его. Если на танцполе или на улице, то с бумажником можно было попрощаться.  
Флеш нерешительно топтался на месте, видимо не в силах сообразить, куда теперь ему податься.  
\- Но я могу одолжить тебе презервативы, - вздохнул Стив. – Даже подарить, возвращать их не надо.  
\- Ты? Откуда они у тебя?  
\- Ну, знаешь ли… - поморщился Стив. – Они у меня в комнате, пойдём.  
Пока они поднимались по лестнице Стив пытался понять, почему Томпсон большую часть времени ведёт себя как полный кретин, если может быть адекватным. Флеш молча сопел у него за спиной, больше не задавая вопросов.  
Презервативы нашлись быстро – Стив как положил их под матрас в день покупки, так и не вынимал оттуда.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Стив, протянув ему пачку, но не выпуская из рук, - не шуми, пожалуйста, по утрам и не ругайся матом в общественных местах.  
\- Ты зануда, Роджерс, - ответил Флеш, выдёргивая пачку. Стукнуть бы тебя… о, то, что надо, мне подходит!  
\- И бить меня не надо. И никого не надо. И… Впрочем, ладно. Если подходит, то забирай и иди.  
Стив внезапно почувствовал жуткую усталость. Хотелось только добраться до кровати и вырубиться до утра.  
\- Спасибо, Роджерс, - кивнул Флеш, а потом неожиданно обнял Стива, - я твой должник.  
«Лучше бы просто вёл себя нормально», - подумал Стив, вырываясь из объятий и выпроваживая Флеша за дверь.  
Он заставил себя зайти в душ и переодеться, и только потом без сил рухнул на жёсткую кровать. События сегодняшнего дня наложились друг на друга, создавая в голове невнятную кашу образов. Уже засыпая, в полудрёме ему представился Старк, который сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу и, хмурясь, говорил ему о том, что музыканты его группы не должны пользоваться презервативами. Стив отрубился с неясным чувством стыда и смущения.

Когда Тони говорил о вечеринке, Тор представлял подвал или чью-то квартиру на окраине города. В лучшем случае - небольшой дом. В его голове рок-музыка прочно ассоциировалась со старшей школой и возможности музыкантов представлялись ему также на уровне выпускников. Поэтому его удивил здоровенный загородный дом, который нарисовался за поворотом синхронно с восклицанием Старка: «Почти приехали». Во дворе были припаркованы крутые, блестящие в ночном освещении, машинки.  
\- Мы не будем выглядеть несколько… неуместно? – поинтересовался Беннер, которому пришлось сесть за руль.  
Он хоть и был пьян, но координация его была нарушена меньше, чем у Старка. Пустить Тора за руль по неясным причинам отказались оба.  
\- Не. Все же пьяные уже. Они даже ничего не заметят.  
Стоило им остановиться за воротами, как Тони выцепил свой пиджак с заднего сидения, натянул его поверх футболки и смылся.  
\- Развлекайтесь! – заявил он на прощание и хлопнул дверью.  
Тор сначала хотел впасть в панику, но потом пожал плечами и расслабился. В конце концов, это всего лишь очередная пьянка, какой бы ни была обстановка. Они с Брюсом вместе добрели до самого дома, но Беннер очень быстро встретил каких-то знакомых. Он звал Тора с собой, но тот предпочёл остаться в одиночестве. Знакомые Брюса не внушали доверия. Вряд ли с ними могло быть весело, скорее они обсуждали какие-нибудь технические новинки в мире музыки.  
Он добрался до импровизированного бара, ряды бутылок на столе, и взял пиво. Пока этих двух не было рядом, можно было забить на коктейли, виски, текилу и прочее и пить то, что действительно ему нравилось.  
\- Мы, наверное, единственные тут пьем пиво, - раздался женский голос.  
Тор обернулся на звук и обнаружил саму девушку. Она была милой.  
\- Тогда за схожие вкусы, - улыбнулся он и ударил бутылкой о бутылку.  
\- Друзья меня зовут Ванесса.  
Ванесса протянула свободную руку, и Тору ничего не оставалось, как мягко пожать её пальцы.  
\- А меня друзья зовут Тор.  
\- Забавное имя, - рассмеялась Ванесса.  
Когда они поставили пустые бутылки на стол и вышли в центр комнаты, чтобы потанцевать под любимую Тором популярную песню – названия он не помнил - то ему впервые показалось, что кто-то пристально наблюдает за ним. Даже после того, как они с Ванессой сменили несколько комнат – ощущение никуда не делось.   
Все закончилось стандартно – Ванесса дёрнула его в пустую и тёмную спальню, повисла на шее и поцеловала. На вкус её губы были смесью пива и остатков красной помады. Впрочем, конечно, помада не различалась по вкусу, это Тор уяснил ещё в юности. Когда её руки проехались по бокам Тора и добрались до пояса брюк, он понял, что упустил один важный момент:  
\- Подожди минуту, - рассмеялся он, отцепляя от себя проворные пальцы.  
Тор подхватил Ванессу на руки и отнёс её на кровать.  
\- Сиди и жди, - сказал он. – Скоро вернусь.  
\- О’кей.  
Почему-то, когда Тор выходил из комнаты, у него мелькнула мысль, что Старк обязательно прокомментировал бы: «Мне надо отлить, дорогая». Хотя очень возможно, что Тони и вовсе не стал бы так говорить. Непредсказуемый малый.  
Тор задумчиво брёл по коридору. По словам парня с красным напитком в бокале, надо было пройти до конца и потом свернуть налево. Вдруг одна из дверей справа тихо скрипнула, и Тор едва не влетел в выскользнувшего из комнаты человека. Хорошая реакция спасла их обоих, позволив Тору затормозить в нескольких сантиметрах до «- Смотри куда идёшь! – Извините, пожалуйста!». В нос ударил запах дорого одеколона, а зрение, едва сфокусировавшись, позволило разглядеть тёмные прямые волосы и пристальный взгляд, отчего-то до боли знакомый. Тор судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Локи! – воскликнул он, прежде, чем до конца осознал, кто перед ним.  
Тот как-то чуть заметно вздрогнул, поднял голову и уставился на Тора так, будто никогда не видел его прежде.  
\- Здравствуйте. Я вас знаю?  
\- Локи… - растерянно протянул Тор, машинально сделав шаг назад.  
То, что Локи его не узнавал, было такой неожиданностью, что поначалу Тор даже не смог сообразить, как объяснить, кто он есть.  
\- Мы вместе учились, - предпринял он попытку.  
«А потом ты начал игнорировать меня и, в итоге, вовсе куда-то пропал», - добавил Тор про себя.  
В глазах Локи на секунду мелькнуло мутное узнавание, но тут же лицо снова выразило недоумение.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул он.  
\- Это я, Тор.  
\- Ааа, - наконец протянул Локи. – Дональд. Сто лет не виделись, я тебя совсем не узнал.  
Тор поморщился. Локи никогда не звал его настоящим именем. Неужели время настолько безжалостно к воспоминаниям? Сам-то он помнил друга отлично и до сих пор носил на шее его подарок – кулон в виде Мьёлльнира. Тор мотнул головой, пытаясь справиться со шквалом мыслей, который обрушился на него.  
\- А я тебя сразу узнал, - улыбнулся Тор. – Как твои дела? Чем занимаешься?  
\- Все замечательно, - Локи улыбнулся в ответ.  
В былые года такая улыбка обозначала, что про себя Локи обдумывает план убийства. Но ведь он не мог одновременно не помнить Тора и злиться на него, не так ли? Тор очень надеялся, что не допустил никакой ошибки в своих размышлениях.  
\- А занимаюсь я компанией «Jotunheim Records», - добавил Локи.  
\- Здорово, - кивнул Тор. – А чем именно ты там занимаешься?  
Он слышал что-то от Старка об этой компании звукозаписи, но сейчас не мог вспомнить, что именно: алкоголь и адреналин мешали.  
\- Ну, - Локи рассмеялся, - было бы вернее сказать, что я ей владею.  
У Тора отвисла челюсть. Он лишь надеялся, что это не слишком заметно.  
\- Дааа, - протянул он. – Это очень круто. А я вот… разным. И еще в «The Avengers» играю. Последнее время.  
\- Я слышал их сегодня, - кивнул Локи. – Ничего особенного, но их можно было бы раскрутить. Если бы кто-то взялся серьезно.  
\- Ага. Наверное, - кивнул Тор. – Локи, я… все это время вспоминал тебя. Ты так резко пропал тогда. После выпускного. А мне не удалось найти никаких твоих контактов. Я очень рад, что мы встретились сейчас… Пусть и случайно.  
\- Пропал? Наверное, было много дел. Ты же знаешь, как говорят: расстаешься со школой – расстаешься со школьными друзьями.  
Тор никогда в жизни не слышал ничего подобного, более того – был уверен, что Локи это выдумал на ходу, но спорить не собирался. В этот момент его желудок немного скрутило, и он вспомнил, что, вообще-то, шел в туалет.  
\- Слушай. Я тут... короче, подождешь меня?  
\- Я буду внизу, на первом этаже, - ответил на это Локи, повернулся к Тору спиной и направился в сторону лестницы.  
Тор дошел до туалета, решил вопрос переработанного пива и прислонился к стенке. Ноги подгибались. Чтобы собраться с мыслями и перестать чувствовать себя, как подросток на первом свидании, Тор умылся холодной водой. Помогло не особо.  
Достаточно было нескольких минут, и со дна поднялось все, что так долго лежало без дела. Они с Локи росли в одном дворе, потом ходили в одну школу. У Локи был строгий отец и по большей части они торчали дома у Тора, испытывали терпение его матери и проверяли насколько хватит доброты отца. Они с Локи были не разлей вода и грозой школы. Их хулиганские выходки до конца оставались головной болью всего преподавательского состава. Да, Локи любил хорошие шутки, даже если они были немного жестокими.  
Конечно, этим их отношения не ограничивались. Они много говорили, знали всё друг о друге. По крайней мере, Локи знал о Торе все. В выпускном классе их отношения стали сложнее, Тор так и не смог толком разобраться в причине. Возможно, самый честный ответ о том, что происходило тогда между ними, он дал, когда написал «Hammer on a string».   
Мысль о том, что Локи был на концерте и слышал эту песню, заставила строй мурашек промаршировать по спине Тора.   
«С другой стороны, это уже неважно», - успокоил себя Тор.  
Что случилось потом, Тор не знал. В какой-то момент Локи стал увиливать от их встреч и перестал брать трубку. Жизнь в колледже оставила Тору совсем мало времени на общение, а когда первый курс был закончен, и стало чуть легче, он просто не смог отыскать своего школьного приятеля. Локи как сквозь землю провалился – никто ничего о нём не знал и не мог дать новых контактов.   
Тор всегда думал, что такие истории случаются на каждом шагу – хорошие приятели теряют друг друга из виду - хотя это и было грустно.  
Он еще побрызгал на себя холодной водой, и только тогда выполз из уборной и направился вниз. Хорошо бы Локи действительно ждал его на первом этаже. О Ванессе, ждущей его в одной из комнат, Тор благополучно забыл.

Старые обещания уже бесконечно падают в колодец  
Но им никогда не достигнуть того дна  
Где я оказался совсем один, без тебя  
(с) Hammer on a string

Локи машинально крутил в пальцах сигарету, не закуривая. По телу приятно растекалось согревающее тепло B-52, но в голове алкоголь не отдавался. Локи мог бы сказать, что его план выполняется идеально, однако в этом была некоторая нестыковка: у Локи не было чёткого плана. Справедливее было бы заметить, что пока всё складывается так, как он хочет.  
В кармане провибрировала смс, но Локи не стал смотреть. Мысли были заняты другим. Возможно, он немного переиграл, когда сделал вил, что не узнал Тора, но, с другой стороны, Локи совсем не ожидал, что тот узнает его самого с первого взгляда. Локи казалось, что их дружба закончилась много лет назад, когда Тор… позволил ему исчезнуть.  
\- Ну ты и спрятался! Еле нашёл.  
Локи едва заметно вздрогнул от громкого голоса и подвинулся, пропуская Тора на соседний стул.  
\- В других местах слишком светло и шумно, - пожал плечами он и поднял взгляд.  
Тор, казалось, не изменился, разве что чуть постарел: Локи с некоторым злорадством отметил, что морщинок вокруг глаз стало немного больше, а улыбка, хоть и оставалась открытой и жизнерадостной – уже не была настолько беззаботной.  
\- Да, ты всегда любил тёмные местечки, - брякнул Тор, и тут же смутился.  
Локи видел все эмоции, отражающиеся на его лице, как будто они расстались только вчера. Тор был взволнован, смущён, растерян и рад. Эту радость подделать было невозможно.  
\- Давно ты играешь с «The Avengers»? – пришёл на помощь Локи, поскольку у Тора никак не получалось начать разговор.  
\- Да… вообще-то нет. Это первое моё выступление с ними.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Да! – как-то излишне рьяно ответил Тор.  
И тут же поправился:  
\- Пока что да. Мы же недолго вместе.  
\- Да, верно, - Локи позволил Тору увидеть лёгкую улыбку на своих губах. – И где же сейчас твои друзья?  
\- Друзья, - Тор рассмеялся, - хороший вопрос! Пропали где-то. А потом я...  
Тор заметно напрягся, будто вспоминая, чем он занимался потом.  
\- Локи! А ты тут как оказался?  
Локи на мгновение запнулся. Имеет ли в виду Тор его нахождение на вечеринке – не может же он думать, что всё до сих пор происходит как в старшей школе, и на тусовки зовут Тора, а Локи ходит за ним, словно бледная тень? – или же вообще в этом бизнесе? Или Тору интересно, как он оказался за дальним столиком на первом этаже? Переспрашивать не хотелось, поэтому Локи выбрал самое очевидное:  
\- Я здесь по приглашению, - ответил он, удивлённо приподняв бровь, - Как и ты, со своей группой, я полагаю.  
К их столику подошёл официант, поставив перед Локи заказанный коктейль.  
\- Ну, - Тор почесал затылок. - Я не помню, чтобы ты увлекался музыкой.   
Локи подхватил бокал пальцами, немного покачал его на весу и опустил на стол. Тор сидел напротив, сложив руки перед собой, какой-то слишком большой и нескладный, для этого места, заполненного светом, музыкой и тонкими дымками от сигарет.  
\- А чем, ты помнишь, я увлекался? – спросил Локи, подперев подбородок ладонью и изучающе разглядывая Тора из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Из-за бликов светомузыки на лице Тора, его выражение было плохо видно, поэтому Локи угадывал настроение чисто интуитивно. Вот сейчас Тор должен пуститься в воспоминания. Чтобы показать, какие они были хорошие друзья. Чтобы Локи вспомнил, что он не только глава «Jotunheim Records». Локи сам не верил в меркантильные цели Тора, но не сомневался, что если не у него, то у его дружков-недомузыкантов они появятся. И Локи считал нужным показать Тору, у которого судьба буквально стелилась под ногами, что ничто не даётся просто так. Показать, каким образом прогрызается путь в том мире, где Локи добился всего, а Тор ещё стоял у порога. Теперь, к середине вечера, у него наконец-то созрел план. Локи чуть улыбнулся своим мыслям, чувствуя, как уходит нервозность и улучшается настроение.  
\- Ты писал стихи! - радостно заржал Тор. - Как сейчас помню, все ходил со своими тетрадки и руками. Все пальцы у тебя были синие!  
Тор бросил короткий взгляд на руки Локи, будто и сейчас надеялся там увидеть следы чернил из шариковой ручки.  
\- Больше стихов не пишешь? - спросил он совсем другим голосом.   
Не раскатистым и громким, а тем, которым рассказывал о секретах, первых признаниях в любви и свиданиях, ради которых приходилось вылезать из окна спальни на втором этаже. Локи хмыкнул и закурил.  
\- Удивительно, что ты помнишь мои стихи, - уклончиво ответил он. – А что насчёт тебя? Кто в «The Avengers» занимается текстами?  
Локи хотелось увести разговор подальше от себя, и уж тем более от своего – их с Тором общего – прошлого. Несомненно, полезно было бы узнать, что Тор помнит из локиного детства, но если это сведётся к обсуждению стихов, Локи лучше расскажет про свои нынешние занятия. Пока Тор не вспомнил бабочек на булавке. Или… чего похуже.  
От мыслей о том, что ещё может всплыть в памяти Тора, Локи стало не по себе. Он очень надеялся, что это Тор действительно забыл.  
\- Текстами? – Локи показалось, что на лице Тора промелькнула паника. - Мы все понемногу пишем, - потом он будто встряхнулся и закончил уже более бодро: - Обычно Старк, конечно, пишет. Он конкретно сдвинутый на всём этом. Мечтает прославиться, верит в успех...  
Тор развел руками. Из его слов было толком непонятно, какое будущее прочит группе он сам.  
\- Все-таки поразительно, что спустя столько лет мы оказались в одном бизнесе, можно сказать.  
Он немного помолчал, но недостаточно, чтобы Локи успел задать новый безопасный вопрос.  
\- Что мы все о всяких глупостях. Расскажи мне, как твои дела? Что ты делал с тех пор, как... поступил в колледж? У тебя есть семья?  
\- Нет, - лаконично отозвался Локи, отвечая только на последний вопрос. – А у тебя?  
\- Да как-то… не сложилось. Локи… - начал было Тор, но в итоге так ничего и не сказал.  
\- Не сложилось… - машинально повторил Локи, думая о своём. – Работаешь где-нибудь ещё? – уточнил он.  
\- В офисе. Это не интересно, - отозвался Тор.  
Ответы Тора были – Локи не мог подобрать другого определения – скучными и неинформативными. Поначалу ему казалось, что поддержать разговор будет легко, но неловкость, сковавшая Тора, отчасти передалась и Локи, и теперь их разговор напоминал ничего не значащий трёп двух людей, которые случайно встретились, и так же случайно разойдутся ещё лет на десять. Одной мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы Локи начал злиться. Хотя, возможно, виноват был коктейль – официант принёс к столу уже третью порцию. Тор ничего не пил.  
\- Ты планируешь оставаться с «The Avengers» надолго?  
\- Как пойдёт, - пожал плечами Тор. – А…  
\- Мм?  
\- Да нет, ничего.  
Телефон в кармане зазвонил. Локи поморщился и посмотрел на экран: входящий вызов был из его приёмной.  
\- Ты что, всё ещё на работе? – раздражённо ответил он вместо приветствия.  
\- Работаю, пока никто не мешает, - бордо отозвался голос. – Шеф, вы помните, что VIP-вечеринка продолжится по другому адресу? И вам желательно на ней присутствовать.  
\- Помню.  
\- Вам пора выходить, - Локи почти почувствовал, как улыбается его собеседник.  
\- Знаю, - хмыкнул Локи и нажал отбой.  
\- Тебе пора идти? – грустно спросил Тор прежде, чем Локи успел что-то сказать.  
\- Пора, - согласился Локи, залпом допивая коктейль.  
\- Слушай, я хотел спросить… А тебя… Твою компанию… не заинтересовала наша группа? Может быть…  
Локи почувствовал, как на него снова накатывает злость. Это был вопрос, к которому он изначально пытался подвести их беседу, но, услышав его из уст Тора, всё равно не смог совладать с эмоциями. Однако, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то, Локи молча достал свою визитку из нагрудного кармашка рубашки и протянул Тору:  
\- Позвони мне завтра, поговорим об этом.  
\- Я… хорошо.  
Тор осторожно взял визитку, немного повертел в руках и убрал в задний карман джинсов. Локи поднялся.  
\- Я повожу тебя, - тут же следом вскочил Тор.  
Они молча пошли до выхода, обходя небольшие кучки пьяных и танцующих людей. На улице стало на несколько градусов прохладнее – недостаточно чтобы замёрзнуть, но вполне чтобы простудиться – если долго стоять на сквозняке после душного и жаркого помещения.  
\- Тогда… до завтра? В смысле, до звонка, - поправился Тор.  
\- О, вот ты где, - протянул женский голос.  
Локи увидел симпатичную, но какую-то неприятную по мнению Локи девушку, которая вынырнула вслед за ними из дома и тут же прижалась к Тору, подхватив его под руку. Вид у Тора при это был такой, как будто его застали с поличным при ограблении банка.  
\- Я… ты… Это Ванесса, - выдохнул он, - Ванесса, это…  
\- Я уже ухожу, - хмыкнул Локи. – Хорошего вам вечера.  
С этими словами он резко развернулся и направился к автомобилю, где его дожидался шофёр.

[Четвертая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Ни концерт, ни вечер в загородном доме после не отличались оригинальностью. Тони, как обычно, вел себя безответственно, но со сцены не падал. Я ожидал каких-то открытий от записи на прослушивание, но, похоже, мои чаянья не сбылись, хотя еще и рано судить. Само прослушивание состоится на следующей неделе во вторник.   
Впрочем, боюсь, что Старк уже принял решение взять Стива Роджерса. Это удивительно, потому что обычно Старк ставит талант выше упорства. С другой стороны, может быть, поэтому он все еще находится в гараже (да и мы с Тором вместе с ним). Может быть, наступает время новых решений и систем.  
Пьянка после концерта была тошнотворно предсказуемой. Крепкие алкогольные напитки, легкие наркотики – возможно, не только легкие, но об этом я ничего не знаю – доступные девушки, что становились привлекательными под воздействием упомянутых ранее веществ, и куча незнакомых людей.  
Старк свалил сразу, но от него я особого благородства и не ждал. Никаких рассказов о славных победах выслушивать на утро по телефону не пришлось, поэтому, скорее всего, он в итоге мирно вырубился в одной из комнат. Хотя кто знает. Иногда эта заноза оказывается на редкость скрытной.  
Поведение Тора стало не то чтобы сюрпризом, но неприятным дополнением к вечеру – точно. Недолго думая, он попрощался со мной и отправился в свободное плаванье. (О его результатах чуть позже, это достаточно забавно.)  
Подобное времяпрепровождение всегда однообразно, но письменные отчеты о нем – еще более скучны и бессмысленны. Проще осветить то, что я не сделал:  
\- не лежал лицом в стол;  
\- не познакомился и не переспал с симпатичной девочкой (из тех, что превращаются в чудовищ на утро);  
\- не завел полезных знакомств.  
Ближе к утру я поискал Тони и Тора, но не обнаружил их. Зато нашел свою машину на парковке и отправился домой, где и проспал до самого вечера. Именно в такие дни работа на дому кажется мне особенно привлекательной.  
Да, меня часто спрашивают, не хочу ли я работать в офисе, ведь это дает ощущение стабильности, но, учитывая мой образ жизни и характер, я раз за разом выбираю заказы из интернета.   
До сих пор меня порой посещает мысль: а что, если бы я поступил на биологический? Но жалеть о прошлом – пустая трата времени, так что подобные мысли я изгоняю столь же быстро, как они возникают в голове.  
Теперь, полностью осветив мою ночь, я могу перейти к истории Тора. Я не склонен верить всему, что он говорит (слова плохо знакомых людей точно стоит делить минимум на два), но даже и в поделенном виде произошедшее кажется сказочным.  
\- Мне надо кое-что вам рассказать, - сообщил Тор в четверг, когда мы собрались для очередной репетиции, сияя, как медный таз.  
\- Ну? – спросил Тони.  
Он пребывал в легкой послеконцертной депрессии и уверял, что у него творческий кризис.  
\- Говорит ли вам о чем-то фамилия «Лафейсон»?  
Мы со Старком переглянулись. На его лице нарисовалось оживление, стирая следы депрессии.  
\- Она нам говорит о деньгах, - мечтательно закатил глаза Тони. – О дорогих машинах, роскошных виллах и сексе с топ-моделями.  
\- Мистер Лафейсон недавно и весьма неожиданно стал владельцем «Jotunheim Records», чем вызывал кучу сплетен в музыкальных и финансовых кругах. Поговаривали даже, что он «заказал» предыдущего главу фирмы.  
\- Да ладно! – рассмеялся Тор так, как умел только он – раскатисто и щедро.  
Я, как и всегда, чуть подпрыгнул на месте от этого.  
\- Локи не способен на такое! Он славный малый.  
Тут уже мы с Тони уставились не друг на друга, а на Тора.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – удивленно спросил Тони.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Тор. – Мы с ним вместе в школе учились. Это… дружили.  
Тор неожиданно замолчал и смутился. Это было интересно, но не так интересно, как близкое знакомство с Лафейсоном.  
\- И что же? – поторопил я Тора.  
\- Ну, вот. Дружили. А во вторник встретились на этой вечеринке и разговорились. Он, конечно, сильно изменился. Но, узнав, что я играю в «The Avengers» предложил вместе пообедать в следующий четверг.   
Я видел по лицу Тони, что он не хотел бы доверять столь важный разговор Тору, но выбора особо не было. Мы-то не учились с главой «Jotunheim Records» в одной школе.  
\- Я думаю, это то, чего мы так долго ждали, - в итоге, пересилив свое самолюбие, выдавил Старк.  
\- Я надеюсь, - радостно закивал Тор.  
Остаток дня, так или иначе, мы скатывались в обсуждение нашего светлого будущего в том случае, если дело выгорит.  
\- Кстати, почему «Локи»? – спросил Тони. – Мне казалось как-то иначе…  
\- Это из детства, - коротко отозвался Тор.  
Он отчего-то выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем счастливым.  
Надо сказать, что для меня радостное событие уравновесил весьма печальный разговор с Бет.  
\- Я слышала, что у тебя недавно был концерт.  
\- Да, - согласился я.  
Было глупо отрицать очевидное.  
\- Я не понимаю, - она вздохнула. – Ты же закончил консерваторию, а имеешь дело с…  
Я знал, что она хотела сказать «со Старком», но сдержалась.  
\- С рок-музыкой. Это так далеко от классики.  
\- Не так далеко, как ты думаешь.  
\- Дочь спрашивает, когда ты приедешь.   
\- Сейчас неподходящий период, - осторожно заметил я, припоминая недавнюю драку с Тором.  
\- Брюс, у тебя всегда неподходящий период. Поэтому мы и расстались. Навести её.  
\- Хорошо. Я позвоню. Сейчас мне надо бежать.  
\- Куда тебе бежать? – Бет рассмеялась. – Ты же даже работаешь дома. Ладно. Звони, как сможешь. Пока.  
\- Пока… - сказал я уже гудкам в трубке.  
После этого разговора мне пришлось лечь в комнате, задернув шторы и выключив свет. Я чувствовал, как волна эмоций поднимается от пяток к горлу. Ярость, досада, грусть, радость, предвкушение – все они были здесь и все требовали выхода. Я зажмурился, чтобы как-то пережить прилив.   
Я дышал размеренно и представлял тихое течение реки. Быть может, мне так нравилось представлять именно реку, потому что я надеялся на труп врага. Когда эмоции уже докатились до солнечного сплетения, мне удалось справиться с собой. Вибрация в ладонях унялась, а из глаз потекли слезы.  
Помимо облегчения, я испытал огромную радость оттого, что живу один.]

 

Дополнительные материалы ко 2 части:

«We ain't gonna wait» (Мы не готовы ждать)

У меня был друг  
Его звали…  
Впрочем, неважно.  
Сигареты и пиво  
Впервые и вместе  
На машине его брата  
По ночному городу  
Было весело.

Что нам делать, когда время течёт так быстро  
Вечер проходит за вечером  
А утром не продрать глаз?  
Нас ждут дома,  
Но мы не готовы ждать,  
Двигайся быстрее и только вперёд!

Была и девушка  
Её звали…  
Впрочем, неважно.  
Она мне – «милый»  
А я ей – «заткнись»  
Было очень неловко  
И я был не прав, но  
Было весело.

Что нам делать, когда время течёт так быстро  
Вечер проходит за вечером  
А утром не продрать глаз?  
Нас ждут дома,  
Но мы не готовы ждать,  
Двигайся быстрее и только вперёд!

«Childhood memories» (Детские воспоминания)

Мы очень любим родителей,  
Своих мамочку и папочку  
Они могут подоткнуть одеяло  
И напоить тёплым молоком перед сном  
Они всесильны, не так ли?

Мы очень уважаем родителей,  
Своих мамочку и папочку  
Они могут ругать за оценки и  
Посадить под домашний арест на неделю  
Они всесильны, не так ли?

Поэтому никаких вопросов,  
Говори, что упал в ванной,  
Поэтому никаких вопросов  
Они тоже очень любят тебя.

Мы очень неблагодарные дети  
Огорчаем мамочку и папочку  
Они ради нас ходят на работу,  
И отказываются от общения с друзьями  
Они благородны, не так ли?

Мы очень невоспитанные дети  
Огорчаем мамочку и папочку  
Они потратили на нас все силы  
И теперь не могут сдерживать руки, но  
Они благородны, не так ли?

Поэтому никаких вопросов,  
Говори, что просто резал лук,  
Поэтому никаких вопросов  
И, быть может, тебя простят.

Мы очень повзрослевшие дети  
Ненавидим мамочку и папочку,  
Не берём трубку, когда они звонят,  
И, завидев их, переходим на другую сторону,  
Они сильно постарели, не так ли?

Мы очень затравленные взрослые,  
Ненавидим мамочку и папочку,  
Погрязли по уши в воспоминания,  
Хотя давно сильнее и нам не навредить, ведь  
Они сильно постарели, не так ли?

Больше никаких вопросов,  
Они достойны ненависти,  
Больше никаких вопросов,  
Мы не достойны любви.


	3. Рулетка запускается

Но никто не знает, долгим ли окажется перемирие  
Потревожат ли монстра в детском шкафу  
И, знаешь, небо не останется чистым вечно  
А зло протрет глаза, умоется, и отправится на работу  
(с) The Avengers

Тор считал, что сначала взять в группу бас-гитариста, а уже потом беседовать с Локи отличная идея. Однако, была одна маленькая проблемка – Старк считал с точностью до наоборот. Он полагал, что покровительство Лафейсона привлечет к ним больше внимания, - тут Тони без сомнения был прав, - и подарит им возможность укомплектовать «The Avengers» кем-то действительно дельным. Спор выиграл Старк, при молчаливой поддержке Беннера, и прослушивание перенесли на субботу.  
В ночь со среды на четверг Тор почти не спал и нервничал, как перед свиданием. Хотя это не было свиданием. Или в некотором роде все-таки было? Сложность заключалась в том, что Тор ничего не знал про этого нового Локи точно так же, как и не имел ни малейшего представления об их новых отношениях.   
Через несколько дней после вечеринки Тор позвонил Локи, и тот предложил встретиться за ленчем в недорогом ресторане. Но накануне Локи перезвонил и, сославшись на дела, попросил Тора подъехать в офис самостоятельно. Разговор был до тошноты странным. Когда Тор снял трубку, то сначала ему пришлось раз пять повторить «алло-алло», прежде чем он услышал тихое:  
\- Добрый вечер, Тор.  
Тор сам удивился, насколько обрадовался тому, что больше не слышит далекого «Донни». Ощущение было такое, будто Локи наконец-то его узнал.  
\- Привет, - протянул Тор, снимая с себя Мистера Кота, потому что тот урчал и покусывал его пальцы, и очень мешал сосредоточиться.  
Зверь громко мяукнул.  
\- Я по поводу встречи в четверг.  
\- Завтра, - кивнул Тор, хотя Локи и не мог этого видеть.  
\- Приезжай ко мне в офис. У меня сейчас нет возможности мотаться по городу.  
Тор поморщился. Он ненавидел, когда планы менялись, пусть и так незначительно. Если бы Локи не казался столь далеким сейчас, то он бы непременно начал бы возмущаться. А так ему оставалось только согласиться:  
\- Хорошо. Скажешь адрес?  
Локи назвал улицу и номер дома, а также объяснил, как добраться.  
\- Представишься и попросишь соединить тебя с мисс Поттс.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Тор раньше, чем успел себя остановить.  
\- Мой секретарь, - после паузы ответил Локи. – До завтра.  
\- Локи…  
Тор хотел трясти его за плечи и, возможно, бить головой о стол, пока тот не перестанет притворяться. Где его Локи, который курил, свесившись из окна автобуса и тянул Тора на себя за футболку? Язвительный, но совсем не холодный.   
\- Да завтра, Локи, - наконец выдохнул Тор.  
Он настолько верил, что Локи продолжит разговор, что очень удивился, когда не услышал ни звука, а на дисплее отобразилось сообщение о завершении вызова.  
На следующий день, отпросившись ближе к вечеру с работы, он собрался с мыслями и отправился по указанному адресу. Здание, где располагалась компания «Jotunheim Records», было очередной стекляшкой, ничем не выделяющейся среди прочих. Тору было интересно, сколько этажей занимала компания, но этот интерес был вялым и будто похороненным под тревогами. На входе он показал свой паспорт, а в ответ получил указание подняться на девятый этаж. Там его уже ждали.  
\- Вирджиния Поттс, - представилась стройная блондинка и протянула Тору свою ладонь.  
Он даже не подумал поцеловать её руку, а только крепко пожал. Мисс Поттс ответила не менее сильным рукопожатием.  
\- Я пришел к... мистеру Лафейсону.  
\- Да, он предупреждал.  
На губах у мисс Поттс появилась улыбка, значение которой невозможно было разгадать. Казалось, что за доброжелательностью пряталась насмешка, а за насмешкой снова доброжелательность и так до бесконечности.  
Тор чувствовал себя неуютно, вышагивая по длинным, устланным коврами, коридорам. Его шаги почти не отдавались гулом, и только если прислушиваться специально, можно было догадаться, что кто-то ступает по ворсистой поверхности. В этой бесшумности было так много Локи, которого помнил Тор, что у него свело низ живота. Хотя от ужаса или восторга, он и сам не знал. Он добрался до двери с пугающей табличкой «Директор Jotunheim Records. Мистер Лафейсон» и прислушался. В кабинете невнятно играла музыка, но какая именно группа: «The Avengers» или другая - Тор разобрать не смог. Он еще какое-то время постоял, переступая с ноги на ногу, но потом, наконец, постучал. Вышло решительно. Даже чересчур. Счастье, что дверь не снесло с петель. Тор вспомнил, как Старк похлопывая его по бицепсам, причитал: «Или качаться или играть. А то однажды ты совершишь сто взятий веса ударной установки».  
Сначала за дверью стих музыкальный шум, а потом раздалось негромкое:  
\- Войдите.  
Тор послушался голоса, проскользнул внутрь и тут же ощутил себя неприлично огромным. Он будто заполнил собой все пространство в кабинете, вытеснил стол, кресла, музыкальный центр, шкафы и даже занавески и изящные вещицы с полок.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался он, будто сотрясая воздух. - Я сяду.  
Это не было вопросом, потому что продолжать стоять, как слабоумный, Тор не мог. Кресло оказалось зеленым и мягким. Кожа, наверное, бывала холодной зимой, но не сейчас.   
\- Я слушал ваши записи, - вздохнул Локи и поднялся со своего места.  
Все, о чем мог думать Тор в этот момент – «Hammer on a string». Ни мысли о качестве музыки, деньгах или перспективах.  
\- Это...  
Тор задержал дыхание.  
\- Сносно.  
На секунду помещение перестало быть неподвижным и сделало несколько оборотов вокруг Тора. Он не мог понять выдыхать с облегчением или отчаяньем.  
\- Сносно? - повторил Тор, когда кабинет замедлил движение.  
\- Да, - кивнул Локи. - А что ты хотел? Я не буду тебе врать и нахваливать вас лишь от того, что мы были знакомы в школе.  
\- Да я и не ждал ничего такого! - воскликнул Тор.  
\- Хорошо. Если вложить в это, - на лице Локи отобразилось презрение, - деньги, то, может быть, что-то и получится. Но мои услуги не дешево стоят.  
\- Локи, я боюсь, что у нас... – Тор осёкся и постарался переключиться с дружеского на деловой стиль общения. - Мне надо подумать над твоим предложением.  
\- Конечно, - Локи кивнул. - Но ты должен понимать, что сроки подобного предложения ограничены.  
\- Мне нужно обсудить со Старком.  
\- Спросить разрешения? - хмыкнул Локи. - Я вроде как имею дело с тобой, а не со Старком. Ведь передо мной сидишь ты, а не он.  
\- Локи!  
Тор начинал припоминать, что Локи и раньше порой впадал в необъяснимые состояния. Становился резким и упрямым, выдвигал неясные требования. Короче, если говорить прямо, то Локи вожжа под хвост попадала. К напряжению последних дней прибавилось раздражение.   
\- Прекрати говорить глупости! - повысил голос Тор и даже для верности ударил ладонью по столу.   
\- Не смей здесь так себя вести! - взвился Локи. - Не нравится мое предложение - убирайся вон!  
Тор действительно поднялся и сделал несколько стремительных шагов к двери, но потом представил ярость Тони и Брюса, и повернул обратно. Локи же успел переместиться и теперь стол не разделял их.  
\- Мне нравится твое предложение. Но у меня нет таких денег, - наконец сказал Тор. - Никаких особо денег. Может быть, мы сможем как-то иначе это решить?  
\- Как-то иначе? - выдохнул Локи.  
Тор кивнул.  
\- Что же, - Локи подошел к Тору вплотную, - снимай штаны, опирайся ладонями о стол и не забудь раздвинуть ноги пошире.  
Кулак Тора впечатался в лицо Локи гораздо быстрее, чем он успел подумать. Если бы Тор наблюдал за собой со стороны, как зритель наблюдает за героями фильма, он мог бы прокрутить этот эпизод ещё раз, гораздо медленней, и рассмотреть, как мотнулась в сторону голова Локи и как он сперва пошатнулся, а потом сделал шаг назад, чтобы удержать равновесие.   
Но на деле всё выглядело совсем не так. Вот он смотрел прямо на Локи, а в следующую секунду тот глядел исподлобья злыми глазами, держась рукой за скулу, в которую пришёлся удар.   
Тор тяжело дышал, хотя практически не двигался. Рука всё ещё помнила ощущения от соприкосновения с лицом Локи, от волос, мазнувших его по тыльной стороне ладони, когда голова Локи дёрнулась в сторону. Тор не знал, сколько времени они смотрели друг на друга: могло пройти от доли секунды до целой вечности, но как только Локи открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Тор вынырнул из оцепенения. Он резко развернулся и вылетел из кабинета, так и не поняв, открыл он дверь или случайно вышиб.  
\- Я подам на тебя в суд! - крикнул ему в спину Локи, но Тору было плевать.  
Он спешил мимо расплывающихся лиц и мерзких голосов прочь, на улицу, чтобы вдохнуть свежий воздух. Он выбежал из здания, но долгожданного облегчения не наступило. Тор застрял в центре тротуара, лишь где-то в уголке сознания понимая, что он мешает движению и в него врезаются спешащие куда-то люди. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько униженно.

Ты и я, мы оплатили это сами  
Равные права на убийство  
(с) One-sided disarming

Прозрачная пластиковая коробочка с диском внутри, на которой аккуратным почерком было надписано «The Avengers», лежала перед глазами Локи ровно неделю и один день. За всё это время Локи так и не заставил себя прикоснуться к ней, как будто это могло помочь выкинуть из головы существование Тора и его группы. Локи не хотел думать об этом ни одной лишней минуты. Разумеется, у него не получалось.  
В среду вечером Локи, поняв, что сегодня точно не сможет заставить себя прослушать альбом, сделал звонок, перенося встречу. Путешествие Тора по нью-йоркским пробкам давало достаточно времени, чтобы не переносить другие запланированные встречи и все-таки ознакомиться с записями.   
Локи вставил диск в дисковод и бросил взгляд на плей-лист. Первым стоял трек «The Avengers» и Локи уже слышал его на концерте. Говоря по правде, песня ему понравилась, поэтому он начал с неё, попутно изучая другие названия. «Such things happen (to men)», которая стояла третьей в списке, Локи тоже слышал. Он даже припомнил, почему Старк пропустил второй трек. «Слишком медленная для вас» - сказал он тогда. Или что-то, похожее по смыслу. В итоге «Hammer on a string» он так и не услышал, видимо группа сыграла его, пока Локи путешествовал по туалетам.  
Название зарождало в Локи нехорошие предчувствия. Конечно, это было маловероятно, но словосочетание «молот на шнурке» вызывало у Локи только одну ассоциацию. Не мог же Тор тоже…  
Пустые школьные коридоры остались в прошлом  
Мне больше не держать тебя за руку  
От первых строчек Локи напрягся, как будто получил слабый электрический разряд. Это было пугающе и завораживающе, но чем дальше слушал Локи, тем больше он убеждался – автор текста Тор. От песни нахлынули воспоминания. Локи отчётливо увидел перед глазами здание школы, где они с Тором проводили столько времени, особенно после уроков, когда остальные дети расходились, учителя прятались по кабинетам, а свет в коридорах и на лестницах казался каким-то приглушённым, ненастоящим, словно они попали в другой мир. Даже шаги тогда звучали по-другому.  
Было темно, лишь швабры и мы, прячущиеся от наказания,  
Вынужденно соприкасались телами,  
Вернись все вспять, как бы я поступил?  
Локи раздражённо нажал на «стоп». Это было глупо, но вполне очевидно – встреча с Тором стала путеводной ниточкой к той свалки воспоминаний, которая столько лет казалась лишь тенью чьей-то несуществующей жизни. Больше всего Локи выводила из себя наивная радость Тора от встречи «старых друзей». Он просто не имел права так легко узнавать Локи через столько лет, не имел права писать такие песни, вообще не имел права делать вид, что в его жизни произошло что-то хорошее! Локи чувствовал себя оскорблённо, зло и слишком взбудоражено. Неожиданно раздавшийся звонок внутреннего телефона вернул Локи в реальность.  
\- Босс, мистер Блэк поднимается в лифте. Пропустить его сразу?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Локи.  
Он снова включил музыку, поднялся и прошёлся по кабинету. Не в силах унять нервную дрожь в пальцах, он плеснул себе текилы и выпил залпом.  
\- Вернись всё вспять, как бы ты поступил? – хмыкнул Локи своему отражению в оконном стекле. – Вот и проверим.  
Стук в дверь раздался так неожиданно, что Локи подпрыгнул, и так сильно, что в личности стучавшего не осталось никаких сомнений. Локи вернулся в своё кресло, выключил музыку и только после этого сказал:  
\- Войдите.  
План в его голове родился быстро и выглядел идеально. Впрочем, на деле всё оказалось не столь радужно. Конечно, Локи хорошо помнил, что Тор всегда недолго думал, прежде чем лезть в драку, но ни разу за время их знакомства – и это он тоже помнил хорошо – Тор не поднял руки на самого Локи. Он не считал, что подобное невозможно, но и не смог предположить насколько сильно его предложение оскорбит Тора. Если бы он смог предугадать это заранее, то болезненных ощущений можно было бы избежать. Врочем, может быть, это ещё и сыграет ему на руку.  
Тор вылетел из кабинета, чудом не снеся дверь и скрылся, кажется, быстрее, чем Локи успел крикнуть про суд. Со всех сторон, за исключением ушибленной скулы, Локи мог считать себя победителем. Однако чувство недовольства не ушло, а напротив расползалось вширь, как бензиновая лужа из продырявленного бака – такое же тёмное, вязкое и огнеопасное.  
\- Босс? – в дверном проёме показалась Пеппер.  
Она осторожно толкнула пальцем дверь, видимо проверяя, насколько той досталось, а потом перевела взгляд на Локи.  
\- С вами всё в п… ох, вижу, что не всё.  
Локи весело было наблюдать, как выражение лица Пеппер сменилось с озадаченного на встревоженное, а после облегчение смешалось с видом «ох-уж-этот-босс-сплошные-неприятности».  
\- Принеси мне лёд, - буркнул Локи, возвращаясь к креслу.  
Улыбаться оказалось больно, так что он снова впал в мрачные раздумья.  
Когда Пеппер вернулась с пакетиком льда, Локи сидел, сосредоточенно постукивая ногтём по пластиковой коробочке из-под диска.  
\- Вызвать врача? – вздохнула она, распаковывая пакетик.  
\- Нет… Хотя, хм. Да. Пусть засвидетельствует.  
\- То есть, в суд тоже подавать?   
Слова, что выкрикнул Локи, может, и не достигла ушей Тора, но до секретарского стола она долетела точно.  
\- Да. Подготовь всё.  
Пеппер присела на край стола и осторожно приложила лёд к скуле Локи. Было холодно, мокро и всё ещё больно. Локи зашипел.  
\- В чём же мы обвиняем мистера Блэка? – уточнила Пеппер, убирая лёд.  
\- Записывай, - хмыкнул Локи.  
Пеппер пару раз недоверчиво приподнимала бровь, но всё же быстро законспектировала всё, что диктовал Локи.  
\- Найди адвоката, и подготовьте всё как можно быстрее, - распорядился он. – И не забудь про врача.  
\- Будет сделано.  
Пеппер скрылась за дверью. Локи, поборов искушение смахнуть таящий лёд в корзину для бумаг, снова приложил его к скуле. Хотя впору было расхреначить эти кубики об чью-нибудь голову. Желательно светлую и не в меру дурную.   
Вслед за воспоминаниями, воображение Локи нарисовало фигуру Тора в дверном проёме. Не выдержав, он с размаху зашвырнул лёд в стену. Следом за ним полетела пустая рюмка, но легче не стало.  
\- Что же, ты свой выбор сделал, - фыркнул Локи, разглядывая надпись «The Avengers» на коробочке из-под диска.   
После чего она тоже отправилась в стену и с коротким хрустом разлетелась на две части. Диск всё ещё был в компьютере, и проигрыватель высвечивал строчку – название трека, которое могло вполне достойно охарактеризовать текущее состояние Локи – «С мужчинами такое случается». 

[Пятая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Говоря откровенно, Тони еще тот ублюдок. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы прославимся, и мои дневники будут опубликованы. Этот факт должен стать достоянием общественности.   
Конечно, Старк невыносим 24/7, быть таким что-то вроде его второй работы, только неоплачиваемой. Однако, после того как весь общественный резонанс от нашего концерта свелся к нескольким статьям в молодежных журналах, не имеющим особого веса, он озверел окончательно. Я бы мог смириться, если бы он орал или крушил, или ушел в запой, но вместо этого Тони бесконечно ныл. Он звонил мне с работы и рассказывал о том, как все плохо и как ему скучно сидеть в офисе. Ему было жарко, холодно, дуло или воздух казался слишком затхлым. Обычно я просто клал трубку на стол и занимался своими делами. Тони знал, что я так делаю, но, что странно, никак не комментировал. Тору, как менее близкому знакомому, ничего подобного терпеть не приходилось. Достаточно часто мы собирались втроем. Чаще, чем собираются неплохие приятели и даже чем собирались мы со Старком, когда нас было двое.  
Прослушивание бас-гитариста решено было отложить до визита к Лафейсону. Сам визит был темой запретной. Во-первых, потому что от нее в неясное возбуждение приходил Тони. Начинал бегать по комнате, много пить и без умолку говорить. Во-вторых, потому что в столь же неадекватном состоянии оказывался и Тор. Он терял нить разговора, копался в телефоне и пораньше уходил домой. К четвергу, будь я врачом, я бы им обоим прописал успокоительные.  
Тор отправился к Лафейсону где-то в районе обеда. Тони висел на телефоне начиная с полудня и где-то часов до трех. После этого он стал названивать Тору. Тот не брал трубку, поэтому Тони звонил мне, потом кидал трубку и снова перезванивал Тору.  
\- Сколько он найдет пропущенных вызовов? – спросил я в очередной заход Старка.  
\- Хм, - раздалось на том конце провода, а потом короткие гудки.  
Больше я не слышал Тони до самого вечера. Мы должны были встретиться в гараже Старка. Когда я пришел, Тони уже сидел за столом и крутил в руках портмоне, которое мы нашли в «Jude». Я хотел поинтересоваться, не нашелся ли владелец, но потом решил, что момент не подходящий.   
Тор явился с большим опозданием.  
\- Привет, - сказал он.  
\- Привет, Тор.  
Тони только кивнул.  
\- Так что?  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Тор и оглянулся так, будто раздумывая: пройти и сесть или сбежать сразу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Тони…  
Тор произнес это виноватым голосом, что и было его ошибкой.  
\- Так, - выдохнул Старк. – Молчи. Я сначала выпью.  
Мы с Тони выпили. Потом еще. Наконец, Тони решился:  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Да особо нечего, - пожал Тор своими могучими плечами, - мы встретились и поговорили, но Локи отказал. Он считает, мы недостаточно талантливы, чтобы заниматься нами бесплатно, а платно…  
\- Нам не хватит денег, - закончил за него убито Старк. – Я так и знал, что тебе ничего нельзя доверить.  
\- Тони, причем тут я? – возмутился Тор.  
\- Я знаю, - с нажимом произнес Тони, - что моя музыка достаточно хороша, чтобы вложиться.  
\- Да откуда? – рявкнул Тор. – Ты бы почаще из своего гаража выходил.  
\- Я выхожу достаточно часто! А вот ты, как мне и казалось изначально, слишком туп даже для того, чтобы поговорить со старым школьным другом.  
\- Ты не представляешь… - начал было Тор, покраснев, а потом будто закусил губу и, сказав: - Иди ты нахер, Тони, - удалился.  
Старк какое-то время стоял посреди гаража, потом добрался до матов и рухнул на них лицом вниз.  
\- Ненавижу свою жизнь, - сообщил он.  
\- Ага, - кивнул я.  
Пока Тони стенал в маты, я достал телефон и набрал смс Тору:  
«Он идиот. И выглядит достаточно жалко, чтобы его бить».  
Тор, конечно, ничего не ответил, но я верил, что рано или поздно у одного пройдет обида, а у другого перестанет болеть непомерно раздутое эго.]

 

У меня был друг  
Его звали…  
Впрочем, неважно  
(с) We ain’t gonna wait

Первое, что сделал Тор, когда вышел от Тони, - отключил сотовый телефон. Меньше всего на свете он сейчас хотел слышать кого-либо. Нет, он не тешил себя мыслью о том, что ему будет звонить Локи. Этот обидчивый урод вряд ли способен извиниться и перед родной матерью. Тут Тор вспомнил, что у Локи не было матери и на секунду ему стало стыдно за себя, но это неловкое чувство испарилось также быстро, как и возникло. Может быть, Тору часто говорили, что они идиот, сегодня Старк пополнил ряды этих открывателей истины, но все-таки тупым он не был. То, что сделал Локи было просто, как дважды два или даже, учитывая любовь Тора к математике, и того проще. Локи отомстил за те обиды, которые, по его мнению, были ему нанесены. Быть может, не очень изящно, но зато одним махом. Тор, разозлившись от воспоминаний, который были пока еще слишком живыми, как следует вломил поручню на автобусной остановке, из-за чего поймал на себе пару удивленных взглядов. Было мерзко и тоскливо.   
Он заметил подъехавший автобус, только когда какая-то женщина толкнула его, пытаясь протиснуться к двери. Тор машинально прошёл вслед за ней и замер, сдавленный потными горячими телами. Звучало это не так уж плохо, но на деле был полный ад. Он почувствовал, как его одежда становится влажной и прилипает к телу. Подмышками, вероятно, медленно расплывалось два темнеющих пятна. Куда ехал автобус, Тор не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он прикрыл глаза и постарался на что-нибудь переключиться, но стоило ему забыть о набитом автобусе, как Тор переносился в прохладный кабинет Локи. Из двух зол выбирают то, что легче выносить. Тор предпочел остаться в настоящем.  
Впрочем, его терпение вскоре было вознаграждено и люди стали выходить. Сначала по чуть-чуть, а потом и вовсе по пол-автобуса. И вот уже вся его компания в общественном транспорте состояла из группки подростков, забившихся на заднюю площадку и курящих в окно, - от этой картины неприятно кольнуло где-то в груди, - и парочки задремавших пенсионеров.  
Тор подумал, что не стоило садиться в первый попавшийся транспорт. Надо было дойти до метро и отправиться в свой спортивный клуб – выместить остатки ярости и унижения на грушах и гантелях. Однако это был тот случай, когда хорошая мысль несколько запоздала.   
Пейзаж за окном сменился. Они явно проезжали какой-то злачный район. Тору стало страшно, что же он увидит, если продолжит своё путешествие в этом автобусе. Поэтому когда двери открылись на следующей остановке, он вышел и огляделся по сторонам. В поле его зрения попался пивной бар.  
«Что же, не спортзал, конечно, но тоже неплохо», - решил Тор и зашел внутрь.  
Первое, чем поприветствовал его бар, был плотный дым от сигарет и громкая музыка непонятного происхождения. Впрочем, людей было не так уж много, скорее всего, подобное заведение начинает наполняться ближе к ночи.  
Тор прошёл прямиком к барной стойке и уселся на один из высоких стульев.  
\- Виски, - бросил он скучающему бармену, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
Стакан материализовался перед ним с пугающей скоростью.  
Тор выпил напиток залпом и почти не почувствовал вкуса.  
\- Ещё.  
\- Плохой день? - спросил парень за стойкой, пододвигая следующий стакан.  
\- Ага.  
\- Работа или личное?  
От этого вопроса Тор не донес второй стакан до рта. Не так-то просто ответить. Почему-то Тору подумалось, что будь Локи девчонкой, то объяснить было бы проще.  
\- И то, и другое вроде как, - наконец отозвался он и снова опрокинул стакан.  
В другой день Тор бы вообще аккуратно свел беседу на нет, но сегодня все было через одно место.  
\- Работаете вместе? – продолжил допрос бармен.  
\- Могли бы, - пожал плечами Тор. – Но не срослось.  
После еще пары стаканов он закончил мысль:  
\- Прошлое вернулось и дало под зад.  
\- Тогда надо пить со льдом, - хмыкнул парень.  
\- А? – удивился Тор.  
\- Приложить холодное.  
Тор рассмеялся.   
\- А ты веселый парень… - Тор прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что написано на бейджике, но темнота бара и спиртное не позволили ему это сделать. – Как бы тебя не звали.  
\- Там написано Рид Ричардс, - сказал бармен, проследив за взглядом Тора. – Это я, - уточнил он.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Рид Ричардс. Я… Тор.  
\- Необычное имя, - констатировал Ричардс. – Можешь называть меня просто Рид.  
Тор кивнул. От виски, громкой музыки и духоты в помещении его повело, но настроение не улучшилось, скорее, он стал ещё более раздражённым. Тору хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, и парень, которого он видел первый и, скорее всего, последний раз в жизни неплохо для этого подходил.  
\- Тебе, наверное, часто тут душу изливают, - улыбнулся Тор, подвигая стакан для новой порции.  
\- Я работаю здесь третий день. За это время ты второй, кто заговорил со мной о своих проблемах. Но та, первая история, совсем не интересная.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Она… от моего знакомого. Он нашёл меня здесь, весь вечер пил и жаловался на свою сестру, а после смены мне пришлось везти его домой.  
Тор рассмеялся.  
\- Весёлый у тебя знакомый.  
\- Можно и так сказать. А ты весёлый?  
\- Обычно – да, - вздохнул Тор. – Но бывают такие дни, когда… в общем, такие.  
\- Бывают, - согласился Рид.  
За разговором Тор не заметил, как бар начал наполняться людьми. Музыка с унылой сменилась на ритмичную, а на танцполе началось движение. Всё это было не слишком интересно Тору, к тому же до беспамятства он так и не напился. Сейчас самоё время было вызвать такси, доехать до дома и завалиться спать. Тор бросил взгляд на часы, но циферблат был какой-то расплывчатый.  
\- Рид… где здесь туалет?  
\- Вдоль стойки до конца и налево.  
Тор начал пробираться через людей, стараясь не забыть указания, полученные от Рида. Некоторая часть сил уходила на то, чтобы не перепутать право и лево и не пройти дальше, чем до конца.  
\- Ой… прошу прощения.  
Сначала Тор не понял, за что перед ним извиняются, но в следующее мгновение запоздало ощутил толчок и влагу, растекающуюся у него по груди. Перед ним стоял весьма смущённый худенький парень, держащий в руках уже пустой бокал. Помимо того, что парень был вдвое тоньше Тора, он оказался ещё на голову ниже, и похоже изрядно струхнул, врезавшись в пошатывающегося светловолосого громилу. Тор попытался представить себя со стороны – вышло плохо.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Тор. – Всё равно уже ухожу.  
\- О, позвольте я вам помогу, - паренёк, поняв, что его не будут убивать, явно взбодрился, - у меня где-то был платок…   
Тор хотел сказать, что помощь не требуется, но тут кто-то резко толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Эй, что тут за пидорасы! Валите в гей-клуб обжиматься!  
Тор плохо разглядел говорившего. Всё, что он увидел, это оголённые руки, покрытые тату, байкерский прикид и злобное выражение маленьких глазок.  
\- Что ты сказал?! – рявкнул Тор, схватив байкера за грудки.  
Люди, стоящие рядом с ними, расступились, образовывая свободный круг.  
\- Тор, стой, не надо! - услышал он крик Рида.  
Возможно, в другой раз он бы так и поступил. Но его соперник явно не планировал мирного исхода. Он схватил Тора на предплечья, пытаясь высвободиться.  
\- Что на меня уставился, смазливая морда? Здесь тебя в попку никто не отымеет. Проваливай, пока цел.  
Тор разжал руки и тут же ударил, метя в челюсть. Байкер отшатнулся, но не упал. Сделав пару шагов назад для сохранения равновесия, он сплюнул и с разбегу бросился на Тора. Руку, занесённую для удара, Тору удалось перехватить, но байкер сбил его с ног, приложив спиной о барную стойку.  
Музыка стихла. Теперь толпа заинтересованно следила за происходящим. Откуда-то слышались робкие предложения разнять дерущихся. Всё это доходило до сознания Тора сквозь какой-то шум в ушах. Байкер оказался опытным драчуном. Пока Тор был зажат между ним и стойкой, он свободной рукой нанёс несколько ударов в живот. Тор в ответ лягнул его ногой, а потом с размаху стукнул лбом в переносицу, после чего наконец-то смог снять байкера с себя.  
\- Все назад!  
Сквозь толпу наконец-то протиснулась охрана, но Тору уже было всё равно. Его сопернику, по всей видимости, тоже. Байкер снова бросился на Тора, но тут один из охранников перехватил его, скрутив руки за спиной. Тора кто-то дёрнул сзади и он, не глядя, заехал локтём – было уже не столь важно, кого бить. Но тут на него навалились с двух сторон. В другой день всё на этом бы и закончилось, но не сегодня. Пока Тор и громила чистили друг другу морды кто-то из пугливых посетителей, Тор подозревал того паренька с салфеткой и приятными манерами, вызвал полицию. Их доставили в участок.  
Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Тор стал полностью осознавать, что с ним произошло и где он находится, и еще какое-то время, прежде чем он оказался в кабинете и ему предоставили его законный «один звонок». Тор включил свой сотовый телефон и обнаружил пару смс от Брюса, а так же какое-то невероятное количество пропущенных звонков от Тони.  
«Извиниться, что ли, хотел», - с мрачной удовлетворенностью подумал Тор.  
\- Парень, ты звонить будешь или как?  
Тор задумался. У него не было знакомых, которым можно вот так просто набрать в те ночные часы, которые больше напоминают утренние. С другой же стороны, теперь, наверное, есть.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Тор, выбрал Старка в контактах и нажал на вызов.  
Тони ответил почти сразу:  
\- Ага.  
\- Привет.  
\- Приятно слышать тебя в четыре утра.  
Тони звучал так, как будто ему действительно скорее приятно, чем нет.  
\- Ты не мог бы меня забрать из… участка?  
\- Что? Ну, ты даешь! И на один вечер тебя нельзя оставить без присмотра. Ладно, говори куда ехать.  
Тор вопросительно посмотрел на полицейского.  
\- Где я? – спросил он.  
Полицейский неодобрительно покачал головой, однако забрал трубку у Тора и назвал адрес.  
\- Мужчина просил вам передать, что «скоро приедет за этим болваном».  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Тор.  
Спорить или возмущаться сил не было. Он просто прикрыл глаза и постарался отключиться до того, как появится Старк. Вышло неплохо.

Старк отложил телефон и выругался. Если бы он знал, к чему это приведет, то никогда бы не стал называть Тора тупым. Тащиться в Клинтон, раньше более известный, как Адская кухня, не хотелось абсолютно. Но, тем не менее, Тони спустился во двор, завел машину и поехал по ночному городу. Где-то на середине пути он обнаружил, что забыл взять куртку, а так и ушёл в джинсах и майке, в которых был дома. Впрочем, в сентябре всё ещё было тепло, поэтому особой нужды в дополнительной одежде не было.  
Вопрос в участке решился быстро. Видимо, полицейский симпатизировал Тони, который приехал забрать своего друга, несмотря на поздний час. Тор открыл рот, только когда они оказались в машине.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- О’кей, но больше так не делай, - хмыкнул Тони.  
\- Я был не очень-то виноват, - расстроено заметил Тор.  
\- Это ты судье расскажешь.  
\- Не веришь мне? – обиделся Тор.  
\- В чём именно? Ты напился и подрался – это факт. А о том, что ещё произошло, я ничего не знаю.  
\- Парень сам нарвался! – воскликнул Тор.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Тони.  
\- Я думаю, мне надо ещё раз поговорить с Локи.  
\- Да? Судя по ссадинам и фингалу, ты пока от первого не оправился.  
\- Так это же не Локи мне их оставил! Вот я ему…  
\- Что? – Старк почувствовал, что впадает в ярость. – Ты хочешь сказать, что вы подрались с Локи?  
\- Нет.   
\- То есть?..  
\- Я ему вмазал и ушёл, - как ни в чём не бывало сообщил Тор.  
Старк резко вдарил по тормозам и остановился у обочины. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось скрутить Тору голову, но этого делать было нельзя. Глупо провести лучшие годы в тюрьме за убийство.  
\- Выйди из моей машины, - мрачно сообщил он Тору.  
\- Тони?  
\- Ты ударил человека, который мог бы сделать нас знаменитыми! Я не вижу ни единой причины продолжать везти тебя домой.  
\- У меня были причины!  
\- А у меня есть причины не везти тебя дальше! – заорал Старк.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Начало светать. Тони не хотел идти на попятную, но и продолжать вести себя, как истеричная девица не было ни сил, ни желания. Он побарабанил пальцами по рулю, потом снова завел мотор и тронулся.  
\- Черт с тобой, - пожал плечами он. – Почему ты это сделал?  
\- Не твое дело, - отозвался Тор.  
\- Он еще и обиделся! – возмутился Тони. – Можешь молчать хоть до посинения, - сказал он, а потом, представив это, добавил для пущей убедительности: - Пока не превратишься в синего, ледяного громилу.   
Похоже, Тор в кой-то веки внял советам Старка, потому что до самого дома не проронил ни слова. Впрочем, молчал он и когда выходил из машины. Тони только махнул рукой на это. Разбираться в чужих загонах было лень, своих хватало на троих. Когда Старк добрался до дома, можно было уже и не ложиться вовсе. Самым верным решением казалось сходить в душ, а потом отправиться на работу. Вместо этого Тони лег на диван в холле, так и не добравшись до своей спальни, и отрубился.   
Ему снилось, что они с Тором, Брюсом и кем-то еще – лица никак было не разглядеть – бесконечно тряслись в автобусах и выступали в загаженных клубах. Во сне, что было иронично, Тони постоянно хотел спать. Когда они ехали из одного захудалого городка в другой, то стали ругаться с Тором, который был за рулем. В итоге их трейлер въехал в грузовик со стройматериалами. Когда Тони в грудь вошла длинная железная балка – он проснулся. По спине струился холодный пот, а сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Не в силах успокоиться, Тони прошел на кухню и залпом выпил два стакана холодной воды. В детстве ему говорили, что так можно заработать ангину, но сейчас следить за этим было некому. Все тело болело. Старк отчаянно пожалел, что у него нет даже домашних животных. Ему бы не помешала большая собака или типа того. Хотя бы рыбки. Впрочем, куда он их денет, если добьется той жизни, о которой мечтает? Старк вздохнул и опустился на стул. Часы на стене показывали восемь утра.

Это гораздо хуже лотереи  
Потому что никто не даст гарантий  
Что есть призовой билет  
(с) Weird Science

День прослушивания наступил быстрее, чем они ожидали. Начало было назначено на вечер, но им всё равно пришлось отпрашиваться с работы. Всем, кроме, разумеется, Брюса, который и так работал дома и мог уходить куда и когда угодно.   
В данную минуту Тони валялся на матах в гараже, закинув руки за голову. Первый кандидат должен был прийти где-то через полчаса.  
\- Веди себя прилично, - хмыкнул Брюс, усаживаясь за стол.  
Вчера они организовали что-то вроде судейских мест, чтобы придать мероприятию серьезность. Старк с грустью подозревал, что все эти ухищрения могли обмануть только малолеток.  
\- Я само приличие, - помахал рукой Тони, выдергивая её из-под головы и потом подкладывая обратно. – К тому же, я трезв.  
\- Хм, - вставил Тор в общий разговор, очевидно раздумывая, как ему поступить: лечь рядом с Тони или сесть рядом с Брюсом.  
В итоге он выбрал Беннера. Старк знал, что это связано с пятничными событиями. Он не гордился тем, что наорал тогда на Тора, но извиняться тоже не собирался, так что теперь между ними было что-то вроде холодной войны.  
\- И как зовут первого?  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, - вздохнул Старк и полез в карман за бумажкой.  
Первого звали Кейн Марко, и он понравился всем троим. Примерно их возраста, с приятной внешностью и хорошей, ровной игрой. Особым талантом Кейн не отличался, но он бы отлично вписался в коллектив и украсил их звучание. Проблема появилась в самом конце, когда Тони уже был готов сказать «добро пожаловать». Выяснилось, что Кейн не готов играть бесплатно. Старк заметно скривился, сказал, что они обязательно позвонят, как только примут решение и попрощался с меркантильным бас-гитаристом.  
\- Вообще-то, это не зазорно, что он хочет денег, - усмехнулся Брюс.  
\- Нет, - согласно кивнул Тони. – Но денег-то у нас нет.  
Том Кесседи – был вторым. Играл он неплохо, даже лучше мистера Меркантильного, но от его внешности у Старка сводило зубы. Видимо, в прошлый вторник он был слишком пьян или в подвале было слишком темно, но тогда Тони не разглядел крысиное личико, редкие волосы и гнилозубую улыбку. Сам Том был тощим, ломким и острым. Старк не стал бы это трогать даже под страхом смерти. Возможно, их фанатки смирились бы с этим непривлекательным типом. А некоторые, особенно долбанутые, и полюбили бы его, но Старк знал точно – он видеть эту рожу каждый день не сможет. Так что с мистером Крысой им тоже пришлось попрощаться, к счастью, не узнав друг друга поближе.   
\- А он неплохо играл, - заявил Тор.  
Как и многие красивые и уверенные в себе люди, он был безразличен к чужой непривлекательности.  
\- У тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство прекрасного, - буркнул Тони.  
\- У меня есть!  
\- Тогда зачем ты его прячешь?  
В другой день Тор посмеялся бы над этой шпилькой, но сегодня надулся и отвернулся от Старка, что было не так просто в условиях помещения, где они находились.  
\- Может, третий будет просто мечтой, - попытался разрядить атмосферу Брюс, но Тони только пнул его ногой под столом.  
\- Мы не в сказке, мой прекрасный принц.  
Однако когда следующий претендент вошел в гараж, они подумали, что мечты все-таки сбываются. Его игра лишь подтверждала их мысли и дарила новые надежды. В общем, все шло отлично, пока Люк не сломал гитару Тони. Старк даже толком не понял, как это могло случиться. Тот просто взял и в конце песни шибанул его детку об пол. Старк тут же вскочил с места и заорал, чтобы тот убирался вон. Он бы еще и вмазал ему на прощание, если бы Тор и Брюс не держали его за руки.  
В итоге всех происшествий к тому моменту, когда через ворота гаража аккуратно проскользнул Стив Роджерс, нервы Тони были уже на пределе. Они сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и мрачно смотрел перед собой.  
\- Надеюсь, на этот раз ты со своей гитарой, - угрюмо заявил он Стиву, вместо приветствия.  
\- Привет! – поздоровался за него Тор.  
\- Добрый день, - кажется, смутился Стив. – Сегодня очень солнечно, не так ли?  
От подобного захода у Тони маленечко отвисла челюсть. Он посмотрел налево и направо, чтобы проверить, как ощущают себя остальные, но у них поведение Роджерса явно не вызывало столь сильных эмоций.  
\- А гитара у меня с собой, - поспешно добавил Стив.  
Тут его взгляд скользнул вбок, где обнаружились обломки гитары Старка.  
\- А что здесь?..  
\- Лучше не спрашивай, - хмыкнул Брюс.  
\- Ну, - Тони улыбнулся, - я уверен, что ты готовился, как к экзамену, и хочешь сыграть что-то конкретное. Играй.  
Старк знал таких примерных мальчиков, как Стив. Они прилежно учатся и встречаются с хорошими девочками, заводят семью и рожают детей (конечно, не сами). Возможно, даже ходят в воскресную школу. Увлечение рок-музыкой казалось странным в этом ряду, но вряд ли что-то принципиально меняло. Тони не претендовал на знание личности и души Роджерса, но многие вещи в том были очевидны, и Старк не собирался притворяться, что они являются секретом.  
\- Я… - наверное, сначала Стив хотел поспорить, но потом сдался. – «That’s my secret».  
\- Давай, - кивнул Тони.  
Это было удивительно, но Стив играл лучше, чем неделю назад. Может, теперь атмосфера показалась ему более дружелюбной или он меньше устал, а, может, стал еще лучше играть за столь короткий срок. Без каких-либо комментариев они выслушали Стива до конца.  
\- Нормально, - кивнул Тони. – Давайте попробуем сыграть вместе.  
\- А у тебя есть еще одна гитара? – уточнил Тор.  
\- Есть, конечно, - коротко отозвался Тони.  
Старая гитара когда-то была его верным другом. Верным, но древним. Иногда приходилось возвращаться к истокам.  
\- Давайте «Happen to men».  
Стиву достаточно быстро удалось подстроиться под них, видимо, ориентируясь на синтезатор Брюса. Так что когда прозвучал последний аккорд, настроение Тони значительно поднялось.  
\- Хорошо! – воскликнул он. – Кто-то против того, чтобы взять Стива к нам?  
\- Мы «за», - высказал общее мнение Беннер.  
\- Ударим по рукам, - хмыкнул Тони.  
Его ладонь хлопнула о руку Стива, и Старк почувствовал влагу, оставшуюся на коже.  
Какое-то время они еще пробовали играть, но репетиция не клеилась. Все были вымотанными и уставшими, а Тор еще и обиженным. Проблему пришлось решать стандартным способом – пригласить всех выпить. Тони, хотя и знал, как друзья относятся к его напиткам, не сдавался. Сегодня он возлагал немалые надежды на Роджерса. Вдруг тот окажется поклонником коктейлей со странными названиями?  
\- Ну, - начал Тони, раздав всем стаканы с трубочками и отпив немного голубой жидкости, - расскажи нам что-нибудь про себя, Стив.  
Старк подумал, что сильно преувеличил, сказав «нам», потому что Тор и Брюс скатились в правый угол дивана и теперь копались в пластинках. Вероятно, Брюс отравлял сознание Тора разнообразной информацией. Обычно в таких случаях Тор сбегал от Брюса, предпочитая бессмысленный треп со Старком, но не сегодня.  
Стив же смущенно улыбнулся, приложился к трубочке, но, видимо, отпил слишком много и закашлялся.  
\- Эм. Оно крепкое, - улыбнулся Старк, сдержав желание заржать в голос.  
В Стиве было что-то, будто он прибыл сюда из прошлого века. Старк мог бы легко представить его учеником закрытой школы для мальчиков, в строгом пальто и длинном шарфе. Впрочем, шарф относился совсем к другому времени года.  
\- Я… а что бы вы хотели узнать, мистер Старк?  
\- Можно звать меня просто по имени, - опешив, попросил Тони. – И этих двух любителей пластинок тоже, - добавил он на всякий случай.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Так что? Ты работаешь? Учишься?  
\- Я учусь, - согласно кивнул Стив. – В колледже имени де Рэ, - добавил он.  
Об этом колледже Старк не знал ничего, кроме того, что тот существовал.  
\- Ясненько.  
Тони не мог назвать их нового бас-гитариста душой компании. Говоря по правде, он из него и единого слова вытянуть не мог. Так прошло несколько часов, они опьянели и соскучились. Столь тоскливо давненько не было.  
\- Ладно, чуваки, - вздохнул Тони, как всегда успевший выпить больше остальных, - так сидеть невыносимо. Поехали куда-нибудь.  
\- Я не могу, - хором заявили Тор и Стив, чем удивили Старка.  
Он решил начать с Тора, потому что его причины более очевидны.  
\- Тор! – возмутился Тони. – Ты не можешь обижаться на меня вечно.  
\- Кто сказал, что я обижаюсь? – притворно удивился Тор.  
Даже его ослепительная улыбка не могла провести Тони.  
\- А то я тебя не знаю! – воскликнул он. – Ну, давай! Засунь свои обиды в задницу и пойдем, оттянемся.  
\- Не собираюсь я ничего туда засовывать! – как-то особенно бурно возмутился Тор.  
\- Ох. Мне, что, извиниться? Я никогда не извиняюсь. Впрочем… - Тони закусил губу. – Ладно. Прости меня. О’кей? Теперь пошли.  
\- А если я тебя не прощу? – с неподдельным интересом спросил Тор.  
\- Тогда…  
Тони усмехнулся и задумчиво показал фак. Стив все это время сидел молча и крутил головой, переводя взгляд на того, кто говорил в тот момент.  
\- От тебя, Стив, мы никак не можем принять отказ, - сообщил Тони.  
\- Я…  
\- Ему нет двадцати одного, - отрезал Брюс, отрываясь от пластинок. – Поэтому сейчас мы отвезем Стива домой, а уже потом поедем туда, куда Старка тянет, как магнитом.   
В голосе Брюса внезапно проявилась жесткость, поэтому даже Тони не решился спорить, чувствуя себя напроказничавшим ребенком. В полной тишине они собрались и сели в машину.  
\- Тони, - тихо сказал ему Стив, когда они оказались замыкающими, - никому из вас не стоило бы садиться за руль.  
\- Да ладно тебе.  
\- Вас оштрафуют.  
\- Нас никогда не останавливают, - возразил Тони.  
\- Это небезопасно.   
\- Не будь занудой!  
Тони обратил внимание, что Стив как-то вздрогнул и, похоже, обиделся. Старк выругался про себя. Брюс особо никогда не обижался, а даже если и да, то на него всего можно было забить – через пару часов проходило само. «Эти же парни, - подумал он о Стиве и Торе, - из другого теста. Будут смотреть на тебя осуждающе, пока не рассыплешься в извинениях. Черт бы их побрал».  
\- Ладно. Ты не зануда.  
Стив посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
\- Разве что самую малость, - хмыкнул Тони, кладя руку Стиву на плечо.  
К его удивлению, Роджерс покраснел и улыбнулся. Было такое ощущение, что в эту секунду он вообще не слушал, что несет Старк.  
Они втроем забрались в машину, а Стив продолжал стоять на улице.  
\- Нельзя вести машину в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, - сообщил он теперь уже всем присутствующим.  
\- До твоего кампуса ехать десять минут по пустой дороге. Сейчас уже час ночи и, поверь мне, дороги пустые. Просто сядь.  
Стив с сомнением посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Я не могу тебя просто оставить здесь! – раздраженно воскликнул Старк.  
Почему-то именно это стало для Стива решающим аргументом, и он плюхнулся на заднее сидение. На одном из поворотов Стив скатился ближе к Старку, а когда они вышли из виража отодвигаться уже не стал.   
Ехать оказалось далеко не десять минут, а все полчаса. Брюс включил диск с классической музыкой. Он всегда игнорировал тот факт, что машина принадлежит Старку, и это дает тому некоторые преимущества в выборе композиций к прослушиванию.  
\- Мне завтра рано вставать, - сказал Стив, и Тони понял, что его совсем развезло от спиртного, позднего часа и тепла.  
\- Нам тоже, - сообщил он. – Кроме Брюса. Тот работает дома.  
\- А чем он занимается?  
\- Спросишь сам у него как-нибудь.  
\- А…  
Похоже, Стив хотел спросить что-то еще, но вместо этого он завалился к Тони на плечо и отрубился.  
\- Ты споил ребенка, - мягко рассмеялся Тор, поймав эту картину в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Ох, - только и отозвался Старк, подергав плечом.  
Не помогло.   
В тишине они добрались до места. По какому-то негласному соглашению, они решили не будить Стива, пока не прибудут к его кампусу. Когда машина мягко затормозила, Тони наклонился к Стиву:  
\- Эй, Роджерс, вставай. Приехали, - тише, чем обычно будят, сказал Тони.  
Стив завозился, но не проснулся. Тогда Старк для надежности чуть потряс его за плечо. Тут Стив уже разлепил глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Приехали.  
Лицо Стива залилось краской, и он, поспешно со всеми попрощавшись, выбежал на улицу.  
\- Репетиция завтра! В семь вечера! – крикнул ему вслед Тони.  
\- Я приду, - отозвался Стив и припустился бегом.  
Еще какое-то время они помолчали.  
\- Он маленький, - наконец заговорил Брюс. – У нас будут с ним сплошные проблемы. Мы музыканты, а не няньки.  
\- К тому же, он еще учится, - вставил Тор.  
\- Ему нельзя пить, ему вообще ничего нельзя делать, кроме как по струнам брякать!  
\- Никаких клубов, поздних репетиций, и его родители нас убьют, - поддержал Тор Беннера.  
\- К тому же, он влюблен в тебя. Хотя, похоже, сам не знает…  
\- Да заткнитесь вы! – рявкнул Тони, неожиданно даже для самого себя. – У вас есть варианты получше?   
Тор и Брюс молчали.  
\- Как только появятся – сообщите мне.  
\- И ты скажешь ему: «извини, Стив, но мы нашли кое-кого получше?», - зло хмыкнул Брюс.  
\- Да, - буркнул Тони. – Поехали дальше уже.  
Тони вздохнул. Он подумал, что, возможно, на этот раз врет самому себе. Если бы они нашли кого-то лучше, смог бы он действительно отказать Стиву? Пока не окажешься в такой ситуации – не узнаешь.  
Машина быстро проскользнула по ночным улицам, и они оказались напротив клуба. Веселиться никому особо не хотелось.

Это должен был быть лучший вечер,  
Это должна была быть лучшая ночь  
(с) Such things happen (to men)

Стив не помнил, как он добрался до своей комнаты, но знал точно одно – бегом. Он перевёл дух только когда захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Сон как рукой сняло. В висках стучало, а перед глазами всё кружилось и плыло. Неприятные последствия алкоголя – Стив ещё и половины о них не знал, но ему уже не нравилось.  
За дверью послышались чьи-то шаги, и Стив поспешно кинулся к выключателю, гася свет - не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь застал его в таком состоянии. После чего он, пошатываясь, почти наощупь, добрёл до ванной и залез под душ, скинув одежду прямо на пол. Вода немного освежила, а мысли начали приходить в порядок. Принимать душ в темноте, в столь позднее время, казалось очень странным, но отчего-то – захватывающим.  
«И это теперь… моя жизнь?»  
\- Вау, - выдохнул он вслух, просто чтобы услышать звук собственного голоса.  
Идея оказалась неудачной – пропитанная хлоркой вода затекла в рот, от чего Стив булькнул и начал отфыркиваться.  
После душа он аккуратно собрал вещи – все они пропахли табаком и каким-то едва уловимым, но узнаваемым, запахом дома и машины Старка – и закинул их в корзину с грязным бельём. Стив хотел накинуть чистую футболку, но в темноте искать её оказалось делом сложным, поэтому он забрался в кровать голышом, уселся, скрестив ноги, и уставился в окно. Ночь только начиналась, и от полной луны на небе в комнате казалось почти светло.  
Настроение было приподнятым, хотя Стива несколько смущало, что он умудрился заснуть, пока ехал – как маленький мальчишка. Тони, Брюс и Тор, – Стив про себя учился называть их по именам, - могли подумать, что он совсем не годен для их образа жизни. Однако ему сказали приходить на репетицию завтра к семи, так что Стив успокоился, даже не успев испугаться.  
«Завтра в семь».  
Стив попытался вспомнить своё расписание на завтра, но мысли всё ещё не обрели чёткость, и по телу расползалось тепло, несмотря на то, что он был не одет. Он потянулся за блокнотом и карандашом, которые всегда лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, и аккуратно вывел «7:00 pm». В обычном состоянии Стив бы не забыл, но сейчас подстраховаться не казалось лишним.   
Стив редко пил, скорее пробовал алкоголь несколько раз в жизни, но ни разу не выпивал столько, сколько у Старка сегодня. Когда они дружно вываливались из дома Тони, Беннер бросил вскользь, что Стиву надо учиться пить больше, ибо «даже дерьмовые коктейли Старка не знавали такого скромного покушения на себя». Там Стив принял это за шутку, но если предположить, что сегодня было мало, то сколько же много?  
Луна висела в окне прямо напротив Стива, и иногда ему начинало казаться, что она раскачивается. Если верить статье «Алкогольное опьянение и его последствия», которую Стив когда-то читал, то сейчас его должно было тошнить, а голова взрываться мигренью. Но ничего этого не было. Телу было хорошо, а душе на удивление спокойно и радостно. Блокнот лежал у него на коленях, и, повертев карандаш в руке, Стив пририсовал к записи несколько переплетающихся веточек. Они цеплялись за цифры и опускались ниже, соединяясь в ствол. Ствол плавно перетёк в гитарный гриф, а корпус гитары Стив нарисовал с короткими ответвлениями корней, от чего инструмент стал похож на корнеплод.  
Стив фыркнул на рисунок и удивился собственной реакции. Он отложил блокнот в сторону, сполз с кровати и вернулся в ванную. Нащупав корзину с грязным бельём, Стив вытащил свою футболку и прижал к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Ткань не пахла ни чем кроме сегодняшнего вечера. Обычно Стив не любил запах сигарет, который прочно впитывался в одежду, но сейчас он компенсировался чем-то неуловимым, что делало его не просто смесью табака, смолы и никотина, а частью особой атмосферы Старка и его компании. Он вернулся на кровать с футболкой в руке, не очень понимая смысл своих действий и не особо трудясь задумываться о них. Спать не хотелось, да и делать что-то – тоже. Стив пошарил на тумбочке, где лежал старый cd-плеер – почти раритет в это время, когда все стремились перейти на более компактное mp3. Но сейчас Стив был рад тому, что не спускал деньги на новые игрушки – ползти к ноутбуку и перегонять музыку с диска казалось невозможным занятием, а у Стива как раз был диск, который после прослушивания вручил ему Тони. Там была репетиционная версия их последнего концерта – несколько дисков, предназначавшихся для заинтересованных лиц.  
Стив откинулся назад, вставил наушники и нащупал «play». Лежать на спине с закрытыми глазами и алкоголем в крови оказалось настолько новым ощущением, что на какое-то время Стив забылся. Ему казалось, что он проваливается назад, но не падает, а плавно опускается, словно в воде. Вода не была спокойной – Стив чувствовал волны, которые то поднимали, то опускали его, иногда ему казалось, что волны толчками проходят по венами и растекаются где-то от центра головы.  
И тогда как черное на белом  
Пугающие изменения станут заметны всем.  
Под эти строчки Стив вынырнул из своего оцепенения, но не пошевелился. Музыка сейчас казалась чем-то очень важным. Слова цеплялись за мысли, рождая несвязный, но чувственный поток ассоциаций. Голос Тони застревал где-то между мыслей. Сейчас, когда Стив знал, как Старк звучит не со сцены, когда он весь вечер слушал его разговор, интонации, смех – голос в песнях становился опьяняющим, не меньше чем коктейли, а Старк представлялся совсем одиноким, но уже не таким далёким.  
Склей девушку,  
Возьми ее номер,  
Подари ей цветы,  
Поклянись у алтаря,  
Только не забудь скрестить пальцы,  
Только не забудь погулять с собакой  
Стив представил Пегги, но её образ в голове не был устойчив. Он не мог вспомнить голос, мимику, движения, даже силуэт – воображение отправляло Пегги то на сцену, то в гараж Старка, куда она ни капли не вписывалась, так что в конечном итоге её место всегда занимал Тони.  
Но когда ты поцелуешь ее,  
Но когда ты разденешь ее,  
То больше ничего не почувствуешь  
(Стояк не считается)  
У них с Пегги не было секса. Теперь каждая мысль, всплывающая в голове Стива, казалась навязчивой, и мысль о сексе тоже. С сексом не ассоциировалось ничего, но голос и музыка так плавно перемешивались с воспоминаниями и воображением, что Стив перестал различать, где мысли, что были с ним раньше, а где те, что только что пришли в голову. Он заметил, что возбуждён не сразу, только машинально проведя рукой по животу понял, как податливо отреагировало тело, прогнувшись под тёплой ладонью. Стиву на мгновение показалось, что ладонь не его. Он вдруг вспомнил всё сразу: свой первый поцелуй, недавний концерт в «Jude», «мокрые» сны в старших классах школы, фигуру Старка на сцене, когда он что-то выкрикивал фанатам и его пальцы, которые держали стакан, когда он наливал Стиву коктейль, тепло его тела, которое осталось со Стивом, когда он вылетел из машины и бросился к себе. Стив не представлял ничего лишнего, просто вспоминал, когда его рука неосознанно скользнула к слегка затвердевшему члену.  
Он пришел в школу с автоматом  
Парочка сдохли, остальные ранены,  
Про это сняли фильм и написали книгу  
Ты и я, мы создали культ насилия сами  
Агрессия песни была нужным толчком, чтобы эмоции совпали с адреналином в крови. Стив сжал член и задвигал рукой, попадая в рваный ритм песни.  
Ты в самом центре Америки,  
Где мечты становятся реальностью  
Стив закусил губу, толкаясь себе в руку быстрее и быстрее. Он был далёк от самоконтроля, ему представлялись концерты, где он прыгает по сцене с гитарой, потёртые джинсы Старка, загорелые запястья, проросшие чёрными волосками, голос, который весь вечер говорил совсем рядом.  
«Эй, Стив, посмотри сюда. Что ты думаешь о…»  
Стива накрыло ожидаемо быстро, под первые аккорды «Childhood memories». Он почувствовал тёплую липкую сперму, в которой оказались пальцы и расслабленно отметил, что с утра придётся менять бельё. Сейчас же сил хватило только на то, чтобы дотянуться до плеера, отключить звук и вынуть наушники. Стив перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку. В голове тенью пробежала мысль, что он только что кончил с образом Старка в голове. Нехорошие предчувствия холодком спустились по позвоночнику, но Стив слишком устал, чтобы связно мыслить. К его счастью, он отрубился прежде, чем задумался о том, как завтра будет смотреть Старку в глаза.

В тот вечер, когда Тор возвращался из клуба, ничто не предвещало неприятностей. Когда он оказался около своего дома, то остановился у ворот, чтобы проверить почтовый ящик. Тор с удивлением обнаружил там повестку в суд, но не испытал волнения. «Неужели так быстро пришло за драку в клубе?», - подумалось ему. А потом его взгляд остановился на галочке напротив кода 10.12.040*.

*данный код в повестке обозначает, что человек обвиняется в сексуальных домогательствах

 

Дополнительные материалы:

«The Avengers» («Мстители»)

Никаких инопланетных кораблей на горизонте  
Злодеи дремлют на своих диванах, а  
Монстры ходят друг к другу в гости  
Из-под твоей кровати под кровать к твоему другу

Но никто не знает, долгим ли окажется перемирие  
Потревожат ли монстра в детском шкафу  
И знаешь, небо не останется чистым вечно  
А зло протрет глаза, умоется и отправиться на работу

Поэтому тебе нужна  
Железная броня  
Поэтому тебе нужно   
Умение перевоплощаться  
Поэтому тебе нужны отвага и сердце  
Или реактор вместо сердца

Поэтому тебе нужен  
Верный друг  
Поэтому тебе нужно   
Божественное оружие  
Поэтому тебе нужны отвага и сердце  
Или ярость и жажда мести

Твои победы в зале славы и все вокруг спокойно  
Семья, дети и питомцы в безопасности  
(Ты герой и милая девушка не устояла)  
Ты протираешь глаза, умываешься и идешь не работу

Но белый забор перед домом не защита, а иллюзия  
Страшное происходит здесь и сейчас  
И это не так-то просто игнорировать  
Когда ты узнал, что можно сражаться и победить врага

Поэтому тебе нужна  
Железная броня  
Поэтому тебе нужно   
Умение перевоплощаться  
Поэтому тебе нужны отвага и сердце  
Или реактор вместо сердца

Поэтому тебе нужен  
Верный друг  
Поэтому тебе нужно   
Божественное оружие  
Поэтому тебе нужны отвага и сердце  
Или ярость и жажда мести

Such things happen (to men) («С мужчинами такое случается»)

Я дарил тебе цветы  
Я водил тебя в кино  
Пригласил на ужин  
Пригласил на башню  
Это должен был быть лучший вечер  
Это должна была быть лучшая ночь  
Но когда я тебя поцеловал  
Но когда я тебя раздел  
То не почувствовал ничего  
(Стояк не считается)

С мужчинами такое случается  
(когда цветы и ужин ничего не значат)  
С мужчинами такое случается  
(и гораздо чаще, чем один раз из пяти)  
С мужчинами такое случается  
(и тогда не будет звонка на утро)  
Дело не в тебе

Я дал обещания  
Я клялся у алтаря  
Мы завели собаку  
Мы завели ребенка  
Это должен был быть брак навсегда  
А в конце стакан воды и поцелуй в лоб  
Но когда я тебя поцеловал  
Но когда я тебя раздел  
То больше не почувствовал ничего  
(Отвращение не считается)

С мужчинами такое случается  
(какие десять лет вместе, дорогая?)  
С мужчинами такое случается  
(и гораздо чаще, чем один раз из пяти)  
С мужчинами такое случается  
(и тогда «долг» - пустое слово)  
Дело не в тебе

И начинай все сначала!  
Склей девушку  
Возьми ее номер  
Подари ей цветы  
Поклянись у алтаря  
Только не забудь скрестить пальцы  
Только не забудь погулять с собакой  
Но когда ты поцелуешь ее  
Но когда ты разденешь ее  
То больше ничего не почувствуешь  
(Стояк не считается)

С мужчинами такое случается  
(она была красива, но глупа)  
С мужчинами такое случается  
(и гораздо чаще, чем один раз из пяти)  
С мужчинами такое случается  
(это не повод грустить или радоваться)  
Дело не в тебе

One-sided disarming («Одностороннее разоружение»)

Разрешение на ношение оружия  
Самонаводящиеся ракеты и  
Готовые к смерти солдаты  
Ты и я, мы оплатили это сами  
Равные права на убийство  
Узаконенная смертная казнь  
Выбирай: инъекция или стул  
И это тоже из нашего кармана

Не подходящее время  
Для одностороннего разоружения  
Не подходящее время  
Для одностороннего разоружения  
Ты в самом центре Америки  
Где мечты становятся реальностью

Он пришел в школу с автоматом  
Парочка сдохли, остальные ранены  
Про это сняли фильм и написали книгу  
Ты и я, мы создали культ насилия сами  
Да, дети могут подать в суд на мать  
Но, сам понимаешь, это новшество  
А пуля в лоб проверена годами  
И это тоже из нашей истории

Не подходящее время  
Для одностороннего разоружения  
Не подходящее время  
Для одностороннего разоружения  
Ты в самом центре Америки  
Где мечты становятся реальностью

Weird Science («Чудеса науки»)

Изобретатели безумны  
И тебя об этом предупреждали  
Дорогой, о чем ты думал,  
Заказывая набор юного физика  
На Рождество Санте?

Они живут в подвалах  
Где только провода и паяльники  
Для изощренных пыток  
Но пытают не невинных девушек  
А исключительно себя

И на миллионы провалов  
Вряд ли выпадет и одно открытие  
Это гораздо хуже лотереи  
Потому что никто не даст гарантий  
Что есть призовой билет

Намотай провод на шею  
И поменьше спи  
Истина где-то рядом  
Ищи!

Изобретатели одиноки  
И тебя об этом предупреждали  
Дорогой, о чем ты думал,  
Заказывая набор юного химика  
На Рождество Санте?

Они живут в лабораториях  
Где только подопытные животные  
Для бесконечных проверок  
Но проверяют не новые препараты  
А себя на прочность

И на миллионы провалов  
Вряд ли выпадет и одно открытие  
Это гораздо хуже казино  
Потому что от подобной зависимости  
Нельзя избавиться

Залей раствор в мензурку  
И поменьше спи  
Истина где-то рядом  
Ищи!


	4. Перемены

[Шестая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

\- Всё меняется, - сказал я Старку в тот вечер.  
\- Мм? – спросил он, продолжая валяться на матах.  
Я пожал плечами, резко пожалев, что завёл этот разговор. И кто меня за язык тянул? Последнее время я много думал о том, каким всё было всего лишь пару месяцев назад. Мы со Старком изредка собирались в его гараже и что-то сочиняли. Быть может, мы и считались группой, но, по сути, ей не были. У каждого из нас были свои цели и своё личное представление об идеальном звучании и концепции в целом. В плане звучания вся разница сводилась к тому, что меня тянуло к классической музыке, а Тони к неуместным экспериментам. Идеологически же…  
Мне нравилось говорить о себе, камерные залы и спокойная публика. Я не хотел, не хочу и сейчас, ничего менять. Музыка – мой способ не потонуть в собственном безумии. Старк же всегда мечтал спасать (или уничтожать – не такая уж большая разница, как принято думать) этот мир. Считал, что пара треков может перевернуть сознание. А ещё он дико и болезненно хотел быть известным. И сейчас, пусть пока это были лишь контуры простым карандашом, а не жирные линии маркером, он начинал двигаться в верном направлении, утаскивая меня за собой.  
Но кроме меня, теперь были еще Тор и Стив. И если Тор был уже взрослым человеком, со своими ошибками и сожалениями, то Стиву в этих кругах ада было не место. Но для спора моих аргументов было недостаточно. Тони волновало только одно: стало ли наше звучание лучше? О, оно стало. Теперь «The Avengers» могла притворяться профессиональной группой, а не кучкой любителей-неудачников. Даже наши редкие встречи трансформировались в регулярные репетиции. Если все будет продолжаться в том же духе, то нам будет впору начать зарабатывать музыкой. Ведь времени на другую работу просто не останется.  
\- Брюс, - голос Тони вырвал меня из размышлений, - ты молчишь, как на похоронах.  
В некотором роде так и было. Я хоронил наше тихое и спокойное прошлое. Не уверен, что тогда я был готов чествовать яркое и тревожное будущее.  
\- Задумался.  
\- Не к добру это, - хмыкнул Тони, вставая с пола. – Я отправил наши записи кое-кому.  
\- Хм. Ну, спасибо, что сообщил.  
\- Не бухти, - махнул он рукой. – Это произошло только сегодня. Тор и Стиву я скажу, только если будут какие-то результаты.  
\- Отсутствие результата тоже результат.  
\- Но все понимают…  
К моему счастью, я так и не узнал, что же все понимают, потому что дверь гаража распахнулся и на пороге возник Стив.  
\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он и, будто бы смущенный еще больше обычного, зашел внутрь.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Тони. – Как дела?  
\- Все хорошо, спасибо. А у вас?  
\- Отлично.  
\- Более менее, - согласился я. – Много всего приходится делать по учебе?  
\- Я всё успеваю, - слишком быстро отозвался Стив.  
Возможно, он увидел в моих словах упрёк или сомнения по поводу того, что он может успевать и учиться, и играть в нашей группе на бас-гитаре.  
\- Я думаю, что Тор будет скоро, - поморщился Тони.   
Он ненавидел то, что Тор всегда опаздывает.   
\- А пока мы можем начать без него.  
Тони включил ритм секцию и взял в руки гитару.  
\- Что? – спросил я.  
\- Разрешение на ношение оружия, - отозвался Тони.  
Из-за какого-то раздражения внутри, я был недоволен Тони, собой, всем, что происходило вокруг, я наплевал на требования Старка и сыграл так, как мне казалось верным. Тони не любил, когда синтезатор звучал где-то ещё, кроме припева, но мне-то какое до этого дело?  
\- На записи звук совсем другой, - удивился Стив, когда мы закончили.  
\- Это просто акт неповиновения от Брюса…  
\- Нет, - возразил я. – Почему мы не можем оставить так? Стив, разве это хуже, чем на записи?  
Стив оказался между двух огней. Он, исходя из своих личных симпатий, явно хотел принять сторону Старка несмотря на то, что правым его не считал.  
\- Прекрасно! – раздражённо воскликнул Старк, глядя на растерянное лицо Стива и моё самодовольное. – Пусть будет грёбаный синтезатор!  
\- Тони, я же ничего не говорил, - пробормотал Стив.  
\- Не всегда нужно что-либо говорить, иногда всё понятно и без слов.  
Мы успели сыграть еще одну песню, когда наконец-то появился Тор.  
\- Вы не поверите! – поприветствовал он нас.  
\- Я способен поверить во что угодно, - заявил Старк, откладывая гитару. – Что случилось?  
\- Мне пришла повестка в суд.  
\- Скорость превысил? – поднял бровь Старк.  
\- Не совсем…  
История, которую рассказал Тор, была по-настоящему дикой: злополучный Лафейсон подал на Тора в суд и не за что-то там, а за сексуальные домогательства. Это было настолько странно и дико, что ни один вопрос, а их возникло множество, не шёл с моего языка. Только беспардонность Старка могла помочь нам выяснить подробности, и она не подвела.  
\- Тор… а могу я задать парочку вопросов? – осторожно начал Тони.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты гей?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Тор.  
\- А Лафейсон?  
\- Понятия не имею!  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Тони, хотя до ясности было как до звезды. – Что-то заставило его думать, что ты хотел бы?..  
\- Да откуда мне знать? – взвился Тор. – Мы просто поговорили с ним, а теперь я получаю это! Неужели так трудно поверить, что я тут ни при чём?  
Тони нервно хохотнул:  
\- Вообще, непросто. Но если ты говоришь, что ни при чём, значит, так оно и есть.  
Мы со Стивом покивали головами, хотя я и не мог сказать, что полностью поверил Тору.  
\- Выпьем? – наконец спросил Тони.  
\- Да, - согласился я с облегчением.  
К репетиции мы уже не вернулись.]

Мы когда-то были друзьями  
Но это больше ничего не значит  
Веришь, я бы простил тебя  
Но ты смеешься, а не просишь простить  
(с) Jarvis

Тор сидел за столом и с мрачностью, достойной лучшего применения, разглядывал подержанный рояль, который только сегодня утром доставили в «Коллинз и сыновья». Когда Тор устраивался сюда на работу, то уточнил у мистера Коллинза, почему его сыновья не помогают в магазине.  
\- У меня их нет, - пожал плечами мистер Коллинз. – Но на вывеске красиво смотрится, не так ли? Если будете у меня работать, то я всем буду говорить, что вы Коллинз-младший.  
Позже выяснилось, что у Коллинза есть две очаровательные дочери, и Тора не на шутку взволновала собственная склонность к инцесту.  
Впрочем, последние несколько дней ему было не до дочерей и роялей. Все его мысли занимала повестка в суд. Поступок Локи не укладывался в голове. Тор чувствовал себя так, будто стоял у подножия огромной ледяной горы. Он ставил ногу на выдолбленную ступеньку и тут же соскальзывал, с какой бы стороны не подходил. Тору хотелось с кем-то поговорить об этом, и он не нашел решения лучше, чем позвонить Старку. В конце концов тот вызволил его из полицейского участка, может быть, он готов и немного поработать личным психологом.  
\- Привет, чувак, - раздалось почти сразу на том конце.  
\- Зачем он это сделал? – спросил Тор.  
\- Тебе лучше знать, - вздохнул Тони. – Во время вашей встречи точно не происходило ничего странного?  
Тор замялся. Он уже несколько раз порывался рассказать Старку о том, что Локи предлагал ему обменять секс на контракт, но так и не решился. В том, что Локи считал такую сделку вероятной, было нечто столь унизительное и обидное, что Тор просто не мог об этом говорить.  
\- Нет.  
\- Знаешь, - протянул Тони, - я вижу только один путь. Ты должен перестать думать, что знаешь этого человека. Не спрашивай себя: «почему Локи это сделал?», лучше спроси: «почему мистер Лафейсон подал на меня в суд?».  
\- Не очень-то я улавливаю разницу, Тони.  
\- Да? Тогда просто забей, хрен его знает, почему он написал заявление. Походу у этого парня тараканы в голове.  
\- Трудно в это поверить.  
\- Возможно. Но ты всё же рассмотри такую вероятность, что нет никаких причин. Иногда люди просто ёбнутые, без скрытых мотивов.  
Тору было нечего на это ответить.  
\- Тор? Мне надо идти. Если хочешь, вечером поговорим.  
\- Ладно. Пока, Тони.  
Тони, как обычно не прощаясь, положил трубку. Тору не хотелось расставаться с иллюзией, что он обрёл старого друга. Однако по всему выходило, что он просто нашёл новые проблемы.  
Решение посетило его после продажи рояля под красное дерево. Надо ещё раз поговорить с Локи. Да, он все ещё был зол на него, но ведь не настолько, чтобы судиться? Если он в чём-то виноват, то извинится, и всё станет как раньше.   
Тор оставил сообщение мистеру Коллинзу, закрыл магазин и направился по знакомому адресу – в офис « Jotunheim Records».  
Дорога по полуденному Нью-Йорку заняла почти полтора часа, но Тор ничего не заметил – настолько он был погружен в свои переживания. Когда Тор оказался перед знакомым зданием, которое он столь поспешно покинул в прошлый свой визит, он вынул наушники и звуки города неприятно ударили по ушам. Бесконечное стояние перед дверью не помогло унять волнения, поэтому Тор просто набрал код, что остался в памяти телефона.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Добрый день, мисс Поттс. Это Блэк. Мне нужно…  
\- Поднимайтесь, - отозвалась Поттс, даже недослушав его.  
Тор удивился подобному повороту событий, но решил воспринимать его как подарок судьбы. Он проскользнул в офисное здание, где на полную работали кондиционеры, и поёжился от неожиданной прохлады. Поездка в лифте была бесконечной. Лифт был из тех последних, что, кажется, вообще не двигаются. У Тора всегда было ощущение, что это не он поднялся, а нужный этаж переместился и оказался за разъезжающимися дверьми.  
Вирджиния встретила его буквально у дверей:  
\- Проходите за мной.  
Тор так и поступил, не то чтобы у него был выбор.  
\- Могу я увидеть мистера Лафейсона? – спросил он, когда они оказались в кабинете, который, по всей видимости, принадлежал Поттс.  
\- Сядьте, - улыбнулась она. – Мистер Блэк, видите ли…  
\- Тор, - поправил он. – Лучше называйте меня так.  
\- Тор, я не думаю, что разговор с мистером Лафейсоном будет вам полезен.  
\- Вы не понимаете!  
\- А вы понимаете? – подняла бровь Поттс.  
\- Нет! Поэтому я и хочу поговорить с Локи!  
Тор, хотя и нервничал изрядно, всё же заметил, как бровь Вирджинии поползла вверх, когда она услышала «Локи».  
\- Вот что. Подождите.  
Вирджиния поднялась из-за стола, плотно закрыла дверь в кабинет и опустила жалюзи на окнах и прозрачных перегородках.  
\- Можете звать меня Пеппер, - сказала она, возвращаясь на место. – Что же все-таки между вами произошло?  
Тор понимал, что это нелогично, безумно и Старк бы с него снял скальп, если бы узнал о чём-то подобном. Но тем не менее он взял и вывалил Пеппер всю историю от и до, начиная с их встречи на вечеринке, продолжая непристойным предложением и заканчивая повесткой в суд.  
\- Так что скажете? – хмыкнул Тор.  
Пеппер постучала карандашом по столу, потом вырвала бумажку из блокнота и что-то там написала.  
\- Я дам тебе телефон адвоката. Его зовут Мэттью Мёрдок.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – удивился Тор.  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнула Пеппер. – Но я бы не советовала кому-либо рассказывать о моём участии в этом деле. Тебе же достаточно одного иска, не так ли?  
\- Да уж… А, может быть, я всё-таки могу поговорить с Локи?  
\- Его нет сейчас в офисе.  
\- Я подожду!  
\- Я не знаю, когда он появится, - отрезала Пеппер. – А теперь тебе пора – у меня куча работы.  
Они неловко попрощались, Тор спустился на адском лифте и снова оказался на улице. Он в очередной раз удивился, что город всегда продолжает жить своей жизнью, чтобы ни случалось у конкретного человека. Свадьба или развод, похороны или рождение, наследство или банкротство – Нью-Йорк все пережевывает и продолжает существовать. От этого было немного страшно, но и спокойно тоже.  
Тор глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на часы – возвращаться на работу уже не было смысла. Он купил кофе в ближайшей палатке и отправился бродить по улицам, надеясь что его беды и тревоги город пережует тоже.

Жестокость учит жестокости  
Я был наивен, но теперь начеку  
И когда меня подставляют  
Я все планирую и подставляю в ответ  
(с) Jarvis

Пеппер подняла жалюзи, заблокировала компьютер и вышла из своего кабинета. Она преодолела длинный коридор и постучалась.  
\- Войдите, - раздалось из-за двери.  
\- Это я, босс. Подумала, что тебе нужно знать, что к нам приходил мистер Блэк.  
В комнате было непривычно темно. Казалось, в последние дни Локи избегал солнечного света. У Пеппер невольно промелькнула мысль попробовать принести ему еду, щедро сдобренную чесноком. По крайней мере укус мог бы объяснить странное поведение босса в последние дни.  
\- И чего же он хотел?  
\- Поговорить с тобой, - пожала плечами Пеппер. – Я сказала, что тебя сейчас нет на месте, но не похоже, чтобы он был настроен агрессивно.  
\- Он быстро выходит из себя, - усмехнулся Локи, трогая скулу. – Время слушанья уже известно?  
\- Я сообщу, как только будет информация.  
Пеппер замялась.   
\- Что? – спросил Локи, видимо учуяв недосказанность.  
\- Босс, не знаю, что у вас там произошло на самом деле…  
\- Сомневаешься, что я сказал правду?  
\- Мне это безразлично, - не покривила душой Пеппер. – Просто будь осторожен.  
\- Не переживай, теперь все будет просто замечательно, - улыбнулся Локи.  
Даже при своем богатом воображении, Пеппер не могла понять, как предстоящий суд с Тором мог привести Локи в столь радостное состояние.

Меня толкнули в грязь  
И потом сбили машиной  
Я пожал плечами и встал  
И да, ты можешь переехать меня еще раз  
(с) That's my secret

Временами Стиву казалось, что его жизнь стала напоминать калейдоскоп. По крайней мере, он точно так же не мог понять, где верх, где низ, и как всё это двигается. С тех пор, как он начал репетировать с группой, у него не осталось времени на такие занятия, как чтение, рисунки, не относящиеся к программе курса, общение с друзьями, участие во внеклассных мероприятиях и ужин. Но в остальном всё было не так плохо. Стив успевал и туда и туда, хотя иногда создавалось впечатление, что сознание отчасти уезжает, и он не мог сразу вспомнить, куда едет и на что ему настраиваться – на музыку или на учёбу.  
\- Привет, - как обычно поздоровался он, заходя в гараж Старка тем вечером.  
\- О, Стив, - отозвался Тони, не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
\- Здравствуй, - поздоровался более вежливый Беннер. – Заходи. Ты рано сегодня.  
\- Я… обычно, я застреваю в пробках. А сегодня дорога оказалась свободна.  
\- Ты выходишь с расчётом на пробки? – уточнил Брюс.  
\- Научи Тора так делать, - буркнул Тони, всё ещё не смотря на Стива. – Заебал опаздывать.  
\- Сегодня он ещё не опоздал, - вставил Беннер.  
\- Я… да, хорошо. Я слишком рано?  
\- Нет, просто…  
\- Посиди пока тут Стив, о’кей? Нам с Брюсом надо сходить в одно место, но мы скоро вернёмся и начнём репетицию.  
\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Стив.  
Говоря откровенно, он давно хотел рассмотреть гараж Старка повнимательнее. Возможно, это был его шанс.  
Тони и Брюс ушли. Когда дверь закрылась, до Стива донеслась приглушённая фраза Брюса: «Вообще-то, мы могли взять его с собой». Что ответил на это Тони, Стив уже не слышал, но ему хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя неловко.  
Гараж Старка чем-то завораживал. Тут было, за что зацепиться взглядом. Неясные нагромождения предметов в углах, маты, которые без Тони на них смотрелись как-то сиротливо, музыкальное оборудование, какие-то плакаты в углу… Стив подумал было, что плакаты стоят более детального внимания, как дверь внезапно открылась.  
\- Хей! – голос Тора так громко разнёсся по помещению, что Стив едва не свалился со стула.  
\- Привет, - выдохнул он, прислушиваясь к учащённому сердцебиению.   
Нельзя же так пугать!  
\- Ты рано сегодня, - машинально заметил Стив, бросив взгляд на часы.  
\- Да, я… отпросился с работы. А ты чего один?  
\- Тони и Брюс куда-то ушли. Сказали, что скоро вернутся.  
\- Куда ушли?  
\- Не знаю, они не сказали.  
\- Ясно, - отозвался Тор. – Ну, подождём.  
Стив смотрел, как Тор прошёл к матам и завалился на них, мало обращая внимание на окружающую реальность. Он выглядел уставшим и расстроенным. Стив не чувствовал себя достаточно близким знакомым Тора, чтобы спрашивать, как у него дела. К тому же этот недавний иск, который очень удивил Стива – он и не подозревал раньше, что у музыкантов рок-группы бывают и такие проблемы – немного смущал. Стиву казалось бестактным задавать вопросы. В итоге он решился на самое нейтральное:  
\- Почему ты отпросился с работы? – прокашлявшись, уточнил он.  
И то, потому что молчать казалось невыносимым.  
\- Ну. Надо было, - буркнул Тор.  
Стив уже было подумал, что зря спросил и надо было молчать, как Тор продолжил:  
\- Извини. Просто… Я решил ещё раз поговорить с Локи.  
\- Зачем? – вырвалось у Стива.  
\- Я думал, может, он… - Тор глубоко вдохнул. – В общем, не рассказывай Старку, ладно? Он мне весь мозг выест, если узнает.   
Тор смотрел на Стива с такой надеждой и мольбой, что тот не смог ему отказать. Хотя мысль что-либо скрывать от Тони и не казалась привлекательной.  
\- Хорошо, Тор.  
\- В общем. Я рассказал вам не совсем всё. Ха-ха. Тони, в общем-то, догадался об этом. О том, что я не всё рассказал, а не о том, что произошло. Когда я пришел к Локи разговаривать о нашей музыке, то он сказал, что она… ничего так. А потом сказал… - Тор замялся, словно не то что не помнил слов Локи, но не мог произнести это вслух. – А потом сказал, что если я займусь с ним сексом… позволю ему… - Тор сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – В общем, я вломил ему и ушел.  
\- О-о… - неясно протянул Стив, не сумев подобрать нужных слов.  
\- И сегодня я решил, что надо ещё раз поговорить с Локи об этом. Потому что я не понимаю, почему он так поступил! Я приехал в офис, но застал там только его секретаря – Пеппер. Она милая…  
\- Понятно, - отозвался Стив.  
Он чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то ещё, но что именно – не представлял. Точнее, представлял, но Тор, хоть и всегда был дружелюбен и приветлив, вряд ли считал Стива настолько важной фигурой в своей жизни, чтобы слушать его мнение по этому поводу.  
\- Но почему… - Стив прокашлялся, - почему ты не хочешь рассказывать Тони?  
Ответить Тор не успел. Сначала за дверью послышались голоса и смех, а потом она открылся и внутрь ввалился Тони с Брюсом и, - Стив не сразу это осознал, - с какой-то незнакомой девушкой.  
\- О, Тор, - обрадовался Тони. – Знакомьтесь, это Кристин, - обратился он уже ко всем. – Она посмотрит, как мы репетируем.  
Стив растерянно перевёл взгляд на Брюса, но тот выглядел слишком мрачно, чтобы Стив мог надеяться получить от него какие-либо разъяснения.  
\- Привет, - обворожительно улыбнулась девушка.  
Стив снова посмотрел на Тони, потом на Тора и ещё раз на Брюса, и только потом решился поднять взгляд на Кристин. Она оказалась высокой стройной блондинкой, из разряда тех, что обычно появляются на обложках модных глянцевых журналов. Стив попытался представить, куда Тони ходил, чтобы вернуться с такой находкой, но от вариантов, которые предоставило воображение, слегка закружилась голова.  
\- Добрый день, - наконец с трудом выдавил из себя Стив, опасаясь показаться невежливым.  
\- Привет, Кристин, - поздоровался Тор, а потом повернулся к Тони. - Я смотрю, вы даром времени не теряли! К слову, я тут рассказывал Стиву, когда вы зашли. Я адвоката нашёл.  
\- Где? – поинтересовался Тони, расчищая угол, где можно было бы усадить Кристин.  
\- Мисс Поттс посоветовала.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Секретарь Локи.  
Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на Тора. Стив почувствовал, что у него по спине ползут мурашки, хотя его в данный момент эти двое вообще не замечали. Похоже, он частично получил ответ на вопрос о том, почему Тор не хотел говорить всего Старку. Если даже Стиву, сидя рядом, хотелось провалиться на месте, то что же должен чувствовать Тор? Впрочем, что бы Тор там ни чувствовал, на его лице никакого смущения или неловкости не просматривалось.  
\- Потом поговорим, - в итоге буркнул Тони.  
Ему наконец-то удалось соорудить угол из стульев, куда он проводил Кристин. Стив подозревал, что Тони выбирал место с учётом акустики гаража, но потом ему подумалось, что он мог выбрать и из расчёта, откуда лучше открывается вид. Порой мотивы этого человека были настолько неочевидны, что Стив ощущал себя сбитым с толку или очень глупым.  
\- У нас сейчас небольшая репетиция, а потом все идём в бар! Готовы?  
\- Мне после репетиции надо в кампус, - тихо шепнул Стив Брюсу, поскольку тот оказался ближе всех.  
Привлекать к себе общее внимание перед Кристин не хотелось. Стив чувствовал какую-то неясную тревогу от её присутствия, но не мог дать ей толкового определения.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Брюс, подключая синтезатор, - подбросим.  
Вообще-то Стив не столько хотел быть довезённым, сколько чтобы Брюс передал Старку его слова. Сам он делать это опасался – вдруг Тони начнёт спорить, и Стиву придётся объяснять, что у него завтра семинар, к которому он готов процентов на сорок, а ещё так случается, что люди ночью спят… И всё это перед незнакомой девушкой, которую привёл Тони.   
\- Готовы? – повторил свой вопрос Старк. – Играем «Avengers»!  
Это было похоже не столько на репетицию, сколько на спонтанный мини-концерт. Тони почти никого не поправлял, не вносил ничего нового, не ставил экспериментов, убирая или добавляя тот или иной звук. Они сыграли несколько песен подряд. За это время Кристин сидела, кокетливо закинув ногу на ногу, и с интересом рассматривала то Тора, то Тони. Стив непроизвольно следил за её взглядом, благо на него самого девушка внимания не обращала. Репетицию, как ни странно, первым прервал Тор, заявив, что ему завтра на работу, и если Тони собирается куда-то ехать, то надо прямо сейчас. Стив бросил взгляд на наручные часы. Было восемь вечера.  
\- Тогда поехали, - пожал плечами Тони.  
Стив отключил гитару и отошёл к стене, чтобы убрать её в чехол и задвинуть к остальным инструментам до следующего раза. По всему выходило, что сообщать Старку о своём дезертирстве с вечеринки придётся самому.  
Говоря откровенно, помимо Кристин, Стиву мешало сделать это ещё один немаловажный фактор. Стив старался избегать прямых разговоров с Тони с того самого вечера, когда он пришёл с их первой репетиции. Это было дико и безумно: Стив мог говорить с ним в компании, поддерживать общую беседу, но стоило Старку напрямую обратиться к нему, даже если в помещении ещё находились люди, Стив словно оказывался в каком-то особом старко-вакууме. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, взгляд цеплялся за одежду, жесты, движения Тони, вызывая в голове совсем неуместный поток ассоциаций, неизбежно приводящий к образам той ночи. Стив очень терялся, отвечал невпопад, и не был уверен, что не краснеет. Сначала Стив полагал, что это пройдёт со временем. Просто воспоминания затрутся, отодвинутся новыми впечатлениями, и столь странная реакция, которую Стив не в силах контролировать, пройдёт. Однако сейчас, к этому взгляду на ситуацию добавилось кое-что новое, чего Стив в себе раньше не замечал. Кристин, повисшая на руке Тони, почему-то вызывала тоску на грани с не самым приятным чувством обиды. Вся группа столпилась у выхода, обсуждая, куда ехать, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что это Кристин новый участник «The Avengers», а он, Стив, вообще лишний в этом гараже. Сейчас кто-нибудь его заметит, смерит взглядом и спросит «Парень, что ты здесь делаешь?»  
\- О’кей, «Villa» так «Villa», - согласился с кем-то Тони, разведя руками в примирительном жесте.  
После чего вся компания вывалилась на улицу.  
Стив резко задвинул гитару на место и подошёл к матам забрать свою сумку. По всей видимости, необходимость предупреждать о чём-либо, отпала сама собой. Его отсутствие вряд ли кто-то заметит.  
\- Эй, ты как? - раздался голос за спиной, и чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.  
Это было настолько неожиданно, что Стив едва не подпрыгнул. Он испуганно оглянулся, зачем-то крепче сжав сумку руками. Перед ним стоял Тони. На секунду встретившись с ним взглядом, Стив ощутил, как кровь приливает к щекам, и поспешно отвернулся.  
\- Нормально, - тихо ответил он, напряжённо глядя на руку Тони, всё ещё лежавшую на плече.  
Тони вздохнул и отпустил его.  
\- Брюс сказал, ты с нами не идёшь. Много задали на дом?  
\- Я… нет. Как обычно.  
\- И ты всегда делаешь все, что тебе задали?  
\- А как иначе? - пожал плечами Стив.  
\- Я бы мог тебе много рассказать о том, как иначе, - рассмеялся Тони. - Но я не буду учить тебя дурному. Впрочем, если жизнь в кампусе тебя не научила, то я бессилен...  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ, хотя ему не было особо весело. Слова Тони опять заставляли его думать о том, что он не соответствует занятию рок-музыкой, а самая лучшая компания для него — пара старых дисков.  
\- Стив...  
Неожиданно Стив почувствовал, как пальцы Тони сжали его подбородок и развернули его голову так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Стива как будто током прошибло. Он был смущен подобным вторжением в свое личное пространство, однако пошевелиться, или даже сказать что-то, оказался не в силах.  
\- Ты, вообще, на меня не смотришь, - спокойно сказал Тони. - Не надо прятать такие замечательные глазки. Впрочем, я не об этом. Если что-то не так, то не бойся говорить об этом. Мы можем помочь тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. А теперь пойдем.  
Они двинулись к выходу. Почему-то Стив думал, что сейчас Тони что-нибудь скажет про его режим, про учёбу, возможно выскажет сомнения насчёт того, сможет ли Стив совместить всё. На секунду он даже представил, что Старк предложить ему бросить колледж и быстро начал придумывать аргументы в ответ. Но Тони не спросил ничего.  
Только выйдя на улицу, Стив осознал, насколько душно было в гараже. Даже слабый ветерок, приправленный выхлопными газами, показался Стиву волшебным. Он прикрыл глаза и на секунду представил себя на борту какого-нибудь огромного корабля в открытом океане.  
\- Ты с нами до кампуса доедешь, или тебе вызвать такси? – прервал Тони размышления Стива, закрывая гараж.  
Остальная группа уже погрузилась в машину Старка. Стив успел заметить, что Брюс сел за руль, а Кристин примостилась к Тору на заднее сидение и увлечённо разговаривала с ним. Эта деталь почему-то обрадовала Стива.  
\- Лучше такси. Голова немного разболелась, - соврал Стив, потирая переносицу.  
Тони кивнул, но Стив не был уверен, что он не догадался.  
Уже сидя в такси и смотря в окно, Стив не переставал ловить себя на мыслях о том, как проводят время Тони и остальные. Почему-то он был уверен, что милая девушка Кристин сегодня будет ночевать не у себя дома. И, - Стиву было сознательно стыдно за эти мысли, - он отчаянно надеялся, что её выбором в этот вечер окажется Тор.

Я был доверчив, а теперь закрыт  
И когда ко мне лезут, я  
Собираюсь быстро и ухожу, а не лезу в ответ   
(с) Jarvis

Предыдущая ночь выдалась бурной. После того, как Тони вызывал Стиву такси, они все погрузились в несчастный автомобиль Старка и поехали в центр. Новая подружка Тони была весьма, даже слишком на взгляд Тора, доброжелательна и общительна. Из её поведения он толком так и не смог понять, чего она хочет: провести ночь втроем или выбрать лучшее из предложенного. Но как бы то ни было на самом деле, Тор был абсолютно не в настроении вступать в отношения-одноночки. Он щедро уступил Тони, рявкнув при всех:  
\- Так вот по поводу моего иска за изнасилование…  
Лицо Кристин вытянулось от удивления, Брюс что-то тихо хмыкнул в своей бокал, а Тони схватил его за локоть и поволок на свежий воздух. Когда они оказались на улице, Старк закурил, видимо, свежий воздух был для него слишком уж свежим, и пристально уставился на Тора.  
\- Чего? – буркнул он, предчувствуя нотации.  
\- Расскажи мне подробней об этом адвокате, - прищурился Старк, выдыхая густой и вонючий дым  
\- Я ему ещё не звонил.  
\- Тор! – воскликнул Тони так, будто ему все были что-то должны, но никак не отдавали.  
\- Что? Завтра позвоню.  
\- Да нет же, - поморщился Старк. – Тор, не тупи. Как так вышло, что эта Поттс дала тебе его номер телефона? Да и вообще. За каким чертом ты к Локи своему попёрся?  
Тор почувствовал, как от «своему» его сердце пропустило удар, но быстро пришёл в себя.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с Локи о случившемся.  
\- О случившемся? Ты же сказал, что ничего не произошло. О чем говорить ты с ним собрался?  
\- Хм.  
\- Тор?  
Тор закусил губу. С одной стороны ему совсем не улыбалось рассказывать Тони о подробностях их встречи с Локи, но с другой скрытничать у него выходило очень плохо. Да и будет ли лучше, если Тони сам догадается или узнает правду? Вряд ли Стив сможет промолчать, если Старк спросит напрямую. Тор тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну, ладно, ладно. Но если ты мне что-то скажешь по этому поводу… - Тор значительно помолчал, и Старк вроде как понял, что тогда ему придётся познакомиться с кулаком друга поближе.  
\- Ага.  
\- Локи предложил мне переспать с ним в обмен на запись нашего альбома.  
Тони почесал подбородок, а потом неожиданно выдал:  
\- А я ему не подойду?  
Тор почувствовал, как его лицо вытягивается, а в следующую секунду услышал смех Старка.  
\- Ты чего? Я пошутил, Тор. Ох. У тебя такое лицо было.   
\- Не очень-то и смешно, - обиженно буркнул Тор.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Тони хлопнул Тора по плечу. – Ясное дело, что ситуация дерьмовая. Но плакать, что ли, теперь? А адвокат и загадочная Поттс?  
\- Тони, только не сердись, но я рассказал ей правду.  
Тор замолчал, ожидая, когда Тони начнет вопить, но ничего подобного не произошло, так что он продолжил.  
\- А когда я закончил, она сказала, что даст мне телефон адвоката. Я почитал о нём в Интернете… Знаешь, у него репутация честного человека, который не берётся за дела клиентов, которые виновны.  
\- Непозволительная репутация для адвоката, - хмыкнул Тони. – А выигрывает он часто?  
\- Достаточно, - уклончиво сообщил Тор.  
Не мог же он признаться Старку, что подробно ознакомился с делами Мэттью Мёрдока и, хотя выигрывал тот не так уж часто, зато он вызвал у Тора огромную симпатию и доверие. В конце концов, выиграть дело у него шансов немного, а так он хотя бы будет работать с человеком, который доверяет ему.  
\- Что же. Пусть будет адвокат от Поттс, если он согласиться, конечно, взять твое дело, - спустил его с небес на землю Старк.  
\- А чего это он не согласится? – возмутился Тор.  
\- Ты со стороны невинным не выглядишь, - скривился Тони.  
Но по лицу Старка было ясно, что он не стремится обидеть Тора, а просто констатирует факт, и это было еще хуже.  
\- Вот что. Позвони мне завтра сразу, как договоришься с ним о встрече и вообще. Держи меня в курсе. А сейчас пойдем обратно.  
Они вернулись в клуб, где Тор выпил еще пива, а Брюс и Тони чего-то покрепче. Кристин окончательно сконцентрировалась на Старке, лишь изредка с опаской поглядывая на Тора. Тема Локи и суда больше не всплывала. К удивлению Тора и понимающему хмыканью Брюса, Тони первый сказал, что им пора по домам. Впрочем, Тор тоже понял причины столь поспешного закругления, когда всю поездку до дома любовался на то, как Тони с Кристин облизывают друг друга на заднем сидении. Его высадили первым, и он был счастлив избавиться от зрелищ. Ему хватило.  
Дома было тихо и пахло пылью. Из-за последних событий Тор не только редко бывал здесь, но и ещё не чувствовал в себе сил наводить порядок. Его ежедневный минимум свёлся к тому, чтобы кормить Мистера Кота, который всё равно был обижен на невнимание хозяина. Тор опасался, что однажды придет к разодранной мебели и загаженному ковру, он слышал что-то о мстительности кошек, но пока такого не происходило. Чтобы как-то загладить свою вину, Тор отыскал Мистера Кота, заграбастал его в объятия и таскал за собой до тех пор, пока не улёгся спать. Мистер Кот какое-то время посидел рядом с его подушкой, потом облизал ему пальцы, пофыркал и ушел по своим ночным делам. Тор уснул быстро и спал без сновидений.  
Первым делом, как только он оказался на работе, Тор набрал телефон Мёрдока. Голос на том конце провода был спокойный и жизнерадостный.   
\- Добрый день, - поздоровался Тор. – Мне ваш телефон дала Вирджиния Поттс.  
Несколько секунд в трубке стояла тишина.  
\- И как же вас зовут?  
\- Дональд Блэк, - представился Тор своим настоящим именем, которое уже стал забывать в последнее время.  
\- Когда мы с вами сможем встретиться?  
\- В любое время, - растерянно отозвался Тор, не в силах так сразу сообразить, когда ему было бы удобней.  
\- Тогда приезжайте ко мне в обед.  
Мёрдок продиктовал адрес и объяснил, как к нему проехать. Тор поморщился, отметив, что адвокатская контора находится в том же районе Адской кухни, который он столь неудачно посетил совсем недавно.  
Они попрощались, довольные друг другом.  
Тор не стал звонить Старку, как тот просил вчера, решив, что совершит звонок, когда уже будет знать точный результат беседы. Предупредив начальника, что задержится с обеда, Тор схватил куртку, кошелёк, телефон и ключи и вышел на улицу ловить такси. Он как-то между прочим подумал, что так часто отпрашиваться совсем не красиво, особенно для такого взрослого человека, как он. Конечно, он не был хирургом, и его отсутствие не могло никому серьёзно повредить, но тем не менее.  
Мистер Мёрдок оказался полон сюрпризов и первый заключался в том, что адвокат был абсолютно слепым.  
\- А вам это не мешает? – аккуратно поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Нет, мистер Блэк. Так расскажите, что у вас произошло. Только, прошу вас, со всеми подробностями и честно. Я должен узнать всё от вас, а не неожиданно во время суда.  
Тор вздохнул. Он думал, что рассказывать будет тяжело, но выяснилось, что за вчера он успел потренироваться в изложении этих неприятных и стыдных событий. Мэттью слушал его очень внимательно, время от времени кивая головой, а потом, когда Тор уже закончил говорить, тоже молчал некоторое время.  
\- Несмотря на то, - наконец, произнес он, - что это очень странное дело, я вам верю и буду защищать вас в суде.  
«Будто на верность присягнул», - пронеслось в голове у Тора.  
Сердечно распрощавшись с Мэттью Мёрдоком и договорившись созвониться за день до слушанья, что должно было состояться уже совсем скоро, Тор снова погрузился в машину и поехал обратно на работу. Пока такси стояло в пробках, Тор набрал Старку.  
\- Буэнос тардэс! – раздался в трубке жизнерадостный голос.  
\- Ты начал заниматься испанским? – удивился Тор, разом позабыв, зачем он звонил.  
\- Надеюсь когда-нибудь оказаться в Испании, - подтвердил опасения друга Тони. – Как дела, несчастный мой?  
\- Мёрдок взялся за мое дело.  
От усталости Тор принялся говорить по существу, чем едва ли огорчил Старка.  
\- Это хорошо.  
\- Что это ты вдруг поменял своё мнение?  
\- Я тоже почитал о нём в Интернете, - Тор слышал в словах Старка улыбку. – Хотя его и нельзя назвать успешным адвокатом, ты был прав, что он берётся только за «честные» дела. Так что даже при отсутствии должной защиты сам факт того, что тебя защищает слепой чувак, может пойти на пользу. Кстати, он, правда, слепой?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Тор, удивляясь, как это Тони удалось выяснить больше него за столь краткий срок. – Мы сегодня репетируем? – спросил он отчасти из-за того, что забыл, но в основном, потому что хотел сменить тему.  
\- Нет. И, вообще, я думаю нам надо сделать небольшой перерыв… - протянул Тони.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ага, - заржал Старк. – Ты еще спрашиваешь! В общем, я считаю, что тебе надо разобраться с судом, а Стиву, похоже, тяжко приходиться с учебой. Мы, может быть, с Брюсом соберемся пару раз, но я так понял, что и он уже заколебался каждый вечер играть. Так что… каникулы!  
\- Круто, - кивнул Тор, хотя Тони и не мог этого видеть.  
Вскоре они попрощались, и Тор отправился на работу. Вечером ему предстояло продать целых три подержанных рояля.

Поэтому тебе нужны отвага и сердце  
Или ярость и жажда мести  
(с) Avengers

\- Мимо.  
\- Не мешай.  
Локи сосредоточенно прицелился и бросил скомканную бумажку в сторону корзины. Та пролетела через кабинет и ударилась о стену, отскочив, словно мячик, к целой куче других бумажных шариков, валявшихся на полу.  
\- Я же говорила.  
\- У тебя что, дел нет? – Поморщился Локи, возвращаясь в кресло.  
\- Подождите, это всё я, - вмешалась Пеппер, быстро печатая на компьютере. – Наташа свою часть закончила.  
\- Лежит на столе, босс.  
Локи почудилось, что в голосе Наташи проскользнула лёгкая усмешка. Но, разумеется, когда он поднял на неё глаза, лицо девушки выражало абсолютную серьёзность.  
\- Что здесь? – уточнил он, перебирая бумаги.  
\- Юридическая часть. В чём мы обвиняем, что требуем, что рассчитываем получить, а так же примерная сумма предстоящих затрат.  
\- А я пишу речь для суда. Уже почти готово, - Пеппер сдула упавшую на лоб прядь волос и поправила сползшие на нос очки.  
Локи устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Вся эта история, связанная с делом, утомляла его. Юридические термины оказались не очень привычными, а сами тексты законов нагоняли тоску. Локи уже почти пожалел, что запросил столько информации, и теперь вынужден изучать её. Но, с другой стороны, он никому не доверял настолько, чтобы пойти в суд, не будучи хотя бы примерно подготовленным по нужным вопросам.  
\- Вы нашли мне адвоката? – спросил он, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Ещё нет, - ответила Пеппер. – Займусь, как только закончу.  
\- У тебя же был один старый знакомый… Мёрдок, если я не ошибаюсь? Слепой адвокат.  
\- Боюсь, что Меттью Мёрдок нам не подойдёт, - сдержано ответила Пеппер.  
\- Почему? Он сильно занят?  
\- Он не возьмётся за твоё дело, босс, - вмешалась Наташа.  
Локи пристально посмотрел на Романофф, одну из двух своих секретарей, и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Он берётся только за «честные» дела, а тебя он честным не считает. Почти никто не считает, - равнодушно пояснила Наташа.  
\- Ты тоже? – хмыкнул Локи.  
\- Моё мнение значения не имеет. Но я думаю, что могу предложить альтернативу Мёрдоку.  
Локи наблюдал, как Наташа оттолкнулась от стола, на котором она полусидела последние пятнадцать минут, достала из кармана пиджака маленькую прямоугольную визитку, обошла вокруг разделявшего их предмета мебели, и положила её прямо перед ним.  
\- Уилсон Фиск. Юридические услуги, - прочитал Локи. – Где ты его нашла?  
\- Это мои старые знакомые, - уклончиво ответила Наташа. – Фиск берётся за любые дела, если достаточно платят. Однако внешне у него чистая репутация и хорошие связи в судебной системе. Он известен как оппонент Мёрдока. Большую часть своих дел слепой адвокат проиграл именно Фиску.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Локи после некоторой паузы. – Я хочу встретиться с ним.  
\- Он подъедет завтра к двум, - улыбнулась Наташа.  
\- Фух! – Облегчённо выдохнула Пеппер. – Я закончила эту… кхм, чудесную речь!  
Рядом зажужжал проснувшийся принтер. Локи скомкал ещё одну бумажку и запустил её в стену. Она отскочила прямиком в корзину для бумаг.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, куда попадёшь, - философски хмыкнул Локки.

Уилсон Фиск оказался крупным лысым мужчиной, лет сорока на вид. Он напоминал Локи колобок, затянутый в деловой костюм. Бежевый пиджак, тёмно-серая рубашка и галстук в полоску вызывали смутное чувство отвращения. Хотя, возможно, дело было в двойном подбородке и одутловатых щеках, которые дрожали подобно желе, когда их обладатель начинал говорить.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Лафейсон, - поздоровался адвокат, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Локи.   
По настоянию Пеппер, Локи на время поднял жалюзи, и теперь яркий дневной свет бил Фиску прямо в глаза, от чего тому приходилось щуриться.   
\- Ваш секретарь ознакомил меня с делом… в общих чертах. Я готов взяться за него, если мы с вами придём к взаимному соглашению.   
\- Могут возникнуть какие-то проблемы? – поинтересовался Локи.  
\- О, что вы, я надеюсь, никаких проблем не возникнет.  
Фиск улыбнулся, что придало его лицу ещё более омерзительное выражение. Локи позволил себе поморщиться, пользуясь тем, что адвокат вряд ли видит его из-за солнечного света.  
\- Просто правила обязывают меня обговорить стоимость моих услуг, а так же оформить контракт, - Фиск беспомощно развёл руками, словно что будь его воля, он бы отменил все эти правила и помогал клиентам даром и неофициально.  
\- Контракт оформит мой секретарь. О какой сумме идёт речь?  
\- Вот, - Фиск засуетился и полез в чёрный кожаный портфель, лежавший у него на коленях. – Здесь расписана стоимость услуг компании, - сказал он, протягивая Локи листок.  
От Наташи Локи знал, что «компания» и есть Фиск. Он держал небольшой штат юристов, но заправлял всем сам – ни начальства, ни равноправных партнёров у него не имелось. Локи пробежал глазами по цифрам и кивнул, возвращая листок.  
\- Хорошо. Меня это устраивает.  
Услуги Фиска стоили не дёшево, но и денег у Локи было достаточно, чтобы считать подобное мелочью. Куда более приятной мыслью было то, что Тору, скорее всего, окажется не по карману приличный адвокат. Если вообще какой-нибудь окажется по карману.  
\- Вот и славно! – Фиск снова расплылся в улыбке. В таком случае, я хотел бы обсудить с вами некоторые детали…

Фиск покинул кабинет Локи через час, полностью заверив его, что дело беспроигрышное. Сам Локи посидел у себя ещё немного, ожидая пока Наташа и Фиск разберутся с формальностями и адвокат выйдет из здания. После чего он открыл окно – почему-то кабинет после визитёра хотелось проветрить – и вышел в приёмную. Наташа сидела, откинувшись в кресле, и методично орудовала пилочкой для ногтей. Локи был уверен, что она специально откладывает все дела, когда видит босса и занимается ерундой, просто чтобы продемонстрировать свою независимость. Однако, когда он интересовался её работой, всё оказывалось сделано.  
\- Слушанье через четыре дня, - заметил он.  
\- Волнуешься? – поинтересовалась Наташа, поднимая глаза.  
\- Нет, - презрительно фыркнул Локи. – Просто хочу побыстрее с этим разобраться.  
\- Ты сам это начал, босс, - хмыкнула Романофф.  
\- Вздумала читать мне нотации? – Локи приподнял бровь.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Это больше по части Пеппер.  
\- Возможно. Кстати, она мне будет нужна здесь завтра утром.   
\- А я не подойду? – вздохнула Наташа.  
\- Для тебя есть другое дело.  
\- Ты опять лишаешь нас выходных.  
\- Ты можешь попробовать быть в двух местах одновременно, - снисходительно ухмыльнулся Локи. – Тогда Пеппер сможет оставить свой выходной.  
На это Наташа ничего не ответила. В приёмной зазвонил телефон, и Локи предпочёл оставить этот разговор и вернуться к делам.

Дни до судебного процесса шли томительно медленно, однако чем ближе было слушанье, тем лучше становилось настроение Локи. Он предвкушал этот процесс, не только как способ разнообразить свою жизнь, но и как нечто личное, возможность поставить точку в своих отношениях с далёким прошлым, показать Тору его место. Показать наконец, кто из них лучше – давние обиды, годами лежавшие на дне, неожиданно вспыхнули с новой силой. Локи вспоминал всё: как он, словно тень, ходил за Тором, как его не замечали, игнорировали, ненавидели – в отношениях со сверстниками в школе Локи никогда не удавалось достичь хоть сколько-то внимания и уважения. Он предполагал, что не будь Тора, его бы просто растоптали, морально или физически. Это поднимало в нём новые волны гнева. То, что должно было забыться с годами, на деле оказалось ещё более унизительным и обидным сейчас, когда Тор посмел вклиниться в его жизнь, как ни в чём не бывало.   
В разговоре с Фиском Локи сумел намекнуть адвокату, что, хотя обобрать Тора до нитки и является одной из целей иска, больше Локи желает морального удовлетворения. Чем больше Тор будет унижен, чем больше пострадает его репутация, - тем выше будет оценена работа адвоката в случае успеха. Фиск оказался идеальным в этом плане юристом. Он понял клиента почти без слов.

Было очень неловко,  
И я был не прав, но  
Было весело  
(с) We ain't gonna wait

Утро началось днем. Нельзя сказать, что для Тони Старка это было такой уж редкостью. Вчера в ночи особо одарённые сотрудники каким-то образом вмешались в код сайта и положили его, можно сказать, на обе лопатки. Все это привело к тому, что Тони был вынужден до рассвета просидеть за компьютером. После подобных приключений ничто не могло убедить его в необходимости явиться на работу, поэтому Старк устроил себе внеплановый выходной. Пробуждение нельзя было назвать приятным – в глаза, как песка насыпали, а спину отчего-то ломило. Тони отметил, что проснулся ровно в той же позе, что и заснул. Видимо, тело не потерпело таких издевательств.  
Он прошел на кухню, открыл и закрыл холодильник, потом повторил с буфетом – ничего. По всему выходило, что за едой придётся выбираться в город. Старк натянул джинсы и футболку, с большим сомнением посмотрел на вчерашние носки, после чего всё-таки сделал выбор в пользу свежих. Не в силах выбрать между пиджаком и курткой, высунулся в окно – было тепло настолько, что даже и пиджак и тот казался излишеством. Вообще, Тони бы предпочел пошататься по центру с Брюсом, но тот уже который день пребывал в депрессии или чём-то таком и не брал трубку. Старк ради эксперимента достал мобильный и набрал номер Беннера.  
«Абонент временно не доступен или находится вне зоны действия сети».  
«Как же», - хмыкнул про себя Тони. «Хватит валяться в кровати, придурок», - отправил Старк смс. Вторым вариантом был Тор, но это был и не вариант вовсе, потому что у того наверняка была очередная встреча с адвокатом или еще какие-нибудь дела, связанные с иском и судом. С тех пор, как Тони объявил внеплановые каникулы они ещё ни разу не виделись. Тони покачал головой. Тор умудрился вляпаться в скандал даже не особо стараясь. Душа настоящего рок-музыканта. Живи быстро, судись молодым.   
Тони подумал о тех своих знакомых и приятелях, которые не имели отношения к «The Avengers», но почему-то эта мысль заставила сморщиться, как от действительно кислого лимона. Он бы не хотел так считать, но похоже мир в некотором роде поделился на «своих» и «чужих», а с чужими проводить время никто не любит. Когда Старк уже приуныл, представляя, что ему придётся таскаться по городу в гордом одиночестве, он вспомнил про Роджерса. Тони улыбнулся, представив, как Стив удивится его звонку. Он просмотрел записную книжку на мобильном и обнаружил искомый номер.  
\- Да? – раздался тихий голос Стива почти сразу.  
\- Привет. Не хочешь прогуляться?  
\- Я… у меня… а что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Просто собираюсь поесть в городе.  
\- Мм.  
Стив погрузился в глубокие раздумья, и Тони даже догадывался из-за чего. Судя по фоновым звукам, Роджерс сидел на лекции. Если бы Старк был благороднее, то он бы сказал Стиву, что нельзя пропускать занятия и избавил бы мальчика от выбора. Однако Тони хотел, чтобы кто-то составил ему компанию и не собирался способствовать чужой успеваемости.  
\- А где встретимся? – спросил, наконец, Стив.  
\- Я за тобой заеду, если хочешь.  
Конечно, Стив хотел. Настроение по неясным причинам резко поползло вверх. Тони схватил ключи от машины со столика и направился к университету Стива.  
Когда он подъехал, куча молодых людей и девушек стояли и курили, отчего над небольшой площадкой поднимался смог. Тони тоже закурил, высовываясь в окно. Хотя время давно перевалило за полдень, солнце жарило все сильнее.  
\- Привет! – воскликнул Стив, подходя к машине.  
\- Я тебя не заметил, - отозвался Тони, который немного подпрыгнул на сидении от этого приветствия. – Садись.  
Тони смерил его любопытным взглядом, отмечая, что никаких перемен в Роджерсе не произошло. Когда Стив уже сидел внутри, какой-то светловолосый парень с короткой стрижкой показал им фак.  
\- Это он тебе? – уточнил Тони.  
\- Эм. Кто? Флеш?  
\- Я без понятия, как его зовут, - усмехнулся Старк, и они тронулись с места. – Тебе лучше знать.  
\- Возможно, - тяжело вздохнул Стив.  
\- И что вы не поделили?  
\- Он живёт надо мной, и постоянно устраивает там чёрт знает что. Дебоширит.  
\- Дебоширит? – рассмеялся Тони. – Сейчас никто так не говорит. Я могу написать песню. «Дебошир».  
\- Я серьёзно.  
\- Я тоже, - пожал плечами Тони. – Ты же рок-музыкант! Это Флеш должен бояться твоих пьянок.  
Вообще-то, Старк шутил, но судя по посеревшему лицу Стива тот, как и всё, что касалось его несоответствия классическому образу рокера, воспринял слишком близко к сердцу. И сразу же обиделся.  
\- Не дуйся, - попросил Старк, разглядывая недовольного Роджерса в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
\- А, ну как скажешь.  
Пробок не было, поэтому ехали они быстро, но всё же молчать было неловко.  
\- Как дела? – спросил Старк.  
\- Всё хорошо.  
Стив улыбнулся, будто не по-настоящему, а как-то заучено, но Тони не стал лезть в душу.  
\- Не скучаешь по репетициям? – хмыкнул Старк.  
Сам он скучал дико, но подозревал, что никто не разделяет его чувств.  
\- Я… - Стив замялся. – Скучаю, конечно. А как твои дела? Как Кристин?  
\- Кристин?..  
\- Твоя знакомая, которая присутствовала на нашей последней репетиции.  
\- А.  
Тони не то чтобы уже успел забыть Кристин, хотя после той веселой ночи они и не встречались больше, но никак не ожидал, что Стив спросит именно про неё. Ему вдруг стало неловко и не захотелось говорить, что он понятия не имеет, как она.  
\- С ней всё в порядке. Надо будет, кстати, ей позвонить.  
И если первое утверждение, Тони очень надеялся на это, было правдой, то звонить он девушке точно не собирался. Более того – бумажка с номером давно отправилась на переработку мусора. Отчего-то ему не захотелось выглядеть в глазах Стива человеком, который не перезванивает девушкам после секса. Хотя так и было, и вряд ли удастся долго хранить это в секрете.  
На улицах в центре было достаточно оживлённо. Люди спешили по своим делам такие разные, но все же схожие глубоким погружением в себя. Тони и Стив лавировали среди прохожих, пытаясь подобрать подходящее место. Роджерс так кривился при виде заведений, где люди пили или курили, что Старк решил за благо не пытаться затащить его туда.   
\- Если так дальше пойдет, то я умру от го... - на середине фразы в Тони кто-то впечатался, пребольно заехав по солнечному сплетению. - Девушка! Не могли бы вы...  
Его праведная гневная тирада была прервана басом:  
\- Я тебе не девушка! Сам смотри куда прёшь, - после чего парень окинул Тони презрительным взглядом и двинулся дальше.  
\- Черт бы их всех... - пробормотал Тони, а потом прокричал в удаляющуюся спину: - Грёбаные педики!  
Спина ничего не ответила – видимо сочла за благо не связываться. Тони раздражённо повёл плечом и хотел тронуться с места, когда заметил, что Стив всё ещё стоит, оглядываясь назад.  
\- Пойдём, - окликнул его Тони, положив руку на плечо.  
\- А? Да.  
Они снова двинулись в толпу, но уже через пару шагов атмосфера «я-хочу-что-то-сказать», исходящая от Стива, стала заметна даже прохаживающимся мимо голубям.  
Тони и сам бы спросил его, в чём дело, благо в отличии от голубей немым он не был, только вот слышать ответ совсем не хотелось. Что так выбило Стива из колеи? У Тони не было ни одной идеи, а такое случалось с ним редко. Может, Стиву не нравилось слово «педик»?  
\- Как насчёт этого? – спросил Тони, надеясь, что недосказанность рассосётся сама собой, когда обнаружил в поле зрение вполне нейтральное летнее кафе, заполненное ничем не выдающейся цивильной публикой.  
Вообще-то Старк туда не хотел и планировал повыбирать тщательнее, но толкотня и многолюдность его достали.  
Стив молча кивнул.  
\- Нельзя отвечать оскорблением на оскорбление, - заметил Роджерс, когда они сели за двухместный столик в углу и симпатичная официантка принесла им меню.  
\- А? Ты про что? – сымитировал Старк удивление, хотя понял сразу.  
\- Про того парня, на улице.  
\- Про этого толкающегося пидора? – фыркнул Тони, но увидев выражение лица Стива решил прикусить язык.  
\- Нельзя оскорблять людей по расовым, религиозным, гендерным…  
\- Постой-постой. Кажется, я где-то это уже слышал… ах да! Везде, - перебил его Старк.  
\- И тем не менее, продолжаешь оскорблять.  
Стив не смотрел на Тони, закрывшись меню, а вот Тони подобный разговор от выбора еды отвлёк. Он бы был рад сказать, что просто раздражён, но почему-то чувствовал себя и задетым тоже. От безысходности Старк решил возмутиться:  
\- Он толкнул меня, - сказал он, откладывая список продуктов, напечатанный на дешёвом картоне. – В солнечное сплетение, - на всякий случай уточнил он.  
И, заметив, что Стив наконец-то поднял на него глаза, ткнул в грудь для верности.  
\- А если он действительно гомосексуалист? Ты поставил его в неловкое положение и публично осудил.  
Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. «Гомосексуалист» - это слово Старк только по телеку слышал, да и то ужасно давно. Так уже никто не говорил. Ну, то есть никто кроме Стива.  
\- Мне плевать, кто он, - вздохнул Тони. – Это просто столкновение на улице, Стив. Я что, должен с распростёртыми объятиями встречать всех, кто на дорогу не смотрит?  
\- Нет. Но ты задел его чувства. А если бы тебе так сказали от того, что ты случайно кого-то толкнул?  
\- Что сказали? Что я педик?  
Стив потупился и передёрнул худыми плечами, снова вернувшись к меню. У Тони же, наоборот, аппетит стремительно пропадал.  
\- Мм? – напомнил о своем существовании Тони, так как Стив явно не планировал ничего говорить.  
\- К примеру, - тихо буркнул тот.  
\- Мне было бы плевать. А тебе нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- А почему? – спросил Старк. – По твоей логике выходит, что так делать нельзя, только если человек… гомосексуален.  
\- Причём здесь логика? – удивился Стив. - Мы говорим о людях. Я… - он замялся. – Меня довольно часто оскорбляли в старших классах. Могу сказать, что это неприятно абсолютно всегда. И не стоит так говорить людям из-за того, что они случайно тебя толкнули, или задели… Воспоминания о встрече уйдут, а вот слова могут обижать достаточно долго. Не важно, правдивы они или нет, - по мере того, как Стив говорил, его голос звучал быстрее и увереннее.  
Тони не знал, говорит сейчас Стив о недавнем инциденте или уже исключительно о себе. Больше походило на последнее.  
\- Ты-то тут причем? - махнул рукой Старк, вымотанный разговором так, будто вагоны разгружал. - Тебя я бы не стал оскорблять, даже если бы ты меня пихнул. И если бы ты был... - Тони закатил глаза, - гомосексуалистом - тоже. Давай лучше поедим?  
Стив открыл рот, будто собирался что-то еще сказать, но потом кивнул. Пока еду готовили и несли - разговор не клеился, а позже необходимость в беседе отпала - они оба увлеченно жевали. Работая челюстями, параллельно Старк сживался с нехорошим предчувствием, что эта поучительная беседа - только начало.  
Но даже спагетти не могут быть бесконечными, поэтому, когда они уже доели и приступили к кофе, Тони улыбнулся и попросил:  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь про свою учёбу.  
\- Я… - Стив пожал плечами. – Я даже не знаю. А что тебе интересно?  
\- Мне всё интересно, - заверил его Старк. – Ты рисуешь, верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Маслом? Или как всё это происходит?  
\- Я пока только начинаю учиться, - чуть улыбнулся Стив впервые с момента столкновения, - поэтому и карандашом, и маслом, и акварелью. Мы должны всё уметь.  
\- Разумно, - согласился Тони. – А что тебе нравится больше всего?  
\- Обычно… для себя я рисую карандашом, - признался Стив.  
\- Знаешь, Стиви, ты должен обязательно принести и показать нам свои рисунки. Просто преступление, что мы до сих пор их не видели!  
Старку подумалось, что было бы здорово, если бы Стив смог нарисовать им обложку следующего альбома, и эта идея очень быстро стала навязчивой. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что Стив тут же принесет свои рисунки, пусть Старк и попросил его об этом. С каждым их разговором Тони все сильнее осознавал, что Роджерс всегда немного отстранён, всегда больше внутри, чем снаружи. Милый и трогательный мальчик. Старк не был таким и в восемнадцать.  
Когда принесли счёт, Старк умудрился расплатиться раньше, чем Стив вообще сообразил, что происходит.  
\- Тони, сколько я…  
\- Угостишь в следующий раз, - беспечно махнул рукой Тони. – Пойдём, прогуляемся, и я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь.  
Разумеется, он не собирался позволять Стиву платить за себя и в следующий раз, но надо было придумать достаточно хороший предлог, чтобы успокоить Роджерса.  
\- Я думаю о том, что нам надо обращаться в другие звукозаписывающие компании, - сказал Тони, закуривая. – Конечно, я бы хотел иметь дело с «Jotunheim Records», но, похоже, тут у нас полный провал. А всё Тор… - усмехнулся Тони.  
Тони заметил, как резко изменилось лицо Стива, принимая враждебный вид. Он явно был готов защищать Тора до последнего. «А это интересно, - подумал Тони. – Тор явно повесил ему какую-то лапшу на уши. Или же… рассказал правду. Тоже было бы неожиданно». У Старка появилось желание понападать на Тора из интереса, чтобы просто посмотреть на реакцию Стива, но в итоге он выбрал более нейтральный вариант.  
\- Тор так мало говорит об этом деле, - пожаловался Тони. – Кто-нибудь интересно, вообще, в курсе, что там у них с Локи произошло?  
\- Трудно сказать, - отозвался Стив, не глядя на Старка.  
\- Да уж, - не стал докапываться Тони. – Так что ты думаешь по поводу других компаний?  
\- Я? – удивился Стив.  
\- Да. Ты же теперь участник группы, верно?  
\- Да. Да, конечно, - кивнул Стив. – Я думаю, что не стоит упускать шансов, - сказал он, подняв взгляд на Старка и вдруг лучезарно улыбнулся.  
Тони с удивлением отметил, как ёкнуло что-то в груди.  
После короткой прогулки они погрузились в автомобиль Старка.  
\- Куда поедем?  
\- Обратно в кампус, - сказал Стив, но тут же засуетился: - Ты можешь высадить меня где-то по дороге. Где будет удобней.  
\- Мне будет удобно довезти тебя до конечного пункта назначения, - хмыкнул Тони.  
Ему хотелось попытать Стива о родственниках и целях в жизни, спросить, что он думает об их музыке и о музыке вообще, о каждом участнике группы, но так же у Тони складывалось впечатление, что Стив и так превысил свою норму откровенных разговоров на сегодня.  
До кампуса они доехали быстро для вечернего часа. Стив поблагодарил Тони за приглашение и вышел из машины:  
\- Тони… а у нас скоро будет следующая репетиция?  
\- Мм, пока не знаю. Но я тебе в любом случае позвоню. Так что жди звонка.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо. Я пойду?  
\- Конечно. Пока, Стиви.  
\- До встречи.  
Стив еще какое-то время помялся, но потом захлопнул дверь и направился в сторону кампуса. Тони смотрел на его немного потерянный шаг и только диву давался: откуда такая деликатность, граничащая с ненормальностью?  
\- Эй! – окликнул он Стива.  
Тот остановился, повернулся и с удивлением посмотрел на Старка. Он успел уйти не так далеко и теперь Тони видел, как волосы отливают золотом в солнечных лучах, а голубые глаза были почти прозрачны. Из-за белой футболки и бледно-голубых джинсов и вовсе создавалось впечатление, что Стив целиком состоит из света.  
\- Ты славно выглядишь, Стиви! – крикнул Старк, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, уехал.  
Он очень надеялся, что Стив хотя бы ещё пару секунд постоял в недоумении.

Стив растерянно смотрел на место, где только что был автомобиль Старка, а сейчас там клубилось быстро рассеивающееся облачко пыли и газа. Потом он тряхнул головой, прогоняя мысли и зашагал в сторону общежития, засунув руки в карманы и опустив голову. Что имел в виду Тони под своей последней репликой, было для Стива загадкой. Так же как и всё, что имел в виду Старк до этого. День подходил к концу, Стив пропустил сегодня почти все занятия и, к огромному для себя удивлению, решил не идти на последнюю пару, хотя ещё успевал. Вместо этого он свернул к небольшому парку, что располагался за кампусом.  
В парке в это время было не так много народу. Изредка встречались влюблённые парочки, кто-то пытался вызубрить конспект в тени деревьев, рядом с небольшим водоёмом разложила пикник незнакомая Стиву компания студентов. Метрах в ста от компании обнаружился Питер Паркер, увлечённо фотографирующий уток. Стив не был расположен к разговорам, поэтому хотел было пройти мимо, не отвлекая Питера, но тот заметил его первым. Паркер помахал Стиву, а потом неожиданно поднял фотоаппарат и сфотографировал Стива быстрее, чем тот успел возразить или хотя бы отвернуться.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Стив, когда Питер приблизился к нему. – Зачем ты меня сфотографировал?  
\- М-м. Просто.  
Паркер проделал путь от берега до Стива бегом, и сейчас дышал немного учащённо, убирая фотоаппарат в чехол.  
\- Хороший кадр был, - мутно пояснил он.  
\- Ты фотографировал для института? – сделал ещё один заход Стив.  
\- Нет… для себя, - ответил Питер, и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Стива, уточнил, - Фотоаппарат новый, надо было проверить.  
На джинсах Паркера остались следы хлебных крошек, которым он, видимо, приманивал уток.  
\- Ясно. Ты… отряхнись, - посоветовал Стив.  
\- Точно.  
Пока Питер смахивал с себя остатки хлеба, Стив осмотрелся вокруг. Несмотря на немноголюдность, все укромные местечки в парке были кем-то заняты, так что от идеи посидеть где-нибудь под деревом пришлось отказаться. Стив предложил пройтись.  
\- Как твои дела? – после некоторого молчания спросил Питер. – Тётя Мэй соскучилась, ты давно к нам не заходил.  
\- Я обязательно зайду, - заверил его Стив. – Просто я и так…  
\- Ты сходил на прослушивание? – перебил его Паркер.  
\- Да.  
Стив немного замялся, но потом всё же решился:  
\- Меня взяли в группу.  
Как ни странно, за целый месяц Стив так никому и не рассказал о том, что теперь он новый бас-гитарист «The Avengers». Он сам не мог объяснить, почему. Его хорошо приняли в группе, и весь остальной мир каким-то образом отодвинулся на второй план. Словно все друзья и знакомые вдруг стали посторонними, с которыми не очень-то хочется обсуждать личные дела. Впрочем, он давно собирался рассказать Питеру. Сейчас испытывал облегчение от того, что тот сам спросил об этом.  
\- Здорово. Поздравляю, - Паркер ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Мы пока нигде не выступали. Только репетируем. Мне всё ещё надо подтянуть свою игру, но знаешь, вроде у меня получается. По крайней мере, меня не собираются выгонять. Я надеюсь.  
Стив издал нервный смешок. О том, что в один прекрасный день Тони и остальные решат исключить его из группы, ему временами снились кошмары.  
\- Я уверен, что тебя не выгонят. Тётя Мэй говорит, ты потрясно освоил этот инструмент.  
\- Она преувеличивает, - улыбнулся Стив.  
\- Обязательно скажи, когда у вас будет концерт. Мы с тётей Мэй придём тебя поддержать, - пообещал Питер.  
Стив кивнул. Почему-то от этого, по сути ничего не значащего разговора ему стало намного легче, словно часть груза свалилась с плеч.  
Они с Питером прошли через весь парк, по большей части молча. Осеннее солнце всё ещё по-летнему грело и ярко освещало зеленеющие деревья. По дороге Питеру удалось сфотографировать парочку белок, перебирающихся по веткам. Дойдя до выхода, Стив вспомнил, что его ждут непрочитанные конспекты и задание по живописи. Попрощавшись с Паркером, он почти бегом долетел до кампуса. В комнате его встретил лёгкий беспорядок, оставленный им утром впопыхах, и недорисованный пейзаж для завтрашней пары. Стив сел за стол и опустил голову на сложенные руки. Мысли раз за разом возвращались к сегодняшней прогулке с Тони, не давая сосредоточиться на учёбе. Сейчас всё это казалось таким странным, почти нереальным. Почему Тони позвал на прогулку именно его? Конечно, можно предположить, что остальные участники группы были заняты, но Стиву не верилось, что у Старка не было других знакомых. Такие люди, как он, магнитом притягивают к себе людей.  
Стив остался недоволен собой в сегодняшней беседе с Тони. Похоже, его аргументы совсем не убедили Старка. Скорее всего, тот счёл его ещё большим занудой, чем раньше. Необходимо было как-то поправлять ситуацию.  
\- «Поэтому тебе нужны отвага и сердце, или реактор вместо сердца», - тихонько напел Стив и резко выпрямился.   
Тони просил Стива показать ему свои рисунки. Стив не был уверен, что это действительно интересно такому человеку, как Старк, но что-то подсказывало, что тот не стал бы спрашивать просто из вежливости. Другой вопрос был в том, что показать. Основная часть его рисунков представляла собой недоделанные наброски, или скучные задания – натюрморт, пейзаж, карандашный портрет девочки-модели, которая специально приходила к ним на занятия позировать. Это всё было не то, что Стив хотел бы демонстрировать как пример своего творчества. Для себя он рисовал реже, и в основном необработанные наброски в блокнотах и на листочках. Для Тони же хотелось сделать что-нибудь особенное. У Стива мелькнула мысль изобразить самого Старка, но это почему-то казалось не совсем приличным. Стив едва не покраснел, представив, как бы стал вручать Тони подобный подарок. А вот идея нарисовать всю группу показалась Стиву привлекательной. Он быстро представил, как Тони Брюс и Тор стоят рядом с машиной Тони, собираясь куда-то ехать. Вздохнув, Стив подвинул к себе альбом и открыл чистый лист, беря в руки карандаш. Вместо домашнего задания на белой бумаге стали проступать очертания автомобиля Тони.

Дополнительные материалы к 4 части:

Джарвис (Jarvis)

Мы когда-то были друзьями  
Но это больше ничего не значит  
Веришь, я бы простил тебя  
Но ты смеешься, а не просишь простить  
Жестокость учит жестокости  
Я был наивен, но теперь начеку  
И когда меня подставляют  
Я все планирую и подставляю в ответ

Идеальный друг не просит в долг денег  
Идеальный друг не докучает нытьем  
Идеальный друг всегда рядом  
У него нет души и состоит он из микросхем

Сейчас вокруг меня куча народа  
Но это больше ничего не значит  
Верите, для меня важно,  
Чтобы любили меня, а не громкое имя  
Притворство учит притворству  
Я был доверчив, а теперь закрыт  
И когда ко мне лезут, я  
Собираюсь быстро и ухожу, а не лезу в ответ 

Идеальный друг не просит в долг денег  
Идеальный друг не докучает нытьем  
Идеальный друг всегда рядом  
У него нет души и состоит он из микросхем


	5. День суда

Кому: Брюс, Тор, Стиви  
От кого: Тони  
Детки! Есть хорошая новость. Настройте свои приемники на 93.9 и не пропустите «That’s my secret» в эфире.

Кому: Тони  
От кого: Тор  
Тони! Плохая новость. Мне сегодня в суд. Не пропусти в выпуске местной газеты. =(

Кому: Тор  
От кого: Тони  
XD

Кому: Тони  
От кого: Брюс  
Что там слышно от Тора?

Кому: Брюс  
От кого: Тони  
Наконец-то соизволил ответить! У Тора суд сегодня. Я к тебе приеду через час.

Кому: Тони  
От кого: Брюс  
Я не хочу тебя видеть.

Кому: Брюс  
От кого: Тони  
У тебя есть 55 минут, чтобы завязать себе глаза.

Кому: Энтони Старк  
От кого: Стив  
Доброе утро! Это просто потрясающая новость, Тони! Я очень рад.

[Седьмая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Крайне тяжело спорить со Старком, если уж он что-то решил. Несмотря на все мои заявления, что видеть я его не желаю (или же видел в гробу, в белых тапочках), он все равно выехал по направлению к моему дому. И это уже не говоря о том, что Старк имел наглость порекомендовать мне завязать глаза. Его советом я не воспользовался, поэтому меньше чем через час лицезрел его довольную рожу. Старк ослепительно улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу:  
\- Сто лет не видел тебя, Беннер.  
\- Да? В таком случае, ты неплохо сохранился. Я бы тебе больше пятидесяти не дал.  
Старк рассмеялся и прошел в холл.  
\- Я хочу поехать с Тором в суд, - заявил он, усаживаясь на диван.  
Любой, кто не знал Старка так хорошо, как я, решил бы, что он сообщает о принятом решении. Но тут необходимо отметить, что это же Тони Старк! Ни перед кем не отчитывается, делает глупости молча. По всему выходило, что ему нужен был мой совет.  
\- Но? – спросил я.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Тони. – Это хорошая идея?  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул я.  
\- А почему?  
\- Потому что ты будешь бузить, полезешь к Лафейсону и доведешь Тора. Хочешь, чтобы я поехал?  
\- Хочу, чтобы Тор не ехал один, - подтвердил Тони, барабаня пальцами по журнальному столику.   
\- Намек понял, - вздохнул я. – Мне надо… привести себя в порядок.  
Тони оглядел меня с головы до ног, считывая следы недельного безвылазного пребывания дома, и только молча кивнул. Пока я ходил в душ, Старк умудрился перевернуть мою кухню вверх дном. Были у этого и плюсы – теперь на столе стояли две чашки кофе, а на тарелке появились тосты и сыр.  
\- Ешь, - крикнул он, когда я спускался по лестнице. – А я наберу Тору.  
\- Громкая связь? – спросил я, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Разумеется.  
Тони положил телефон между нами и крутанул. Порой мне казалось, что по возрасту Стив подходит ему больше всего. Тор снял трубку не сразу.  
\- Привет, Тони.  
Голос у него был уставший и замученный. Мне подумалось, что он не спал всю ночь – аналогичная мысль пришла и в голову Старка.  
\- Привет. Мы тут с Брюсом на связи. Ты спал сегодня?  
\- Не особо, - отозвался Тор. – Но все хорошо. По поводу песни, кстати. Это здорово. Вы молодцы.  
\- Мы все четверо молодцы, - хмыкнул Тони. – Во сколько заседание?  
\- Мм, - протянул Тор. – Я через часок собираюсь выйти.  
\- Я тебя отвезу, - сказал я.   
\- Да. Мы тут подумали, что тебе нужна наша поддержка.  
\- Эм. Спасибо, ребята, но я и сам…  
\- Больше слушай его, Тор. Он просто хочет получить новости из первых рук, - улыбнулся я.  
Тор на это неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Понял. Тогда приезжай. Вообще-то, это будет просто здорово.  
Впервые за время нашего разговора голос Тора звучал почти жизнерадостно.  
\- И у меня еще один вопрос, - встрял Тони. – Что вы решили с Мёрдоком по поводу защиты? Что ты будешь говорить в суде?  
\- Брюс, конечно, тоже уже в курсе?   
Я смущенно хмыкнул.  
\- Теперь все знают, - вздохнул Тор.  
\- Стиву я не рассказывал, - возмутился Тони.  
\- Ему я сам рассказал, - буркнул Тор. – В общем, Мэттью хочет, чтобы я сказал правду. Подробно рассказал, что произошло. Но я просто не уверен, что смогу это, ну, произнести вслух.  
\- Не представляю, что ты можешь сказать дельного, если не правду, - вздохнул Тони. - Тор, я догадываюсь, что говорить подобное в суде – удовольствие ниже среднего. Но какой смысл иметь дело с адвокатом, если не слушать его рекомендаций? Не думаю, что Локи будет церемониться и выбирать слова.  
\- Не трогай Локи, - буркнул Тор. – Я понял. Я подумаю.  
\- Хм. Не слишком углубляйся в размышления, - улыбнулся Тони и сбросил вызов.  
Я уже спрашивал его несколько раз, не учили ли его в детстве прощаться, но не получил удовлетворительного ответа.  
\- Ты должен писать мне! – заявил Старк.  
\- Посмотрим, - вздохнул я.  
Не могу сказать, что идея ехать в суд с Тором меня прельщала. Но с другой стороны мне внезапно стало невыносимо любопытно посмотреть на этого Лафейсона. «Что он из себя представляет?», - вот какой вопрос заставил меня собраться с духом и впервые за долгое время выйти из дома.]

Со скоростью восемьдесят  
(падать некуда, хуже не бывает)  
(с) Last Exit

Автомобиль Локи подъехал к зданию суда, когда у входа уже начали собираться журналисты. Локи поморщился, откидываясь на спинку сидения.  
\- Будешь давать интервью, босс? – хмыкнула Наташа, оборачиваясь.  
Локи промолчал, пытаясь взглядом передать всё, что он думает по этому поводу. Шофёр, по всей видимости, недавно принятый на работу, - Локи не вспомнил лица и имени, - остановился прямо напротив лестницы, заставляя потесниться небольшую толпу представителей прессы.  
\- Кто у нас за рулём? – поинтересовался Локи, когда они с Наташей миновали репортёров и оказались за дверьми.  
\- Новенький, - лаконично отозвалась она.  
\- Мне не нравится его взгляд. Не хочу его больше видеть.  
Локи с самого утра находился на взводе, отчего поведение было нервным, можно даже сказать истеричным.   
В суде их уже ждал Фиск. По случаю он втиснул себя в строгий чёрный костюм с белой рубашкой, а вместо галстука у него была классическая «бабочка». Локи только скрипнул зубами от такого зрелища.  
\- Вы как раз вовремя, - засуетился Фиск. – Заседание начинается через десять минут. Ваших оппонентов я пока не видел.  
\- Я не удивлюсь, если он опоздает, - хмыкнул Локи.  
\- Кто его адвокат? – спросила Наташа.  
\- Меттью Мёрдок. Возможно, вы слышали о таком. Слепой адвокат, я думаю, он держится на своей работе исключительно благодаря жалости. Беспокоиться не о чем, Мёрдок не серьёзный противник для нас.  
Локи пристально посмотрел на Наташу, но та увлечённо искала что-то в сумочке, не обращая на Локи внимания. Конечно, было странной мыслью предположить, что она в курсе, но всё же Локи очень интересовал вопрос, каким образом Тор вышел на адвоката, которого они обсуждали буквально несколько дней назад.  
\- У него есть репутация, - негромко заметил Локи.  
Но Фиск его услышал.  
\- О, у меня тоже, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Нам пора, - заявила Наташа, сверяясь с часами. – Иначе опоздавшими будем мы.  
С Тором они столкнулись в дверях. Причём буквально – Тор, совершенно не глядя, куда идёт, налетел на Фиска, пытающегося открыть дверь.  
\- Извиняюсь, - буркнул он, и заметил Локи.  
Они встретились взглядом лишь на мгновение, после чего Локи демонстративно отвернулся и, пользуясь неразберихой в дверях, проскользнул в зал. Взгляд, которым встретил его Тор, был растерянный, как у собаки, которую внезапно ударила кормящая рука, и очень уставший. Можно было сделать вывод, что подготовка к суду стоила Тору больших сил и нервов, чем Локи.  
Когда они расселись по местам, Локи ещё некоторое время чувствовал на себе пристальный, почти обжигающий взгляд, но не поворачивался в сторону Тора.  
\- Если он весь суд просидит с таким побитым видом, судья может решить, что это ты ему вломил, а не наоборот, - негромко сказала Наташа.  
\- Он не должен сидеть с таким видом, - отозвался Локи, чувствуя, как в груди неприятным холодком расползается предвкушение от того, что он собирался сделать. – Надо вывести его из себя. К счастью, он вспыльчивый.  
Локи хорошо помнил, как в школьные годы порой доводил Тора специально. Это было не сложно и никогда не занимало больше пары минут. Локи говорил «гадости», на самом деле просто неприятную правду, и ерничал до тех пор, пока Тор не хватал его за одежду и не впечатывал в стену. Впрочем, впечатывал вполне дружелюбно и рявкал: «Заткнись».   
Наташа повернулась к Фиску и что-то ему зашептала, видимо передавая слова Локи.  
\- Всем встать, - рявкнул судья, вырывая Локи из размышлений.  
Поднявшись, он впервые с момента стычки в дверях повернул голову в сторону Тора. Тот стоял, немного ссутулившись, - если не знать его осанку так хорошо, как знал Локи, можно и не заметить, - и смотрел прямо перед собой. Рядом с ним был невзрачного вида мужчина в тёмных очках – собственно, тот самый знаменитый слепой адвокат, Меттью Мёрдок. Дальше Локи заметил ещё одного, тоже в очках, но уже с прозрачными стёклами. Он был похож на парня из «The Avengers», которого Локи видел на сцене, но освещение и обстановка в целом были столь различны, что он не мог сказать с точностью.  
\- Кто ещё с ним? – шепнул Локи Наташе, когда они сели.  
\- Брюс Беннер. Синтезатор, - так же шёпотом пояснила она.  
\- Мистер Фиск! Прошу вас зачитать обвинение.  
Адвокат с пыхтением встал, от чего скамья, на которой они сидели, задрожала. Локи слушал его в пол-уха, занятый изучением людей в зале. Впрочем, сосредоточиться на ком-то конкретном ему не хватало сил, поэтому его взгляд просто перескакивал с кольца Наташи, - когда оно появилось? – на дрожащий подбородок Фикса, а дальше невольно снова и снова возвращался ко всему Тору целиком. От созерцания его отвлекла реплика Фиска, обращенная непосредственно к самому Локи:  
\- Мистер Лафейсон, расскажите, пожалуйста, все с самого начала.  
Локи выждал секунду и, не торопясь, поднялся со скамьи:  
\- Я и мистер Блэк были знакомы в юности. Поэтому когда я случайно встретил его пару недель назад и выяснил, что он барабанщик в «The Avengers» мне показалось естественным пригласить его к себе и предложить помощь. Мы договорились встретиться и обсудить возможность сотрудничества «The Avengers» и «Jotunheim Records». Мистер Блэк приехал ко мне днем в четверг.   
\- Во сколько это было? – уточнил Фиск.  
\- Точно не помню, - едва сдерживая раздражение, ответил Локи. – Где-то во второй половине дня. Вы можете это узнать у одного из моих секретарей, Наташа и Вирджиния записывает всех моих посетителей.  
\- Мы обязательно пригласим их позже. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
\- Его пропустили на проходной, и мистер Блэк поднялся в мой кабинет, - Локи искоса посмотрел на Тора.  
Вид у него все еще был жалкий. «Наверняка, - с презрением подумал Локи, - Пеппер сейчас сочувствует ему».  
\- Мы с Блэком обговаривали возможность записи «The Avengers» на моей студии. Я так понял, что он играет с ними недавно. Но в любом случае нам не удалось договориться по поводу суммы. Цены «Jotunheim Records» могут действительно показаться высокими, если занимаешься музыкой не профессионально.  
Еще одна шпилька, теперь в сторону группы. Речь, написанная Пеппер, производила именно тот эффект, которого Локи жаждал. Тор выглядел все менее побито, а Локи подумал, что возможно стоит кое-кому поднять зарплату. Впрочем, затем вспомнил, что итак платит более чем щедро.  
\- В любом случае, я понял, что услуги моей студии не интересны мистеру Блэку и хотел на этом закончить встречу. Однако, невзирая на все мои намеки, Блэк никак не хотел уходить. Он стал вспоминать наше прошлое. Напомнил мне о том, как, по его мнению, мы близко общались в школе. У меня были другие дела и… В итоге я прямо спросил у мистера Блэка полагает ли он, что я ему что-то должен по старой дружбе. Увы, я вынужден достаточно часто общаться с людьми, которые считают себя в праве претендовать на бесплатные услуги от «Jotunheim Records».  
\- Что же произошло после вашего вопроса? – уточнил Фиск.  
\- Это достаточно, - Локи вздохнул, - тяжело рассказывать.  
«Но красная от возмущения рожа Тора мне, без сомнения, поможет», - хмыкнул Локи про себя.  
\- Мистер Блэк резко встал со своего места и подошел ко мне. Он сказал что-то вроде… в общем, что я действительно должен. После чего Тор поцеловал меня, если это так можно…  
Локи прикусил себе язык. Романофф ему все уши вчера прожужжала: «Только «мистер Блэк». Не вздумай ляпнуть, что вы близко общались в школе. Делай вид, что вы едва знакомы…». Но к счастью для Локи его оплошность осталась не замеченной, потому что в этот момент со своего места вскочил Тор, Мёрдок висел на его руке, и заорал:  
\- Да брехня все это! Я такого не делал!  
\- Тишина в зале суда! – рявкнул судья и стукнул молотком. – Мы вас вызовем позже, мистер Блэк. Продолжайте, мистер Лафейсон.  
\- Я попытался вырваться, но у меня не выходило. Я начал кричать и… я не помню, что именно. Мистер Блэк сказал, что ударит меня, если я не заткнусь. Затем выполнил свою угрозу, - Локи демонстративно потер скулу, которую Наташа чуть мазнула темными тенями поутру. - На мои крики о помощи прибежал наш охранник и мисс Романофф. Как только мистер Блэк увидел его, то отпустил меня и спешно покинул мой кабинет.  
Локи замолчал. Теперь ему нужно было всего лишь ответить на вопросы Фикса и Мёрдока.  
\- Мистер Лафейсон, расскажите, пожалуйста, подробнее об отношениях, которые связывали вас с мистером Блэком в прошлом, - приступил Фиск.  
\- Мы учились в одном классе, - пожал Локи плечами. – После выпуска мы больше не виделись.  
\- У меня больше нет вопросов.  
\- Есть ли вопросы у защиты? – спросил судья и получил утвердительный ответ от Мёрдока.  
\- Вы сказали «после чего Тор поцеловал меня». Вы имели в виду мистера Блэка?  
\- Старая школьная кличка, - пожал плечами Локи, надеясь, что на его лице не отражаются эмоции.  
\- Его так называли друзья?  
\- Все его так называли, не «мистер Блэк» же, верно? – позволили он вырваться своему раздражению наружу.  
\- Мистер Лафейсон, ведется ли в офисе «Jotunheim Records» видеозапись? – снова спросил Мёрдок.  
\- Да, - кивнул Локи. – Но не в моем кабинете. Я решил пожертвовать собственной безопасностью в пользу приватности. Как видите, - он изобразил нервный смех, - зря. Сразу же после инцидента я исправил это упущение.  
\- Больше вопросов нет, - вздохнул Мёрдок.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь выслушаем обвиняемого.   
Локи сел на место и позволил себе немного расслабиться. По неуверенности шага Тора, она была также незначительна, как и сутулость, можно было понять, насколько он плохо себя чувствует.  
Тор начал свою речь с долгого молчания, но когда Локи уже решил, что он так и сядет на место, не сказав ни слова, тот все-таки справился с собой.  
\- Я и не знаю, как начать, после всего, что тут…  
\- Просто расскажите, как все произошло, - сухо отозвался судья.  
\- Мы с… не было ничего такого, как он тут рассказал! Он… Он мне предложил, сделать это, в обмен на работу с нашей группой. А я ему и, правда, за это вмазал.  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю, мистер Блэк, - вмешался Мёрдок, - что под «это» вы подразумеваете секс?  
\- Ага, - Тор глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. – В общем, да. Я приехал к… мистеру Лафейсону в четверг. Мы говорили о нашей музыке. Я сказал, что мы не можем оплатить услуги «Jotunheim Records». Но я знал, что студии звукозаписи иногда заключают контракты на более лояльных условиях, если заинтересованы в сотрудничестве. И… - Тор бросил взгляд на Мёрдока, видимо, в поисках поддержки, но тот никак на это не отреагировал.  
«Минусы слепого адвоката», - хмыкнул Локи про себя.  
\- Ох. Видимо, между нами возникло недопонимание, - выдал Тор слишком быстро, будто по заученному. – Он неверно понял мои слова о каких-то иных условиях заключения договора и предложил мне… интимные отношения. Я вспылил, ударил его и ушел, - скомкано закончил Тор.  
\- Вы разговаривали или встречались с мистером Лафейсоном после этого инцидента? – уточнил Мёрдок.  
Тор отрицательно мотнул головой, но потом, видимо вспомнив, что он в зале суда (или же о том, что адвокат слепой), поспешно добавил:  
\- Нет.  
\- Мистер Блэк, вы когда-нибудь привлекались к ответственности за сексуальное насилие?  
\- Нет!  
\- Хорошо. Ваша честь, у защиты пока нет вопросов. Но прошу вас отметить, что мой клиент не лжёт. Его репутация чиста, и он всего лишь невинная жертва чужих домыслов.  
Локи хмыкнул. Подобные речи, по его мнению, были более уместны на проповеди, чем в суде. Однако адвокат Тора был прав, пытаясь придать своему клиенту образ невинной овечки. Всё равно иного оружия, кроме жалости, у их стороны не было.  
\- Присяжные часто ведутся на такую чушь? - шёпотом спросил Локи у Наташи.  
Та передёрнула плечами:  
\- Зависит от присяжных.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Мёрдок, можете садиться, - тем временем подал голос судья. - Есть ли вопросы у стороны обвинения?  
\- Да, - откашлялся Фиск, вставая.   
Локи снова ощутил, как стол и скамьи заходили ходуном.  
\- Правильно ли я вас понимаю, что вы обвиняете мистера Лафейсона во лжи?  
\- Нет… да.  
\- Нет или да?  
\- Да!  
\- Может ли кто-то подтвердить ваши слова?  
\- Эм. Нет.  
Казалось, Тор решил перейти на односложные ответы. Локи живо представил, как прокручиваются шестерёнки в голове Тора, когда он слышит очередной вопрос. Вряд ли Тор мог понять, в какие ловушки может завести его тот или иной вопрос, если дать на него неверный ответ. Впрочем, на этой мысли Локи позволил себе улыбнуться, Тор это Тор. Он не будет выдумывать и изворачиваться, даже если от этого зависит его жизнь. Всегда честный, всегда прямолинейный. «Идиот», - вынес свой вердикт Локи, и принялся разглядывать поцарапанный стол из тёмного дерева. Смотреть на Тора внезапно стало неприятно. Впрочем, следующий вопрос Фиска заставил Локи снова посмотреть в его сторону:  
\- Есть ли у вас девушка?  
\- Протестую, - тут же вскочил Меттью Мёрдок, - вопрос не имеет отношения к делу.  
\- Протест отклонён, - отрезал судья.  
\- Нет, - чуть помедлив, отозвался Тор, - Мы расстались.  
«А вот это зря», - про себя отметил Локи.   
\- Она вас бросила из-за ваших гомосексуальных наклонностей?  
\- Протестую! – снова вмешался слепой адвокат.  
\- Протест принят…  
\- НЕТ! – громогласно рявкнул Тор, игнорируя тот факт, что на вопрос уже можно было не отвечать.  
Локи внимательно окинул Тора взглядом: учащённое дыхание, выражение возмущения на лице, прядь светлых волос, прилипшая ко лбу. Локи подумалось, что будь это уличная разборка, Тор бы давно начистил морды своим обидчикам, не задумываясь. Здесь же, втиснутый в официальный костюм и вынужденный играть по чужим правилам, Тор выглядел растерянно и беспомощно. Локи ощутил, как в груди колыхнулось нечто, напоминающее сочувствие. Впрочем, это чувство исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.   
Фиск, тем временем, честно отрабатывал свой гонорар, продолжая атаку:  
\- Можете ли вы дословно повторить предложение мистера Лафейсона, мистер Блэк?  
\- Я не буду это повторять вслух!  
\- Потому что не помните или потому что не можете помнить?  
\- Протестую! – в третий раз вскочил с места Мёрдок.  
После допроса Тор вернулся на свое место. Фиск повернулся к судье и начал заранее подготовленную речь. Локи уже читал её, поэтому вслушиваться не стал. Вместо этого он искоса наблюдал за Тором, покорно усевшимся на скамью между Мёрдоком и Беннером. Однако, чем дольше Тор слушал речь Фикса, тем, по всей видимости, сложнее ему было оставаться сидеть на скамейке подсудимого. Когда же Фикс дошел до слов о том, что мистер Блэк просто обижен отказом и выдумал историю, которая льстит его самолюбию, Тор подскочил, опрокинув стол и заорал:  
\- Это бред!  
Мёрдок попытался усадить его на место, но Тор не внял его подергиваниям за рукав и продолжил орать:  
\- Чтобы я, да так!.. Я бы никогда не стал так унижаться! Вы идиоты, если…  
На этом моменте Тора уже дернул обратно на скамью не только адвокат, но и парень из «The Avengers», поэтому, когда подбежала охрана, тот уже не пытался добраться до Фиска и познакомить его со своими кулаками.  
Последнее, что запомнил Локи перед тем, как судья объявил перерыв, это раскрасневшиеся лицо Тора и то, что ярость ему шла куда больше обиженной растерянности.

Любое отклонение от плана  
Это дебош  
Я бы предложил тебе развлечься  
Но это…  
(с) Debauch  
Возвращаться к себе домой отчего-то не хотелось (от одной мысли охватывала тоска), поэтому, выпроводив Брюса в суд, сам Тони остался. Нельзя сказать, что у них с Беннером было принято что-то подобное, но время от времени Старк подвисал у Брюса. А, учитывая упрямство Тони, Брюс просто позволял ему это.   
Первым делом он налил себе еще кофе, прихватил чистую пепельницу, Брюс курил только в особо напряженные моменты своей жизни, и отправился на диван, что стоял в холле. Он включил телевизор и пощелкал с канала на канал, но ничего дельного не встретил. Включать радио Тони себе запретил, так как сидеть и выжидать появления песни в эфире это слишком даже для него. Мысли крутились вокруг Тора, судебного разбирательства и отвратительного поступка Локи. Хотя поведение Лафейсона волновало бы Старка куда меньше, если бы не оказалось преградой на его пути к мечте.  
Тони достал с полки стеклянного столика блокнот и ручку, попытался записать свои разбегающиеся мысли, но текста не выходило. Только какие-то разрозненные слова заполняли белый лист, не пробуждая вдохновения. Старк вздохнул, потер виски и выключил телевизор.   
Проснулся он оттого, что его телефон отчаянно вибрировал и перемещался по столу, намереваясь сорваться в пропасть.  
\- Ой, не психуй, - сообщил Тони аппарату, забирая его на диван.  
Брюс писал ему, что дела в суде обстоят так себе, к тому же адвокату Локи удалось вывести из себя Тора настолько, что тот принялся орать. «Тор глупый мальчик», - отправил Тони. А через пару секунд дослал: «И как тебе этот Локи?». После достаточно длинной паузы, едва ли Тони удалось за нее прийти в себя, телефон радостно помигал экраном, намекая, что ответ поступил. «Так себе. Я тебе все лично расскажу. Не мешай». Тони хмыкнул и отослал: «Ты первый начал». Конечно, Брюс на это ничего не ответил.  
В помещение стояла неприятная духота. Старк распахнул все окна, но это не сильно помогло. Теперь пыльный, тяжелый воздух с улицы перемешивался с затхлым комнатным. Можно было бы снова лечь спать, но это казалось слишком бездарной тратой времени. Тони вздохнул и недовольный собой набрал номер Роджерса. Ему подумалось, что это очень приятно: позвонить кому-то и знать, что тебе не откажут в любой прихоти. А еще, что не стоило бы подсаживаться на это, как на своего рода наркотик.  
\- Привет, Стив, - поздоровался он, когда тот снял трубку. – Как дела?  
\- Привет! Поздравляю с «That’s my secret»! Я сегодня уже слышал её два раза.  
\- Да? Здорово, - улыбнулся Тони. – А я пока ни разу. Ты занят сейчас?  
\- Я… нет, я свободен.  
Старк прислушался к фоновым звукам и пришел к выводу, что на этот раз Стив действительно не был на лекции.   
\- Ты знаешь, где живет Брюс?  
\- Нет, я никогда не был у него, - удивился Стив.  
\- Я тебе пришлю адрес.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Не-а. Мне скучно.  
Тони мог бы также сказать, что ему тревожно от слушанья Тора, но воздержался.  
\- А… а я не помешаю вам с Брюсом?  
\- Мм, - Тони задумался, как бы объяснить ситуацию, не особо вдаваясь в подробности. – Брюса нет, он с Тором в суде. Я остался у него… так как плохо себя чувствовал.  
\- А сейчас с тобой все в порядке? – всполошился Роджерс.  
\- Да, мамочка, - вздохнул Тони. – Так ты приедешь?  
\- Угу.  
\- Тогда сейчас скину адрес, - обрадовался Тони и отсоединился.  
Кроме адреса, Тони также отправил Стиву просьбу захватить его сигареты из бардачка машины.  
Пока же Стив был в пути, Старк решил заняться одним из своих любимых дел – поиском и чтением дневников Беннера. В теории, у него даже было официальное разрешение на это, но каждый раз просить дать ему тетради казалось и утомительным, и скучным. Поэтому Тони просто поднимался на второй этаж, заходил в спальню Брюса и копался в его рабочем столе. Иногда Брюс убирал записи в ящик с кодом, специальное препятствие для Тони, но Старк всегда в итоге подбирал пароль. Так и сегодня он достаточно быстро отгадал шифр, дата первой репетиции вчетвером, и приступил к чтению. В прошлый раз он остановился незадолго до появления в их группе Тора и теперь с интересом наверстывал упущенное. На каждое оскорбление в свой адрес он радостно хмыкал. Отчего-то недовольство Брюса, и только его, казалось Тони скорее милым, чем неприятным. Закончив записью, которую Беннер сделал сегодня утром перед слушаньем, Тони вернул тетрадь на место, устанавливая на замке взломанный код.

Каждый день одно и то же  
Впрочем, как и ночь  
Задвигаешься в угол глупые порывы  
(с) Debauch

\- Знаешь, иногда надо уметь говорить «нет», - сообщил Стив, наблюдая, как Питер быстро строчит в тетради.  
\- М-м, ну да, - кивнул тот.  
\- Я бы никогда не стал делать домашнюю работу за Флеша.  
\- Я бы тоже, - хмыкнул Паркер. – Но его мама позвонила тёте Мэй, и они меня очень просили…  
\- Мама Флеша знает тётю Мэй? – удивился Стив.  
\- Ну да. Может так и не скажешь, но мы с Флешем давно знакомы.  
\- Со школы?  
\- С детского сада. Или как ты думаешь, кто придумал Юджину его прозвище?  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, - улыбнулся Стив. – И Флеш не упоминал об этом.  
\- О, он уверяет, что не помнит ничего подобного.  
\- И всё равно это не повод делать всю работу за него, - вздохнул Стив.  
В этот момент старенький sumsung в кармане завибрировал. Стив достал телефон и вздрогнул от высветившегося номера. Почему-то к звонкам Старка привыкнуть было непросто.  
\- Алло? – быстро ответил он, с лёгким замиранием сердца.  
Питер снова уткнулся в тетрадь и Стив отошёл в сторонку, чтобы не мешать ему разговором. К счастью, у Тони и группы ничего не случилось, за исключением того, что Тор и Брюс сейчас сидели в суде. Стив очень переживал за Тора, но спрашивать новости постеснялся. Впрочем, судя по направлению разговора, шанс выяснить подробности ему ещё представится.  
\- Я… нет, я свободен, - осторожно ответил он, косясь на Питера.  
Ожидания не обманули – Старк предлагал встретиться. Стив с тоской подумал о том, что, скорее всего, пропустит вечерние пары.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал он на вопрос о приезде, после чего трубка радостно запищала короткими гудками.  
\- Питер, я…  
\- Уходишь? – догадался Паркер, не отрываясь от тетради.  
\- Да.  
\- У тебя же вроде пары вечером?  
\- Ну… Я потом перепишу конспекты. Ничего серьёзного.  
\- И всё-таки… не пробовал иногда говорить «нет»? – хмыкнул Паркер.  
Стив почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Судя по всему, он представлял собой весьма забавное зрелище, поскольку Питер весело рассмеялся.  
\- Иди давай, - отсмеявшись, сказал он.  
\- Да уж… пока, Пит.  
\- До встречи.  
Стив вышел за дверь, проверил наличие денег в кармане (с тех пор, как он потерял портмоне, новым кошельком обзавестись так и не удалось), прихватил папку с рисунками и двинулся к автобусной остановке, испытывая ощущение полного провала в борьбе с собственным рассудком.  
Когда Стив спускался по лестнице, телефон прожужжал смской. Помимо адреса (район, в котором Рождерс ни разу не был), там ещё содержалась просьба захватить сигареты из бардачка автомобиля. Стив не был уверен, что залезать в чужой бардачок в порядке вещей, даже если тебя об этом просит сам владелец, но остаток денег на телефоне не располагал к выяснению этого вопроса в письменном виде. Да и в устном это ни к чему бы не привело.  
Автобус подполз к остановке одновременно со Стивом. В это время дня наземный транспорт был практически пуст. Стив сел у окна и вставил наушники. Последнее время он часто включал старые записи Тони и последнюю концертную версию альбома «The Avengers»: теперь он пытался слушать не только песни, но и музыку, манеру игры, различать инструменты, а так же запоминать, где и как должен подключаться он со своей бас-гитарой. Но почему-то именно сейчас слушать Старка казалось неудобным. Как будто он мог узнать, что Стив слушает его голос перед тем, как минут через тридцать снова услышит его голос, и как-то не так это понять. Поэтому Стив сменил трек-лист, и в наушниках тихо заиграла песня «Evanescence».  
Дом Брюса нашёлся быстро. Стив увидел его ещё издалека, аккуратный и строгий, с ухоженным газоном, на котором не было ничего лишнего. Машина Тони во дворе выделялась примерно так же, как арлекин в церковном хоре. Приблизившись к ней, Стив вздохнул и подёргал ручку, в глубине души надеясь, что дверь заперта. Но дверь, разумеется, была открыта, так что Стиву не оставалось ничего другого, как залезть в бардачок и поискать там сигареты. Пачку он увидел сразу, но она была так хитро засунута среди других вещей, что когда Стив потянул за неё, из бардачка что-то выпало, бодро приземлившись под сидением. Убрав сигареты в карман, Стив полез поднять вниз, чтобы поднять это, но когда его рука, державшая предмет, оказалась на свету, Стив почувствовал как округляются его глаза. В руках Роджерс держал собственное портмоне, не так давно утерянное в клубе.

Старк сидел за кухонным столом и курил. К своему возрасту он так и не научился развлекаться самостоятельно. В те часы и дни, когда Тони оказывался один, а дел не было, он чувствовал, как медленно сходит с ума. Он окружал себя людьми: девушками и приятелями, позже еще и поклонниками. Вляпывался в истории. Иногда ему вовсе казалось, что музыка всего лишь способ борьбы с бесконечной скукой.  
Так как дневники Брюса закончились, а Роджерс еще не прибыл, Тони снова вернулся к своим хаотичным записям в блокноте. Постепенно слова все-таки сдались и на листе появились слова незамысловатой песенки. Старк представил, какая могла бы быть музыка и улыбнулся. Нотам надо было еще некоторое время побыть в его голове, чтобы затем превратиться в мелодию.  
Тони понял не сразу, что протяжный звук это не часть музыки в его голове, а, в общем-то, долгожданный звонок в дверь. Он пересек кухню, оставив в пепельнице тлеть сигарету, и холл. Распахнул дверь и поздоровался:  
\- Привет, Стиви. Проходи.  
\- Привет. Брюс с Тором еще не вернулись?  
\- Не-а, - отозвался Старк, внимательно изучая Роджерса.  
Тот разулся, - никто не разувается! – и прошел вслед за Тони на кухню. Стив выглядел аккуратно. Более того, он выглядел так, словно его простирали в машинке, а потом пропустили меж валиков для глажки. «Не в том смысле, что он плоский, конечно», - одернул себя Старк.  
\- Ты садись. Хочешь кофе? Чай?  
\- Чай, если можно, - кивнул Стив.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Старк.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего.  
Тони пожал плечами и полез искать чай у Беннера на полках. Того оказалось достаточно много, хоть и был он задвинут в самый темный угол.  
\- Черный или зеленый? – уточнил Тони, оставаясь головой в шкафу.  
\- Зеленый. Если не…  
\- Все отлично и просто, - перебил его Старк. – По поводу Тора и Брюса. Пока нет особых новостей. С утра мы решили, что Тору не стоит ехать одному. Вообще-то, я сам хотел ехать, но Брюс побоялся, что я там что-то… Хм. Не знаю, чего именно он побоялся, но поехал сам. Написал мне смс, что дела идут так себе. Думаю, что подробности мы узнаем только вечером.  
\- Брюс правильно сделал, что поехал с Тором.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тони… а Брюс не против моего присутствия здесь?  
Стив об этом спросил так, будто ни о чем другом и думать не мог.  
\- Да вряд ли, - улыбнулся Старк и тут же понял, что это был не совсем удачный ответ.  
Пожалуй, не стоило сообщать Роджерсу, что он не уточнял.  
\- Он не против, Стив, - вздохнул Старк, ставя перед тем чашку с чаем. – Не переживай по этому поводу. Как твои дела? Как учеба? Я надеюсь, что после суда, каков бы ни был исход, мы могли бы вернуться к репетициям.  
\- Да, конечно, я очень жду их! – воодушевлённо отозвался Стив. – С учёбой всё хорошо. Я успеваю, - быстро добавил он.  
\- Быстрый мальчик, - улыбнулся Старк. - Продолжаешь заниматься гитарой сейчас?  
\- Два или три раза по будням, и на выходных, если есть возможность. Я занимаюсь в доме у своего друга. Для общежития гитара… слишком громкая.  
\- О, - Тони рассмеялся, - как раз в общежитии обычно никого не смущает громкость. То есть, этот дикий шум... Друг живет один или его родители поклонники рок-музыки?  
\- В общежитии… Мне не нравится, когда шумят в общежитии. Стены слишком тонкие. Это мешает другим заниматься. Иногда спать, – выпалил Стив, и сразу же смутился, словно испугавшись своего запала. – Друг… он живёт с тётей. Его тёте… она говорит, что ей нравится рок-музыка. М-м… - конец реплики прозвучал совсем не уверенно, и Стив резко замолчал как будто собирался добавить ещё что-то, но передумал.  
\- Повезло другу, - фыркнул Старк, и добавил после недолгого молчания: - Стив, если хочешь, то можешь приходить репетировать в гараж. Я тебе дам ключи.  
Конечно, Старк понимал, что до него путь не близкий, но, по крайней мере, в гараже Стиву точно никто не помешал бы. Да и стеснять там было некого.  
\- Заниматься тоже можешь приходить, - добавил Старк со смешком, доставая связку ключей из кармана и снимая запасной. - Держи.  
\- Это… спасибо, Тони, - Стив выглядел так, словно ему было неловко, тревожно, и радостно одновременно, - это точно нормально? Я не помешаю тебе?  
\- Не помешаешь, даже если очень захочешь, Стив.   
Старку было сложно понять, что происходило сейчас. Он чувствовал, что где-то, совсем рядом, есть темы, которые им со Стивом было бы интересно обсудить. Но те были будто спрятаны в тайнике, и пока они лишь бродили вокруг и около. Было немного скучно.  
\- Стив, а ты захватил сигареты? – вдруг вспомнил Старк о своей просьбе.  
\- Я… да. Вот, держи, - Стив протянул ему пачку.  
\- Спасибо.  
Старк подумал, что молчать и курить куда лучше, чем просто молчать, выстукивая новую сигарету из пачки.  
\- Тони… тут такое недоразумение… Я в бардачке нашел портмоне.   
\- Какое… А. О. Оно твое? – с удивлением спросил Старк.  
\- Да. Я потерял его в тот день, когда был в клубе.  
Тони почувствовал неловкость. Когда кошелек попал в его руки, он не подумал, что для кого-то может быть ощутима потеря такой суммы денег и просто забил на поиск владельца, все откладывая изо дня в день даже размещение объявления на сайте. Теперь же, зная Стива, он думал не только о деньгах, но и просто о том, что потерять принадлежащую тебе вещь очень грустно.   
«К тому же фото этой девочки…»   
\- Я так и понял, - пробормотал Старк. – Хорошо, что портмоне нашлось. Хотя, конечно, весьма неожиданным способом.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Стив, а потом зачем-то поправился: - Да. Я, наверное, пропустил объявление, когда ездил в клуб на следующий день.   
\- Эм… Да я не вешал объявления. Я посмотрел содержимое, в надежде определить владельца, но там не было ничего такого. А потом все собирался дать объявление на сайте, но как-то не сложилось.   
\- А, - Стив сглотнул. – Ясно. Тогда действительно хорошо, что я вот так… его нашел.   
Впрочем, Роджерс совсем не выглядел так, будто что-то было хорошо. Скорее его вид выражал удивление: как можно быть столь безнравственным?   
\- Знаешь, я…   
Старк хотел сказать, что еще он курит, пьет и спит со всеми подряд, но в последний момент сдержался. Пожалуй, это излишняя информация.   
\- Что?   
\- Ничего, - вздохнул Старк. – В следующий раз обязательно развешу бумажки и все такое, о’кей?   
\- Договорились, Тони, - вдруг улыбнулся Стив.   
Тони почувствовал себя так, будто гора с плеч упала. И тут же себя отругал за все эти странные и излишние душевные переживания.   
\- На фото твоя девушка? В портмоне.   
\- Бывшая, - односложно ответил Роджерс.   
\- А что случилось? – поинтересовался Тони, внутренне подготовившись к ответу «мы расстались».   
\- Мы… наверное, не очень подходили друг другу. Ее зовут Пегги.   
\- Пегги… - протянул Старк. – Переживаешь из-за этого?  
\- Это было обоюдным решением.  
\- Вот как, - чуть улыбнулся Тони. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив думал, будто Старк считает его смешным или жалким, но унылый тон выдавал всю «обоюдность» с головой. – А сейчас тебе кто-нибудь нравится?  
\- Эм… в каком смысле? Сейчас нет.  
\- В обычном смысле. Какие девушки тебе, вообще, нравятся?  
\- Я думаю, что сначала надо познакомиться с человеком поближе, а потом уже только можно решить нравится он тебе или нет.  
Стив посмотрел на Старка с недоумением, но тот все равно не устыдился. «Он еще совсем маленький», - напомнил Тони сам себе. Кажется, в восемнадцать все эти вопросы «нравится ли тебе Майя?», «кто самая симпатичная девушка на курсе?», «встречаешься ли ты с кем-то?» имели совсем другой вес, а ответы казались важными. С возрастом «нравится» перестало быть признанием в любви навсегда, а если сейчас девушки нет, то никто не подозревал, что ее и вовсе никогда не было.   
\- Конечно, - согласился Старк. – Но я же не имел в виду что-то очень серьезное. Просто. Вот ты мне нравишься, - не удержался и все-таки чуть передернул Тони, - но я пока не планирую приглашать тебя на свидание.  
\- Эм... ну... мы же, кажется, говорили совсем о другом... – заметно покраснел Стив.  
\- Немного, - рассмеялся он. – Вот что. Я пока тут сидел кое-что написал. Пойдем, я тебе сыграю. Правда, на фортепьяно, а не на гитаре.  
\- У Брюса есть фортепьяно?   
\- Ага. Фортепьяно и скрипка. Беннер мальчик с классическим музыкальным образованием. Ты допил чай?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда нет причин больше засиживаться здесь!  
Тони слез со столешницы, на которой сидел, потянулся и направил свои стопы к секретной комнате Брюса, что всегда закрывалась на замок.

Мне лучше уйти сейчас  
Навсегда забыв твое имя  
И мне, конечно, неловко  
(с) Last Exit

Тор стоял, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене, и глубоко дышал. Он чувствовал, как разваливается. Впервые в жизни. Никогда с ним не случалось ничего более тошного, унизительного, выводящего из себя и просто на просто грустного. Все так перемешалось в его голове, и от этого Тору было сложно сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь. В голове хаотично и непрерывно всплывало равнодушное лицо Локи, - тот издевался над ним в офисе и то эмоциональней, - мерзкая морда Фиска, воодушевленный до глупости Меттью. Хотелось исчезнуть отсюда, залезть под душ и простоять там пару часов.  
\- Тор! Тор, ты слышишь меня?  
Из размышлений его выдернул голос Беннера.  
\- Лучше бы вы мне дали ему вмазать, - вздохнул Тор.  
\- Что? Ты это к чему?  
\- Прости. Что ты говорил?  
\- Я говорил, - Беннер поправил очки привычным жестом, - что твой Меттью Мердок просто катастрофа. Возможно, он замечательный человек и без сомнения искренне верит в твою невиновность, но так вести защиту нельзя. Тор, ты должен поговорить с ним. Нужно найти свидетелей, которые бы могли подтвердить, что вы с Локи близко общались в школе. Нужно…  
\- Брюс, я…  
\- Нужно вызывать твоих родителей. Узнать были ли у Локи в прошлом…  
\- Брюс.  
\- … гомосексуальные связи. С кем он встречался, встречается ли с кем-то сейчас. Обязательно пригласить твою бывшую девушку…  
\- Не впутывай сюда Джейн, она такого не заслужила!  
\- Это не вопрос ее заслуг, тебе нужна помо…  
\- Брюс! – рявкнул Тор почти на все здание суда.  
Беннер подпрыгнул и с удивлением посмотрел на Тора.  
\- Я не хочу, Брюс.  
\- Но…  
\- Выслушай меня, наконец! – возмутился Тор. – Со мной в этой жизни не случалось ничего… более унизительного. Я просто не могу пойти на еще одно слушанье. Ты представляешь, сколько мне всего предстоит выслушать, окажись я здесь снова? И никакой гарантии, что я выиграю. Сейчас… я вовсе жалею, что стал искать адвоката и все это. Оправдываться не по мне, Брюс!  
Тор ждал, что Брюс возмутиться и скажет, что так нельзя. Но Беннер только задумчиво посмотрел на него, мягко опустил свою руку на его предплечье и тихо вздохнул.  
\- Нам пора возвращаться в зал, Тор. Если ты планируешь выдержать до конца хотя бы одно слушанье.  
В зале было по прежнему душно, но Тору казалось, что еще и зловеще. Если поначалу в том, что Меттью слепой, а у судьи повязка на одном глазу, он видел хороший знак, то теперь лишь намек на то, что у Фемиды глаза-то завязаны. После выступления Наташи Романофф и охранника, которых Тор видел впервые в жизни, шансов было не особо много. Судья вызвал Беннера.  
\- Вы так же, как и мистер Блэк, играете в «Авенджерс», верно? – начал Мердок.  
\- Да.  
\- Какое впечатление произвел на вас мистер Блэк?  
\- Хорошее.   
После этого Брюс замолчал, но и Мердок не спешил продолжить.  
\- Больше ничего? – в итоге спросил Меттью немного растерянно.   
\- Спросите более конкретно, пожалуйста.  
\- Замечали ли вы за мистером Блэком вспыльчивость или немотивированную агрессию?  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Брюс. – Мотивированной тоже не замечал. Я не могу представить, чтобы мистер Блэк сделал то, что ему приписывает мистер Лафейсон.  
\- Вы знакомы с мистером Лафейсоном?  
\- Нет.  
Следующим вопросы завал Фиск. «Свинья, подонок, мерзкий ублюдок», - перебирал про себя Тор только затем, чтобы не встать и не вмазать адвокату Локи.  
\- Мистер Беннер, вы сказали, что не замечали за мистером Блэком агрессии. Как бы вы в таком случае охарактеризовали то, что произошло сегодня в суде?  
\- Он был возмущен. Любой человек на его месте был бы возмущен.  
Почему-то Тор в этот момент подумал, что из Брюса вышел бы отличный адвокат. К тому же его невозмутимость успокоила Тора. «Может, все не так и дерьмово», - позволил он себе такое предположение.  
\- Вы считаете, что оскорбления и крик, и перевернутый стол… в зале суда допустимы?  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Беннер.  
\- Как вы считаете, способен ли мистер Блэк на сексуальное насилие?  
\- Полагаю, что нет.  
\- А как давно вы знаете мистера Блэка?  
\- Несколько месяцев.  
\- Вы считаете, этого достаточно, чтобы разобраться в таком вопросе?  
\- Я… нет.  
\- Тогда я повторю еще раз: как вы считаете, способен ли мистер Блэк на сексуальное насилие?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Тор не мог понять точно, отливает краска от его лица или приливает к щекам, но ему определенно стало совсем уж паршиво. Он передумал насчет того, что из Брюса получился бы хороший адвокат. Ничего бы из него не вышло. Но неожиданно больше всего Тора расстроило не то, что Брюс совсем не помог ему. Гораздо тяжелее было думать, будто Беннер действительно считает, что Тор способен на подлые и мерзкие поступки.  
Конец суда прошел, как в тумане. Тор не помнил, что он отвечал и что говорили другие люди. Больше всего ему хотелось вырваться из этого ужасного здания, а дальше трава не расти. Он был одинаково склонен пойти пить и бить морды или же, напротив, вернуться домой, свернуться клубком рядом с Мистером Котом и пролежать так до весны.  
Наконец, судья объявил небольшой перерыв до вынесения решения. Что-то подсказывало Тору, что решение будет принято быстро быстро.  
Он стремительно вышел из зала, желая заныкаться в темный угол, но почувствовал, как кто-то ухватил его за руку:  
\- Что? – спросил он, оборачиваясь. – Что ты хочешь, Брюс?  
\- Тор, я…   
Брюс выглядел так, будто ему действительно неловко.  
\- Прости меня. Просто я…  
\- Просто ты не уверен, что я не могу кого-нибудь изнасиловать?  
Минутный ступор закончился, и теперь Тор продолжал идти по коридору, буквально волоком таща за собой Брюса.  
\- Я же извинился!   
\- Оставь меня в покое, Брюс, - буркнул Тор, сбрасывая Беннера с рукава.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, Тор чувствовал себя камнем, пока сидел вот так без дела, когда пришло смс: «Вернись в зал, сейчас будут зачитывать решение суда. Прости еще раз».   
Конечно, Тор вернулся. 

Звуки в колонках - это Реквием  
Оставь мечты и сворачивай  
(с) Last Exit

Решение суда не было сюрпризом для Локи, и все же он вздрогнул, когда услышал долгожданное «виновен». Пусть на этот раз неверное решение суда и было ему на руку, но тошно на секунду стало все равно. Исходя из приговора, Локи должен был получить приличную денежную компенсацию, а Тору же доставались часы общественной работы. Локи представил Тора в оранжевом комбинезоне, подметающим улицы, и усмехнулся. В эту же секунду он почувствовал пристальный взгляд Тора на себе. Отчего-то щеки тронул румянец, но Локи не позволил себе анализировать причины. Просто еще раз подумал о комбинезоне – рыжий совсем не шел Тору, в отличие от красного.  
Локи вышел из зала суда, прошел сквозь журналистов и уселся в машину, с удивлением отмечая, что водитель уже поменялся. Он никогда не понимал, когда Наташа и Пеппер успевают выполнять все его поручения. Тем не менее, именно это и делало из них незаменимых сотрудниц.  
Эйфория от победы переполняла его достаточно долго, скрасив весь путь до офиса. Но стоило ему подняться в свой кабинет и сесть в кресло, как накатила черная тоска.   
«Что же, - думал Локи, - вот ты и получил все, что хотел. Что дальше, Локи?».   
Теперь он видел, что все могло сложиться иначе. Он мог обрадоваться Тору также, как тот обрадовался ему. Кого он обманывает? Тор был рад ему искренне, а студия звукозаписи и группа были тут совсем не при чем. Они могли бы встретиться пару раз и поговорить. В конце концов, Локи мог просто сказать ему, что не поможет с «The Avengers» и посмотреть на реакцию.  
«Нет, - напомнил себе Локи, - не мог бы. Если он предал меня однажды, то ничего не помешает ему поступить так вновь».   
Устав спорить со своим внутренним голосом, Локи поднялся и дошел до бара. Он налил себе виски, и вскоре новый стакан, наполовину полный янтарной жидкостью, впечатался в стену.

Дополнительные материалы к 5 части:

Последний поворот (Last Exit)

Милая, юбка такая короткая  
А этот макияж безумно яркий  
Лак сильней кольца блестит  
И я невольно робею  
О, в тебе шесть футов, детка  
Целовать такую, как тянуться  
До самого звездного неба  
И я невольно робею

Со скоростью восемьдесят  
(падать некуда, хуже не бывает)  
Ты несешься к Бруклину  
(падать некуда, хуже не бывает)  
Звуки в колонках - это Реквием  
Оставь мечты и сворачивай

Милая, отчего эти усмешки?  
Я вроде все верно делаю  
Мы поднимаемся в спальню  
И мне почему-то неловко  
Я никак не ожидал, детка  
Мне лучше уйти сейчас  
Навсегда забыв твое имя  
И мне, конечно, неловко

Со скоростью восемьдесят  
(падать некуда, хуже не бывает)  
Ты несешься к Бруклину  
(падать некуда, хуже не бывает)  
Звуки в колонках - это Реквием  
Оставь мечты и сворачивай

Дебош (Debauch)

Ложишься ровно в девять  
А в шесть уже встаешь  
Твоя улыбка только для хороших  
А ругань только для парней плохих  
В толстых тетрадях строчки равны  
И к запланированному ты готов  
Пусть ложиться одному  
Зато легко вставать

Любое отклонение от плана  
Это дебош  
Я бы предложил тебе развлечься  
Но это…  
Не отклоняйся, не отклоняйся, не отклоняйся

Каждый день одно и то же  
Впрочем, как и ночь  
Задвигаешься в угол глупые порывы  
Оттого, что ты их в силах превозмочь  
Есть только одно «правильно» и  
К счастью, оно в твоем рукаве  
Одинока ночь при луне  
Зато днем солнечно

Любое отклонение от плана  
Это дебош  
Я бы предложил тебе развлечься  
Но это…  
Не отклоняйся, не отклоняйся, не отклоняйся


	6. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться

Твоя улыбка только для хороших  
(с) Debauch

Тони достал из кармана ключ и открыл дверь в святую святых Брюса Беннера - комнату с фортепьяно.   
\- У тебя есть ключ? - удивился Стив.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Старк.  
Он не стал пояснять, что, вообще-то, ключ ему никто не давал. Просто однажды он подсмотрел, куда Брюс прячет свой, а дальше сделать копию было делом техники. Это все было частью их общения. Брюс вешал замки, Старк их взламывал. Но что-то подсказывало Тони, что Стив просто не поймет этих игр.  
В комнате, как не трудно догадаться, стояло фортепьяно и стул, а также мягкое и глубокое кресло. Рядом с креслом возвышался здоровенный стеллаж, где хранились пластинки и стоял граммофон. На самой нижней полке лежали стопками ноты и тетради.  
\- Я слышал, - улыбнулся Старк, - что некоторые художники сейчас рисуют на нотных листах. Ммм. Что думаешь об этом?  
\- Это интересно, - уклончиво ответил Стив.  
\- Интересно? Да, я... Впрочем, для этого точно не стоит использовать ноты Брюса... То есть, я не думаю, что это пришло бы в голову тебе, Стиви. Другое дело я.  
Старк плюхнулся за фортепьянный стул и обратился к Стиву:  
\- Послушай и скажи мне потом, как ты слышишь тут бас-гитару.  
Старк начал петь "Дебош" и вскоре его внимание оказалось полностью сконцентрировано на собственном голосе и движении пальцев. Когда стихли последние аккорды, он обернулся к Стиву. Лицо Роджерса не выражало ни одной эмоции, но щеки были красными, и это выглядело достаточно пугающе.  
\- Стив?.. - растерянно спросил Старк.  
В эту секунду в голову Тони закралось подозрение, что Стив мог воспринять слова песни на свой счет. То есть, конечно, Старк думал о Стиве, когда писал текст. Но это было скорее шуткой, чем серьезной оценкой Роджерса.  
\- Тони, разве следовать правилам так уж плохо?  
\- Что? – Старк нахмурился.  
\- Ну… - Стив выглядел действительно расстроенным. – Иногда просто необходимо следовать чему-то. Иначе жизнь станет похожей на бардак.  
\- Разве кому-то не может нравиться бардак? – улыбнулся Старк.  
\- Я… не думаю так, Тони.  
\- Думаю, что, чтобы думать как-либо о правилах, тебе стоит достичь хоть чего-то, следуя правилам, - огрызнулся Старк.  
\- Тони! Причем тут это?  
Казалось, Стив покраснел еще сильнее, Тони же просто развернулся на стуле обратно к фортепьяно и начал играть «We ain't gonna wait».  
Стив вышел, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. От раздражения у Тони запутались пальцы, и он чертыхнулся. Попробовал сыграть еще раз сначала, но сбился снова. Старк закрыл крышку и потер глаза. Раздражение на других людей всегда проходило быстро, а на смену приходило чувство вины. Старк еще раз чертыхнулся. Теперь, конечно, он находил свое поведение глупым. Действительно, обижаться на кого-то в два раза младше тебя, это просто нелепо. Тони достал пачку сигарет из кармана, но вспомнил, что за курение в этом помещении Брюс обещал что-нибудь ему сломать.  
\- О'кей, - сказал Старк сам себе. - Отлично.  
Он поднялся со стул, тоже оставил дверь открытой и отправился за Стивом. Искать того долго не пришлось, он сидел на подоконнике в холле.   
\- Стиви, - позвал Старк, подходя к нему и опуская ладонь на плечо. - Стив, я не имел в виду ничего такого.  
\- А что ты имел в виду?  
\- Просто… прости меня, ладно?  
\- Иногда я тебя совсем не понимаю.  
Тони вздохнул.  
\- Иногда я сам себя не понимаю. Хочешь еще чаю?  
На лице Стива отразилась непродолжительная борьба, после чего он кивнул и улыбнулся, как наградил. Тони почувствовал, как теплота разлилась в груди, и невольно широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Здорово, - кивнул он и почти бегом бросился на кухню.   
Он быстро заварил чай Стиву и залил кофе кипятком для себя. Уже с чашками он вернулся в холл.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Старк, чпокая чашками о журнальный столик. - И захвати с собой рисунки. Я все еще хочу на них посмотреть.  
\- Там совсем немного.  
\- Это не принципиально, - махнул Старк рукой.  
Стив сел рядом с ним и положил папку на стол. Тони отодвинул свой кофе, представляя, какие припадки могут быть у Роджерса от кофейных пятен. Сначала Стив показывал какие-то наброски по учебе, которые не вызвали у Тони особого интереса, потом забавных уток. Старк фыркнул.  
\- Что? - с подозрением спросит Стив.  
\- Ничего. Забавные утки. Мне нравятся. У вас около кампуса плавают?  
\- Да.  
\- О, а это кто? - удивился Старк, когда изображение комнаты сменилось портретом.  
На изображении был молодой парень, наверное, одного возраста со Стивом. В его внешности было нечто хипстерское, включая его зеркалку.  
\- Это Питер. Я тебе про него рассказывал... Мы с ним дружим, - Стив замялся, будто на самом деле не был уверен, что они дружат. - Я хожу к нему играть на гитаре.  
\- А. И расплачиваешься натурой?  
Лицо Стива вытянулось, и Старк добавил, пока тот ничего не успел сказать:  
\- Я имел в виду рисунки.  
\- А, - почему-то с облегчением выдохнул Стив.  
Перед тем, как показать Старку самый последний рисунок, Стив вдруг замялся и попытался убрать папку.  
\- Эй, Стив! Что там еще? - рассмеялся Тони.  
Стив еще немного помолчал, но потом позволил Старку посмотреть следующую страницу. Тони с удивлением разглядывал на рисунке себя, Брюса, Тора и самого Стива.  
\- О. Это очень... круто, Стиви.  
Старк потрепал Стива по голове. Возможно, рисунок не был "очень крутым", но Тони был в достаточной мере тронут, чтобы хвалить излишне.  
\- Я думаю... - Старк постучал пальцами по столешнице. - Может быть, я забегаю вперед... Но я бы хотел увидеть, как ты представляешь обложку для нашего альбома, хорошо?  
\- Я могу сделать несколько набросков.  
\- Договорились. А теперь пойдем, попробуем еще раз. Я сыграю тебе что-нибудь... что никого и никогда не обижало.  
Старк поднялся и протянул Стиву руку.

Больше незачем двигаться вперед  
Это просто инерция  
В этом есть моя вина, нет спору  
Не могу заставить  
Тебя спасать меня  
Теперь  
(с) Little by little  
[Восьмая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

От прощания с Тором остался неприятный осадок где-то на дне души. Я думал о том, что происходит со всеми нами, когда мы становимся старше. Раньше я бы сказал - дыра в душе, выжженное поле, безнадежность и завтрашний день никогда не наступит. Но со временем я привык, что любое мое соприкосновение с другими людьми губительно для них.  
Невозможно умирать каждый раз, если знаешь, что пройдет несколько дней и будешь жить как раньше. И стыд, и неловкость за мои показания в суде испарятся в скором времени, а я останусь таким же, как и был до этого. Более того, вероятно, и Тор скоро простит меня, таким уж он был человеком, с душой открытой всем ветрам.  
Домой он поехал вместе Мёрдоком, провальным адвокатом, на такси, так что я был вынужден сразу направиться к себе. Я с ужасом догадывался, что обнаружу там не только неистребимого Старка, но еще и Роджерса в придачу. Едва ли кто-то смог бы мне объяснить, почему Тони не в состоянии просто тихо сидеть в одиночестве.  
Стоило мне открыть дверь, как я услышал это. Тони опять пробрался в мою комнату с фортепьяно, абсолютно не смущаясь замка, и теперь насиловал мой инструмент своими неумелыми пальцами. Конечно же, среднюю игру скрадывал мягкий голос. Пройдя до середины коридора я смог четко разобрать слова:  
«And remember, when I moved in you,  
The holy dark was moving, too»  
\- And every breath we drew was Hallelujah, - спел я, вместе со Старком, стоя в дверях, что его совсем не смутило. - Продолжаешь совращать Стива с пути истинного? - поинтересовался я. - Кстати, привет, Стив.  
\- Какой путь считается истинным, Беннер? - уточнил Старк, продолжая наигрывать следующий куплет, но уже ничего не напевая.  
\- Путь посещения вечерних пар, - вздохнул я.  
Когда-то давно я выяснил у Стива все его расписание, и это не пошло на пользу моим нервам.  
\- Ничего об этом не знаю, - улыбнулся Тони.  
\- Хватит уже, - поморщился я, скидывая его руки с фортепьяно. - Гитара это о'кей, но клавишные тебя не любят.  
\- Меня все любят.  
\- Что еще он тебе успел напеть? - спросил я у Роджерса.  
\- Пока только Коэна, - улыбнулся Стив.  
\- Ему бы стоило петь не Коэна, а Бритни Спирс.  
\- Что? - возмутился Старк. - Это еще почему?  
\- Потому, - вздохнул я, наигрывая одной рукой и подпевая: - I think I did it again, I made you believe we're more than just friends. Oh baby, baby...  
Старк рассмеялся, а мне стало любопытно: кажется ли ему, что моя хорошая игра покрывает голос?  
Вскоре после моего возвращения и краткого рассказа о суде, Стив засобирался домой. На пары он уже не успевал, но, видимо, не находил особо комфортным проводить время со мной и Тони. Прежде всего со мной. Мы договорились, что возобновим репетиции и условились назначить первую на эту субботу.  
\- А у Тора не надо спросить? - с сомнением уточнил я.  
\- Разберемся, - вздохнул Старк. - Нам даже втроем не помешает встретиться и поиграть.  
После того, как Роджерс ушел, мы с Тони пытались посмотреть какой-то фильм, но я уснул в самом начале. Проснулся уже глубокой ночью. Часы высвечивали 3:00.  
\- Тони! - ткнул я Старка в бок. - Ты спишь?  
\- Типа того, - буркнул он, протирая глаза. - Чего тебе?  
\- Давай немного... прокатимся на машине.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя покатал?  
Я утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Что-то случилось еще?  
\- Пошли.  
Я был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы спать, а Тони не смог мне отказать. Не могу сказать, что это было проблемой для Старка - отказывать людям. Однако, когда дело касалось тех, на кого ему плевать чуть меньше, чем полностью, даже его системы сбоили. Теперь он сидел за рулем своей машины и катал меня по пустым трассам.  
\- Ужасный день, - сказал я, потирая виски. - К тому же в суде я облажался. По полной просто.  
\- Хмм, - протянул Старк, поворачивая. - Что случилось? Тор ничего не рассказывал толком. Вообще-то, он сбросил все мои вызовы.  
\- У меня там спросили, считаю ли, что Тор способен на изнасилование, - я нервно рассмеялся. - Я сказал, что недостаточно хорошо знаю его, чтобы судить.  
Старк обернулся ко мне, проверить, не шучу ли я. Стал бы я так шутить!  
\- Дааа, - протянул Тони, опуская правую ладонь мне на колено. Кажется, он считал, что физический контакт должен успокаивать, а не нервировать еще больше. - Не переживай. Все образуется.  
\- Угу. Руку убери.  
Тони закатил глаза, но вернул ладонь на руль. Потом открыл все окна в машине, и теперь ветер бил мне в глаза и запутывал волосы.  
\- Я серьезно. Ничего с ним не будет, - пожал плечами Старк.  
\- Он уже проиграл дело, - возразил я. - Это достаточно серьезно.  
\- Ну и хер с ним.  
И, хотя это было неправильно, мне стало легче.  
\- Тони...  
Я хотел поблагодарить Старка за поддержку, но в этот момент из динамиков прозвучали первые аккорды «That's my secret». Тони резко выдохнул, будто ощущая физическое наслаждение от того, что нашу песню крутят в эфире. Он выкрутил громкость на полную, не заботясь о моих ушах.  
\- В этом мире одно уравновешивает другое, - сказал он в момент проигрыша между припевом и третьим куплетом. – Что-то плохое, потом что-то хорошее.  
\- Избавь меня от всего этого, - рассмеялся я, впрочем с удовольствием слушая, как Старк поет.  
Стоило песни доиграть, и Тони выключил радио. Я думаю, каждому из нас надо было теперь отдышаться. Мы со Старком были не из тех, кто легко отходит от восторга.]

Интервью Тони для радиопередачи «Illuminati»:

Ведущая: Привет, Тони! Рада, что ты добрался до нас. Почему один?  
Тони: Привет, Майя. Боюсь, что для остальных слишком поздно. *смеется* Нет, шучу, конечно. Но мальчики мне сказали, что лучше послушают прямой эфир.  
Ведущая: Скажешь пару слов о других участниках группы?  
Тони: Да, о’кей. У нас есть Брюс Беннер, с которым мы знакомы достаточно давно. У нас где-то год назад был свой проект, с которым мы успели поездить по штатам. Отыграли кучу концертов. Правда, как раз по радио нас почти не крутили. У Брюса классическое музыкальное образование… Поэтому у него от некоторых наших песен уши вянут. *смеется* Вообще-то, он считает, что без фортепиано у нас и слушать нечего. Потом Тор. Он вроде как действительно похож на бога громовых звуков. Он играл в основном в молодости, а мы познакомились с ним в тот день, когда он купил ударную установку. Ты понимаешь, очень не хотелось тратиться на барабаны… И, наконец, Стив Роджерс. Он еще учится в колледже, а в «The Avengers» Стив играет на гитаре.   
Ведущая: «That's my secret» появилась в эфире больше двух недель назад, оказалась на вершине хит-парада всего за пару дней и до сих пор держится на первом месте. Расскажи о ваших дальнейших творческих планах?  
Тони: Мы пока не загадываем далеко. Конечно, хотим записать альбом, повыступать… Все эти обычные дела для рок-групп.  
Ведущая: У вас не сложилось с «Jotunheim Records», а есть другие интересные предложения?  
Тони: Из последних от «Latveria Records». Это небольшая независимая компания звукозаписи, они выпускали диски «Фантастической четверки» и Офелии Саркисян.  
Ведущая: Тебе нравятся эти группы?  
Тони: Да, я считаю их интересными. Особенно Офелию, если ты понимаешь о чем я… Ее творчество я бы назвал… выдающимся. Кхм. Вдохновляющим.  
Ведущая: Тебя вдохновляет что-то еще, кроме Офелии? *смеется*  
Тони: Ты.  
*смущенное покашливание*  
Тони: Я не знаю точно. Я просто сажусь и пишу.  
Ведущая: У тебя много резких текстов, но в жизни ты не кажешься жестким человеком. Почему ты выбираешь именно такие темы?  
Тони: Не думаю, что это я выбираю темы. Мне кажется, какие-то вещи просто остаются в моей голове, а потом превращаются в тексты. Это не то, о чем я думаю каждый день. Я бы назвал их скорее честными, чем резкими. Я менее честный, чем мои песни, вот так правильно будет сказать.  
Ведущая: Ты обещал нам новую песню для эфира. Послушаем?  
Тони: Да. Песня называется «Debauch». Она, наверное, о том, что каждому из нас тяжело выходить из своей зоны безопасности.  
Ведущая: Но только так можно чего-то достичь?  
Тони: Не обязательно. *улыбается*   
~играет песня~  
Ведущая: Что же, посмотрим, какое место на этот раз вы займете в нашем параде. Спасибо, что пришел, Тони.  
Тони: Было весело. Майя, могу я тоже задать тебе один вопрос?  
Ведущая: Какой?  
Тони: Хочешь поужинать со мной?  
Ведущая: *смеется*  
Тони: Я серьезно!  
Ведущая: Хорошей ночи тебе, Тони, и вам наши дорогие радиослушатели.  
Тони: Хэй!  
Ведущая: Ответ «да».  
~играет песня~

Это гораздо хуже казино  
Потому что от подобной зависимости  
Нельзя избавиться  
(с) Weird Science

Тони почувствовал легкое недомогание пару дней назад, но проигнорировал это. В образе жизни Старка было много такого, что могло вызывать усталость или ломоту в мышцах. Весь размах катастрофы он ощутил лишь на следующее утро, когда далеко не сразу смог подняться с кровати. Все тело болело, будто он бежал марафон или его били. Голова сообщала, что встретилась с двумя бутылками виски тет-а-тет, а под веками перемешался песок. Желудок скручивало. Слегка тошнило.  
Так и не разлепляя век, Тони пошарил по прикроватной тумбочке, где будильник разрывался бодрым хард-роком. На выступление этой малоизвестной, и, по всей видимости, бесперспективной группы, они с Брюсом были на прошлое Рождество. Выключив будильник, Тони нажал на двойку – на быстром наборе стояла работа. Хриплым голосом Старк сообщил, что сегодня не просто не придет, но и вряд ли встанет с кровати, так что все вопросы им придется направить к кому-нибудь другому, и с чувством выполненного долга сбросил вызов. Еще где-то с полчаса он так и лежал в кровати, пока мочевой пузырь не заявил, что скоро сдастся. Кое-как разлепив глаза, Тони долго тер их кулаками, он, хватаясь за стены, дополз до туалета. Потом прихватил с кухни чайник и чашку и вернулся в комнату. Горячее питье – универсальное лекарство, однако едва ли Старку стало сильно лучше. Ближе к обеду захотелось есть и умереть разом. Старк заказал китайской еды. Основной ее плюс был в том, что в ней было много специй, а значит даже в таком состояние хоть какой-то вкус. Как раз когда он наматывал лапшу на вилку раздался телефонный звонок.  
\- Ага, - сказал Тони, оставляя жирные отпечатки на кнопках.  
\- Ты в порядке? – раздался голос Брюса.  
\- Ммм. Не, вряд ли.  
\- У тебя голоса нет, - заметил Беннер.  
\- Я заметил, - хрипло отозвался Старк. – Чертова простуда.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь?  
\- Мне не три годика, - буркнул Тони, отчаянно желая, чтобы Брюс бросил все дела и приехал к нему. – К тому же ты тоже заболеешь.  
\- Хм. Ладно.  
\- А как у тебя?  
\- Как обычно.  
\- Понял. Давай потом поговорим? – вздохнул Тони.  
\- Хорошо.  
Остаток дня и ночи Старк провел под одеялом, ворочаясь с боку на бок.  
Утро же не порадовало ничем. К предыдущим бедам добавился сильный кашель от которого слезились глаза. Тони обнаружил в шкафчике сироп на спирту и теперь прихлебывал его прямо из флакона. Четкости мыслей это не добавляло. Когда от флакона осталось половина, а тошнота наоборот стала в два раза сильнее, телефон тихо завибрировал. Звонил мистер Смит, о котором Тони почти и не вспоминал с тех пор, как у них в группе появился Тор и Стив. Конечно, он все еще помнил о том, как погано с ним обошелся Стейн, но на месть не оставалось времени. И все же он поднял трубку.  
\- Мистер Смит?  
\- Мистер Старк?  
\- Все еще.  
\- Вы простудились? – елейно уточнил мистер Смит.  
\- Да вам-то что. Давайте уже ближе к делу. Вам что-нибудь удалось узнать?  
\- Мистер Старк, вы должны понимать, что это очень деликатное дело и нужно время…  
\- Уже полгода прошло, - буркнул Старк. – Думаю, я вынужден отказаться от ваших услуг.  
\- Но…  
\- Давайте просто забудем друг о друге, а? – устало протянул Старк. – Вы уже достаточно получили с меня денег. Отвалите теперь.  
\- Всего доброго, мистер Старк. Если захотите меня найти, то вы знаете как.  
Тони ничего не ответил на это, просто положив трубку. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и почему-то вдруг старым. Старк вдруг резко понял, что если и в этот раз ничего не получится с группой и музыкой, то вряд ли он сможет снова набирать людей, писать новые песни, которые бы лучше отвечали духу времени, и искать звукозаписывающую компанию. Пора было остановиться. С этими безрадостными мыслями он вырубился в очередной раз. Когда он продрал глаза, на улице было темно, а на экране мобильного телефона обнаружились два пропущенных звонка от Тора и пять от Стива – это был уже перебор. Кроме пропущенного вызова прилагалось смс-сообщение:  
«Привет, Тони! Я узнал от Брюса, что ты плохо себя чувствовал. Как ты сейчас? Стив».  
Тони рассмотрел вариант написать в ответ: «Отвратительно. Спасибо», но потом отказался от этой идеи. Вместо того, чтобы издеваться над Стивом, он написал Брюсу: «Не их дело, как я себя чувствую». Через четверть часа пришел ответ: «Надень теплые носки и помолчи». Старк усмехнулся и отложил телефон. Ночь Тони посвятил кабельному телевиденью, где в вперемежку шли фильмы для взрослых и мыльные оперы.   
Следующим днем он кое-как привел себя в порядок, оделся, спустился вниз и сел в машину. Путешествие до аптеки казалось бесконечным, зато в итоге у него в руках оказался волшебный и необходимый сироп. Заглотив приличное количество, Тони припарковался у обочины и глубоко вдохнул. Возвращаться домой не хотелось, но и достойных альтернатив не наблюдалось.  
Старк полез за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть не звонил ли ему Брюс. Оказалось, что пока нет. Зато, просматривая вызовы, он снова вспомнил о мистере Смите и разозлился. Решение вопроса вдруг показалось простым и логичным. Тони усмехнулся, завел машину и снова выехал на дорогу. Иногда достаточно просто поговорить по душам, не так ли?  
Тони остановился за квартал до особняка Стейна, который больше напоминал крепость, чтобы добраться до ворот незамеченным. В конце концов, в прошлый раз ему пообещали размозжить голову, если он появится тут еще раз. Стоило ему заглушить мотор и вылезти из машины, как его нос уткнулся в плечо громилы.  
\- Тони, - пророкотал он, - давно не виделись.  
\- Да, - подтвердил второй, - Стейн предупреждал, что ты слишком часто отираешься здесь и пора напомнить тебе, потому что это плохая идея.  
\- Парни, да я случайно… - начал Старк, но уже в следующую секунду почувствовал сильный удар в живот, от которого его отбросило назад.  
Он приложился головой о свою же машину и оказался оглушен. Тони ожидал следующей встречи с кулаком, но ее не последовало. Когда же он открыл глаза и поднял голову, то решил, что на самом деле находится сейчас дома и в бреду, потому что происходящие никак не могло оказаться правдой.   
Громилы Стейна были отвлечены от Тони никем иным, как Тором. Он с разбега влетел в одного из них, чуть не повалив на землю, после чего весьма резво увернулся от нападения второго секьюрити. Можно было бы предположить, что Тор в своей жизни успел позаниматься боксом, потому что в следующий момент он метко хаехал в челюсть сначала одному, а потом второму охраннику Стейна. Это всё напоминало дурной боевик. В тот момент когда Старк уже собирался прикрыть глаза и ожидать того момента, когда он очнется, Тор подскочил к нему, поднял его за шкирку и сказал:  
\- Быстро садись в машину, они сейчас очухаются.  
Тони решил, что с видениями лучше не спорить, поэтому по возможности бодро нашарил ключи в кармане:  
\- Ты поведешь, - сообщил он Тору, а сам забрался на заднее сиденье.  
В тот момент, когда они выезжали со двора, один из мужиков завозился, поднялся и зло посмотрел им вслед. Старк сглотнул. Он не был трусом, но и качком, способным противостоять столь грубой силе, тоже не был.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? – спросил Тони спустя некоторое время.  
Живот, куда пришелся кулак, болел страшно, так что пришлось смириться тем, что это самая что ни на есть реальность.  
\- Я ехал за тобой, - пояснил Тор.  
\- Это как же так?  
\- Ну, - буркнул он недовольно. – Ты не отвечал на звонки, а я решил приехать к тебе и посмотреть что и как. Тем более мне наконец-то вернули машину из ремонта.  
\- Красная? – улыбнулся Тони, но Тор не удостоил это замечание ответом.  
\- Но встретил твою машину на полпути, пару раз попытался тебе позвонить, а ты…  
\- Не брал трубку.  
\- А потом мне… любопытно стало, куда ты ездишь, когда всем говоришь, что при смерти.  
\- Я такого не говорил, - возмутился Тони.  
\- Хм. В любом случае, вот так вот, - Тор немного помолчал. – Что это за парни, Тони?  
\- Просто ублюдки, - поморщился он.  
\- Они знали твое имя, - упрямо возразил Тор. – К тому же я спас тебе жизнь, может быть. Уж приличное объяснение-то ты мне… Вообще. Тебе жалко, что ли?  
Тони пожевал нижнюю губу, на удивление до сих пор целую, а потом тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Это громилы Стейна. Он был близким другом семьи. А еще занимался звукозаписью. Нельзя отрицать, что мы записали пару дисков, но… - Тони потер переносицу и положил ладонь на живот. - Как только авторские права на все мои песни, что были тогда написаны, оказались у него в кармане, то он вышвырнул меня. Набрал группу из хорошеньких мальчиков и девочек, они теперь поют… Пели мои песни год назад. Сейчас затишье.  
\- Это ужасно, Тони! – воскликнул Тор, хотя по нему было видно, что он не видит в событиях особой катастрофы. – Можно с этим что-то сделать?  
\- Вроде как все законно. Я пытался найти на него компромат, чтобы вернусь то, что мне принадлежит.  
\- Хм. А сегодня-то тебя какого черта туда понесло?  
\- У меня сироп от кашля со спиртом, - уклончиво отозвался Тони.  
Тор только покачал головой.  
А потом он по-настоящему удивил Тони. Тор не только довез его до дома, но и остался у него. Никакие возражения не принимались.  
\- Ты убьешься так, - заявил Тор, с размахом ставя чайник на плиту. – А друзья нужны для того, чтобы помогать друг другу.  
Вечером этого дня Тор съездил за своей машиной, конечно, красной, а так же котом.  
\- Зверь какого хрена? – возмутился Старк.  
\- Он ходит в лоток, - пожал плечами Тор, будто это было для него в порядке вещей навязывать свою заботу и привозить домашних животных в дом, без разрешения хозяев. – Его зовут Мистер Кот.  
Тони на это только уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он надеялся выздороветь как можно скорее.

Мне больше не держать тебя за руку,  
Делая вид, что это ничего не значит  
(с) Hammer on a string

Тор провел целую неделю, ухаживая за больным Тони Старком. И если с Тони было тяжело, когда он был абсолютно здоров, то в таком состоянии радости от него было еще меньше. Но парадоксальным образом Тору доставляло удовольствие насильственно скармливать Тони лекарства, запихивать острую китайскую и корейскую еду, что они заказывали в одном и том же ресторане, и заставлять пораньше ложиться спать. Поэтому, когда в один прекрасный день, у Старка не оказалось ни температуры, ни других симптомов острой болезни, Тор испытал разочарование. Он догадывался, что очень скоро Тони попросит их с Мистером Котом на выход. Так и произошло.  
Тор вернулся в свой дом. По крайней мере, пока еще свой дом. Иск от Локи мог это легко исправить. Было непривычно тоскливо. Кажется, жить одному Тору нравилось не настолько сильно, как он полагал. За разными нужными делами, протереть пыль, приготовить ужин, покормить зверюгу, Тор не заметил, как наступил вечер. На душе было тревожно. Тор не был готов признаться в этом даже самому себе, но, кажется, ему не хватало Старка. Вечной болтовни, занудства, включенного телевизора и того, как Тони и Мистер Кот шипели друг на друга. Старку вряд ли стоило заводить домашних животных. От того, что на сердце было тяжело, Тор ощущал и самого себя огромным и неприподъемным. Он передвигался медленно. Садился на диван аккуратно. Вдруг тот подломиться под ним? Смотрел на себя в зеркало с полчаса, пытаясь понять, как ему, такому здоровому и сильному, может быть так больно. Почему он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, которого уносит в огромный океан, а не мужчиной, который сам вершит свою судьбу? Захотелось пойти в бар и выпить пива, но Тор еще не забыл, чем закончился его прошлый выход в свет. Он бы скорее умер, чем позволил Старку еще раз забирать его из участка.  
Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Тор вздрогнул. Вздрогнул по-настоящему, всем своим существом, и пошел открывать. Он никогда не смотрел в глазок, считал это лишним. Он верил в судьбу и в то, что с ним ничего не случится плохого. Даже если жизнь раз за разом и пыталась доказать ему, что он не прав. Тор распахнул дверь и в первую секунду не поверил своим глазам.  
\- Локи?..  
Пару минут они стояли молча.  
\- Так и продолжим? – наконец-то усмехнулся Локи.  
Его друг детства. Его брат. Его обвинитель в суде. Как же это все было сложно!  
\- Что тебе надо, Локи? – громко спросил Тор, но свой же голос ему показался слабым.  
\- Зайти, - улыбнулся Локи как-то почти по-змеиному.  
Тор помнил это из школьных лет. Не злая улыбка, просто пакостная и вызывающая. Как бы призванная тебе сказать: «ничего ты не понимаешь, дурачок».  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Тор и впустил Локи, понимая, что это самый глупый поступок в его жизни.  
Локи гордо прошел вперед, хотя никогда и не был в этом доме. Бросил свою куртку из плотной ткани на кресло, а сам расселся на диване.   
\- Может быть, нальешь мне выпить? – спросил Локи. – Ведь старый друг пришел к тебе в гости, а ты…  
Тор в мгновение ока оказался рядом с диваном и навис над Локи. Он хотел его придушить или схватить за грудки, но Локи рассмеялся ему в лицо и сказал:  
\- Тише, тише… Хочешь еще один иск, милый?  
\- Ты мразь, Локи! – воскликнул Тор, наклоняясь к нему еще ниже. – Я тебя ненавижу! И я уверен, что смогу выволочь тебя из своего дома, и мне ни-че-го за это не будет. Понял?  
\- Таким ты мне всегда и нравился, - прошептал Локи в ответ, а вышло так, что выдохнул прямо в губы.  
А затем его ладонь, Тор прекрасно помнил эти изящные руки с длинными пальцами, быстро скользнула по животу Тора и легла прямо на пах. Тор не был возбужден до этой секунды. Он же не извращенец какой-нибудь. Но когда пальцы Локи чуть сжались там, Тор чуть не взвыл.  
\- Я слушал раз за разом, Тор. Твою песню. Это так мило. Ты был влюблен в меня, не так ли? Бедный-бедный мальчик. Толпы девочек бегали за ним, а он хотел своего лучшего друга. И почему же ты ничего не сделал, Тор? Боялся, что я буду презирать тебя? Отказ ведь так ранил бы твое детское сердце…  
\- Нет, - рявкнул в ответ Тор, крепко хватая Локи за запястье и отстраняя его руку от себя.  
\- Нет?  
\- Не делай вид, что это моя проблема, - отозвался Тор, вклинивая колено между ног Локи. – Тебе достаточно долго удавалось меня запутать, но не сейчас, Локи. Я любил тебя больше всех на свете! Но ты всегда хотел этого, - свободной рукой Тор ухватил Локи за его длинные черные волосы, - больше, чем я.  
В голове все перемешалось. Их детство, ночи, проведенные в одной кровати, неосознанные обжимания в кладовки, сладкий запах Локи, их встреча и суд. Тор склонился еще совсем чуть-чуть и поцеловал Локи. Он не думал тогда ни о чем. Он просто грубо протолкнул свой язык Локи в рот и, возможно, действительно бы прикончил его, если бы он начал сопротивляться. Однако Локи не сопротивлялся. Он только вздрогнул, выгнулся навстречу и громко застонал Тору в рот, будто тот его уже трахал. Тор целовал его и целовал, даже когда Локи пытался отстраниться, даже когда ему, кажется, стало тяжело дышать. У Локи был вкус пряной травы и листьев, осенний, исчезающего лета. Он не таял в его руках, не становился ласковым. Он все еще был самым острым и ядовитом человеком из всех людей, что когда-либо встречались Тору. Но он хотел его, и впервые в жизни он осознавал это так четко.  
\- Когда ты начал хотеть меня? – спросил Тор у Локи, когда наконец-то смог разорвать поцелуй.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Тор стянул свою футболку и, хотя он никогда не был склонен к самолюбованию, сейчас ему было сладко от жадного взгляда Локи. Расправиться с чужой белой рубашкой и штанами проще простого. Локи все время дергался, сопротивлялся, но не кричал. А когда остался без нижнего белья, то стало видно, что член его давно стоит и на головке медленно выделяется смазка. Тор никогда не интересовался мужчинами, но сейчас ему не было противно. Просто слегка непривычно.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что делать дальше, кретин? – спросил Локи, прерываясь в середине предложения, чтобы вдохнуть.  
\- Тор в ответ стянул штаны и белье с себя. Локи облизнулся. Тор еле сдержался, чтобы не дернуть его за волосы к своему паху. Но он не этого хотел для себя. Для них обоих не этого. Вместо этого он дернул Локи вверх, заставляя подняться с дивана, а затем развернуться к нему спиной. Тот сам справился с тем, чтобы нагнутся и опереться руками на спинку. Выставил свою тощую задницу. Бледную. Тор не выбирал девушек по внешности, но ни одной из них не было попы столь не похожей на попы с обложек журналов. С обложек журналов для геев в том числе. Тор предпочитал не думать, откуда он это знает.  
\- Ноги раздвинь.  
Локи его послушал не впервые в жизни, но в первый раз в этой новой жизни, где они взрослые и все серьезно. Тор знал, что надо делать, но никогда не пробовал. Поэтому все его пальцы оказались в слюне, также как и ягодицы Локи, его бедра, его одежда. Он весь стал скользким, пахнущим Тором, помеченным. Это заводило больше, чем все то, что происходило между ними до этого. Тор медленно протолкнул в Локи пальцы, раскрыл его и вошел. Ни одной мысли в его голове не осталось в эту секунду. Когда же он снова смог думать, то сначала Тор подумал, что уже кончил. Только спустя еще полминуты стало понятно, что еще нет.  
\- Тор… - голос у Локи звучал хрипло и срывался. – Тор, пожалуйста…  
Он даже не сразу понял, о чем Локи его просил. Но как только сообразил, начал резко толкаться внутрь, сильнее и сильнее. Тем грубее, чем больше Локи стонал, падал вперед и вцеплялся в диван.  
Тор кончил, впиваясь пальцами до синяков в бедра Локи, прикусывая его загривок со звериным звуком, за который ему определенно должно было быть очень стыдно, но на деле особо не было. Из него будто душу вынули. Может быть, в этом и заключался дьявольский план Локи.  
Тор развернул его рывком к себе, обхватил ладонью уже совсем скользкий член и отдрочил Локи, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Тор знал, что Локи сдерживался. Не хотел, чтобы Тор видел его лицо. Но Локи избалован, а для таких удовольствие всегда важнее здравого смысла. Он знал, что никогда не забудет, как кривились губы Локи и как тот зажмуривал глаза, когда выплескивался ему в ладонь.  
Сразу после оргазма, Тор отпустил Локи и тот рухнул на диван.  
\- Я могу предложить тебе выпить чай, - заявил Тор, но Локи в ответ только похлопал рядом с собою ладонью.  
Тор сел так, что их ноги соприкасались.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - заявил Локи.  
Тор кивнул. Это, в отличии от много другого в Локи, он был способен понять. Он тоже скучал. Скучал каждый день, проведенный под этим прекрасным и огромным небом.

Упрек это ускорение  
Куда уж быстрее, принцесса?  
(с) Little by little

В тот вечер не переставая шел дождь, и Старк был уверен, что во всем виноваты желания Беннера, которые вдруг оказались материальны. Брюс любил непогоду и без сомнения выбрал бы именно такой унылый серый денек для своего первого выступления после длительного перерыва. Тони тяжело вздохнул и влез в пиджак. Он не считал, что концерт классической музыки уже сам по себе повод выглядеть прилично, но ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Брюс снял с него скальп. Галстуком он решил пренебречь.  
«Буду через час», - написал Тони Стиву. К счастью, с тех пор, как Тору вернули его машину из ремонта, он везде добирался самостоятельно. Что же до Роджерса, то тот тоже каждый раз уверял, что прекрасно доедет на общественном транспорте или такси, но вряд ли этому можно было верить. Особенно сомневался Тони насчет такси. Стив экономил и на меньшем, наивно считая, что этого никто не замечает. На экране телефона высветился ответ: «Жду», - и Тони с легким ужасом подумал, что, скорее всего, Стив действительно уже ждет.   
Вести машину по такой погоде было не очень-то приятно. Дворники работали без устали, но дождевые потоки все равно стекали по лобовому стеклу. Внутри же все запотевало, пока Старк не включил кондиционеры, которые он не сильно любил – от них начинало слегка болеть горло. Из-за пробок он добрался до кампуса чуть позже, чем обещал, и Стив уже ждал его у ворот. В руках у него был здоровый черный зонт, который пытался вырваться из рук при любом удобном случае. Тони посигналил, и Стив, наконец-то заметив его, чуть ли не бегом ринулся к машине.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался он, забираясь на заднее сидение. – Кажется, с меня течет вода.  
Старк повернулся и изучающе посмотрел на Роджерса, потом хмыкнул:  
\- Тебе не кажется, приятель. Давно стоишь?  
\- Нет, только подошел.  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- Я бы подъехал ближе. Не лучшая погода, чтобы гулять.  
Стив издал какой-то непонятный звук с заднего сидения, который Тони так и не смог расшифровать.   
\- Я думал, Брюс будет с тобой, - заметил Стив.  
\- Не, - мотнул головой Старк, выезжая на загруженную трассу. – Он на свои концерты всегда едет в гордом одиночестве и заранее. Пальцы там два часа разминает что ли, - усмехнулся Тони.  
Вообще-то он прекрасно знал, зачем Брюс приезжает заранее. С музыкой это было не связанно, скорее с излишней возбудимостью Беннера. Перед своими выступлениями тот сидел, закрывшись в гримерке и, за неимением возможности выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, занимался чем-то вроде медитации. На практике это значило, что он глубоко дышал и уговаривал себя успокоиться и отыграть этот чертов, будь он проклят, концерт.  
\- Нам надо заехать за цветами.  
\- Цветами? – удивленно переспросил Стив.  
\- Традиция, - пожал плечами Тони.  
Действительно так вышло, что Старк дарил Брюсу цветы после каждого выступления. Возможно, это было немного странно, но вполне приемлемо по личной шкале Тони. Приобретя три белые розы на длинных стеблях, на пальцах Тони осталось несколько красных точек от шипов, и преодолев все возможные заторы, они наконец-то оказались напротив зала консерватории.   
\- Воспользуемся твоим зонтом? – предложил Тони.  
Стив, конечно, согласился. Порой Старку даже хотелось, чтобы тот возразил. Хотя в данный конкретный момент это бы и причинило ему массу неудобств – своего зонта у Тони не было.  
Дождь, который до этого чуть унялся, видимо, передохнул и полил с новой силой. Тони выругался, чуть не выйдя из машины в глубоченную лужу.   
Идти со Стивом под одним зонтом оказалось испытанием не для слабонервных. Во-первых, он был ниже Тони и от этого он чуть ли не на цыпочки вставал, чтобы нести зонт достаточно высоко, а во-вторых, видимо, он опасался приближаться к Старку, причины такого поведения оставались для Тони загадкой, поэтому поливало в итоге обоих.   
\- Ох, Стив… - выдохнул он, ловко выхватив зонт, а вместо него вложив Стиву в ладонь стебли роз. – Я не кусаюсь.  
\- Извини.  
Он чуть приобнял Роджерса за талию и притянул к себе, зонт же поднял у них над головами. Орошать макушку перестало, а от Стива шло чуть ощутимое тепло, так что стало почти уютно. При входе в консерваторию Тони совершил обратный обмен, возвращая Стиву его имущество.  
В гардеробе уже была куча мокрого и пахнущего духами и одеколоном народа. Старк поморщился и снял пальто, которое заменяло куртку в те дни, когда необходимо было выглядеть прилично. Пока они стояли в очереди, чтобы получить заветные номерки, Тони отметил, что костюм Стива выглядит вполне сносно, хотя и несколько потрепано. Во всяком случае, он ожидал худшего. Да и Роджерсу удивительно шел классический стиль. Старк решил обдумать этот факт на досуге. Он все еще размышлял, что им нужен какой-то особый имидж для сцены.  
\- Как тебе нравится одеваться? – спросил он у Стива.  
\- По-разному, - невнятно протянул Стив, будто плохо понимал, о чем Старк у него спрашивал.  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал в ответ Старк.  
Может быть, он бы и продолжил допытываться, но в этот момент на плечо Тони легла тяжелая ладонь, и он услышал громкий голос Тора:  
\- Ужасная погода сегодня, да? Я промок до нитки. Куда нам идти?  
\- Для начала надо сдать вещи, - хмыкнул Старк.  
\- Само собой! А где наш зал?  
\- Тор, это же не кинотеатр, - поморщился Тони. – Тут один зал. Ты заметишь, когда все туда пойдут.  
\- Просто не хотел опоздать, - обиженно буркнул в ответ Тор. – Ты с цветами?  
\- Да.  
\- Кто-то будет выступать, кроме Беннера? – удивился он.  
\- Это для Брюса, - хмыкнул Старк, с наслаждением наблюдая, как выражение лица у Тора сменяется с непонимания на озадаченность, а затем снова на непонимание.  
\- Не понимаю, - выдал он, наконец.  
Тони только улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
Беннер давал концерт в большом зале. Как и все подобные места, это было красным с золотом, просторным и блестящим. Им достались места почти у самой сцены. Казалось, что Стив и Тор были слегка удивлены, когда увидели, что зал практически полный, исключая кресла на самом верху, под потолком.  
\- Брюс настолько известен? – удивился Тор.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тони. – Когда мы с ним познакомились, он был действительно популярен. Любимец публики и прессы в некотором роде. Если хочешь знать, билеты сюда стоят чертову кучу денег.  
\- Здорово! – заявил Тор.  
Тони отметил, что Тор совсем не выглядел расстроенным сегодня. Казалось, все то, что так сильно угнетало его с момента суда, больше не имело власти над ним. Старк был рад таким переменам, но все же хотел бы знать о причинах.  
\- Брюс никогда не жалел, что оставил все это? – удивленно спросил Стив.  
\- Жалел ли он когда-нибудь, что связался со мной? – ядовито переспросил Старк.  
\- Тони, я не это хотел сказать! Ты же знаешь.  
\- Ага, - фыркнул Старк. – Не знаю. Спроси у него сам. Мне он говорит, что каждый день жалеет о том, что связался со мной.  
Наверное, они бы так и продолжили припираться, но в этот момент в зале погас свет. На ярко освещенную сцену вышла девушка и объявила название композиции. Раздались громкие аплодисменты, и Брюс вышел на сцену. Он казался существом не из этого мира в строгом костюме и очках. Тони видел его достаточно часто и был абсолютно уверен, что Брюс не был настолько хрупким и изящным, каким казался сейчас. Не то чтобы это все имело большое значение. Брюс уселся за рояль, открыл крышку и поставил ноты на пюпитр. А спустя пару секунд зал заполнила прекрасная музыка. В тот вечер Брюс играл только свои собственные произведения, и это было прекрасно чуть более чем полностью. Большую часть жизни Тони успешно делал вид, что он не сентиментальный человек, но на таких вещах просто ломался. Через два часа зал аплодировал стоя, а Тони, протиснувшись среди девушек от пятнадцать до пятидесяти, добрался до сцены. Он протянул Брюсу ладонь и тот, по старой привычке, втянул его на сцену. Старк отдал Брюсу цветы и крепко обнял его. Он действительно ценил то, что Брюс делал для него и их группы. Что там говорить. Тони действительно дорожил самим Брюсом.

[Девятая запись из личного дневника Брюса Беннера:

Мне нелегко далось выступление в консерватории, и, по всей видимости, Старк догадывался об этом. Он пытался поддержать меня. На свой манер. По крайней мере, именно так я воспринял подаренные розы. После концерта я не нашел в себе силы общаться с кем-либо, поэтому просто ушел со сцены в гримерку, а оттуда к своей машине и уехал домой. Тони написал мне, что ребята надеялись пообщаться со мной, но я просто проигнорировал данное сообщение.  
Дома я пошел наверх, улегся в кровать и накрылся одеялом с головой. Я сразу вспомнил, почему с такой радостью оставил академическую музыку в свое время. Это было загадочно, но находиться на сцене одному… абсолютно невыносимо. Я будто бы чувствовал каждый взгляд, направленный на меня, и испытывал от этого страх и панику. Тони делал такие вещи проще. От алкоголя тоже становилось легче. Сейчас же я просто погружался в темные воды, все глубже с каждой секундой. Мне было тошно от самого себя, от жизни и от каждого предмета, что меня окружал. Я бы плакал, если бы мог.  
Вдруг я услышал громкие гудки на улице. Это не могло быть правдой и все же происходило на самом деле. Я с трудом заставил себя подняться с кровати и дойти до окна. У ворот действительно стояла машина Старка и издавала эти ужасные звуки. Вообще-то, это было нашей традицией. Тони приезжал ко мне через несколько часов после выступлений. Но я думал, что теперь, когда есть еще Стив и Тор, это больше не интересно ему.  
Я спустился вниз и вышел на улицу под дождь в той одежде, в которой был. Лишь брюки, рубашка и классический пиджак. Изрядно помятые моей депрессией. Под ледяным ливнем я дошел до машины Старка, и он быстро распахнул передо мной дверь, сам передвигаясь на пассажирское сидение.  
\- Ты безумен! – воскликнул он.  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Ты хотя бы мои цветы в воду поставил или так и валяются, а?  
Я смутился и пожал плечами. Цветы лежали на кухонном столе.  
\- Вот мудак, - усмехнулся Старк и закурил. – Спасибо, - добавил он внезапно.  
\- Мне, наверное, надо выступить еще, - поморщился я. – Сколько нам еще надо денег, чтобы записать альбом демо и… что там нам еще надо.  
\- Забей, - протянул Старк.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Я бы убил его, если бы он решил взять и остановиться сейчас, когда хоть что-то начало получаться.  
\- Да не, - хмыкнул Тони. – Я договорюсь. Мы поиграем в клубах. На корпоративах. Всякое дерьмо. Но вместе-то веселее.  
Я выдохнул с облечением. Убивать сегодня мне никого не придется.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Старк. – Все будет становится лучше и лучше. С каждым днем.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Я так чувствую, - улыбнулся он.  
Потом я часто вспоминал его слова, но никогда не припоминал самому Старку. Впрочем, в некотором роде он был прав. После моего концерта дела пошли лучше. У нас появилось немного денег, мы оставались на вершинах чартов и хит-парадов и выступали, а еще мы много репетировали и выступали время от времени.   
Старк съездил на встречу еще с несколькими студиями звукозаписи, но в итоге остановил свой выбор на «Latveria Records».   
В наших личных жизнях не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Тор выглядел снова спокойным и довольным жизнью. Не знаю как, но создавалось впечатление, что он простил меня. По крайней мере, он хлопнул меня по плечу так, что я чуть не рухнул, и сказал: «со всеми бывает!». Стив смотрел влюбленными глазами на Старка, но все делали вид, что это в порядке вещей. Сам Тони спал, по-моему, с каждой привлекательной девушкой в округе, но они сменялись так стремительно, что никто из нас не успевал запомнить их имен. Даже Тор со временем начал путаться. «Они же все одинаковые!», - громким возмущенным шепотом заявил он мне на очередную. Я только посмеялся и ответил, что это не моя зона ответственности. Черт знает, что творилось в голове у Старка, но чаще всего он выглядел счастливым и воодушевленным. Мечтал о новой прекрасной жизни, я полагаю.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - сказал он мне как-то вечером, - я построю высоченную башню. Не башню даже, а Башню. Башню Старка.  
\- Нахера? – ласково поинтересовался я.  
\- У меня будет своя студия звукозаписи. Место, куда могут прийти действительно талантливые музыканты и… Эй, перестань смеяться надо мной!  
\- Хорошо, - сдался я. – У тебя будет башня. А мне что делать?  
\- А я тебя буду я, - нагло хмыкнул Старк.  
Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как показать ему средний палец. Хотел бы я, что в моей жизни все было так же просто, как у Старка.]

Я все понимаю, я умный  
Я беру гитару, учу ноты и начинаю сочинять песни  
(с) Prom  
Новый водитель, тот, который пришел на смену извозчику, работающему в день суда, нравился Локи гораздо больше, всех его предшественников. Он был покорен, вежлив и не задавал вопросов. Иногда Локи было даже интересно, где Наташа такого нашла. Он как-то спросил у нее, не отобрала ли Романоф у него документы, на что та только посмеялась, а потом ответила, что скорее отрезала ему язык. Локи улыбнулся. Наташа каждый день напоминала о том, что он не зря взял ее на работу.  
В общем, так как у водителя, фигурально выражаясь, не было языка, то Локи и не переживал, что он кому-нибудь расскажет, как трижды в неделю они ездят к дому с белым крыльцом в захолустный район.  
Завибрировал телефон, извещая Локи, что девочки потеряли босса: «Ты сегодня больше не вернешься в офис?», - писала Пеппер. «Нет, - быстро напечатал Локи. – У меня дела, связанные с новым контрактом». Телефон моргнул снова почти моментально: «Удачи, босс!». Локи усмехнулся. Что же, он почти не врал. Если немного поработать с фактами, то можно будет даже утверждать, что он говорил правду.  
Когда автомобиль останавливался напротив дома Тора, Локи никогда не выходил сразу. Он не хотел, чтобы тот думал, что он сломя голову к нему торопится. Локи выжидал немного, а потом медленно и чинно выходил из машины, игнорируя свое тело, которое буквально вибрировало от напряжения. Он спокойно шел к калитке, открывал ее и доходил до двери. Тор же никогда не стеснялся распахивать дверь до его звонка, если заметил, что Локи уже приехал. Несмотря на то, что Локи шипел от ярости и отвращения, Тор все равно хватал его за шарф, галстук или отворот пиджака и втаскивал в дом. Каким-то едва уловимым движением захлопывал дверь за Локи и крепко целовал того, прижимая к стене. Локи ненавидел Тора в такие секунды особенно сильно и полно. Ненавидел его поведение, запах, его улыбку и смех. Ненавидел каждой клеткой своего тела каждую клетку тела Тора. Когда тот сгребал его в охапку своими грубыми руками, Локи трясся от омерзения. Каждая их встреча выворачивала его наизнанку. Эта не была исключением.  
\- Мог бы хотя бы сегодня потерпеть до спальни, - поморщился Локи, когда она мокрые и обессиленные хватались за стену, как за спасательный круг.  
\- А? А сегодня какой-то особенный день? – рассмеялся Тор.  
\- Нет, - поморщился Локи. – Просто выдержки у тебя, как у подростка.  
\- Ну, - Тор хмыкнул, - разве так плохо оставаться вечно молодым?  
Локи не оставалось ничего иного, как просто закатить глаза. Тор на это поцеловал его в нос. Локи шикнул на него, но дело-то было уже сделано. После, как и обычно, они пошли на кухню. Тор разлил чай и спросил, был ли Локи голоден. Локи никогда не ел в его доме, будто опасаясь, что еда отравит его. Сделает слабым, заставит простить Тору все его грехи.  
\- Как дела на работе? – спросил Тор.  
\- Все так же владею компанией, - усмехнулся Локи.  
\- Я не совсем об этом… - протянул Тор, почесывая нос. – Ну, ладно! У нас тоже все хорошо. Старк почти заключил контракт с этим стремным чуваком, мистером Думом. Ты знаешь его? Хотя что это я. Конечно, ты его знаешь. Все-таки один бизнес. Мне все еще сложно, знаешь, ориентироваться в этом всем.  
\- Знаю, - процедил Локи. – Тебе на все надо много времени.  
Локи вложил в голос все презрение, что у него было, но Тор все равно его проигнорировал. Больше всего прочего Тор бесил Локи тем, что делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Локи ждал, когда тот спросит про иск, суд и огромную сумму компенсации, которую Тор теперь должен выплачивать. Локи ждал, когда же эта тупица поинтересуется: «А как же решение суда, по которому я не могу к тебе приближаться?». Но время шло, а Тор по-прежнему спрашивал, как у Локи дела, будет ли он печенье к чаю, а еще один раз спросил, как поживает Пеппер Поттс. Вот и весь разговор с недоумками. Локи хотел унизить Тора – у него не вышло. Хотел получить власть над ним, но тот только смеялся и делал вид, что у них все прекрасно, а судебное разбирательство не имеет никакого значения. Сейчас Тор, по крайней мере, зависел от Локи финансово, хотя едва ли задумывался об этом. Локи ничего не стоило потребовать всю сумму компенсации сразу, и Тор оказался бы на улице в буквальном смысле без трусов. Его парни, парни, которых бы нашла Наташа, постарались бы. Локи разрешил себе немного помечтать о том, как и чем Тор мог бы зарабатывать с голой задницей, но внезапно эти мысли оказались не такими уж приятными. Он чуть не задохнулся от мерзкой, пошлой ревности.  
\- Что-то, мне кажется, ты плохо себя чувствуешь, - заботливо протянул Тор, но Локи только огрызнулся на это.  
Но проблема была в том, что если у Старка все получится, то у них будут деньги. У каждого из них, то есть и у Тора тоже. Тот снова станет вольной птицей. Этого Локи допустить не мог.  
Только уже по пути домой, Локи все еще ощущал на своих губах прощальный поцелуй, а на заднице тяжелые ладони, у него родился план. Простой, как все гениальное. Не так много денежных вложений, совсем чуть-чуть усилий и огромная надежда на то, что Старк аморален и эгоистичен чуть больше, чем полностью.  
Локи оттягивал удовольствие, поэтому набрал номер Энтони Старка не сразу, а лишь во второй половине дня в среду.  
\- Ага? – поздоровался в своей непередаваемой манере Старк.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Старк, - усмехнулся Локи. – Это Лафейсон. Мы с вами не знакомы лично, но…  
\- И какого хера тебе надо? – поинтересовался Старк, впрочем, звуча беззлобно.  
\- Я хотел бы тебе предложить контракт.  
\- Не интересно. У меня уже есть контракт, - фыркнул Старк. – Что за игры?  
\- Никаких игр, мистер Старк. Я думаю, у меня есть козырь в рукаве, если вы понимаете о чем я.  
\- Пока не особо.   
\- Прямо передо мной, на столе, лежат права на твои первые два альбом. Теперь они принадлежат мне, а не вашему дядюшке Стейну, - Локи позволил себе рассмеяться.  
\- Хочешь петь на концерт на двадцать песен больше?  
\- Я…  
Локи получал почти физическое удовольствие от смятения Старка.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю зачем тебе это, - мрачно проговорил Старк.  
\- Будем считать, что это моя маленькая прихоть.  
\- Тор останется в группе! – воскликнул Старк.  
\- Какая трогательная забота, - притворно поразился Локи. – Поверь, мне плевать, что за отбросы будут играть с тобой.   
\- Я должен обсудить с группой…  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Решай сейчас.  
Честно говоря, Локи даже не пытался скрыть, что измывается над Старком.  
\- Я… - продолжительная тишина в трубке. – Я должен увидеть договор и…  
\- Такой же, как с «Latveria Records».  
\- Ты не мог его видеть! – воскликнул Старк, но, кажется, потом сам понял как это было глупо. – Хотя… Я…  
\- Мне посчитать до трех?  
\- Я согласен, Локи. Я согласен!  
\- Вот и чудесно, - улыбнулся Локи, до крайности довольный собой. – Жду вас всех завтра у себя в офисе. Тор знает дорогу.  
Единственное, что немного расстроило Локи, что даже в таком разговоре Старк умудрился первым повесить трубку, оставив Локи с мерзко гудящим телефоном в руках.  
Соглашение со Старком было выгодным со всех сторон. Если группа возненавидит его за принятое единолично решение, то «The Avengers» просто перестанут существовать. Золотая мечта Тора окажется пластмассовой подделкой. Если же Тор, Брюс и Стив простят Старка, то, если верить его девочкам, он сможет круто заработать, попутно унижая самого ненавистного человека на земле.  
Впервые за долгие годы Локи был счастлив.

Дополнительные материалы к 6 части:

Little by little («По капле»)

Мне казалось, что все в порядке  
Но я опять ошибся  
В этом нет твоей вины, конечно  
Но объективность  
Покидает меня по  
Капле

Мне казалось, что это навсегда  
Но я просчитался  
В этом есть моя вина, нет спору  
Не могу радоваться  
Своим достижениям  
Больше

Я начинаю падать, когда ты сомневаешься во мне  
Я продолжаю падать от неуверенности в завтра  
Твой взгляд - удар камня оземь в конце свиста  
Упрек это ускорение  
Куда уж быстрее, принцесса?

Я узнаю о себе из газет и тв-шоу  
Мне почти плевать  
В этом нет твоей вины, конечно  
И я не горжусь тем  
Что все же немного  
Виню

Больше незачем двигаться вперед  
Это просто инерция  
В этом есть моя вина, нет спору  
Не могу заставить  
Тебя спасать меня  
Теперь

Я начинаю падать, когда ты сомневаешься во мне  
Я продолжаю падать от неуверенности в завтра  
Твой взгляд - удар камня оземь в конце свиста  
Упрек это ускорение  
Куда уж быстрее, принцесса?

Prom («Выпускной»)  
Самая популярная девочка в школе  
Стройная блондинка в форме чирлидера  
Ей все можно, её все любят  
Я влюбляюсь быстрее, чем успеваю ее разглядеть

Самая красивая девочка в классе  
Голубые глаза и эта красная мини-юбка  
Она все знает, она умная  
Она не замечает меня, даже когда я сажусь рядом

Самый несчастный во всем мире  
Я пытаюсь найти решение проблемы  
Я все понимаю, я умный  
Я беру гитару, учу ноты и начинаю сочинять песни

Она была королевой выпускного бала  
До того танца как меня зовут не знала  
Но в ту ночь, стремительно взрослея,  
Мое имя многократно повторяла

Самая популярная группа в школе  
Три парня с гитарами и микрофонами  
Нам все можно, нас все любят  
Всего месяц репетиций от придурков до звезд

Самая красивая песня звучит для нее  
Она впервые слышит свое имя со сцены  
Мне было смешно и было больно  
Когда я слышал, как она уточняла, кто я, у подруги

Самое неловкое начало во всем мире  
Она впервые смотрела на меня и видела  
Нам было хорошо и было весело  
Оставив ее короля, мы поднялись в пустой класс

Она была королевой выпускного бала  
До того танца как меня зовут не знала  
Но в ту ночь, стремительно взрослея,  
Мое имя многократно повторяла

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного смс переписки:
> 
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/7adc5f115dccf8a16a977435c95d5d23/tumblr_nmx7ahDza91ro2p9qo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/eebe8b0a44ded0dad4ad2f6bbf3d5eb9/tumblr_nmx7ahDza91ro2p9qo3_400.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/1993397f062ce07b99f3529d2233b592/tumblr_nmx7ahDza91ro2p9qo2_400.jpg


	7. Договор

Мое сердце бьется чаще  
Не от тебя, просто быстрый танец  
Щеки краснеют  
Не от смущения, просто тут душно  
(с) «The Chance»

Тор перевернулся на другой бок, пробормотал «еще минуточку» и только затем осознал, что разбудить его пытался вовсе не Локи, а старый будильник, что стоял на прикроватной тумбочке. От этого он резко уселся на кровати и с ужасом уставился на часы. Если верить этому коварному механизму, то он должен был выйти из дома уже около получаса назад. Тор выругался, почти скатился на пол и принялся спешно собираться. Все то время, пока Тор пытался почистить зубы, одеться и положить вещи в сумку, рядом отирался Мистер Кот и истошно вопил, требуя еды.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - бормотал Тор, но потом отвлекался, чтобы натянуть футболку или засунуть сотовый в карман брюк. – Сейчас, я дам тебе еды, Мистер Кот. Уф.  
В итоге покормить кота удалось лишь перед самым выходом, и Тор был уверен, что вредное животное ни за что ему этого не забудет.   
Тор просто не представлял, как мог проспать именного сегодня, когда их группа должна была заключить договор с Локи. Впрочем, если уж быть откровенным с самим собой, еще больше Тора озадачивал сам факт того, что «The Avengers» готовы подписать контракт с «Jotunheim Records». Еще буквально несколько недель назад такой поворот казался Тору невероятным. Однако в прошлый четверг, уже ночью, Тор внезапно получил сообщение от Старка, где тот сообщал радостную новость: они будут работать с «Jotunheim Records». Не веря своим глазам, Тор перечитал то сообщение раз сто, не меньше. Тор, конечно, помнил, что Старк с самого начала хотел писать альбом у Локи, но после всех событий… Он был уверен, что Локи предложил Тони нечто больше, чем обычный контракт. Локи всегда хорошо понимал, как манипулировать людьми. Но если решение Старка было всего-навсего неприятным и эгоистичным, то игры Локи оставляли кислый привкус во рту.  
Локи был сложным. Когда он возник на пороге дома Тора, и они стали близки, тому на мгновенье показалось, что теперь между ними все станет легко и просто. Когда Тор целовал Локи и когда они занимались сексом, он отчетливо ощущал, что это именно та недосказанность, которая так сильно мучала его все эти годы. Его не волновали никакие проблемы, когда Локи был рядом и его можно было притянуть к себе и обнять. Сам Тор был искренен в желании быть с Локи и наверстать все упущенное, да вот только едва ли можно было сказать, что тот разделял его стремления. У Локи часто менялось настроение, и если в одну минуту он был горячим и задыхался от наслаждения, то уже в следующую мог быть язвителен и холоден. Он часто унижал Тора будто бы случайно или между делом, говорил гадости о его доме, друзьях и жизни в целом. Не говоря уже о том, что Тор своими собственными глазами видел, как Локи пнул Мистера Кота, когда тот попытался лечь на его туфли.  
Тор делал вид, что все в порядке. Он игнорировал нападки и смеялся над ядовитыми шутками. Ему было страшно заводить с Локи серьезный разговор об их отношениях, да и Тор получил несколько прямых намеков на то, что это все просто способ приятно провести время, получить физическое удовольствие, но не более того. Тору казалось, что стоит заставить Локи говорить о них, и все исчезнет как дым. Есть Локи и больше не будет никакого Локи. Потерять так быстро вновь, не успев насладиться обладанием, он не мог. Вот и выходило, что Тору было проще оставить их отношения как есть и надеяться, что в один прекрасный день все наладится, чем в попытках починить доломать все окончательно.  
Поездка в офис выдалась тревожной. Тор пытался переключиться хоть на что-нибудь, думал лишь об одном: сделает ли Локи вид, что между ними ничего нет?  
С приличным опозданием, Тор все-таки добрался до нужного кабинета на десятом этаже и распахнул дверь, забыв постучаться. Он быстро окинул взглядом помещение. Перед ним был обычный бело-серый кабинет, в центре которого стоял большой черный стол, окруженный стульями. На одной стороне сидели Старк, Брюс и Стив, а прямо напротив Романофф и Пеппер. Локи еще не было.  
\- Всем привет! – поздоровался Тор, в очередной раз удивляясь, как его голос эхом разносится по комнате. – Я опоздал. Извините!  
На его приветствие ответил нестройный хор голосов. Тор прошел внутрь и плюхнулся рядом со Стивом. Тот всегда внушал ему спокойствие одним своим присутствием, чего нельзя было сказать о Старке, который вечно был им недоволен, и Брюсе, который заявил в суде, что Тор способен на изнасилование.  
\- Нет, - тем временем изгалялся Тони, - я же говорю, что меня зовут «Тони», а не «мистер Старк».  
\- Мистер Старк, - улыбнулась Пеппер, - я пока не готова к столь…  
\- Ох, - протянул Старк. – А мисс Романофф тоже отказывается перейти на «Тони» и «Наташа»?  
\- Мне все равно, - усмехнулась Наташа. – Могу называть тебя Наташей, если тебе это нравится.  
\- Нет же! – возмутился Старк. – Хотя… а в каких обстоятельствах это будет происходить?  
\- Тебе не понравится, - заверила его Наташа. – Ты не будешь просить сделать так еще раз.  
\- Леди, вы холодны, как лед, - вздохнул Тони. – Вам, вообще, нравятся мужчины?  
\- Мистер Старк, это слишком личный вопрос, чтобы мы могли вам на него ответить.  
\- То есть, нет?..  
Тор даже в некотором роде заинтересовался этими препирательствами, но тут дверь в кабинет снова распахнулся, и в помещение зашел Локи, а сразу за ним девушка с короткими, почти красными волосами и в ярко-желтом платье.  
\- Добрый день, господа, - поздоровался Локи, скользнув по всем одинаково равнодушным взглядом.  
Единственно, на что тут Тор мог надеяться, что взгляд, адресованный ему, еще более равнодушный, чем те, которые достались остальным.  
\- Кто со мной еще не встречался, меня зовут мистер Лафейсон. Ваши имена мне не интересны. Теперь по всем вопросам вы можете обращаться к вашему менеджеру – Джанет ван Дайн.  
Закончив свою короткую речь, Локи быстро вышел из кабинета, оставив лишь пачку документов на столе и, собственно, саму Джанет.  
\- Привет, мои дорогие! – ослепительно улыбнулась Джанет. – Обычно все зовут меня Оса. Не спрашивайте. И нет, я не поэтому сегодня в желтом платье. Давайте я попробую отгадать ваши имена. Это Донни…  
\- Тор, - поправил ее Тор.  
\- Даже так? Хорошо. Тор, Стив, Тони и Брюс, верно?  
\- Вот! – обрадовался Старк. – Хоть кто-то понимает…  
\- Отлично, - улыбнулась Джанет. – План таков. Мы с вами сейчас быстро подпишем документы, каждый получит свою копию договора, а затем мы решим, когда вы сможете приступить к записи альбома.  
Джанет успевала не только толкать речь, но и быстро раскладывать перед ними бумаги и ручки.  
\- Я бы рекомендовала вам начать запись как можно скорее. А еще мне надо будет поговорить с Тони кое о чем…  
\- Я готов поговорить с тобой о чем угодно и в любое время, - заявил Старк.  
В этот момент Джанет как раз оказалась рядом с ним. Она снова ослепительно улыбнулась, а затем поднесла руку к его лицу.  
\- Как видишь, Тони, я обручена, поэтому наши разговоры будут носить сугубо профессиональный характер. Но поверь мне, тебе все равно будет хорошо.  
\- Замужество не проблема! – возразил Старк.  
\- Нет, - согласилась Оса. – Замужество - это прекрасно, и не порти мне такого удовольствия. Мальчики, подписываем!  
Пока все возились с документами, Джанет подошла к Пеппер и Романофф и о чем-то переговорила с ними в полголоса. Те согласно покивали. Как только договор был подписан, Беннер не поставил свою каракулю до тех пор, пока не прочитал все мелкие шрифты и за себя, и за Старка, Оса отдала их Пеппер и Наташе. Те быстро просмотрели подписи, поднялись, попрощались и направились к выходу из кабинета.  
\- А зачем они приходили, вообще? – возмутился Старк.  
\- Они могут ставить подписи на этих документах. Если бы нам понадобилось внести изменения, - терпеливо ответила Оса.  
\- А зачем вдвоем? – не успокоился Старк. – Я вот все пытался выяснить… Они лесбиянки?  
\- С чего ты взял, Тони? – усмехнулась Джанет.  
\- Они меня послали?  
\- Это говорит о том, что они разумны, а не о том, что гомосексуальны, - вмешался Беннер.  
Все рассмеялись, кроме Стива. Тор вздохнул с облегчением. За суетой никто не заметил его смущения.

Мне наплевать, какие и кто вы  
Как выглядите и чем дышите  
Высокие или не вышли ростом  
Стройные или толстые - мне все равно  
Если вы хотите, мы можем попробовать  
Если вы меня хотите, я дам вам шанс  
(с) «The Chance»

После того, как группа закончила с документами, Тони попросил Стива дождаться его в машине, а сам направился к Осе, как и было оговорено. Кабинет Джен абсолютно не походил на тот праздник обезличенности, что Старку доводилось наблюдать в студии Локи до этого. В небольшом, но уютном, помещении был стол, два стула с подлокотниками, маленький холодильник, а также многочисленные висячие шкафчики и полки. Все стены были увешаны яркими афишами, листочками с заметками и фотографиями. Тони пока не успел рассмотреть все детали, но вся комната казалась оранжево-желтой, яркой и летней.  
\- У тебя тут уютно, - отметил он, заходя и прикрывая за собой дверь. – Зачем ты просила зайти?  
\- Сядь! – помахала рукой Оса. – Локи был очень краток, представляя меня. Я не просто ваш «менеджер», на ближайшее время я ваш просто-таки самый близкий человек. Я отвечаю за сроки, когда будет записан альбом, за планирование вашего гастрольного тура и, что, возможно, актуально конкретно в твоем случае… за вашу репутацию.  
\- А что не так с нашей репутацией? – удивился Тони.  
\- О, пока все в порядке! Пока ее нет. Тони, я потратила некоторое время, чтобы изучить твою биографию и… Веди себя хорошо, ладно? Ты уже взрослый мальчик, и такой шанс, как сейчас, вряд ли тебе подвернется еще раз. Не пропускай репетиции, дни записи, приезжай вовремя на концерты, не говори глупости журналистам.  
\- Хей, я не знаю, почему у тебя такое впечатление сложилось обо мне! – возмутился Старк.  
\- Если я не права, то и славно, - улыбнулась Джен. – Передай мои слова в общих чертах остальной группе. Особенно Тору. Я не знаю точно, что у них там произошло с Локи… да и знать не хочу. Но лучше бы Тору не пытаться вернуть былую дружбу, как бы то ни было.  
\- О’кей, - тяжело вздохнул Тони. – Вообще-то, они взрослые люди. Я не могу отвечать за них.  
\- Контракт говорит мне, что ты главный. Значит можешь.  
Тони поморщился, но кивнул. Казалось, теперь они обсудили все дела. Было пора оторвать задницу от стула и покинуть кабинет. Но дело было в том, что Старку совсем не хотелось уходить. Ему нравилась Джанет и ее офис, и он бы не отказался провести тут куда больше времени.  
\- Когда мы можем начать писать альбом?  
\- Сегодня, - фыркнула Джен, - но я советую все-таки завтра. Я тебе скину на мейл расписание, когда студия будет свободна. Сможете более менее сами выбирать расписание. Но вот что… через месяц у вас первый концерт. Он будет не в Нью-Йорке. К нему надо успеть…  
\- Это очень быстро! – возмутился Старк.  
\- Ага. Но сейчас ваши песни на вершине хит-парадов. Не стоит ждать до тех пор, пока это поменяется.  
Старк плохо представлял, как им настолько быстро записать тринадцать песен, но спорить с Осой дальше он тоже не собирался.  
\- Не грусти, Тони, - вдруг улыбнулась она. – Вы все успеете. Начнем завтра. А пока развлекитесь.  
С этими словами Оса поднялась из-за стола, Тони проводил взглядом ее задницу, обтянутую желтым платьем, покопалась в каком-то из своих многочисленных ящиков и протянула ему четыре билета на какую-то вечеринку. Тусовка должна была состояться в этот же день в клубе, название которого Тони никогда до этого не слышал.  
\- Я не знаю такого клуба, - протянул он, забирая приглашения и разглядывая приписку «плюс один».  
\- Пока не знаешь, - согласилась Оса. – После этого вечера будешь знать ты и многие-многие другие.  
\- Ладно. Хочешь пойти со мной?  
\- Я думала, что ты меня понял.  
\- Я тебя понял, - поднял руки Тони. – Ты собираешься замуж за другого. Но я тебя замуж и не зову.  
\- Не «другого», а Хэнка Пима, - поправила его Оса, вдруг принимая мечтательный вид, произнеся имя своего будущего мужа. – Да и вообще, Старк, даже не будь у меня жениха ни за что не стала бы с тобой связываться.  
\- Это еще почему? – возмутился Тони.  
\- Хм, - озадачилась Оса. – Ты открой ту папку, где твои песни старые, на, кажется, тринадцатой странице. Там где про «наплевать» и «все равно».  
Тони открыл там, где ему сказала Оса, и почувствовал, как впервые за долгое время краснеет. Эту песню он написал давно, она была глупой и, что же, пожалуй, ему было за нее стыдно. Когда он вспоминал свое творчество, которого он лишился, Тони всегда идеализировал. Теперь правда была буквально перед его глазами.  
\- Ох… - протянул Тони. – Это плохо, ладно? Я напишу тебе нормальную песню. А об этой забудь.  
Джен фыркнула.  
\- Если ты так говоришь. Это все, Тони. Удивимся завтра.  
Старк поднялся со стула и протянул Джен руку. Когда она пожала его ладонь, он удержал ее, чуть притянул к себе и поцеловал в щеку. Джен возмущенно поцокала языком, но Тони все равно почувствовал, как губы Осы тоже коснулись его щеки. Он вышел из ее кабинета в некоторой степени окрыленным. Дело было вовсе не в том, что он рассчитывал на какое-то продолжение романа. Просто Джен понравилась ему и флирт доставлял удовольствие сам по себе, даже если не мог никуда их привести.  
Старк нашел Стива на парковке и отдал ему приглашение.  
\- Можешь привести кого-нибудь, - улыбнулся Тони. – Я думаю, что это будет действительно неплохое мероприятие.  
\- А ты будешь? – спросил Стив.  
\- Уж надеюсь. И я, и Брюс, и Тор.  
\- Это здорово.  
\- Тебя забрать вечером?  
\- Эм, нет… - вдруг смутившись, пробормотал Стив.  
\- Точно?  
\- Да-да. Я сам доберусь, Тони. Все хорошо.  
Старк на это только пожал плечами. Желание Стив быть самостоятельным было ему с одной стороны понятно, но с другой озадачивало каждый раз. У Роджерса совсем не было ресурсов на такую самостоятельность, да и никто бы его не осудил. Впрочем, кто Тони такой, чтобы мешать ему делать так, как Стив хочет?

Асфальтовую дорожку до кампуса замело желтоватыми листьями. Осень выдалась сухой и ветреной, однако у Стива только сейчас появилось время заметить это. Последние два вечера он ходил на пруд зарисовывать увядающую природу, а так же за тишиной. Бесконечные репетиции, лекции, музыка и общение создавали у Стива ощущение бесконечного шума. Только просидев среди деревьев несколько часов, наблюдая как расходятся последние студенты, кто спать, а кто навстречу ночным приключениям, Стив оставался наедине с тихими звуками улицы.  
Однако сегодня в парк Стив не успевал. У него была куча домашней работы, а завтра на неё вовсе не будет времени. Вечеринка, на которую их пригласили, начиналась в десять вечера, и Стиву было страшно предположить, когда она закончится. Впрочем, за несколько месяцев Стив успел привыкнуть к тому, как вели себя его новые друзья. Велика была вероятность, что все разбредутся по своим делам, и уход Стива ближе к полуночи уже никто не заметит.  
А ещё Стиву ужасно сильно, почти до боли, хотелось нормально поговорить с Тони. С тех пор, как они сидели у Брюса в день суда, Старк больше не звал Роджерса погулять вдвоём или посидеть где-нибудь. Он исправно катал Стива, когда надо было куда-то съездить, разговаривал с ним и даже проявлял какую-то заботу, но та недосказанность, что повисла между ними в доме Брюса, так и осталась висеть. Это очень мешало Стиву, хотя он и сам плохо понимал, что хочет сказать.  
Не слишком деликатный стук в дверь прервал его размышления как раз в тот момент, когда Стив изучал пригласительный билет. Он отказался от того, чтобы Тони его подвозил, и теперь думал, как лучше добраться до места и обратно. Клуб был расположен так, что удобно было только тем, кто имеет свой личный автомобиль или достаточный доход, чтобы пользоваться такси. Общественный транспорт останавливался едва ли не в паре кварталов от нужного места. Автобусы переставали ходить в час ночи, так что если Стив не выберется до того момента, то ему придётся сидеть в клубе до утра. В том, что большая часть группы будет не в состоянии подвезти его, даже если он попросит, Стив был уверен. Конечно, есть шанс, что Брюс останется трезв. Но почему-то просить Беннера было не просто неловко, но и отчасти неприятно. Стив словно ждал от него осуждения, не известно за что.  
\- Привет, Стив!  
\- Привет, Питер.  
Паркер распахивал двери после трёх стуков. Было не слишком важно, что ему отвечают из-за двери, он утверждал, что не слышит.  
\- Как ты тут?  
\- Недавно пришёл. Собираюсь делать домашку.  
\- У тебя тут… - Питер окинул комнату взглядом, - пыльно.  
Это было правдой. Стив не был склонен устраивать беспорядок, но отсутствие времени на уборку сказалось тем, что теперь некоторую часть вещей покрывал лёгкий слой пыли, Создавалось впечатление, что живут здесь только в районе кровати и стола с ноутбуком.  
\- Не успел убраться.  
Стив вздохнул. Они с Паркером были неплохими приятелями, по крайней мере это точно был самый близкий его друг в пределах колледжа. Но всё же у Стива было сильно чувство, что Питер больше жалеет его и пытается заботиться, чем просто дружит. Стив ценил это, но не знал, чем может отплатить взамен.  
\- Давай помогу, - предложил тем временем Паркер, - посуду помою.  
\- Я не… - попытался возразить Стив, но Питер уже подхватил аккуратно сложенную стопку покрытых пылью тарелок и понёс их к раковине.  
Стиву осталось только переместиться вслед за ним.  
\- Ты когда ел последний раз?  
\- Завтракал, - припомнил Стив.  
\- Хочешь бутерброды?  
Это было чем-то вроде традиции. Паркер время от времени невзначай кормил Роджерса бутербродами, и очень скоро Стив понял, что отказываться от этого совершенно не получается. Просто потому что Паркер игнорировал всё, что Стив пытался ему возразить.  
\- Кстати, как поиски работы? – Питер включил воду и теперь его слова пересекались журчанием воды.  
\- Не очень, - честно признался Стив, откусывая от бутерброда с тунцом. – почти никто не предлагает подработку, к которой я могу вписаться по времени.  
\- Не удивительно! Откуда бы у тебя взялось время, - хмыкнул Пит.  
\- Есть место в одном журнале, надо рисовать карикатуры и юмористические комиксы. Но они хотят примеры опубликованных работ.  
О том, что Стив ищет работу, знал только Паркер. Он начал это безнадёжное дело месяц назад, осознав что его стипендии не хватает на все разъезды и мобильную связь. Однако, удача не спешила улыбаться Стиву.  
Питер сочувственно поцокал языком.  
\- Понимаю, чувак. Меня так же посылали. А теперь я уже потерял все идеи, где можно найти материал для фотографий. Продавать почти нечего.  
\- Честно говоря, мне иногда кажется, что я уже ничего не успеваю. Сегодня репетиция, завтра вечеринка, послезавтра экзамен… А ещё Тони…  
\- Тони? – переспросил Питер.  
Он уже закончил мытьё тарелок и теперь тщательно вытирал их полотенцем.  
\- Тони. Он заключил контракт с «Jotunheim Records». Я не знаю, говорит ли тебе это о чём-нибудь…  
\- Я немного следил за новостями, - уклончиво ответил Питер. – Расскажешь?  
И Стив рассказал Питеру практически всё. И про то, как неловко он чувствовал себя в группе, и историю Тора, который был знаком с Локи в детстве, а потом получил от него иск, про суд, про их прогулки с Тони, про фортепьяно Брюса и про то, как Старк носит ему розы на концерт, про контракт с Локи и двух его секретарш… Стив сумбурно выдал Паркеру то, что его так волновало и тревожило последнее время. И от пересказа этих событий Стиву стало легче.  
К счастью, Питер оказался идеальным слушателем. Он всё это время только молча кивал, и иногда фыркал, когда Стив рассказывал какую-нибудь забавную историю. Почему-то очень ржал над спором Стива и Тони о том, хорошо ли оскорблять людей, которые тебя толкнули. Спустя столько времени даже Стиву этот разговор уже казался немного смешным и глупым.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив, когда они с Питером уже доели все бутерброды и досмеялись над всеми шутками. Паркер очень забавно изображал Старка по рассказам Стива и невероятно смешно передёргивал все их диалоги. Стиву было несколько неловко, но больше смешно.  
\- Фигня вопрос, - хмыкнул Питер. – Ладно, Стиви, мне пора. А то тётя Мэй будет волноваться. Боится, что я попаду в неприятности, если буду расхаживать в темноте. А я, если честно, уже готов в них попасть! Хоть бы фотографий наделал.  
\- Кстати, о фотографиях, - вдруг вспомнил Стив. – Тебе подойдут пьяные представители музыкальной индустрии?  
\- Пьяные?  
\- Ну, обычно они больше ничем не занимаются в клубах. Особенно на закрытых вечеринках, насколько я понял.  
\- Фотки с закрытых вечеринок?!  
\- Фотки, если сможешь сфотографировать, и интервью, если сможешь разговорить, - улыбнулся Стив. – Главное не пались.  
\- Конечно подойдёт! Стиви, я переживаю за тебя. Ты становишься аморальным!  
\- Вовсе нет, - поморщился Стив. – Просто считаю, что многим это пойдёт на пользу.  
\- Ладно, а что за тема?  
Стив достал из ящика слегка помятое приглашение.  
\- Сегодня в десять. У всех тут плюс один. А мне всё равно не с кем идти.  
\- Слушай, чувак, это просто здорово! Спасибо!!   
\- Фигня вопрос, - неожиданно фыркнул Стив.  
Остаток вечера Стив просидел в наушниках, выполняя домашнее задание за ближайшие дни. Ближе к девяти за ним забежал Питер, он успел переодеться и стал больше похож на репортёра, чем на студента, и они отправились в «Эпицентр». 

Ты думаешь, что у меня ни святого, ни цели  
Ни кола, ни двора, ни друзей, ни сердца  
Будто бы чушь, что я говорю  
Хоть как-то определяет меня  
(с) «That could have been our story (but it haven't)»

 

Вечерело. Локи сидел за столом, Наташа на столе, а Пеппер удобно устроилась в кресле напротив. Романофф откуда-то вытащила зеркальце и теперь сосредоточенно подкрашивала губы алой помадой.  
\- Он ужасен, - смеясь, сказала Пеппер.  
\- Верно, - согласилась Наташа, внимательно разглядывая свой макияж. – Ниже нашего достоинства разговаривать с ним.  
\- Чем же он так вас сразил? – усмехнулся Локи.  
\- Он заигрывал с нами, а потом назвал лесбиянками, - покачала головой Пеппер.  
\- Ужасен, но не то чтобы совсем глуп, м? – переспросил Локи.  
\- Он идиот, босс, - заверила его Наташа.  
\- Мы, между прочим, поставили немало денег на то, что девочки будут сходить с ума от Старка, - поднял бровь Локи, обновляя страницу рабочего фейсбука.  
Действие было скорее нервное, чем необходимое.  
\- Они и будут, - кивнула Наташа, сжимая губы, чтобы помада легла равномерно, и захлопнула зеркальце. – Девочки любят идиотов.  
Локи хмыкнул. Романофф и Пеппер не самым лестным образом отзывались про Тони Старка, но это было вполне приемлемо, учитывая то, что они говорили о других.  
\- Босс, - почти капризно протянула Наташа, - почему вы все-таки решили их записывать? Тор все еще там.  
\- Так надо, - заверил ее Локи. – Ты же не считаешь, будто я что-то упустил?  
\- Вам лучше знать, - широко улыбнулась Романофф.  
Ее белоснежные зубы сверкнули между ярко-красных губ, и Локи в который раз подумал, что Наташа самая хищная женщина из всех, кого он когда-либо знал. Она действительно нравилась ему. Зато в преданности Пеппер не приходилось сомневаться каждую секунду.  
\- Вы пойдете на вечеринку, босс? – спросил Пеппер, размахивая приглашением. – Джен очень советовала. Кстати, ей понравился Старк.  
\- Ей все нравятся, - вставила Романофф.  
\- Может быть и пойду, - загадочно отозвался Локи, отбирая приглашение из рук Пеппер. – Раз уж сама ван Дайн советовала.  
Чем больше времени Локи проводил наедине со своим пригласительным билетом, тем меньше он думал о том, хорошая ли вечеринка, а все больше о том, с кем придет Тор. Эта чертова единица с плюсом не давала ему покоя, расширялась, увеличивалась и, наконец, заняла все его мысли. От напряжение у Локи начала болеть голова. Он развалился в кресле, устроил голову на спинке и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
Локи оказался в родном городе. На улице стояла теплая осень. Он шел по пустой желтой дороге, медленно переставляя ноги и вдруг осознал, что идет босиком. Низ его светлых брюк был в песке, а сами ступки в пыли. Наступать было больно, но шаги давались без особого труда, лишь заставляли морщиться. До дома было не далеко, и где-то там наверняка можно было найти ботинки, о которых он запамятовал, покидая в спешке квартиру утром. Локи добрался до подъезда и поднялся наверх. Теперь ноги сильно мерзли, соприкасаясь с темно-серым бетоном. Желтизна просачивалась в окна и становилась золотой из-за стекол. Они с отцом жили на третьем этаже, в ужасно тесной двухкомнатной квартире. Локи вдруг вспомнил, что его отец болен. Это заставило его почти побежать. Все двери были открыты. Он без труда зашел внутрь, а затем и в саму спальню. Его отец, изнеможённый болезнью, практически посиневший, лежал на кровати, опутанный простынями и проводами. Локи смотрел на него с отвращением и ненавистью, а потом тот стал задыхаться. Хрипло, мерзко, выгибаясь и одним взглядом прося Локи о помощи. Локи вцепился в косяк, чтобы не делать ни шага вперед. Он прикусывал щеку изнутри все сильнее, пока отец не вздрогнул последний раз и не свесился частично с кровати. Металлический привкус заполнил его рот, и в эту же секунду Локи проснулся, задыхаясь.  
Сердце билось так быстро, что Локи почти мутило. Он с ужасом посмотрел на свои ноги – те были в ботинках. Он ненавидел себя за это, но ему было жизненно необходимо увидеть Тора. Если, конечно, он не хотел задохнуться также, как его отец.  
Локи доехал до дома, переоделся и собрал волосы в хвост. По большому счету, он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то его узнал в «Эпицентре». Без костюма и рубашки он стал выглядеть моложе черт знает насколько, похожим на себя в те годы, когда они с Тором выбирались на крыши зданий и сидели там по полночи. От этого Локи разом испытал отвращение к себе, надежду на то, что Тора это обрадует, и двойное отвращение к себе. Какое ему дело до того, обрадуется ли Тор?   
Самовлюбленный тупой мудак с громким голосом. Локи не хотел забывать о том, как сильно он его ненавидит.  
«Эпицентр» находился в черте города, но расположен был настолько специфично, что добраться можно было только на личном автомобиле или такси. Здание клуба было по-истине огромным, около четырех этажей вверх, не считая неизвестного количества подземных и парковки. «Эпицентр» буквально горел синими и голубыми огнями, и мог бы освещать целый район, если бы не стоял на отшибе. Клуб был похож на огромное синее пульсирующее сердце. Водитель припарковал машину внизу, и Локи тут же вышел, не сомневаясь, что тот дождется его. На парковке пахло бензином и дорогим одеколоном. Локи тошнило от этого аромата. Он быстро нашел лифт и поднялся на первый этаж. Именно там намечалось основное веселье, а значит должны были зависнуть и Тор с группой. Однако, оказавшись на танцполе, Локи с удивлением отметил, что приехал слишком рано, несмотря на то, что время стремилось к полуночи. Было достаточно пусто. Он отдал свое приглашение девушке на входе и прошел к бару. Он заказал «Мексиканского космонавта», потом «Тик-так». Тора все не было видно, хотя Старк и Роджерс, - этот-то какого хрена? – мелькали время от времени. Локи всерьез подумывал о пятой «Стратосфере», когда боковым зрением заметил несколько мужчин, которым он был кое-что должен. Точнее они считали, что он им должен, а сам Локи придерживался иного мнения. Но так как рядом с ним сейчас не было ни водителя, ни Наташи, он решил, что лучше избегать дискуссий по данному вопросу. Локи проворно поднялся со своего места, скользнул вправо, в сторону лестницы и поднялся наверх. Внезапно он оказался на балконе, что нависал над баром и танцполом. Тут было темно и свалены какие-то вещи. Определенно, эта часть клуба еще была закрыта и требовала дополнительного ремонта. Локи прислонился к какой-то железной вешалке и прижался к ней лбом, чтобы остыть. Оказалось, что в нем слишком много алкоголя. Когда же за его спиной раздался голос Тора:  
\- Локи! А ты что тут прячешься? - то в первую секунду Локи подумал, что ему почудилось.  
\- Отвали, - отозвался он. – Я не прячусь.  
\- Да ладно тебе! – рассмеялся Тор, подходя сзади и обнимая его за талию.   
Сразу стало хорошо и очень жарко. Локи потребовались все силы, чтобы не откинуть голову на плечо Тора.  
\- Я же помню, что ты и раньше так делал. Прятался там, куда вход был воспрещен, или где еще ремонт не закончился, - Тор рассмеялся. – Вот и сейчас. Я же наш тебя.  
\- И как же тебе это удалось? – ядовито спросил Локи. – Тут много закрытых для посетителей помещений.  
\- По запаху, - хмыкнул Тор, вжимаясь носом в его затылок и глубоко вдыхая.  
У Локи от этого волоски встали дыбом и мурашки по спине поползли. Возможно, дело было в том, что Локи прилично пьян, но близость Тора буквально одурманивала его.  
\- Ты сегодня без галстука, - заявил Тор, разворачивая его к себе и целуя в губы.  
Локи попытался ответить в его губы, но вышло только невнятное бормотание. Он попытался отодвинуться, но Тор только крепче прижал его к себе, удерживая за талию и опуская тяжелую руку на ягодицы.  
Конечно, Локи хотел его. Мечтал о пальцах Тора на своем члене и внутри себя, мечтал о том, как Тор будет трахать его, оказываясь все глубже и двигаясь быстрее. Локи раздражался от их спешных соитий в коридоре, от того, что все происходило будто бы между делом. Он желал видеть Тора голым, чтобы никакие футболки, джинсы и носки не мешали разглядывать. И чтобы Тор смотрел на него и трогал больше и дольше, ласкал не просто до тех пор, пока у Локи не встанет, а гладил, пока эти прикосновения не начнут сводить с ума. Пока Локи не почувствует себя собственностью Тора.  
Локи тряхнул головой. Что за глупые мысли посещали его сегодня?  
\- Давай быстрее, - зашипел он на Тора, который сначала распустил ему волосы, а теперь вылизывал его шею и гладил по спине.  
\- Ты постоянно куда-то торопишься, - с сожалением вздохнул Тор. – Может, к черту этот клуб? Поехали ко мне? Или, хочешь, к тебе?  
\- У меня на это нет времени, - заявил Локи. – Трахай здесь или проваливай.  
\- И чем же ты собираешься заняться после? – поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Что?  
\- Да нет, я так, - улыбнулся он, подталкивая Локи к тумбочке, которая освещалась еще хуже другой мебели и стояли в самом углу. – Тебе все еще нравятся зеленые напитки?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Локи, забираясь на комод, а затем резко дергая Тора за ремень и расстегивая его.  
\- Как скажешь, - покорно согласился Тор, расстегивая джинсы на Локи и спуская их вместе с бельем к щиколоткам.  
Локи до сих пор не мог понять, почему Тор, который никогда не был с мужчинами и никогда не проявлял к ним интереса, хотел его. Не просто был не против, а также, как сам Локи, с трудом сдерживал свое желание. Локи успел несколько раз провести пальцами по члену Тора, размахать смазку, до того, как Тор оттолкнул его ладонь и развел ему ноги.  
Тор всегда входил в него медленно, каким-то одним бесконечным движением, от которого было разом больно, непривычно, прошибал холодный пот и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Оказываясь внутри, Тор прижимался своим лбом ко лбу Локи, если они занимались сексом лицом к лицу, и задумчиво смотрел ему в глаза. Так проходило несколько секунд, которые так нужны были Локи, чтобы расслабиться, а потом Тор начинал двигаться. Ни одной мысли в его моментально мутнеющем взгляде больше не отражалось до самого конца. Он почти никогда не дрочил Локи, вынуждая его делать это самостоятельно. Локи знал, что Тор любил его стоны и когда он толкался навстречу. Тор от этого закусывал губу, выражение его лица менялось, но все же он почти никогда не стонал.  
Сегодня под конец из Локи каждое движение вынимало по стону, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он скулил все громче, и не мог унять дрожь, что заставляла дрожать все его тело. Он кончил, когда Тор стал двигаться быстрее, а потом потянул его за волосы, открыл ему шею и сильно сжал зубы там, где начиналось плечо.  
Локи не знал, когда кончил сам Тор, но к тому моменту, когда он смог шевелиться, тот уже застегивал штаны.  
\- Отдай резинку, - буркнул Локи, проводя пальцами по своим растрепанным волосам.  
\- Не-а, - усмехнулся Тор, делая хвост себе при помощи резинки Локи. – Будет напоминать о тебе.  
\- А так ты обо мне не помнишь? – съязвил Локи.  
Тор фыркнул.  
\- О тебе забудешь, Локи!  
«Но ведь после школы забыл», - зло подумал Локи, все еще не в силах слезть с тумбочки.  
\- Ты красивый сейчас, - заявил Тор.  
\- Когда мы были подростками, ты тоже так считал? – спросил Локи, наконец-то натягивая трусы и джинсы. – Или все-таки дрочил на моделей из журналов?  
Захотелось курить, поэтому Локи залез в карман и достал пачку сигарет. Он знал, что Тор не любит запах дыма.  
\- Не помню, - рассмеялся Тор. – Это сто лет назад было! Слушай, я…  
\- Ладно, я устал от тебя. Исчезни.  
Тор задумчиво на него посмотрел и подошел к Локи. Снова резко дернул за волосы, теперь уже притягивая к себе, и грубо поцеловал, не давай Локи возможности ответить на поцелуй, даже если бы тот и захотел.  
\- До завтра, - заявил Тор, отпуская его, разворачиваясь и исчезая в направлении лестницы.  
Локи подтянул колени к груди, целиком забираясь на тумбочку и чуть не взвыл. Раньше он думал, что это большая удача, что Тор не помнит, каким Локи был в школьные годы. Теоретически, склероз Тора все еще играл Локи на руку. Было бы ужасно, если бы Тор вспомнил, как Локи обмирал от него, старался прижаться ближе при любом удобном случае. Да еще тот случай с торговым центром… Но доводы рассудка были бессильны против очевидного факта: Локи было невыносимо, безумно больше оттого, что Тор нихера не помнил.   
Локи привычно зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, поморщился и слез с комода, туша об него сигарету.

Откуда ему было знать, что Тор помнит все до мельчайших подробностей?

Тощего мальчишку с черными волосами, в футболках на два размера больше знал весь двор. Он определенно не был примером для подражания. Свою красную машинку он защищал, будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Никому не удавалось поиграть с железным седаном, зато песка в чужие глаза попало изрядно. Родители предупреждали Донни играть только с хорошими мальчиками и девочками, но тяга к приключениям победила доводы разума.  
\- Привет, - громогласно сообщил он, плюхаясь на песок рядом с мальчиком.  
– Я – Дональд. А тебя как зовут?  
Мальчик глянул на него исподлобья и спрятал машинку в карман.   
\- Не дам, - заявил он.  
Донни задумался. Машинка его, конечно, интересовала, ведь многое недоступное оказывается особо манящим. Но все же мальчик интересовал больше.  
\- Хорошо, - серьезно кивнул Донни.  
\- Я – Локи.  
\- Странное имя.  
\- Я сам придумал.  
Вечером того же дня Донни выяснил, что Локи не совсем сам придумал, а скорее позаимствовал из сказки, но это было и неважно.   
\- А так можно? – спросил Донни.  
\- Обычно имена дают родители, - ответила ему мать.  
Почему-то, Донни не мог понять этого и годы спустя, его родители не высказались резко против такого странного знакомства. Казалось, Локи им нравился почти также сильно, как самому Донни. Они всегда были рады, когда тот приходил на ужин или оставался ночевать в выходные. Таскали его с собой в музеи, зоопарки и на ярмарки.  
Локи был точно таким, как о нем и сплетничали во дворе. Замкнутым, резковатым, даже невоспитанным, и Донни пару раз схлопотал пластмассовой лопаткой по голове. Многие склонялись, что это из-за неполной семьи – Локи растил один отец. Однако, несмотря на свой непростой характер, порой Локи бывал и благороден. Когда лето подошло к концу, и им предстояло впервые отправится в школу, Локи тяжело вздохнул, достал из кармана красную машинку и поставил перед Донни:  
\- Это тебе.  
\- Я не боюсь идти завтра! – возмутился Донни.  
\- Все равно.  
Спустя пару лет Локи пояснил, что стремился скорее к безопасности для своего седана, чем к душевному равновесию для Донни. Было ли это заявление шуткой – Донни не знал.

\- Тор, - раздался шепот за спиной.  
От голоса Локи у него всегда будто шерсть дыбом вставала. Этот протяжный и шипящий шепот говорил о том, что у его друга возникла очередная безбашенная идея. Ничем хорошим это никогда не заканчивалось.  
Вспыльчивый Тор, - «Что за глупая кличка, мистер Блэк? Вы же не в тюрьме находитесь!», - и хитрый Локи были головной болью всего преподавательского состава. Сбежавшие лягушки из кабинета биологии, развешенные по всем стенам ответы на тесты, взрыв во время футбольного мачта – это были обычные развлечения парочки. Впрочем, благодаря Локи, доказать их причастность к этим событиям не удалось ни разу. Директору, строгой мисс Уэй, оставалось только предполагать и кусать локти.  
\- Тооор! – повторился шепот настойчивей.  
\- Что?  
Он дождался, пока преподаватель по английской литературе перестанет сверлить его взглядом, и чуть повернулся к Локи.  
\- Пошли после этого урока в «Капитолий».  
\- Что мы там будем делать?  
\- Узнаешь, - усмехнулся Локи.  
Тор вздохнул. Он любил развлечения попроще. Пойти и набить морду каким-нибудь недоумкам и, можно считать, вечер удался. У Локи же был изворотливый и подвижный ум, ему все требовалось усложнять. Нельзя ударить просто, надо сначала спровоцировать. Обычно Тор с ним не спорил.  
Дорогу до «Капитолия» они проделали в вонючем и трясущемся автобусе. Весь путь Локи провел свесившись в окно и выкуривая одну сигарету за другой.  
\- У отца стащил? – поинтересовался Тор и поморщился.  
Он ненавидел тяжелый запах табака.  
\- Он не заметит, - пожал плечами Локи.  
Тору стало лень объяснять, что он спрашивал не поэтому.  
Торговый центр находился уже в черте Нью-Йорка, но выглядел не шибко презентабельно. Двухэтажное белое здание торчало в чистом поле и в связи с этим смотрелось неожиданно и неуместно.  
Считалось, что это лучшее место, чтобы склеить девчонку, ведь все они обожали шмотки, косметику и фруктовые коктейли.  
\- Мы хотим с кем-то познакомиться? – предположил Тор.  
\- Не совсем. Мы хотим познакомиться наших одноклассников кое с кем.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - пробурчал Тор.  
Они вполне мирно бродили по первому этажу магазина, пока Локи не прилип к витрине с яркими девчачьими шмотками.   
\- В этом сезоне в моде узоры с птицами, - авторитетно заявил Локи.  
\- Ага. Возможно, - тупо кивнул Тор. – Так нахрена мы сюда приперлись?  
\- Чтобы ты сказал, если бы оказалось, что у меня есть сестра?  
\- «Какого черта я о ней ничего не знаю». Так бы я примерно сказал.  
\- Это должно быть весело.  
Локи ухватил Тора за запястье и дернул внутрь помещения. Тор себя почувствовал так, будто оказался на фабрике Вилли Вонки. Все вокруг было ярким и сладким. Захотелось выйти и помыться. Его друг похоже, напротив, чувствовал себя уверено и с увлечением перебирал шмотки на вешалках.  
\- Так я не понял, - буркнул Тор, - у тебя сестра нарисовалась?  
\- Нет. Тор, ты иногда… - Локи рассмеялся. – Просто хочу немного подшутить над одноклассниками.  
С кучей шмоток Локи исчез в примерочной. Спустя где-то четверть часа, Тор уже весь извелся, в узком пространстве, где можно было только стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, появился вновь. На нём было узкое белое платье с узором из ворон, которое чуть не доходило до колен и красный кардиган, что спереди застегивался на одну кнопку. Каким-то загадочным образом абсолютно плоская грудь Локи сейчас приобрела завидные объемы. Тор окинул Локи задумчивым взглядом, он пока не определился со своим отношениям к происходящему, и, наконец, наткнулся на ноги. Короткие черные волосы покрывали всю поверхность от колен до щиколоток.  
\- Это, - Тор ткнул пальцем в ноги Локи, - совсем не способствует маскировке.  
\- Я побрею, - раздраженно махнул рукой Локи. – А в остальном?  
\- Ну. Вот что я скажу. Это все чертовски странно. Я даже не знаю…   
Тор замялся. Его последние слова как нельзя лучше передавали его состояние. Он, действительно, не знал.   
\- Ты… тебе нравится так ходить?  
Рука Локи встретилась с его лицом.  
\- Тор! Я предлагаю тебе разыграть наших одноклассников. Познакомить их с моей «сестрой» и…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Посмотреть, как они будут себя вести.  
\- Мм, - Тор пожевал нижнюю губу, - мне не кажется, что это хорошая идея Локи. Снимай-ка это все. Ладно?  
\- Как хочешь, - раздраженно отозвался Локи. – Ну? Закрой шторку и дай мне переодеться.  
Тор пожал плечами и сам задернул шторку в примерочную, где находился Локи. Он не мог вникнуть в смысл всего этого представления, потому что раньше-то Локи не стеснялся переодеваться перед ним.  
Они в молчании вернулись на автобусе в свой район. Локи практически не курил, зато по неясным причинам не разговаривал с Тором – на что-то дулся.  
Вечер был темный и пасмурный. Тор подумал, что в любой момент может пойти дождь. Он хотел пройтись по центральной улице, но Локи его дернул за руку в переулок.  
\- Не самое подходящее время, чтобы срезать дорогу, - попытался возразить Тор.  
Район Локи был до крайности неспокойным.  
\- Хочешь, вообще, пойдем ко мне? Мама не будет против, - добавил Тор.  
Локи снова проигнорировал его, упорно шагая вперед. В конце улицы вырисовалась компания из пяти человек, которые были явно не против кому-нибудь набить морду. Тор поежился от первого всплеска адреналина. Если они привяжутся к нему или Локи, то драки будет не миновать. Это не так уж и плохо, ведь день выдался на редкость унылый. Тор улыбнулся и почувствовал пристальный взгляд Локи на своем лице. Тот секунду смотрел серьезно, а потом тоже улыбнулся.  
Однако шпана, по неясным причинам, проигнорировала их. Тор расстроено выдохнул. Когда они уже почти прошли мимо, Локи резко остановился, дернул Тора к себе и прижался к его губам своими в неумелом и неуместном поцелуе. Тор даже не успел толком осмыслить произошедшее, как в спину ему раздалось:  
\- Гребаные педики!  
Тор оторвался от Локи:  
\- Что ты сказал? – усмехнулся он. – Повтори-ка.  
\- Гребаные…  
Закончить говоривший не успел. После короткой потасовки, Тор и Локи были вынуждены бежать. Преодолев несколько кварталов, они забрались в подъезд под лестницу и принялись ждать. Было тесно и душно, Локи оказался вжат в Тора, а тот в свою очередь уткнулся носом в его волосы. Локи пах потом и мылом с чуть слышными цветочными нотками.  
\- Локи, обещай, что больше никогда не будешь таким образом нарываться на драку, - тихо рассмеялся Тор.  
\- Но сработало же замечательно.  
\- Сработало на отлично! – согласился Тор.  
Несмотря на то, что Локи делал вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло, Тор все же чувствовал какой-то подвох во всей это истории.

После официальной части выпускного Тор и Локи недолго думая сбежали на крышу. Ночь была теплой и безлунной, ветер трепал их волосы и оседал чуть пыльным вкусом на губах.  
Тору было немного страшно, что же будет происходить дальше. Он, конечно, уже отправил заявления в несколько колледжей, но ответа еще не получил. Локи на все вопросы о дальнейшем образовании только отмахивался и заявлял, что не желает говорить об этом.  
\- Локи, что теперь с нами будет? – спросил Тор, становясь лицом к ветру и раскидывая руки в разные стороны.  
Ощущение было волшебным, почти полета.  
\- А что с нами может быть? – усмехнулся Локи и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
Впрочем, ветер помешал ему с первого раза осуществить задуманное.   
\- Все будет также, - он-таки закурил, - просто в других декорациях.  
\- И мы всегда будем лучшими друзьями?  
\- А почему ты у меня спрашиваешь? – рассмеялся Локи. – От тебя это зависит так же, как и от меня.  
Тор пожал плечами.  
\- Потому что я простой, а ты вечно говоришь загадками.  
Некоторое время было тихо, если не считать обычных звуков ночного города: шуршание колес редких машин, стрекотание фонарей, чуть слышное пение птиц и далекие голоса.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - неожиданно протянул Локи. – Иди сюда.  
Когда Тор подошел, Локи принялся рыться в кармане брюк, пока, наконец, не вытащил оттуда подвеску на шнурке.  
\- Это, - сообщил Локи, надевая кулон на шею Тора, - Мьёлльнир. Талисман, который должен защищать ото всех бед.  
\- Спасибо!  
Тор недолго думая, сгреб Локи в охапку и прижал к себе.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был моим братом, - сообщил он Локи куда-то в макушку.  
\- У тебя есть нож?  
\- Конечно, - удивился Тор. – Дать?  
\- Ага.  
Как только нож у Локи, он подержал его немного над зажигалкой, а потом, когда тот остыл, полоснул по своей ладони.  
\- Давай свою руку, - скомандовал он, и Тор послушался.  
Тут же его кожу обожгло секундной болью пореза. Локи сжал его ладонь в своей, и через какое-то время тонкая струйка их общей крови стекла по запястью Локи к белоснежному манжету.  
\- Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Локи.  
\- Мне не нужна защита, - возразил тот.  
\- Даже если тебе это будет не нужно, - серьезно кивнул Тор. – Я люблю тебя. Как друга и как брата.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Тор.  
Остаток ночи они провалялись на крыше, глядя на звезды и вспоминая те приключения, которые им довелось испытать в эти годы. А еще, хотя Тор и не говорил об этом, он фантазировал о новых свершениях, которые им только предстояли.  
До отъезда в колледж неожиданно возникло множество дел, и Тор почти не виделся с Локи. К тому же, каждый раз, когда Тор звонил ему или заходил в гости, то Локи не оказывалось дома. В какой-то момент Тор подумал, что Локи, возможно, не хочет с ним общаться, но тут же отринул эти мысли. Они не ссорились, и Локи не с чего было злиться на него.  
Так и не попрощавшись с другом, Тор уехал в конце лета на учебу. Студенческие годы не просто так называют самыми яркими в жизни, и его затянуло в этот водоворот. Утром занятия, днем выполнение домашних заданий, а по вечерам встречи с новыми друзьями. Несмотря на то, что близких друзей у Тора не появилось, он обзавелся множеством приятелей, а также девушкой. С последней они ходили в кино и по ночам запирались в чьей-нибудь спальне.  
В каждом письме домой и при каждом звонке, Тор неизменно уточнял, как поживает Локи и нет ли от него вестей, но получал отрицательный ответ. Когда Тор уже и не надеялся, он неожиданно получил открытку от Локи, в которой тот сообщал название колледжа и что у него все в порядке.  
Однажды, плюнув на молчащие телефоны и приличия, Тор собрал рюкзак и поехал прямо в городок, где, если верить информации на открытке, учился Локи. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что Тор удивился, когда не смог найти друга. Но чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Локи соврал ему и никто никогда с таким именем не учился в этом колледже. Чтобы получить эти сведения Тору пришлось очень много улыбаться. Теперь же он улыбка сползла с его лица и не желала возвращаться обратно. Он вернулся в свой кампус и весь день провалялся на кровати, пялясь в потолок. Внутри кипело желание сорваться с места, поехать домой, объездить все учебные заведения в штате, достать Локи из-под земли, но по иронии именно это желание кипучей деятельности порождало полное бездействие.  
Раньше, чем наступили каникулы, Тор вернулся домой и первым делом отправился к Локи на квартиру. Какого же было его разочарование, когда дверь открыла молодая женщина и сообщила, что они переехали сюда недавно, но никаких контактов бывших хозяев нет.  
И тогда Тор сделал единственный возможный вывод – Локи намеренно не оставил ему никаких контактов, не пожелал продолжить их общение. Тор думал, что быстро забудет школьного друга, ведь говорят, что так обычно и бывает. Новая жизнь – новые люди. Но на деле воспоминания лишь побледнели, но не стерлись. Любые отношения в своей жизни он сравнивал с той дружбой. Сравнение всегда было в пользу прошлых дней. А Мьёлльнир продолжал болтаться на шнурке, не расставаясь с Тором ни днем, ни ночью.

Дополнительные материалы к 7 части:

Шанс («The chance»)

Мое сердце бьется чаще  
Не от тебя, просто быстрый танец  
Щеки краснеют  
Не от смущения, просто тут душно

Ты называешь свое имя  
Я не забываю, я не слушаю сразу  
Ты очень скучная  
Но, к счастью, душа не главное

Мне наплевать, какая и кто ты  
Как выглядишь и чем дышишь  
Высокая или не вышла ростом  
Стройная или толстая - мне все равно  
Если ты хочешь, мы можем попробовать  
Если ты меня хочешь, я дам тебе шанс

Тебя не сложно склеить  
С твоей подругой такие же дела  
Спите со всеми  
Не то чтобы это особо плохо

Вас называют шлюхами  
Действительно ли вы на все согласны?  
Мы пойдем наверх  
Таким образом я получу ответ на вопрос

Мне наплевать, какие и кто вы  
Как выглядите и чем дышите  
Высокие или не вышли ростом  
Стройные или толстые - мне все равно  
Если вы хотите, мы можем попробовать  
Если вы меня хотите, я дам вам шанс

Могла бы быть история (но не будет) («That could have been our story (but it haven't)»)  
Ты думаешь, что у меня ни святого, ни цели  
Ни кола, ни двора, ни друзей, ни сердца  
Будто бы чушь, что я говорю  
Хоть как-то определяет меня  
Ты думаешь, что я, правда, пошлый и глупый  
Избалованный мальчик, думающий членом  
Будто бы то, как я хочу тебя  
Хоть как-то порочит меня  
Ты думаешь, мне стоило бы сильней притворяться?  
Говорить, что за пять минут узнал твою душу  
Будто бы то, как ты красива  
Отменяет то, что ты также умна

Я обниму тебя, милая  
И забуду все то, что говорил  
Ты обними меня милая,  
И забудь все то, что я просил  
Поцелуй меня в щеку, пожми мою руку  
Могла бы быть история, да не будет  
Это совсем не грустно  
Ведь все понимают, что от меня не убудет

Ты думаешь, меня до смешного легко разгадать  
Причина в том, что я давно не был так искренен  
Ты кажешься яркой на сером фоне  
И именно это приводит в восторг  
Скорее всего, я бы мог измениться и стать таким  
Чтобы меня было приятно и просто любить  
Отбросить браваду и меньше шутить  
Показав, как легко мне сердце разбить  
Ты думаешь, тебе бы так больше понравилось?  
Серьезно, как бывает у скучных людей?  
Со святыми, слезами, друзьями,  
Цепью, целью и несвободными нами?

Я обниму тебя, милая  
И забуду все то, что говорил  
Ты обними меня милая,  
И забудь все то, что я просил  
Поцелуй меня в щеку, пожми мою руку  
Могла бы быть история, да не будет  
Это совсем не грустно  
Ведь все понимают, что от меня не убудет


End file.
